


Scars: Part Two

by Donesses



Series: RWBY: Scars AU [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bad Parenting, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Dysphoria, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Grimdark, Love Triangles, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Nightmares, Nudity, Police Brutality, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Racism, Religious Content, Religious Cults, Retelling, Self-Harm, Sex, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 90,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donesses/pseuds/Donesses
Summary: Beacon has fallen and the Four Kingdoms stand on the brink of war. RWBY has been divided; battling their own demons and handling the Fall in their own ways. But all roads lead to Mistral, and it isn't long before the members of RWBY find themselves drawn into the turmoil brewing in the east, and to new pains and secrets. Covers Volumes 4-6.





	1. Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second part to my re-imagining AU series of RWBY. I hope you enjoy! Cover art done by LycanHeiress.

A lone figure walked through the forest, her blood red cape sticking to her as the rain poured down. Water dripped in front of her face from her hood as she continued forward, mud splashing onto her cloak as she stepped through the puddles. The forest was suffocating, enveloping, and she sighed in relief when it began to clear and she entered a grassy cliffside. That relief dissipated when she heard faint screams, and the unmistakable roar of Grimm. She hurried up a rock jutting over the cliff’s edge, staring out over the valley.

                        A village a few kilometers away was burning, the orange lights bright even from her distance. She grimaced, gripping her holstered scythe. A chill went up her spine as two Nevermore’s swooped past her, their screeches ear splittingly loud. She cocked her head to the side; another one was coming.

                        She pulled her scythe out, the razor sharp blade springing out. She waited a moment before leaping off the rock, free falling, the wind whipping at her cloak and the rain pelting down on her. The Nevermore let out a screech as she landed on its back, jabbing her scythe underneath its wing. She jerked the scythe, causing the Nevermore to cry out in pain. She jerked the scythe again, forcing the Nevermore closer to the ground as they drew closer to the village. She saw people running throughout the village, some trying to fight the Grimm. Some of the Grimm looked up from their meals, glaring up at her, their orange eyes glowing. She scowled, and pulled the trigger.

                        The Nevermore screamed as its wing flew off, blood mingling with the rain as it came crashing to the ground. She leapt from the Nevermore’s back and onto the roof of a building, sliding down its slippery shingles, her scythe turning into a sniper rifle in an instant. She leapt off the building, firing a shot at a wolf chasing after a woman. The wolf’s head exploded into a spray of brains, bone, and blood, its body collapsing to the cobblestone street.

                        She landed with a tumble, and whirled towards a Creep, firing a shot and blowing a hole in its chest as it leapt towards a cowering boy. She heard a growl and leapt out of the way as a Beowolf swung at her with its claws, her scythe springing back into place. It growled at her again as it leapt towards her. She swung her scythe with a sneer, decapitating the wolf in one swift motion.

                        “Help me!” a voice cried out. Ruby whirled towards the voice, starting to sprint over towards it. An old man was cornered by an Ursa, a Creep peering down at him from the roof top. Ruby sneered and used her semblance to boost her speed before leaping forward. She screamed as she swung her scythe, slicing off the Ursa’s head, landing on its back. She back flipped off the Ursa’s back, switching to her rifle, and fired at the Creep, reducing its head to a black paste.

                        She landed with a grunt, hearing the corpses fall to the ground, and the man run off. The ground shook and she heard a rumbling. She turned, and saw stars explode in her vision as a fist slammed into her face, throwing her back and into a wall. She groaned, and struggled to her feet. A Beringel was glaring at her, its body covered in plates of bone armor. It stood up, pounding its chest, roaring at her. She scowled back at it, twirling her scythe and getting into the stance her uncle had taught her.     

                        The Beringel lunged at her with a roar, and Ruby somersaulted out of the way, its fist crashing into the wall. She yelled, spinning on her heels, and swinging her scythe. The scythe stabbed into its side, embedding itself into its armor. She yelled, yanking on her scythe and ripping off the plate. The Beringel roared, grabbing a hold of her scythe, and throwing it, and her, off to the side.

                        Ruby skidded to a halt, gritting her teeth, and turning her scythe to a rifle. The Beringel turned towards her, black blood running down its side and dripping onto the street. It roared at her again and began to lumber towards her. Her eyes darted towards the nearby bell tower, and began to run towards it, firing at the Beringel. It threw up one of its arms to block her shots, the armor cracking.

                        She sprinted through the entrance, the Beringel crashing through. It roared at her as she ran up the stairs, firing at it as she climbed the stairs. It leapt onto the staircase, climbing it, the metal twisting underneath its grip. She climbed the steps two at a time, firing down at the beast as it gained ground. She reached the top, the clock’s gears ticking and grinding around her. She scowled, no way out, and switched her rifle to her scythe.

                        The Beringel leapt over the railing, and landed, shaking the floor. Ruby stared it down, her grip on her scythe tightening. It lunged at her, and Ruby jumped to the side. A choked gasp came from her as the Beringel grabbed her cape as it crashed through the clock face. A strangled yell escape her lips as she began to plummet towards the ground, swirling her scythe, aiming the blade at the beast.

                        The Beringel landed in the cobblestone street, cracks appearing in the street and in its armor. It let out a weak growl as Ruby landed on top of it, stabbing her scythe into its chest. She dug the blade deeper into its chest, eliciting another growl, as she aimed at its head. She pulled the trigger, and with a boom the Beringel’s head disintegrated, blood pooling from its neck. Ruby sighed, yanking out her scythe and stepping off its corpse as it started to smoke. She leaned against her scythe, catching her breath, the rain soaking through her clothes and chilling her.

                        There was a buzzing in her pocket, and she pulled out her scroll; it was a call from her team. She hit the answer key.

                        “Ruby?! Are you there? We’ve been trying to call you!” She stared down an alley, watching the buildings crumble as the flames licked them.

                        “I’m here,” she said.

                        “Where are you? Are you still near the camp?” Her lip twitched as a Beowolf ripped the arm off a dead boy and began to gnaw on it.

                        “I’m in a nearby village,” she said.

                        “Is it safe?” A Nevermore screeched as it flew overhead.

                        “Yeah,” she said. There was silence on the other line. “Don’t worry about me guys, I’ll be back before morning.”

                        “Are you sure?” She chortled, shaking her head.

                        “Yeah. See you in the morning.” She hung up and tucked her scroll away. She took a deep breath, and charged into the alley.

* * *

                        _If I have harmed any one in any way, either knowingly or unknowingly through my own confusions, I ask their forgiveness._

                        The monks and nuns around her chanted in Old Atlesian, reciting prayer. She recited it with them, struggling with some of the words. She kept her eyes closed and her head bowed, her hands clasped together as she sat. Incense wafted through the air, the scent comforting.

                        There was a gentle ringing, and she rose up, keeping her eyes closed and her head bowed. She could hear the others standing up with her.

                        They continued their prayers, reciting the next verses. These ones she had an easier time remembering.

                        A gong was struck quietly, the noise signaling the end of their prayer session. Weiss opened her eyes, and sat back down, resting her hands on her knees. The monks and nuns around her wore thick robes that were an azure that faded to a cerulean. Sapphires hung from their throats. The inside of the temple was a rainbow of colors, crystals hanging from the ceiling and walls. Each color represented one of the forms of Dust; to remind them of where they all came from. The back wall, where the gong and bells rested, was black. And to where they all return.

                        The head monk stood with the gong and bells. He folded his hands together and bowed his head. Weiss and the others followed suit. He spoke in Common for the closing prayer.

                         “I am but a cog in the Great Wheel of Dust’s universe. A part of Dust’s unending love.” The monk said. Weiss and the other monks repeated the prayer. “Made from Dust’s own body, I strive to be kind, and to love every living thing. To protect those who cannot protect themselves.” She repeated the prayer. “We thank Dust for giving us Choice. For giving us the ability to attain Knowledge. For giving us the capacity to Create, like them. And lament our ability to Destroy.” She repeated the prayer. “We endeavor to walk in Dust’s light every day of our lives, to live a life of compassion and face death with a heart full of peace.”

                        Weiss’ voice broke as she repeated the prayer.          

                        The monks and nuns stood up and began to leave. Weiss stayed seated for a moment longer before she stood up and left.

                        It was snowing outside of the temple. Weiss picked up her shoes and hastily put them on, walking towards the gate. The white exterior of the temple was almost invisible against the snow. She shivered, her breath a silver mist in the air. The harsh wind cut through her thin dress, and bit into her skin. Snowflakes rested on her hair and against her face as she hurried to the long white car waiting for her. She opened the door and got in, the leather seats warm and welcoming after the walk through the snow. The chauffer looked back at her.

                        “Everything okay, Lady Schnee?” Weiss’s gaze fell, and she turned towards the window. She rubbed her wrist, feeling the fresh bandages hidden by her sleeves. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the window.

                        “I’ll be fine. Take me home, please.” There was a pause.

                        “As you wish, Lady Schnee.” The car began to move, and Weiss sighed, rubbing her wrists.

* * *

                        A sigh escaped her lips as she stood at the end of the dock. The sun was setting, the ocean waves golden in color. It was warm, summer. She inhaled; the scent of sea salt was always comforting and made her think of home. Her hand ran up her jacket’s left sleeve, resting it on the white blue ribbon tied around her arm. She smiled sadly, and let her arm fall.

                        The past several months had been hard, being on the run from the White Fang. Her hand brushed against the katana at her waist, and the pistol holstered against her thigh. Gambol Shroud had served her well, and she missed the familiar feel of it against her back, but there was no safe way to get back to Beacon and retrieve it.

                        She closed her eyes, her fist clenching, her nails digging into her palms.

                        The blood spewing into the air as his blade cut through. The arm as it flew in the air. The thud when they collapsed in front of Adam.         

                        She scowled as she opened her eyes. She couldn’t go back. All she could do now was what she did best.

                        Run away.

* * *

                        Thud!

                        The axe shook her arm as she embedded it into the log. She wretched it free, her breath coming out in silver puffs.

                        Thud!

                        It was unusually cold this winter, and most of the lumber in Patch was going to Vale to help with the repairs. Her father didn’t want to buy any of the spare firewood in Patch, the freezing people back in Vale needed it more.

                        Thud!

                        She grimaced. Or a sharper axe, apparently.

                        Thud!

                        The log split, and she swiped the two logs into the basket next to the tree stump. She grabbed another log and set it onto the stump.

                        Thud!

                        At least she only had to worry about providing enough wood for herself and her father.   

                        _because you’re unlovable_

Thud!

                        She grit her teeth.

                        _ruby left you_

                        Thud!

                        _she left you just like raven did_

                        Thud!

                        _just like summer did_

Thud!

                        She snarled, her hair blazing around her, fire in her veins. The log had split, and she hurriedly put a new one in place. Her hand was shaking as she picked up the axe again.

                        Thud! 

                        _you’re worthless_

                        Thud! The log split.

                        _you should have died back at beacon_

                        Thud! The next log split.

                        _you’re nothing_

                        She screamed, slamming the axe into the log. The log split in two, the axe blade shattering, the shards flying off into the snow. She stood quivering in the snow, the axe handle in her grip splintering. Something warm began to run down her cheeks, dripping onto her jacket. She screamed and hurled the axe handle into the snow covered forest.


	2. The Next Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! Scars: Part 2. I've been looking forward to working on this and I hope you will all enjoy it as much as you enjoyed Part 1 :D. I kinda felt I skimped out on descriptions and I feel that's a weak point so I tried including that more in this chapter. For those curious as to what Pyrrha's timeskip outfit looks like, here's a link to an image of it: http://lycanheiress.tumblr.com/post/172690702158/commission-for-donesses-v4-pyrrha-from-her-fic

The hallways of Salem’s fortress were foreboding. The walls were black marble, the floor black stone, accentuated by its violet rugs. Tall, bone white candles burned in indents on the walls, barely lighting the hallway. Large, plush, violet tapestries were hung on the walls; words from a language Emerald didn’t recognize decorating the tapestries. 

                        Emerald played with her hands as she followed Cinder, glancing out the large glass window that they passed. The shattered moon looked back at her, bathing her in a white light. The outside of the fortress was a wasteland; a rocky terrain of crimson stone and blood red skies. Large Dust crystals were jutting out of the ground, growing over and consuming the stone buildings dotting the landscape. Large pools of a tar like goo dotted the ground, Grimm gathering around them to drink.

                        Emerald swallowed, lowering her hand’s to her sides as they approached the large oak door. Two large Grimm stood on either side of the door. They were tall, their heads at level with the top of the door. Their heads were completely smooth and bone white, no facial features outside of tbe black lines crisscrossing over their 'face'. Their skin was ink black, most of their body being covered in bone armor. They held large black spears in their hands, purple Dust crystals making up the spear heads. Mercury had given them the affectionate nickname of Domehead.

                        Emerald heard them clicking, lowering their heads and staring at her with their eyeless faces as Cinder threw open the wooden door and entered the room. Large purple Dust crystals were growing from the floor, tall candles flickering on top of them, their wax running down the crystals. Moonlight filtered into the room from the large windows taking up the room. A table carved from purple Dust sat in the center of the room, white petrified wood chairs were situated next to the table. A chandelier of petrified wood hung above the table, the ends glowing purple.

                        Cinder went to her seat at the end of the table, and Emerald stood behind her, resting her hands behind her back. She glanced over at the other members of the table.

                        A woman with tan skin and short black hair streaked with gray sat across from Cinder. She wore a gray and yellow suit, and was reading something on her scroll. Next to her was an old woman in a black robe, her gray hair stringy and thin. Her pale skeletal fingers were wrapped around a pendant of Salem’ Eye. Her eyes were closed as she rocked back and forth in her seat, mouthing a prayer. Next to her sat a giant of a woman. She was sleeping, her arms crossed. Emerald could see a multitude of scars on her arms, barely hidden by her green jacket. Her skin was olive, and her hair short and black.

                        Emerald glanced over at the people on their side of the table. A woman with pale skin and long dark braided hair sat at the end of the table. She wore a white outfit, her shirt open, scars crisscrossing over her chest. She was twitching in her seat as she messily tore into a chicken leg, grease running down her hands and chin. Emerald saw her look over at her and looked away; that one scared her the most. She looked over at the person next to Cinder, noting as he started into his flask; Qrow Branwen.

                        The woman across from Cinder pocketed her scroll, lifting a hand up to her ear. She closed her eyes for a moment before speaking.

                        “Do you hear that?” she asked. None of the others answered her. She opened her eyes and smirked at Cinder. “It’s the sound of silence. I have half a mind to go and thank the child that bested you.” Emerald heard a belch and looked over at the end of the table. The woman was gnawing on the chicken bone, licking the grease off of it. She tossed the chicken bone aside and turned in her seat to look at Cinder. She smiled, her yellow eyes cold.

                        “What you need to do, my sweet Cinder, is go out and find her and bring her here. Use those precious Maiden powers of yours to make her suffer and when she’s begging for the torment to end, you pluck out her eye.” The woman made a ‘popping’ sound as she motioned at her eye. “Make the little brat scream and thrash against her chains as you squish it in front of her, and may haps let the tentacle Grimm have a go at her before you return to pluck out her other eye, and leave her to rot, you being the last thing she sees before the Grimm make a feast of her entrails.” The woman smiled at Cinder sweetly, and Emerald noted Qrow tighten his grip on his flask before taking a long swig from it.

                        Cinder scowled at the woman as she smiled at her. Cinder opened her mouth to speak, and a raspy gasp came out. The woman across from Cinder snorted, shaking her head.

                        “How pathetic,” she said.

                        The door swung open, and everyone sprang from their chairs, standing up straight. Emerald swallowed as She passed by.

                        Salem was a tall women, her skin a deathly shade of white, and her tar black veins crisscrossing against her face and hands. A black gem rested on her forehead, her ivory white hair pulled back into a complex style, her pupils burning red, and her sclera ink black. Her midnight black dress obscured most of her body, a long dark train billowed from her shoulders; her emblem stitched in scarlet lace in the center. The room grew colder and darker as Salem went to her seat at the head of the table. She took her seat, and the members of her coven did the same. Emerald remained standing off to Cinder’s side, trying to hide herself behind Cinder’s chair. Her soul felt like ice whenever Salem would look at her.

                        “Doctor Watts,” Salem said. The woman across from Cinder, Watts, looked over at Salem. Salem cocked an eyebrow at her. “Do you find such malignance necessary?” Watts bowed her head.

                        “My apologies, my Goddess. I am just not one who is accepting of failure.”

                        “Young Cinder has accomplished her goal before any of you. She not only found the Fall Maiden, but was the first of you to become one. She destroyed Vale’s tower, and has pitted the Four Kingdoms against each other.” Salem smiled at Cinder, and Emerald felt a chill down her spine at the sight. “But most importantly of all, she killed Ozpin.” Salem’s smile fell, and she turned her gaze back to Watts. “So I must ask you, Doctor, what failure do you refer to?”

                        Watts fidgeted in her seat before answering.

                        “That girl with the Silver Eyes. Summer Rose’s daughter.” The old woman pointed a crooked finger at Qrow as the large woman opened her eyes.

                        “You told us that Summer was the last of those unholy beasts, Qrow!” The old woman said.

                        “And how was a novice Silver Eyed Warrior able to best one of us? Summer was experienced, and she still fell.” The large woman said, her voice a rumble.

                        “Exactly. Even without your new found powers, you should have killed that child effortlessly.” Watts added.

                        Salem held up her hand, and they all drew quiet.

                        “You all know the powers of the Silver Eyes and the effect it has on my kind. Cinder is no longer entirely human; a Scarab is growing inside of her. It is only logical that she would have a weakness to this child, no matter her skill level.” Salem turned, and narrowed her eyes at Qrow. “As for you, Qrow. Do you have an answer for Mother Sable? You told all of us that Summer was the last of her kind.” Salem leaned forward, the room growing darker. “You did not lie to us, did you?”

                        They all turned to stare at Qrow. His eyes were closed and he calmly closed the lid of his flask. He crossed his arms.

                        “When I joined you lot, I didn’t exactly stay on good terms with my old team. I cut contact with them, and I only speak to my sister on occasion just because she’s family. I had no idea Summer had a kid; she never really seemed interested in any of that stuff when we were together.” Qrow opened his eyes, staring at Salem. “And don’t forget that I was there when we killed Summer. I am loyal to you, and you alone, my Goddess.”

                        Salem leaned back in her seat, eyeing Qrow for a moment before nodding.

                        “In that case, Qrow, I will pardon your failure.” Qrow nodded back at her. Salem rested her hands on the table, looking at all of them.

                        “Cinder has ignited the flame that will allow us to change this world. But,” Salem motioned with her hand at Cinder; at the black mask covering half of her face, and the scars running across the rest, at the long empty right sleeve. “Young Cinder will remain here, with me. Your rehabilitation is not yet complete.” Cinder scowled, and looked away.

                        “Doctor Watts.” Watts looked over at Salem. “You will be taking Cinder’s place in meeting with-” Salem’s eyes darted over to Qrow for a brief moment “our informant in Mistral.” Watts nodded.

                        “Understood, ma’am,” she said.

                        “Mother Sable. You have done well in spreading the Faith in Mistral. I believe it is time to spread the good word to Atlas.” Sable bowed her head, her pendent clasped in her hands.

                        “Your will is my gospel, my Goddess.” Sable said.

                        Qrow kept his eyes on the table as Salem looked at him.

            “Qrow, you will return to your hunt for the Spring Maiden.” Qrow grunted in acknowledgement.

                        “Hazel, Adam Taurus has informed me that he has thought of a way to get Sienna Khan and her faction under our control. I want you to meet up with him, and help oversee this.”

                        The giant woman, Hazel, nodded her head.

                        “As you wish,” she said.

                        The woman at the end of the table smiled, licking her lips as Salem turned to her.

                        “Tyrian, I want you to find this child of Summer.” Tyrian’s smile grew. “You’re allowed to have as much fun as you want with her, just try to keep her body somewhat intact.”

                        “Thank you, my Goddess,” Tyrian said giddily.

                        Salem leaned back in her chair, smiling.

                        “See to it that Haven’s fall is as smooth’s as Beacon’s. You are dismissed.”

                        They stood from their chairs, and Emerald kept close to Cinder as they left the room, not looking at the others or at the Domeheads as she left.

* * *

                        His eyes fluttered open, and he yawned as he sat up. He scratched at his back as he stumbled to his feet, going to his dresser and getting dressed. He opened the door to his room, and took a deep breath as he looked at the barn he slept in. He smiled and descended the stairs; the barn was dark but he didn’t need to see to know where he was going.

                        He went to the barn door, and with a grunt, tossed it open. He shielded his eyes as dawn’s light washed over him, illuminating the dark barn.

                        His aunt’s farm was small, but they had never gone hungry. Being so close to Mistral City probably helped. He stretched his arms, there was a lot to do; fall was fast approaching and the crops needing tending.

                        He went to the well pump, and set a bucket next to it. He started to pump the water, his throat parched and his face dirty. Water sloshed from the rim of bucket as he finished pumping. He took his gloves off and cupped his hands in the cool water, splashing it against his face. He shook his head, shivering as the icy water ran down his neck. He peered into the bucket, cupping his hands.

                        He frowned, and blinked. Was he going crazy or did his reflection look different, just for a split second? He peered closer at the water.

                        “Hello, Oscar!” an old voice said. Oscar screamed and leapt back, knocking the water over.

* * *

                        The smithy was hot and stuff as Nora played a game on her scroll. She could hear the blacksmith grunting in the back of the smithy. She wrinkled her nose as she lost, again, and pocketed her scroll with a groan of annoyance.

                        Ruby was inspecting the various weapons for sale, smiling happily. Ren was reading on his scroll next to her. Nora hesitated before looking over at Pyrrha.

                        Pyrrha was leaning against the wall, her eyes glued to the floor. Her lime green eyes looked so cold and unfriendly now, dark bags underneath her eyes, and that long scar covering most of her face. Nora’s heart fell as she looked at Pyrrha’s hair, at how much it looked like Jaune’s. Her armor was nicked and cracked in several places; her clothes ripped, her arms and legs littered in fresh scars. Her red sash was wrapped around her neck like a scarf, the ends of it tattered and ripped. Pyrrha looked up at the sound of footsteps and Nora looked over at the counter.

                        The blacksmith opened the door, and strode in, setting the weapon down on the counter with a smile.

                        “That was some fine metal you brought in, almost a shame to melt that shield and circlet down. Used only white steel, just like you asked.” Pyrrha went over to the counter, picking up the weapon. It was white and gold, and Nora cocked her head to the side as she looked at it. Pyrrha pressed something and the weapon extended, taking the form of a large double headed spear. She heard Ruby gasp in excitement at the sight. Pyrrha inspected the weapon as the blacksmith spoke. “Your little friend over there is quiet the genius designing that entire thing. I even managed to include that second form that she had doodled.” Pyrrha reached up, running a finger up the spear blade. She didn’t even flinch as the blade cut through her glove, blood trickling down her finger.

                        Pyrrha pulled her finger back, watching the blood soaking into her glove. She nodded as she collapsed the weapon. She looked back at the blacksmith as he looked at her in shock.

                        “How much do you want?” she asked. The blacksmith shook his head.

                        “You four are going after that Geist that’s been haunting our cemetery. That’s enough payment for me.” The blacksmith forced a smile as Pyrrha holstered the spear. “Though I have to ask, all great Hunters give their weapons a name. What are you gonna name that one?” Pyrrha thought for a moment before answering.

                        “Échthra,” Pyrrha said. The blacksmith nodded as Pyrrha went to the exit, grabbing her backpack off the ground as she threw the door open. Ruby waved and shouted a ‘thanks!’ as she followed after Pyrrha. She heard Ren sigh as he took the spot behind her as they left the smithy.

* * *

                        Pyrrha leaned against a tree, her arms crossed while Ren and Nora talked about something or another. She peaked around the tree, and gaze out at the graveyard. It was situated on a hill, a multitude of thin, rectangular grave markers covering near every inch of the hill. She grasped her spear as she felt a rumble, and heard Ren and Nora grow quiet. She heard a crack of thunder, and a red and black blur as Ruby zipped through the graves, firing her sniper rifle at the Geist as it chased her.

                        A towering body built of dirt and graves lumbered after her, swinging its giant arms, dust and stones being thrown into the air as it smashed gravestones. A white bone like face sat in the center of the body, orange eyes glowing.

                        Pyrrha dashed forward, hopping over a fallen tree and running up the hill, Échthra popping out. She smiled as she ran; time to feel alive again. She heard Ren and Nora running behind her. She heard a whistling as several pink grenades shot past her, slamming into the back of the Geist. A ghostly groan came from the Geist as the explosions rocked its body. It turned toward them, Ruby sprinting away, weaving in and out of the gravestones.

                        Ren dashed past her, firing at the Geist’s face with his submachine guns. The Geist raised one of its arms, groaning as the bullets tore into the stone. The Geist turned to them, and swung its giant arm down. Ren leapt onto the arm as it came crashing down, dirt and stones flying into the air. He ran up the arm as it lifted it back up, firing at the Geist’s face before jumping at it face with a yell. Spark flew from his blade as he embedded it in the stone, dangling from it and firing at its face. The Geist howled in pain and swung its arm. Ren smirked and back flipped off, the giant stone fist slamming into the face a second later.

                        The Geist came crashing to the ground and Pyrrha lunged towards its body with a yell, swinging her spear down. The Geist groaned, and Pyrrha grasped her spear as she felt the Geist get to its feet. She gnashed her teeth together as she dangled in the air. She hoisted herself up, standing on her spear before leaping up, grabbing a hold of the stone, and reaching out to her spear with her semblance. Her spear zipped into her hand and she began to climb toward its face. She saw the orange eyes look down at her and she smirked at it.

                        “Pyrrha!” Her head snapped back as she looked over at Ruby, her eyes shooting wide as its fist came crashing into her. She screamed, feeling her leg break as it slammed against the stone. She lost her grip on the Geist and screamed as she fell, hitting the ground, the wind getting knocked out of her. She groaned in pain, and gnashed her teeth together as she looked at the bone sticking out of her leg. She felt the ground rumble as the Geist lumbered over to her team mates. She bit the staff of her spear, and howled as she snapped the bone back into place, blood drenching her armor and leggings. Her aura kicked on, and she ground her teeth against the metal as her leg was painfully healed. Her aura flickered as it went off once more and Pyrrha got to her feet, running back to the fight.

                        The Geist slammed its fist into the ground, Ren, Nora, and Ruby leaping out of the way. Ruby’s hands were a blur as she switched out the magazine in her rifle. Ruby took aim and fired at the Geist’s arm, ice encasing it and freezing it into place.

                        Nora ran to the arm, and swung her hammer, the ice shattering and the arm going flying. The Geist howled in pain, before a large clawed arm sprang from its stone body.

                        Pyrrha hurled her spear at the arm, smiling as it cut through it, black blood gushing out as its arm came crashing down. She caught her spear as she brought it back to her side. The Geist turned, staring at her. She charged forward with a yell, her team mates charging its back.

                        She hurled her spear at its face, enjoying its scream of pain at it hit the Geist’s mouth, blood gushing down its body and staining the graves. Ren fired at the Geist’s exposed arm, blood dripping down as his bullets ripped its arm apart. Ruby screamed as she swung her scythe, a grating screech as Crescent Rose carved through the rock, its remaining arm crumbling to the ground. Nora laughed as she swung her hammer, breaking the stone leg at its knee.

                        The Geist fell to the ground, blood oozing from its  wounds. The stone body shook, her spear falling from place as the Geist’s true form rose up from the stone carcass; a skeletal ghost. Pyrrha yanked her spear to her side as the Geist started to flee, and yelled as she hurled her spear. The Geist spun around, shrieking as her spear pierced its face, its body falling to the ground as its head went flying.

                        Pyrrha smirked, as she heard Nora let out a cheer, and Ren a sigh of relief. She pulled her spear back to her side, inspecting the nicks in the spear tip and the blood coating it. She nodded in satisfaction and holstered her weapon while Ruby went to inspect the ghostly corpse. Ruby poked at the corpse with her scythe for a moment before holstering her scythe and looking back at them. She threw a hand up as she smiled.

                        “Great job, team!”

* * *

                        Ruby knocked on the door to the church, and stepped back, resting her hands behind her back. The church door was gray wood, one half of the church built from black stone, the other half from white stone. The door opened and the priest who had hired them poked his head out, smiling. His robes were gray, his belt white, and his double cross black.

                        “You have succeeded? That Geist is dead?” Ruby nodded, and smiled.

                        “Yep!” The priest rubbed his thumb against his cross, smiling.

                        “Thank the Brothers. That thing had been terrorizing this town for months. The mayor was starting to get worried we would have to abandon this town and find a new home.”

                        “Well, why not just move to Mistral? Isn’t it safer in the cities anyway?” The priest chuckled.

                        “It’s not quite that simple, my child. Mistral City is no doubt still dealing with a large influx of Valian refugees; a whole town’s worth of poor villagers would only add to that chaos.” The priest went over to the lily bush next to the church, cradling a flower in his hand. “On top of that, Anima is a large continent, there would be no safe way for all of us to leave. Many of us would die on the trip there, be it from Grimm, Raiders, or the Demon that stalks the wilderness near Mistral City.”

                        Ruby heard Ren inhale sharply and glanced back at him. Nora was biting her lip, grasping Ren’s hand, running her thumb over his hand. He had a faraway look in his eyes, his hand trembling. A pink glow surrounded him for a moment, and he exhaled, and closed his eyes, his trembling stopping. Ruby cocked an eyebrow at them before looking back at the priest.

                        The priest reached into his robe, and pulled out a heavy pouch. He handed it to Ruby, and she opened it up, whistling at the stacks upon stack of Lien cards.

                        “I do wish I could pay you more, you have no idea how much it means to this village to see that dreaded beast killed.”

                        “That amount is more than sufficient,” Ren said. Ruby pulled her backpack off and squished the bag of money into her pack.

                        “Are you children sure you do not wish to stay here? You have done this town a great service, and we could use a group of Hunter’s like you.”

                        “No.” Pyrrha’s voice was cold, and Ruby looked back at her as she slung her pack back on. Pyrrha crossed her arms. “We have a mission, and we need to get to Mistral City. No matter the cost.” The priest rubbed his chin.

                        “I see. Then I pray to the Brothers that you will accomplish you goal.”

                        “The next village has an airship, doesn’t it?” Ren asked. The priest shook his head.

                        “We haven’t been in contact with Shion village for quite some time. Our scroll signals were rather weak out here, even before the fall of Vale’s CCT. I cannot say for certainty whether Shion still has their airship, or if it is still functional.”

                        “Only one way to find out!” Nora said cheerily. Ruby smiled and waved at the priest as her team mates left. They walked through the village, sidestepping people as they went about their chores.

                        “Alright Team RNPR let’s head out!” Ruby threw a fist into the air as they walked. “We have our food?” she asked.

                        “We do,” Ren said.

                        “Map?” Ren nodded, holding up a thick piece of parchment. “Water?”

                        “Yes, ma’am!” Nora said.

                        “Ammo?” Pyrrha nodded. Nora swung her arms in a carefree manner as they exited the village, the long dirt road ahead of them.

                        “Thank you Schnee Dust Company! Where would we be without you?” Nora said.

                        Ruby’s gaze fell, and she sighed. Weiss’ scar covered arms flashed through her mind, the tears running down her face, how shaky her voice had been. Ruby’s shoulder’s sagged, her pack a heavy weight.

                        _weiss… i hope you’re safe_

* * *

                        She could hear the blizzard gusting against her window as she laid in bed. Her body felt sticky and gross, her hair slick and oily. She couldn’t remember the last time she had bathed. Her head was pounding, her throat dry. Her stomach growled, and her eyes darted over to the uneaten breakfast on her nightstand. She had last eaten… two days ago?

                        She heard Mirror tapping against the mirror in her room, her voice sing song like as she called to her. She tightened her grip on the snake plush she was cuddling, pressing it against her chest. Her wrists ached; she hoped Klein wouldn’t notice the blood stains in her pajama sleeves. There was a knocking at her door and she turned in her bed, looking at the door.

                        “Yes?” Her voice was quiet, and hoarse. The door creaked open and a short, balding man in a blue and black suit entered her room.

                        “Lady Schnee, your father would like to speak to you.” Weiss sighed, pulling her plush closer to her.

                        “Okay. I’ll be out in a minute.” Klein nodded his head, and left the room. The door clicked shut as he closed it behind him. Weiss closed her eyes and sighed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! V4 in Scars is gonna be rather long as I'm adding 9 original chapters to it (3 for Yang, 2 for Weiss, 1 for Ruby, 1 for Blake, 1 for Winter, and 1 for Summer).


	3. Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I managed to recover all my important things off my computer (pics, music, writing. I couldn't save Monika though ;~;. RIP AI waifu) but the computer itself can't be saved. I had this chapter saved on here as a draft and have been working on it via mobile. If it looks weird formatting wise or has typos, that would be why.

The windows rattled as the blizzard howled outside. Weiss kept her head down as she made her way through the mansion. Butlers and maids bustled past her, some pausing to look at her as she passed them. She rubbed her wrists, trying to keep from looking at them.

                        She climbed down the stairs, passing the Arma Gigas statues. She glanced over at the King Taijitu statue as she went through the next room. Why did her father need so many statues of Grimm in the house?

                        She kept walking, hearing the house creak as the wind and snow gusted. She swallowed, her stomach in knots as she entered the long hallway. She grabbed her wrist, anxiety eating at her stomach; this was never a good place to be.

                        “Good morning, Weiss.” Weiss stopped, and looked back, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

                        Her younger twin sister stood behind her; her hair had been cropped short and she was wearing pants and a vest. Her voice seemed deeper than it had been when she had left, and her chest seemed….flatter?

                        “Whitley? Is that you?” Weiss asked. Whitley nodded, smiling.

                        “Indeed, dear sister.” Weiss turned around, facing her, her arms crossed.

                        “You seem….different.”  Whitley cocked her head to the side.

                        “Oh? In what way?” Weiss squinted a little as she looked her sister over. Why would her voice be….oh. Oh.

                        “Is your name still Whitley?” Weiss asked. Whitley’s smile grew.

                        “I see you haven’t become any less observant while you were away, sister.” Whitley started to pace. “I may not care for the body I was born in, but I do believe this name suit's me well enough.” Her brother stopped pacing, and looked over at her. “Given the way you asked that, I assume this isn’t an issue with you?” Weiss shook her head. “Excellent.”

                        “Did you need something, Whitley?” Weiss asked. Whitley shook his head.

                        “Not really. I just haven’t seen you at all since you got back two months ago. I know not to disturb you while you’re in your room, and when you’re not in there you’re out at that Dust temple.” Whitley rubbed his chin. “I don’t remember you being this religious before, Weiss. Why the sudden change?” Weiss looked away, a hand going to her wrist.

                        “I just… it makes me feel a bit better.” Whitley shrugged.

                        “I suppose it’s to be expected given the trauma you endured while over in Vale.” She let go of her wrist when she saw Whitley’s eyes flicker over to them. He cocked an eyebrow as he looked up at her face. “Did you enjoy the crêpes Klein made? Blueberry has always been your favorite, hasn’t it?”

                        “I… I didn’t eat them. I wasn’t hungry.” She fidgeted as Whitley stared at her for a moment.

                        “I see,” he finally said. He glanced past her, at the door further down the hallway. “I thought I should warn you, I heard Father yelling at someone earlier.”

                        “Him and Mother are already at it?” she asked. Whitley shook his head.

                        “No, I saw her in the gardens.” He chuckled. “She practically lives out there now; she had a small building built. Has heating and everything.” He glanced back over at the door. “It sounded like a man this time.” He motioned with his hand as he spoke. “He sounded rather upset," he said. Weiss’ gaze fell; she could already feel the sting of his hand against her face.

                        “I’ll be fine,” Weiss said.

                        “I know you will be,” Whitley said. Weiss looked up at him. He smiled reassuringly. “You’re stronger then you think, Weiss.” Whitley turned, and began to leave. “Anyway, I have studies to attend to. Good luck with Father.” Whitley said. Weiss smiled as she watched him leave.

                        “Thank you.” She said.

 * * *

                        Snow fell onto her head as she stood up from the grave. Ruby wrapped her cloak around herself, her breath a mist in the air.

                        “Ruby,” several voice behind her said. She turned from the grave slowly, the cold seeping into her. She smiled; Penny, Jaune, and her mother stood in front of her, smiling at her. She threw her arms out, running toward them, awaiting their sweet embrace. They held their arms open, smiling at her.

                        Ruby screamed as the ground gave way beneath her, snow and stone falling around her as she flailed in the air. She heard Jaune and Penny’s voice as she fell in the darkness, their screams echoing all around her. She hit the ground, groaning in pain. She got up, rubbing her stomach, her head spinning from the fall. She inhaled sharply; Beacon lay in front of her, the campus in flames, Grimm soaring through the skies, Jaune and Penny’s screams filling the air.

                        She looked around, breathing heavy, her knees weak. Yang stood across from her, her right arm missing, a bloody stub all that remained. Yang pointed a finger at Ruby, pus drooling from her mouth as she spoke.

                        “You left me,” Yang’s voice was joined by several other voices. Blake materialized next to Yang, pointing at her.

                        “You never looked for me,” Blake accused. Jaune appeared next to Blake, his body a burnt corpse.

                        “You weren’t fast enough.” Penny appeared next to him, holding her severed head, blood gushing from her missing leg and the hole in her stomach.

                        “I thought you loved me? Why didn't you save me?" Ruby felt tears drip down, her voice gone as she tried to cry out. Weiss appeared next to Penny, a noose around her neck, her arms bloody, every inch of her flesh covered in gaping slashes.

                         "This is all your fault," Weiss said. They all pointed at her, chanting, their voices growing louder and louder. Ruby fell to her knees, clasping her hands over her ears, squeezing her eyes shut.

                        She looked up, her friends all fusing together in front of her, her mother materializing from them. Summer blinked at her, her silver eyes shining bright in the darkness. Summer frowned, and sneered at her.

                        “I never wanted you,” her mother said.

                        Ruby’s eyes snapped open. She sat up, clutching her head. The fire was crackling, the sun beginning to break the horizon. She lowered her hand as she saw Ren staring at her, their uncooked breakfast in his hands.

                         "Nightmares?" Ruby shook her head, forcing a smile as she climbed off her bedroll.

                          "Nope, I'm doing A-okay!" She forced a laugh as she rolled her bedroll up. Ren sighed, and looked away from her, going back to cooking their breakfast.

* * *

                        Pyrrha trailed behind Ruby and Ren as they looked over the map. Nora walked alongside her, humming a tune.

                      "You're sure we aren't lost?" Ruby asked. Ren shook his head, pointing at a point on the map.

                       "I'm positive. My parents grew up in Shion, they talked about it often back home." Ren said. Ruby looked up at Ren.

                        "Really?" Ruby asked. Ren nodded.

                        Pyrrha slowed to a halt, Nora stopping and looking back at her. Pyrrha sniffed, a faint smokey smell on the wind.

                        "Do you smell that?" Pyrrha asked. Nora cocked an eyebrow before sniffing. Her eyes shot open, and she started to run, darting past Ren and Ruby as they poured over the map.

                   Pyrrha ran after her, hearing Ren and Ruby start running, calling after them in confusion.

                    The smell of smoke grew stronger and stronger, the skies growing grayer and grayer as they ran. Nora slowed down as snow began to fall around them. Pyrrha stopped, holding her hand out, gray snow drifting onto her hand. She frowned, snow covering her hair and cheeks. She lookked over at Nora, hearing Ren and Ruby as they caught up. Nora looked further down the road. Large stone walls were at the end of the road, thick smoke billowing from behind the walls, the gray snow drifting on the winds.

                   "Ren... is that..." Ruby asked.

                   "Yes." Ruby ran past them, shouting over shoulder as she went to the villages entrance.

                     "Look for survivors!" They ran after her, Pyrrha gagging as the smell of death and burning flesh wafted over her.

                     Ruby slid to a halt at the village entrance, her hand going to her holstered scythe. Pyrrha inhaled sharply at the sight before them.

                      The buildings were collapsed and smoldering, mutilated corpses littering the streets, blood staining the gravel roads. Young Nevermores were picking at the stray corpses, cawing at each other. A mass pile of naked corpses was in the center of the village, burning, smoke billowing and the smell nauseating.

                       "Split up," Ruby said. Pyrrha nodded, and ran toward a building. It was completely destroyed and flames sputtered inside. Pyrrha grimaced, and went to the next building. The roof had caved in but seemed okay otherwise

                       She kicked the door in, drawing her spear as she went through the ruined door. She heard coughing from the nearby room, and tightened the grip on her spear as she entered.

                      A Huntsman was pinned to the floor, a part of the cieling crushing him. Blood dribbled down his chin, his breathing labored, a piece of wood impaling his stomach.

                      Pyrrha rushed to his side, setting her spear aside and grabbing a hold of the part of the cieling, groaning as she started to lift.

                      "Don't...waste your strength. I'm not... gonna make it." The Huntsman said. Pyrrha looked wt his wounds, and then at him before nodding, lowering the cieling back down. She crouched next to the Huntsman, resting a hand on his shoulder.

                      "What happened?" She asked. The Huntsmen coughed, blood spurting out. He wiped at his lip, blood drooling down.

                       "Raiders... a whole tribe of em, led by some woman in a Grimm mask and a red sword." He started to cough, his body shuddering violently. He gasped for air, the blood dripping onto his armor. "After they were done, the Grimm showed up." He pointed at her spear, straining to breath. "I got trapped here when one of those bastards blew the ceiling up...I can't feel anything below my chest." Pyrrha's gaze fell as she grabbed her spear, resting the tip over his heart. The Huntsmen nodded. "Do it quick," he said.

                     She closed her eyes, and thrust forward. She heard him gasp, feeling his body quiver on her spear. She yanked her spear out, collapsing it. She opened her eyes, sighing as his eyes glazed over. She put her her hand over his eyes, closing them.

                      Pyrrha stood up, holstering her spear as she left. She searched the nearby buildings, finding nothing but death. She went back to the pile of burning corpses, her teammates showing up a moment later.

                    "Find anyone?" Ruby asked. Pyrrha shook her head. Ruby looked over at Ren and Nora. Ren had a pink glow around him, his hand trembling, his eyes on the Grimm tracks in the grass. Nora shook her head, looking over at the corpse pile.

                     "Should... should we bury them? We can't leave them for the Grimm, can we?" Nora asked. Ren shook his head, the pink glow around him growing brighter. He walked past them, his trembling hand going to his chest, clutching his shirt.

                     "We need to leave. This place isn't safe," he said.

                      "Ren..." Nora glanced over at the corpses before going after Ren, wrapping an arm around him as they walked. Pyrrha stared at the corpse pile,  hearing Ruby leave, following after Ren and Nora.

                      Pyrrha clenched her hand into a fist, her lip twitching into a snarl, the ashes falling all around her as she watched the flames consume a young blue eyed boy.

                       _fuck this world_

* * *

                        Weiss hesitated, her father's voice loud even through the door.

                         "-I'm not talking about the good of my company, I'm talking about the good of all of Atlas!" Her father yelled. Weiss swallowed, and opened the door, quietly slipping into the room.

                       General Ironwood sat across from her father. Ironwood scowled.

                       "That's a load of shit and you know it," he said. Her father's eyebrows shot up, his lip twitching into a snarl.

                         "I beg you're pardon?!"

                         "After the failure of the machines your company made, and Mistral and Vacuo breathing down my neck, I cannot afford to use the AK-200. Starting next month, the SDC will no longer be the sole funder of the Atlesian military."

                           "The people of Atlas will never fund the military. You think they will let the Council tax them like that?" Ironwood chuckled darkly.

                            "As Headmaster of Atlas Academy, and the General of the Atlesian military, the Council has given me emergency powers; no one else can handle the threat from Mistral and Vacuo. If the rich want to complain, my mailbox will be open." Ironwood rose from his seat, her father clutching his chair as Ironwood glared at him. "I would advise you to learn your place, Jacques. You don't want another embargo on Dust exports, do you?" Her father narrowed her eyes, and opened his mouth to respond-

                      Weiss gasped lightly as she heard the door click shut behind her. Ironwood and her father looked over at her. Her skin crawled, her scars burning as her father's eyes bore into her. Ironwood adjusted his uniform, nodding at her.

                      "Ms. Schnee. I didn't hear you come in. My apologies, I'll be leaving." Ironwood went to the door, and Weiss stepped out of the way as he opened the door. He smiled at her as he stood in the doorway. "You are more than welcome in my school, Weiss. Spring semester is coming up if you would like to enroll." Weisss bit her lip, and looked away. Ironwood looked back at her father. "Until next time."

                      Weiss kept her back to her father as she watched the door close, her heart thumping against her chest, anxiety eating her innards as the door shut.

                       "Did you forget your manners while you were gone? You couldn't even have the decency to come here dressed?" Weiss swallowed, her pajama's feeling sticky against her skin. Weiss took a breath, and turned to face her father. Her father was walking over to his desk, sitting down in the large leather seat.

                          "I'm sorry, Father. I was sleeping, and didn't want to keep you waiting," she said. Her father snorted.

                          "To think there are people out there who genuinely think what happened to Vale was Atlas' fault." Her father's nose wrinkled with disgust. "And instead of stripping him of his rank, the Council has made Ironwood the Honoris Consul for Dust knows how long." Weiss made her way to her father's desk as he sighed in annoyance. "The Council is full of fools if they want to trust him with running this kingdom." Weiss hesitated, biting her lip as she thought of what to say.

                          "Well... none of them were there." Her father looked over at her. She looked away. "T-the people who think it's our fault. And I'm sure the Council has a good reason to trust Ironwood like that." Her father snorted.

                          "Because of him, our company is forbidden from exporting Dust to the other Kingdoms. A 'precautionary measure' until he's sure war won't break out." Her father rested his head on his hand. "Maximus has been breathing down my neck to increase our revenue somehow due to it. Since he lost that son of his he's been nothing but a thorn in my side." Weiss cocked her head to the side.

                           "Cardin? He's dead?" Her father nodded, a bored look in his eyes.

                          "Yes. Killed while fighting during the Fall. Very heroic death I'm told." Her father adjusted himself in his seat. "The funeral is next month, and they asked that you attend." Weiss raised her eyebrows in surprise.

                         "Me? Why?" She asked.

                         "The boy was quite fond of you. He told his family that he planned on marrying you, that you were the only bride fitting for someone like him. That that blonde friend of yours kept getting in the way of your love." He chuckled. "And to think Maximus was so adament on not scheduling a play date when you two were little. Thought those political marriages were a relic and wanted Cardin to find his own lover."

                           "I... I see." Weiss felt like she was going to throw up, her legs feeling weak. Did Cardin plan on... she shook her head, trying to clear her head of those horrible thoughts.

                         "After you're back from the funeral, I want your assistance with a project of mine." Weiss cocked her head to the side. "The Schnee Dust Company will be holding a charity concert several months from now, to help aid in the reconstruction of Vale City. To show the people of Remnant that we are on their side; that we have all suffered from the Fall of Beacon." Weiss felt a smile tug at her lips.

                       "That's wonderful." Her father smiled, a glint in his eye.

                        "I'm glad you feel that way. You will be the star of the concert, after all." Weiss blinked.

                          "What?" She asked.

                          "Many don't know that you were there, Weiss. My own flesh and blood, fighting to protect another Kingdom. I need you to show that the Schnee family is as strong as ever. And who better to show our generosity to Vale then you."

                          "Winter was there to-" Her father's glare grew icey, and he raised his hand. Weiss flinched, he smiled, and moved his hand, stroking his mustache.

                            "I would think it wise not to discuss her around me. You know I don't like punishing you more then I have to."

                             "Yes, Father. And... I'll begin practicing." Her father's smile grew, and he rested his hands on his desk, his fingers interlocked.

                             "That's my girl," he said. He pulled his scroll out, motioning for her to leave.

                       Weiss sighed in relief, her stomach unknotting itself as she closed the door behind her.

                       "Hot coco, Lady Schnee?" Weiss looked over to see Klein smiling at her, a tray with a steaming cup held out in front of him. She took tbe cup, the warmth seeping into her hands. "I always find Lord Jacques' office dreadfully chilly." Klein blinked, his eyes turning red. "Probably because his heart is so cold."

                        Weiss held back a laugh, nervously glancing back at her father's door.

                       "Klein!" Klein smirked before letting out a sneeze, his eyes turning blue.

                         "My apologies, Lady Schnee." He sneezed again. "You know how my temper gets sometimes." Klein said. Weiss giggled, wrapping her other hand around the warm mug.

                       "It's okay, Klein. You're not wrong." She said. He snorted, and she giggled again; he had the oddest laugh. Klein's eyes returned to their normal yellow.

                        "There she is; my precious snowflake. I knew I could get you to smile today." Weiss looked down at her mug, the steam wafting against her skin. She allowed herself to smile.

                           "Thank you, Klein," she said.

* * *

                        The arena was dark, a red light flickering above her. A lone woman stood across from her, her body a shadow, her eyes glowing orange.

                          Pyrrha charged at the woman with a scream, thrusting her spear forward. The Shadow Woman dodged it, laughter echoing around her as Pyrrha slashed at her, the Woman skirting around her every attack. Pyrrha snarled, and pounced, tackling the Shadow Woman to the ground. Pyrrha stabbed her spear down into her neck, cutting her head off. The shadows dissipated, a green and gray dress, and pale freckled skin appearing. Pyrrha dropped her spear, getting off of Penny's corpse, her breathing growing faster. No, no, no, this wasn't what she wanted.

                             Penny's head rolled to the arena edge, blood oozing from her mouth and eyes. Pyrrha backed away as Penny's head grew in size, her flesh rotting and shriveling up. Shadowy figures materialized around her, filling the arena seats and fight ring. They all pointed at her, smoke drifting off their bodies.

                       "Murderer"

                       "Killer"

                       "Failure"

                      Pyrrha backed away from them, her eyes darting around. She smiled, relief washing through her. Jaune stood in the crowd, emanating light. She ran through the crowd, shoving past the shadows, throwing her arms open, tears welling. Jaune opened his arms, smiling at her-

                        and turned to dust when they embraced. His ashes coated her, her body feeling heavy. She gasped, covering her ears as Penny's head shrieked, blood gushing from her mouth, flooding the arena. The shadows began to solidify; charred, blackened corpses.

                       Pyrrha ran for the arena exit, the corpses grabbing her, tugging at her, ripping at her armor. She looked back, the wall of blood fast approaching, Penny's wails growing louder.  She looked back at the exit, gasping in surprise.

                          Ruby stood staring at her, hate in her silver eyes. She sneered, and left the arena, the exit disappearing with her. Blood slammed into her back, throwing her off her feet, rushing over her head. Jaune's ashs were a weight as she struggled to breach the surface. She let out a scream, blood filling her mouth and lungs as the corpses grabbed her legs, dragging her into the murky depths.

                          Pyrrha bolted upright, gasping for air, her body slick with sweat. She slowed her breathing, grabbing her water bottle and drinking from it, water dribbling down her chin. She dropped the bottle, wiping her lips, looking around the camp.

                           The fire had died, embers glowing faintly. Moonlight filtered through the leaves, fireflies dancing through the air. Ren stood next to a tree at the edge of their camp's clearing, his back to her. She narrowed her eyes at Ruby's empty bedroll.

                        "She left camp again," Ren said, not looking back. Pyrrha sighed, and stood up.

                        "I'll go find her," she said. Ren said nothing.

                        Dew coated the leaves on the trees, dripping onto her, the fireflies buzzing around her as she wandered through the forest. She stopped, closing her eyes to listen. Owls hooting, snakes slithering in the bushes. She opened her eyes at the faint sound of Ruby grunting. She followed the sound of Ruby's grunting, the moon lighting her path.

                      She reached the edge of a clearing and stopped, peaking out from behind a tree.

                       Ruby flipped through the air, grunting as she swung her scythe. Her scroll sat on a log. Pyrrha's eyes widened, her hand hoing to her mouth to silence a gasp. Penny. Ruby didn't seem to notice her. She swiped left, rewinding the video. She pressed play, backing away from the log, her eyes on her scroll as she swung her scythe.

                      "Is it recording?" Penny asked.

                      "Yes, Penny, its recording." Yang said. Penny smiled and waved.

                       "Hello, Ruby! This is my birthday gift to you! Happy birthday!" Penny stopped waving, resting her hands behind her back. "Yang told me that you like gifts like this more than material objects. I hope that this is satisfactory." Penny looked away, blushing. "I wanted to tell you, Ruby, that I love you. That I am so happy I got to meet you. You have taught me so much, I can not imagine what my life would be like without you. I know that I am rather odd, and that to other people it must be frustrating having to deal with me. But you were never like that. You have treated me like a real girl since the day we met." Penny looked back at the camera, resting a hand over her heart, and motioning with the other.

                        "Encase we get seperated, if I have to leave, and go back home. I want you to know that I love you with every part of my heart. Thank you for letting me be a part of your life, Ruby."

                        The video ended, and Ruby collapsed, Crescent Rose falling into the grass. Ruby trembled, sobs rocking her body. She rested her head on the grass, her sobbing muffled.

                         Pyrrha looked back at the video, of the girl she murdered. Pyrrha shook her head, closing her eyes and leaving, Ruby's sobbing growing quieter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for now. Idk when I'll be updating again.  
> Oh and yes, I did change Salem's groups gender because I thought it'd make more sense given Salem's plans.  
> 


	4. Of Runaways and Stowaways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a new computer! :D Back to our regular scheduling.  
> Also! The V5 Soundtrack just dropped and it's really good. Path to Isolation really surprised me with some of the lyrics.

The sun beat down on her as she leaned against the railing, the air thick with salt. Mist sprayed as waves lapped at the ships sides. Blake allowed herself to smile, inhaling deeply, savoring the smell of the sea. Below deck was cramped and full of people. The decks were a little less crowded. And a lot less smelly. She could hear children laughing as they played on the deck, hearty laughter as people fished off the side of the ship. Her ear twitched, and her hand went to her pistol.

                        “Traveling alone?” A voice asked. She turned to the voice, lifting her pistol from its holster. It was the ship’s captain, his hands resting behind his back, his wolf’s tail swishing gently behind him. She nodded. He chortled as he glanced down at the gun in her hand. “Just came to talk. No need for that.” She narrowed her eyes at him, and holstered her gun.

                        “Why do you want to talk to me?” she asked. The captain shrugged, and went over to the railing, leaning against it.

                        “A lot of refugees on this boat. Most of em traveling alone to get back home to some family members. But you? You don’t have that kinda look in your eye.” He motioned to her weapons. “You a Hunter? A mercenary? Hired to protect some people during their voyage?” he asked. Blake’s gaze fell, and she rubbed the white blue ribbon wrapped around her arm. She sighed.

                        “I’m nobody important. I’m just trying to get away.” The captain said nothing, staring out at the sea. Blake heard a group of children run past them, laughing as they played. The captain stepped away from the railing, and nodded at her.

                        “I’ll leave you be, dear. Enjoy the rest of the voyage.” He left, and Blake went back to the railing. She looked over at the ribbon on her arm, and smiled gently.

                        Menagerie wasn’t the only home she wanted to go back to.

* * *

                        Yang stood quivering in the snow, tears dripping down her face. She wiped at them with her hand, feeling the fire in her veins start to die.

                        Weiss’ ice blue eyes, her smile, their held hands in the medical tent.

                        _weiss never left you_

She closed her eyes, and sighed. She went to the stump and scooping up the logs, resting them in the crook of her arm.

                        She trudged through the snow, the winds picking up as she walked, her jacket whipping around her, the cold cutting through her shirt. She stopped in front of the door, and reached for it, struggling to keep all of the logs in place. She grabbed the handle, the logs spilling out. She groaned in annoyance, and forced the door open. Snow started to blow into the living room as she bent down and picked up the logs, awkwardly tucking them under her arm. She kicked the door shut as she entered.

                        She went over to the empty fire place, dumping the logs into the empty basket next to it. Dad wanted those logs, he can fucking light it himself.

                        She sat down on the couch. She looked over at the magazines on the coffee stand, and then over at the remote on the cushion next to her. She reached for the remote, and turned to the tv as she turned it on.

                        A recording of Glynda helping in the reconstruction of Vale City played in the corner as a reporter spoke.

                        “Despite the best efforts of the Vale Hunters, the situation at Beacon Academy has not improved. Headmistress Goodwitch has-”

                        Click!

                        “The backup towers scattered throughout the Kingdom have helped maintain communication within the Kingdom. However, with the loss of the CCT, communication with the outside world is-”

                        Click!

                        “The Vale Council has voted to ban any and all air traffic that does not directly involve evacuation, citing the lack of mass communication as an airway hazard. The Council has also voted to extend the length of the Faunus curfew, due to the-”

                        Click!

                        “Rumors continue to circulate as to who exactly was responsible for the attack  during the Vytal Festival. However, there has been official confirmation that Adam Taurus, a high ranking member of the White Fang and leader of its Vale branch, was sited at Beacon Academy.” Yang’s mouth parted, her eyes narrowing as she looked at the screen. A photo of a man in black with red hair and horns appeared in the corner. Adam? Blake’s Adam? “Taurus and a woman only known as The Belladonna are among the most wanted criminals in Vale for their extensive acts of terrorism not only in Vale but throughout Remnant. Belladonna was not seen during the attack but investigators believe that she and Taurus are the most likely suspects for the Fall of Beacon.”

                        Yang snarled and turned the tv off, tossing the remote aside. That had to be bullshit. Blake had left the White Fang, she was with Weiss the entire time before she…. She never would have helped them.

                        _right?_

She leaned her head back as she heard the door open, her father walking in, the mail in his hands. A large package was tucked under his arm. He smiled at her, closing the door.

                        “Guess what came in,” he said.

                        “What?” she asked. Her father walked around the couch, setting the package on the coffee table in front of her. He beamed as she looked at it. She eyed it for a moment before undoing the wrapping around it. A white box with the Atlas emblem sat in the wrapping. She opened it up, her eyes widening.

                        “It’s from General Ironwood. I didn’t think he would be able to get it over here so fast, it’s only been three months.” Her father said. Her hand went to her stump, the end of it itching, a phantom pain shooting through her stump.

                        A robotic arm sat in the box, gleaming silver and white. A note in neat hand writing sat above it.

**For your valor on the battlefields during the Battle of Beacon. I gift this to you. May it serve you well.**

            She looked up at her father. He smiled at her.

                        “Well? Do you like it? Are you gonna try it on?”

                        “It’s uh… it’s great. But…” she trailed off, looking away as her father’s smile fell. “I’m not feeling too hot right now so… maybe later?” Her father rubbed the back of her head.

                        “I guess.” He looked over at the empty fire place. “Could you get the fire started? I’ll make us some lunch.” She sighed, and nodded. Her father left the room. She heard cabinets opening and closing, glasses clinking onto the counter. She sighed again, closing the lid of the box and going to the fireplace. She tossed a few of the logs in, along with some tinder. She pulled the box of matches down, struggling to open it. She managed to open it, and set it on the ground, pulling a match out. She closed the box, and struck the match. She held it out to the logs and tinder, watching the flames start to consume them. The logs started to crackle as the fire spread. Yang blinked.

                        The stalls around her were on fire, crackling as they burned, the smell of Violet’s corpse lingering in the air. Yang got to her knees, wiping the puke off her lips. Her eyes widened as she heard the Ursa’s growl.

* * *

                        Taiyang’s head jerked up, dropping the cup in his hand as Yang’s scream rang through the house. He dashed through the kitchen door, freezing at what he saw.

                        Yang was on the ground, thrashing, swatting at the empty space beneath her stump, screaming, her eyes darting around. Yang stopped screaming, her body locking up, her eyes glazing over as she stared up at the ceiling. Tears welled in her eyes, and slid down her face as she blinked. Her body trembled, and she rested her hand against her face as she started to sob.

                        Tai lingered in the doorway, opening and closing his hand as he watched his daughter curl into a ball, sobs rocking her body. He backed back into the kitchen, his head hung low as he listened to her cry.

* * *

                        Blake walked onto the deck of the ship, stretching her back as she left the lower levels. The sun was beginning to set, the waters a golden orange as they caught the sun. She saw a group of fishermen shouting at each other as they pulled on a net. She walked over to the railing, drinking in the scent of salt and fish. She watched the sun set, resting a hand on the ribbon. She heard footsteps and looked behind her to see a couple walk past. She looked back at the sun, rubbing the ribbon. She smiled at the thought of Her; her beautiful icy eyes, her ivory hair, her warm smile. The scars littering her pale body that she wanted to kiss and to hold her against her chest and tell her everything will be okay.

                        “Watch what you’re doing ya dumb bastard!” Blake looked over at the fishermen as they tugged the net onto the deck, large black fish thrashing in the nets. Blake squinted; the larger fish had white bones covering them, their eyes a piercing orange. Grimm.

                        “Son of a bitch, is that all there is in these waters? This is what, the tenth one we’ve caught?” One of the fishermen nodded while another counted on his hands, looking up as he counted. One of the fishermen went over to the thrashing Grimm, pulling out a knife. He grabbed a hold of its head, and raked the knife against its throat.

                        The Grimm’s thrashing grew weaker until it stopped, its dark blood spreading across the deck as smoke began to rise from its body.

                        Blake’s nose wrinkled in disgust and she turned away, leaving. She walked along the side of the ship, thankful for the solitude. Outside of the fishermen, sailors, and a few stragglers, almost everyone was below deck.

                        She walked past a lifeboat, her ears perking up as she heard a grunt come from within it. She walked back to it, narrowing her eyes as she stared at it. She gripped her pistol as she saw it sway a bit, hearing another sound; a male voice. She pulled her pistol out, and grabbed a hold of the tarp covering it. She yanked back, and yelped as she was knocked back, two figures leaping out of the boat.

                        “I have a stick and I’m not afraid to use it!” Blake blinked, her eyes widening in shock.

                        “Sun? Neptune?” Neptune blinked in surprise, shoving past Sun as he continued to swing at nothing with his staff.

                        “Blake? You’re alive?” Sun stopped, seeming to realize he wasn’t being attacked. Sun’s eyes widened and he smiled at her, putting his staff away.

                        “Holy shit! Blake!” She holstered her pistol, frowning as they embraced her.

                        “Why are you two here?” she asked.

                        “What’s it look like we’re doing?” Sun said.

                        “We stowed away on this ship. Can’t really afford inter-Kingdom travel fees.” Neptune added.

                        Blake opened her mouth to respond-

                        -and her mouth slammed shut as the ship lurched to a halt. They fell to the deck, Sun grunting. Blake got up, going to the railing, looking over the edge. She saw a flash of black under the waves.

                        “We hit a reef?”

                        Blake’s ears pinned to her head as a haunting wail echoed around them. The ship rocked again, a second wail answering the first.

                        “Blake, what’s happening?”

                        Blake yelled as she was thrown back, the ship lurching to the side, water being thrown onto the deck. She heard screaming from the lower levels, the fishermen screaming from the prow. She staggered to her feet, grunting as the ship rocked violently. The ship lights began to glow a dull red, she could hear the sailors sprinting throughout the ship, shouting at each other.

                        Blake pinned herself to the wall, Sun and Neptune scrambling to their feet as the fishermen ran past them.

                        “Abaia! It’s an Aba-” The ship lurched, and one of the fisherman screamed as he was thrown overboard. Blake ran to the railing, gasping in shock.

                        She saw a flash of black in the water, and bone white teeth as it closed around the fisherman, the water turning crimson. Blake jumped back from the railing as the ship lurched again, mist spraying onto her as water flooded the deck. She ran to the ships prow, shoving past sailors, her eyes widening as a giant black eel rose from the water, water running down its bone armor. It stared at her, and Blake spun around as she heard another rise from the waters, blood staining its teeth. She drew her sword, hearing Sun and Neptune running up behind her.

                        An alarm started to blare, the red lights flashing. The Abaia’s sunk back down into the water, the ship rocking.

                        “Uh, Blake.” She looked back at Neptune as he unslung his assault rifle. Sun drew his staff. “How the hell are we supposed to fight those things!”

                        The ship lurched as one of the Abaia rose up, its maw opening wide. Blake leapt out of the way as a torrent of water shot from its mouth. She ran towards the railing, gritting her teeth as she heard Neptune firing at it, and Sun yelping as he dodged the torrent.

                        She leapt from the railing with a yell, slamming her blade into its slimy hide. The Abaia shrieked, water spraying into the air as its torrent fizzled off. Blake sucked in a lungful of air as the eel sunk back into the water.

                        Salt stung her eyes as the eel swam, the waters tugging at her as it slithered through the water. She could see the other Abaia as a black blob off to the side. The eel broke the surface, and she gasped for air before snarling. She grabbed her pistol, firing at the eel’s face. The eel shrieked, thrashing about, black blood raining down on her. She heard the other eel break the surface, and she yanked her sword free, backflipping off.

                        She thrusted down, hearing the second Abaia scream as her sword lodged itself in its eye. She grit her teeth, struggling to aim as the eel thrashed beneath her. She yelped as her sword was knocked free, blood soaking the blade. The eel shot up, and tossed its head to the side; she screamed as she was thrown into the air.

                        The first eel lunged up, she spun to the side, leaving a shadow clone, hearing its jaws snap shut. She swung her sword, the Abaia screaming, blood gushing out as she sliced open its hide. She gasped, throwing a clone in front of her as the second eel lunged at her. It’s jaws slammed shut in front of her, her clone dissipating into a black mist. She landed on the eels teeth and leapt forward, tumbling as she landed on the ships deck. She got to her feet, breathing hard as the eels turned to her.

                        The eel she had sliced open opened its mouth, water dripping from its maw. She snarled at it, raising her pistol. It’s head exploded, black blood spraying into the air, and raining down. Blake looked back, a large cannon had risen up from the ships deck. Sun gave her a thumbs up before ejecting the spent shell. She turned back to the remaining eel, hearing Neptune strain as he lugged the rounds over to Sun. The Abaia sank into the waves, the other eel’s corpse hitting the side of the ship before slumping into the water, water spraying and the ship rocking as it crashed into the waves.

                        “Blake!” She looked back over at Sun. He pointed at the cannon. “This thing can’t move! Try and get it where I can shoot it!” She nodded.

                        Blake spun around, hearing the Albaia rise from the waters at the rear of the ship. It reared back, water shooting from its mouth, boards spraying into the air as the deck was torn apart. Blake ran down the ship, firing at it’s face. Her eyes shot wide as the torrent of water shot at her.

                        Blake pinned herself to the ships side, splinters and water spraying onto her. The torrent ended, and the Abaia sank into the water. Blake stepped away from the wall, her clothes soaked and heavy.

                        The Abaia shot out of the water in front of her, lunging, its blood stained jaws snapping at her. Blake leapt out of the way, throwing a clone behind her. She spun around, jumping onto the railing, and pouncing from it with a yell. She grabbed a hold of the eel’s fin, struggling to keep her grip as she dangled in the air, the hide slippery.  The eel screeched, starting to thrash. She grit her teeth, stabbing her sword into its back. She glanced over, Neptune was firing at the eel with his rifle. The eel whirled towards him, opening its mouth. Blake scowled and leapt up, slamming her sword into its back, grabbing its fin. The eel screamed, blood raining from its face as Neptune shot at it. Blake climbed, water spraying onto her, blood raining down.

                        She reached the top of its head, and pulled her arm back before thrusting down with a scream. She buried her sword up to the hilt, the eel’s screams being cut short. It’s body went limp, smoke rising from its corpse. Blake tried to yank her sword free, grunting as the blade snapped. She grimaced and leapt from the Abaia’s head, rolling onto the deck as the eel slid into the depths.

                        She staggered to her feet, her clothes a heavy weight, salt stinging her eyes, her ears clogged with water. She gave an annoyed look at the handle of her katana before tossing it aside. Sun and Neptune ran up to her, beaming, and smiling. Sun threw his hand up.

                        “Up top!” he said. Blake rolled her eyes before high fiving him. Neptune raised his hand and she did the same for him.

* * *

                        Neptune crossed his arms as Sun finished talking to the refugees who wanted to thank them. Blake stood next to him, leaning against the railing, staring off into the distance. The water’s were black, the moon a white light on the waves. Sun appeared next to him, hopping onto the railing and sitting down on it.

                        “Man, you’d think they’d never seen a fight before,” he said. Blake sighed. She looked over at them.

                        “Why are you two here? Did you follow me?” Neptune shook his head.

                        “We thought you were dead, Blake. No one’s seen you since the night Beacon fell, and you weren’t in the safe zone.” Blake’s gaze fell.

                        “Maybe it would have been better if I had.” Neptune was taken back and Sun glanced over at her, his mouth open in shock.

                        “What, are you Weiss now?” Blake glowered at them.

                        “Don’t talk about her like that.” Neptune held up his hands.

                        “Alright, sorry.” He lowered his hands. “But seriously, Blake. That’s a pretty fucked thing to say.” Blake looked back at the ocean.

                        “You two wouldn’t understand. I’ve done some terrible things in the past, and I thought I could get away from all of that but I can’t.”

                        “Why not go to your team about it?” Sun asked. Blake shook her head.

                        “They already know about what I’ve done. About who I used to be. But they can’t help me with this. The people who are after me… they…” Blake took a breath. “They killed Coco and Fox. I can’t risk my team mates lives. If anyone else has to die, it should be me.”

                        “Well… if these people are after you.” Neptune glanced over at Sun. Sun nodded and smirked.

                        “Then you can count on us to help protect you!” Blake snorted.

                        “And I’m guessing I don’t have a say in the matter.”

                        “Nope!” Sun said. She shook her head, but he saw a glimmer of a smile. Sun threw his arms out, smiling. “Man, it’s gonna be great being back in Mistral! We haven’t been there in so long, Nep!” Blake looked at them, cocking her head to the side.

                        “Mistral?” she asked. Neptune nodded.

                        “Yeah. That’s where we’re headed, right?” Blake shook her head.

                        “This boat is going to Menagerie.”

                        Neptune whirled on Sun, who nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

                        “I told you, you should have let me find the boat!” Blake facepalmed, shaking her head.

                        “I’m doomed.”

* * *

                        Cinder gasped in pain, feeling the Scarab as it burrowed through her flesh. Salem sat next to her, watching her.

                        “Don’t try and fight it, my child. It can sense your trepidation. That will only draw this out.” Cinder gasped in pain, clutching her stump, feeling the beetle as it squirmed inside her. “You must make it fear you. You own it.” Salem smiled as a sharp pain shot through her, her voice strangled with pain as she gasped. “You wanted this, didn’t you?” Salem snickered. “You were nothing but a whore when I found you, would you want to go back to that pitiful existence?”

                        Cinder snarled, gnashing her teeth as another spasm of pain shot through her, feeling the beetle break through her skin. She shook her head.

                        “Then tell me. Tell me that this is what you want. That you want this power. That you want to make this world suffer for what it has done.” Cinder’s eyes darted to the door, seeing Emerald peering in. “No.” Cinder looked back at Salem. Salem shook her head. “I said, I want to hear _you_ say it.” Cinder clutched her stump to her chest, hearing the beetle clicking.

                        “I want this,” she croaked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next are the first Yang and Weiss original chapters, and Ruby's original chapter.


	5. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Yang's first original chapter, rather short. I really liked the Death Stranding trailer, that music was superb, and definitely helped with this chapter.

                        She ran her thumb over the photo, and sniffed as her eyes started to water.  She felt Zwei shift from his spot on her bed, looking up at her. She smiled at him before wiping at her eyes, and looking back at the photo. Her eyes wandered over her sister, and her best friend before settling on Weiss. She looked so happy, her icy blue eyes so warm.

                        Yang lowered the photo, looking at her hand. Her touch had been so soft, her hand had been so warm.

                        _i won’t leave you_

                        Yang flexed her hand, feeling the ghost of her touch.

                        She closed her eyes, her hand trailing down her body, Weiss’ phantom touch making her shiver. She exhaled as the fingers slid in, Weiss’ face filling her mind.

                        _holding her tight that night, stroking her hair as she sobbed into her jacket, feeling her tremble_

Yang’s back arched, her breathing unsteady.

                        _their tight embrace, staring into each other’s eyes. “I…” i love you. “I really care about you”_

She gasped gently.

                        _wanting her to go to the dance, to see her in whatever beautiful dress she had planned. to spend it together, the dance they both worked so hard on together._

_She doesn’t love you._

Yang frowned, shaking her head, Weiss’ touch wavering.

                        _cradling her in the arena, staring into her eyes, holding her to her chest, wanting to wipe the ash away with her lips_

_She tossed you aside as soon as Blake ran into that arena._

Yang’s cheeks felt wet.

                        _waiting for her in their bedroom, getting to finally be alone with her, to shower her with lo-_

_She has Blake._

_She doesn’t love you._

_You did this to yourself._

_You stupid cunt._

A choked cry escaped her lips as she came, tears running down her face. She opened her eyes, pulling her hand free. Her fingers were sticky, her underwear uncomfortable.

                        _What makes you think she would ever look at you like that?_

_You hit her._

_You’re an unlovable wreck._

_You’re weak._

_You wouldn’t even fight for the chance to be with the girl you love, you set her up with someone else._

_You deserve this._

Yang sniffled, her vision blurring as the tears dripped down. She clutched the bed sheet, her stump itching. She turned on her side, closing her eyes.

* * *

                        She lit the cigarette dangling from her lips, taking a long drag from it. She exhaled, watching the smoke drift away. She kicked her leg, watching the sunrise. She wasn’t meant to be outside yet due to the curfew but fuck that. No one could find her on top of a building anyways.

                        Velvet took another long drag, shivering as the icy wind blew around her. Snow drifted past her, the sun turning the city to gold as its light reflected off the snow. Her jacket rustled with the wind as it blew all around her. Her ears twitched, slightly uncomfortable as they were held down by Her beret.

                        She flicked the butt away, resting her arm on her leg. The sun kept rising, the streets beginning to fill up, the people black dots from where she sat. She could hear the faint sound of construction, steam wafting into the air all across  the city.

                        “Good morning Vale citizens. The time is now, nine o’ clock. At this time, all Faunus are now allowed to leave their quarters. Please return to them in a timely manner by nineteen hundred. The Vale Council thanks you for your co-operation.” Velvet snorted as the mechanical voice repeated the message, the voice echoing throughout the city.

                        She watched the sun for a few more minutes before getting to her feet. She left the roof, stuffing her hands into her jacket pockets as she made her way down the buildings stairs.

                        People were bustling down the street, most of them shooting her dirty looks as she started to walk down the sidewalk. She didn’t care. The snow continued to fall all around her; she felt it resting on her beret, chilling her ears.

                        The street’s began to thin out as she walked, heading further and further to the edge of the city. Dark stains painted the streets and crumbling buildings. The burned out trees where covered in snow. Her breath came out in silver puffs, the air growing more and more frigid.

                        She reached the city’s outskirts, Hunter’s bustling past her, their weapons slung over their backs. She made her way through the camp, nodding at Yatsuhashi as she walked past him. He paused, lowering his whet stone as he nodded back at her. She saw Glynda in the center of the camp, looking at her scroll, deep in thought.

                        Glynda looked up from her scroll, smiling as Velvet came up.

                        “Good morning, Velvet. I’m sorry you had to wait so long to get here.” She scowled as she looked at her scroll. “The Council doesn’t want to listen to anything I have to say.” Velvet crossed her arms.

                        “It’s fine.” Glynda shook her head.

                        “It isn’t.” Glynda sighed, pushing her glasses up.

                        “How’s Beacon doing? Any progress?” Velvet asked. Glynda shook her head.

                        “We’ve been able to get more and more remains out of the school, and we’ve been able to identify most of them. But as long as that Beast is there, we won’t be able to clear the school out.” Glynda  motioned with her head for Velvet to follow her before starting to walk. Velvet kept pace. “Speaking of, I want you to deliver something for me.”

                        They stopped in front of a table littered with scraps of clothes, broken weapons, and miscellaneous trinkets. Glynda picked up a black katana, the handle a glock. Velvet cocked her head to the side as she looked at Blake’s sword.

                        “We still haven’t found her body?” Velvet asked. Glynda shook her head, her gaze on the floor.

                        “We haven’t found a single sign of her remains. Just her sword.”

                        “So… you want me to deliver it to her family?” Glynda shook her head before looking at her. She held the sword out, and Velvet grabbed it.

                        “I’ve searched through every record, and even had the Council help but we’ve found no trace of a Belladonna family. I want you to take this to Yang. With Ruby and Weiss gone, she’s the only one we can give it to.” Velvet slung the sword over her shoulder, feeling it rest against her back. “Yang lives in a house out in the forest on Patch. Grimm live on that island, so please be careful.” Velvet crossed her arms.

                        “Anything for me once I get back?" Glynda nodded.

                        “You and Yatsu are going out past the Wall to a nearby village to ask if they can help in the reconstruction. I’ll make sure you two have enough supplies.” Velvet nodded. Glynda nodded back, turning her attention back to her scroll.

                        Velvet turned, and left. She nodded at Yatsuhashi as she walked out of the camp.

* * *

                        Tai lowered his scroll, sighing. He should have known better; there was no way to get in contact with her. He tossed the scroll aside, hearing it thump as it landed on his bed.

                        Yang curling up into a ball and sobbing. Her thrashing on the ground, screaming.

                        He shook his head; what could he do?

                        He glanced over at the photo next to his dresser. A smile tugged at his lips as he looked at her. What he wouldn’t give for her to come back. His eyes wandered over to Qrow, frowning slightly, before looking over at Summer. He sighed again.

                        “Wish you were here, Summer. You’d know what to do.”

* * *

                        Velvet stood in the snow, her hand raised, hesitating. This never got any easier. She sighed and finally knocked on the door. She put her hands in her jacket pockets, looking behind her as she heard someone moving around inside.

                        The door opened, a tall blonde man standing in the doorway. He arched an eyebrow in confusion as he looked at her.

                        “I’m here to visit Yang,” she said. The man made a face, glancing behind him before stepping out of the doorway.

                        The house was warm, thawing her body. A fire crackled in the fireplace, a small corgi was sleeping on a bed next to the couch.

                        “Which room?” she asked. The man pointed up the stairs.

                        “First on the left.”

                        She climbed the stairs, and stopped before Yang’s door.

                        “Yang?” She called. There wasn’t an answer. She grabbed the door knob, finding it unlocked. She opened the door, poking her head in.

                        Yang was in her bed, laying on her side, her back to her. Velvet opened the door some more, slipping into the room.

                        “What do you want?” Yang asked. Velvet closed the door, leaning against it, Blake’s sword pressing against her back.

                        “How have you been?”

                        “What do you think?” Velvet crossed her arms.

                        “Have you heard anything from Ruby?” Yang shook her head, her hair falling off her shoulder.

                        “Weiss’ dad let her leave Atlas?”

                        “Nope.” Velvet shifted, Blake’s sword a heavy weight. She sighed, closing her eyes as she pulled Blake’s sword out.

                        “We haven’t been able to find Blake’s body. And we haven’t been able to get in contact with her family.” She heard Yang’s bed squeak, and she opened her eyes. Yang’s eye grew wide, tears welling, her mouth parting as she stared at the sword. “You’re the closest thing to a family she had.”

                        Yang rose from her bed, Velvet looked away, her stump grotesque. She felt Yang take the sword from her hand. She looked back at Yang as Yang stared at the blade.

                        “Where did you find it?”

                        “It was in the cafeteria. Same place we found Coco, Fox, and Cardin.” Yang lowered the sword, her head falling, her hair obscuring her face.

                        “Thanks, I guess.” Velvet hesitated before wrapping her arms around Yang. Yang stiffened at the contact, not returning the hug.

                        “We’ve all lost a lot, Yang. You’re not alone. If you need help, don’t be afraid to reach out to us.”

                        Yang said nothing. Velvet gave her a squeeze before ending the hug, resting a hand on Yang’s shoulder. She didn’t know what to say to her. She patted Yang’s shoulder before turning, her hand slipping to her side. She left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

                        Yang sat down on her bed, letting Blake’s sword fall into her lap. She could hear the clock in her room ticking, the window rattling as the wind blew. She stared at the blade, tears welling. She squinted, was that blood on the tip? She ran her thumb over the brown spot coating the blade. Didn’t… didn’t Coco die from a stab wound? And Fox a slash to his chest? And Cardin a decapitation?

                        _Taurus and a woman only known as The Belladonna are among the most wanted criminals in Vale_  

                       _Belladonna was not seen during the attack but investigators believe that she and Taurus are the most likely suspects for the Fall of Beacon_

Blake…. Blake wouldn’t….

_How many?_

_More than I care to remember_

                        But… but her and Weiss…

                        _Would you all be better off if I was dead!_

But…I….she… Blake was my partner…

                        _I do not need another partner_

                        Yang shook her head, the sword falling from her lap and clattering to the floor as she stood up. Her throat felt dry, her stump burning as she stared at the sword.

                        _if… if Blake was a part of it… she would have left with them…they wouldn’t be able to find a body_

_was…was it all a lie?_

Yang fell to her knees, clutching her head, tears starting to fall. No. No, no, no. She had to be wrong. Blake wouldn’t… Blake wouldn’t betray them. Blake loved them. Blake wanted to stop the White Fang, right?

                        The blood on the blade stared back at her as she cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Weiss.


	6. Numb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weiss' first original chapter. Yuki Kajiura's music was a huge help with this chapter.  
> TW: Self Harm

 She inhaled sharply, feeling the blood trickle down her arm. Pain shot through her as she raked the blade across her wrist.

                        “Really? You’re really doing this right now?” Weiss squeezed her eyes shut, the razor trembling in her hand as she placed it against her skin. She heard Mirror sigh. Weiss whimpered as she felt the blood flow. She heard Mirror knocking against her mirror. “Hey, I’m talking to you little miss edgelord.”

                        Weiss got up from her bed, going to her night stand. Mirror had her arms crossed, glowering at her. Weiss opened up her dresser, dropping the razor in, specks of blood falling onto her white clothes. She rummaged through her clothes, not caring about the blood dripping down her arm and staining he clothes. She pulled out a packet of bandages, and alcohol wipes. Mirror snorted.

                        “What. Not going to let your aura heal you? Are you seriously going to do that again, you dumb bitch?” Weiss dabbed an alcohol wipe against the cuts, the sting hardly bothering her as she wiped the blood off her arm. She tossed the bloody wipe away, and bandaged her arms up, watching the cloth begin to turn crimson.

                        Her head jerked up as she heard someone knock at her door. She stuffed the bandages and wipes into her dresser, slamming it shut, and tucking her sleeves down.

                        “Come in,” she said. The door opened, and Klein walked in. He glanced at something behind her before looking up at her.

                        “You’re father wanted to let you know he would be leaving for the funeral in a few minutes. He wanted to make sure you were ready.” Weiss looked over at Mirror. Mirror narrowed her eyes at her.

                        “I just need to change.” Klein nodded before leaving, closing the door behind him. Weiss glanced back, her shoulders slumping as she looked at the blood stained wipe.

                        “Nice going. Now you’re going to make Klein worry. ” Weiss left the nightstand, going to her couch. She took her clothes off before putting on the black dress her father wanted. It looked more like a robe, obscuring her feet and most of her hands. She pulled her hair back into a bun, setting her tiara in place. She slipped on her black heels.

                        “You look lovely, Weiss. Let’s hope that’s what they put you in for your funeral.”

                        Weiss left her room, her head hung low as she made her way through the mansion. She could feel the butlers and maids looking at her as she walked past them.

                        Her father was waiting next to the car when she reached the garage. She could see the  chauffeur in his seat already.

                        “The princess done taking her time?” her father asked. Weiss clutched her wrist, her head low as she nodded. He snorted, and opened the car door. “Let’s go.”

                        She entered the car, climbing to the seat farthest from her father. She leaned against the door as her father climbed in. He shut the door before knocking on the glass separating them from the driver. The driver gave a thumbs up as the car came to life. The garage door opened, snow drifting in. Weiss stared out the window as the car moved forward and into the white void.

                        She watched the snow drift past the car, staring out at the barren, empty world. The ground was a white blanket, the skies gray as it snowed. She saw a speck of black a distance off; some Ursa or Leshy scavenging on the tundra her family had made their home.

                        It was silent, the engine soundless, her father sitting stiffly in the white leather seats. She couldn’t hear the winds. She played with her hands, the car slightly uncomfortable with how warm it was. She saw a large blob on the horizon; the Alsius Mountains.

                        “Weiss.” She looked over at her father. He was on his scroll, looking at something as he spoke. “The funeral’s going to be held in a Brother’s Church. Take that Dustist sapphire off before we go in.” Weiss rubbed the sapphire at her throat, its soft touch soothing, She sighed and nodded her head. Her father crossed his legs. “You loved that boy, right?” Weiss looked over at him, praying the disgust she felt was masked. “Even if you didn’t, I need you to act like you did; we need the Winchester’s if we want to keep this company afloat until that embargo is lifted.” Weiss looked away. She looked up at her window when she heard laughter. Mirror was clutching her sides, laughing, tears running down.

                        “The prim and proper little princess! Going to mourn the man who harassed you, just like any good house wife would!” Mirror wiped at her eyes, her laughter starting to die down. “Oh can you imagine how great it would be being married to that worm, Weiss? Answering his every beck and call, satisfying his every disgusting urge, listening to him put down everything you cherish as you become nothing more than a vessel for his children.” Mirror smirked. “You’d be the good little wife, just like Mother.”

                        Weiss rubbed her wrist, looking down at her lap. She listened to Mirror hum while she rubbed and squeezed her wrist, feeling her bandages growing damp underneath her sleeves. The interior of the car grew dark, a low blue glow coming from the window. She glanced up, watching as they sped through the pass in the mountains; the stone walls a beautiful shade of lapis, streaked with blacks and whites. After a moment they broke free, and sunlight filtered into the car. Weiss squinted, the harsh light hurting her eyes. She blinked several times as her eyes adjusted, looking out at Atlas City.

                        The city was filled with towering skyscrapers of white steel and blue glass. Air trains snaked their ways through the buildings. She gripped her wrist as the car sped through the streets, looking out at the people in their winter clothes as they zoomed past them. Neon screens covered several of the buildings; news, and advertisements playing on them. Snow covered the streets, coating the buildings.

                        She gazed out the window, watching the buildings pass them by. The car started to slow down, and Weiss looked ahead. A large cathedral was ahead of them, a multitude of cars parked in front of it; the mourners in stark contrast to the white landscape.

                        She grasped the sapphire at her throat, undoing it from her dress, and holding it in her hand. She followed her father out of the car, her sleeve hiding the gem. She followed her father as he went to the crowd of mourners, the cold winds blowing against her face. She hung back as her father greeted the Winchester’s, gripping her sapphire, it’s cool touch comforting.     

                        “Weiss.” She looked over at her father. He motioned for her to come over, standing next to a tall man. Weiss hesitated before walking over to them. The large man looked like Cardin, only his face was harsher, more wrinkled, his ginger hair streaked with gray. He shoved his hand out, smiling at her. She felt her skin crawl as she looked at him; that look in his eyes was gross. “You’ve met Maximus before I believe. When you were very little.” Her father said. Weiss politely took Maximus’ hand, and shook it. She felt like dunking it in acid once he let go of her hand.

                        “I haven’t seen you since you were a tiny little thing. I can see why Cardin was so infatuated with you; you’re quite gorgeous.”

                        Weiss heard a muffled gagging come from her sapphire.

                        “Dust help us, we really have to listen to this.” Mirror said. Weiss kept her mouth shut, watching her father as he got Maximus’ attention again.

                        “I truly am sorry to hear about Cardin, Max. I can’t imagine what it must feel like to lose a child.”

                        Weiss looked away, tightening her grip on her sapphire, her wrists aching. She swallowed, her throat dry, and her body cold. The snow drifted past her as the wind blew; her sleeves brushing past her hands. Her head started to droop as she stared at the snow swallowing the ends of her dress.

                        _he won’t care_

_mother won’t care_

_no one will care_

                        “Weiss.” She looked over at her father. He beckoned to her, the mourners funneling past him and into the cathedral. She dutifully followed after him, entering the cathedral.

                        The black and white stones seemed so alien to her, the large silver decorations adorning the walls. It smelled old, and unfriendly, nothing like her temple, with its vibrant colors and comforting incense. She heard the mourning murmuring as she walked past them, following her father to their spot in the front pew. She hid the disgust she felt as she saw Maximus already seated. Her father took the spot next to him, and Weiss exhaled, relieved, and sat next to her father. She looked ahead, at the slick black coffin, Cardin’s portrait hanging in front of it. A Brother’s priest stood next to the coffin, watching the door as the last of the mourners hurried in. A few moments passed before the pries cleared his throat, resting his hands together.

                        “We are gathered here today, in memory of Cardin Winchester. He was…”

                        Weiss looked down at her lap, glancing at her sapphire as the priest prattled on. She saw Mirror faintly in the depths of blue. Mirror yawned, covering her mouth before smacking her lips.

                        “Isn’t this great, Weiss? Having to be stuck here, mourning some prick.” Mirror smirked. “How do you think Ruby’s funeral went?” Weiss’ lips became a thin line, glancing up at the casket. The dragon’s roar, the tower as it came crumbling down. Mirror giggled and she looked back down at her. “Assuming of coarse that they even had enough of Ruby _to_ bury.” Mirror’s smirk grew. “But what if she never made it to the tower, hm? What if she died before getting there? Ripped apart by Grimm, screaming and begging for you to come save her. And where were you, hm? Running away to ‘safety’.” Weiss blinked, her eyes feeling watery, and her vision starting to blur. Mirror’s lips parted as she smiled, curling over her teeth.

                        “If you weren’t so weak, you would be back in Vale, by Yang’s side, helping her recover.” Mirror snorted. “You couldn’t even break out of your father’s grip.” Weiss felt her cheeks begin to warm as something slid down them. “Winter doesn’t care about you. She let Father take you. She isn’t going to miss you. The only person who’s would have missed you is Blake.” Mirror lowered her head, her smirk chilling Weiss as her gaze bore into her soul.

                        “And Blake is dead.” Mirror began to laugh. “You truly thought that you could find someone who could love you? A freak like you! You’re out of your Dust damned mind! You cut yourself! Who could ever love someone like you! This world will be so much better when you’re dead!”

                        Weiss hiccupped, squeezing her eyes shut as she cried, her scars tingling.

                        “Blake’s death is on our hands, you know? We could have followed her, gone after that Grimm together.” Weiss shook her head, squeezing the gem, feeling it cut into her hand. “But you didn’t, and look what happened.” Mirror started to scream, her voice resonating throughout her mind, wracking her skull as the scream turned to Blake’s.

                        Blake screaming in agony as her aura broke, the Beowolf’s claws ripping into her stomach. Gambol Shroud clattering to the flaming floor. Her strangled gasps for air, gripping her stomach, the blood gushing out. The growl from the wolf as it lunged, Blake’s gurgled cry as it’s jaws wrapped around her throat.

                        “Wei-!” Blake’s cry became a sickening crunch as the wolf jerked it’s head, Blake’s head twisting, blood dribbling down her chin. The wolf jerked back, ripping Blake’s head off. Her body fell to the floor, her hand twitching as blood pooled from her neck. The wolf tossed her head aside, ripping her back open with its claws, sinking its teeth into her flesh.

                        Weiss’ eyes snapped open, her body shaking as she began to sob. She felt blood running from her palm, her gem cutting her. She rocked back and forth in the pew, clutching her arms, her body shaking uncontrollably, her sobs the only thing she could hear.

                        She saw her father smirking out of the corner of her eye.

 

 

                        She didn’t remember entering the car. She blinked, her eyes sore, and her throat dry. She looked out the window, greeted by darkness.

                        “Maximus wanted me to thank you for showing such grief over his son.” She looked over, her father sitting in the seat at the opposite window. He was on his scroll, a bored look on his face. “He tried to tell you in person but when you finally stopped wailing you wouldn’t talk.” He snorted, narrowing his eyes at something on his scroll. “You were more like a doll then anything at that point; this empty look in your eyes, just nodding at whatever we said to you.” Weiss looked down at her hands, a large pink scar across the palm of her hand. She reached for her throat, finding her sapphire, dried blood flaking as she rubbed it. “You should have left that in the car, the priest was so worried when he saw you bleeding. Had to stop the funeral until he made sure you were okay.” Her father sighed. “Made the damn thing go on longer then it needed to.”

                        Weiss said nothing. She looked back out the window, watching the snow flurry around their car, hoping to see some light in the night. After some time she could see the outline of her family’s mansion in the headlights.

                        The garage door yawned open as they pulled in, the car coming to a stop. Her father exited without a word, shutting the door. Weiss stayed seated, rolling up her sleeves. She stared at her blood stained bandages before undoing them. She saw fresh pink scars on her arms. She blinked, tilting her head, flexing her hands, watching her muscles move around beneath her flesh. At the veins covered by the white and pink lines. The car grew dark as the engine died, and the chauffeur left. Weiss rested her hands in her lap, leaning against the door, staring at the white leather seat in front of her.

                        _is this my punishment?_

                        Weiss lowered her sleeves, grabbing the dirty bandages. It didn’t seem like as much blood as last time. She sighed and opened the car door. She tossed the bandages into a trash bind before going into the mansion.

                        The lights had been turned on, illuminating the white hallways, the furniture and decorations casting long shadows. It was empty as she made her way to her room, the only company the sound of her heels clicking against the floor.

                        She reached her room, slowly opening the door. It was dark; the moon obscured by the snow clouds. She closed the door behind her, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The bloody wipe she had left on the floor was gone, her bed made. She looked at her nightstand. A bowl of böhmischer gulasch sat there, steam wafting from it. She blinked slowly, feeling hunger biting at her innards. She had last eaten…. she shook her head, ignoring the growling coming from her stomach.

                        She sat down in front of her nightstand, staring at her reflection. She pulled her tiara free, setting it down, undoing her hair and shaking it free.

                        _what did blake see in me_

                        Mirror smirked at her.

                        “You truly are the ugliest of them all.”

                        Weiss’ shoulder’s slumped, and she exhaled. She reached for her dresser, opening it up. She felt around, her clothes soft against her hand. She felt something small and metallic, and grasped it, pulling it free. She stared at the razor, at the brown blood caking it. She rolled her sleeve up, and set the razor against her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Weiss has one chapter left, which I hope you will enjoy when we get to it.


	7. Walking with Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember in one of the V4 WoR that it was mentioned that Anima was filled with swampland's. I thought it would be neat to see RNPR go through one while making their way to Mistral. Hope you enjoy!

Nora crossed her arms under her poncho, the rain pattering against her. Mud splashed as she trudged alongside Ren. Ruby was walking ahead of them, Pyrrha trailing behind. The gnarled branches of the trees around them offered little protection as the rain poured down. The muddy ground was surrounded by large pools of ink black water. She grimaced as the scent of rotten eggs drifted past them.

                        She looked back at Pyrrha, water dripping onto her face. Pyrrha was staring ahead, her eyes unfocused, her wet hair sticking to her face. Her armor was soaked, her scarf clinging to her. Nora cocked an eyebrow.

                        “You sure you don’t want your poncho?” Nora asked. Pyrrha shook her head. Nora shrugged, and looked ahead. Ruby wasn’t wearing a poncho either, her cloak wrapped around her and her hood pulled up. Nora groaned, resting her head on Ren’s arm as they walked. “How much farther?”

                        “At this pace, just a few more hours.” Nora groaned louder.

                        “Where are we going anyway?” Nora asked.

                        “If the map is right, Yami village is the only village in the Blackwater Bog.” Nora gave Ren an odd look.

                        “Yami? Who names their village that?” Ren shrugged.

                        Ruby looked back at them, Nora saw her hands moving around beneath her cloak.

                        “What’s it mean?”

                        “Huh? Oh, don’t worry about it. It just sounds silly in Common.” Nora said. Ruby shrugged and turned back to the muddy road. They continued on in silence for quite some time, the only sound the squish of their shoes against the mud, the croaking of frogs, and the rain as it drenched everything around them.

                        “Hey Nora?” Ruby asked. Nora perked up.

                        “Yeah?” Ruby seemed to hesitate.

                        “Why do you and Pyrrha have different names?” Nora blinked.

                        “What?”

                        “I mean, why are your names so…different? From everyone else we’ve met in Mistral?”

                        “Oh! Well, uh.” She glanced back at Pyrrha. Pyrrha sighed.

                        “After the Great War, a lot of people were without homes. A lot of people from certain Kingdoms immigrated to new ones. My family was originally from Vale before they had to move here to Mistral.” Pyrrha flicked her scarf behind her, water spraying as it swung. “Didn’t you ever think to ask why Yang’s name was so different than yours?” Pyrrha asked. Ruby nodded.

                        “I did when I was younger, but I thought that was just my dad’s family, I never really thought about it.” Ruby looked over at her. “Where was your family from originally, Nora?” Ruby asked.

                        “Uhhh. I don’t know. Atlas, I guess.”

                        “Did your family never tell you?” She felt Ren place a hand on her shoulder; she could see a pink glow from the corner of her eye.

                        “Uh, yeah. They uh, never told me. That’s it.” Ruby glanced at the glowing hand on her shoulder, and gave Ren an odd look before turning back to the road. Nora sighed in relief.

* * *

                        Ruby kept her hands on her scythe as she walked through a set of wet bushes. She exhaled, relieved, at the sight before them.

                        The buildings in Yami where smushed together, the lights from the windows illuminating the rain and darkness. Large, black pools of water replaced the mud road they had been traveling; wooden bridges crisscrossed over the bog water, connecting the village together. Large, moss covered trees surrounded the village, their dark branches hanging over the buildings, blocking out the night sky. Lanterns were placed throughout the village, illuminating the wooden bridges, the glow from the Yellow Dust crystals a welcoming sight.

                        She heard Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora join her. She looked over at them, smiling.

                        “Looks like the Grimm haven’t gotten this village yet.” She said.

                        They made their way down, the wooden beams a welcome feeling after hours of marching through soggy mud. The planks groaned as they walked, and Ruby could hear something splashing in the waters beneath them. She could hear people moving around in the buildings that they walked past; muffled voices and creaking wood. She glanced up as they neared a large building, a sign hanging from its porch; the Gulping Spider. Ruby looked back at Ren.

                        “Do we have enough to stay here for the night?” she asked. Ren nodded.

                        “The amount of Lien we got back in that village should be more than enough.”

                        Ruby opened the door, smiling as heat and light washed over her. The ryokan was crowded, the wooden tables filled with patrons. A fireplace was roaring on the wall opposite of her. Her stomach grumbled as the scent of so many different foods hit her. She went to the counter, the innkeeper giving her an odd look. He glanced past her as her team mates came up behind her. The innkeeper rubbed a pendant around his neck. Ruby cocked her head to the side as she looked at it; that was a weird looking eye.

                        “Room for four, please!” Ruby said. The innkeeper eyed them as he rubbed the eye pendant.

                        “Hunters, I take it?”

                        “Uh-huh!” The innkeeper stopped rubbing the pendant, and smiled at them.

                        “The kaiseki is on the house. We’ll get your room ready.” He reached under the desk and pulled a key out, handing it to Ruby. He rested his hands on the desk as Ruby pocketed the key. “By any chance, would you Hunters be interested in a village security mission?” Ruby cocked her head to the side.

                        “What’s the problem? Are the Grimm bothering your village?”

                        “Aye.” The innkeeper leaned forward. “A Zaratan and Tsuchigumo have taken up residence nearby, Mother damn them. Fearsome beasts they are, made short work of a lot of poor travelers. Village is starting to get low on supplies.” He smiled. “We’d really appreciate your help.”

                        Ruby looked back at her team, frowning slightly as she saw past them. The other patrons had grown quiet, the crackling of the fire the only sound in the building. They were staring at them, watching, most of them wearing the same eye pendant as the innkeeper. Pyrrha looked back, and the patrons turned back to their meals, the chatter returning. Pyrrha rested her hand on her spear as she turned back to Ruby.

                        “What do you guys think?” Ruby asked. Pyrrha glanced over at the innkeeper, and remained silent. Nora looked over at the other patrons, rubbing the back of her head.

                        “I mean… if they need the help. I guess we could do it.” Ruby looked over at Ren.

                        “Ren, what do you think?” Ren crossed his arms.

                        “Higanbana is still a ways away, and the Blackwater Bog is long. We could use whatever supplies they can reward us.” Ruby turned back to the innkeeper, flashing a smile.

                        “We’ll take care of your Grimm problem.” The innkeeper smiled.

                        “Excellent.” He drummed his fingers on the desk. “When you exit the village you will come to a fork in the swamp. The drier path to the right will take you to the Zaratan. The path to the left will take you deeper into the swamp, to the Tsuchigumo’s web. The way out of the Blackwater Bog is through the Zaratan’s path, and that bloodthirsty beast is our main concern.”

* * *

                        Pyrrha shut their room’s door behind her. Ruby flopped down face first onto the bed, groaning, her legs dangling off the side. Nora and Ren were taking off their shoes, Ren grimacing at the muck coating his feet. Pyrrha leaned against the door, crossing her arms. She glanced over at the walls, narrowing her eyes at them. How thin were they?

                        “I don’t like this place,” she said. Ruby looked up from the bed.

                        “Why?” she asked. Pyrrha glanced back over at the wall. She shrugged.

                        “That innkeeper and those people downstairs. Something about them doesn’t feel right.” She said. She rubbed her chin. “I’m not the most religious person but… have any of you ever heard of a Mother before? Or seen that pendant before?” Nora frowned, and Ren paused from washing the muck to think. They looked over at her and shook their heads.

                        “I thought it was a little weird the way they were all staring at us but…” Ruby shifted on the bed, sitting up. “I think these people are just scared, and wanted to know if we’d help them. They have Grimm hunting outside of their village, and they’re low on food.” She rocked back and forth on the bed. “This place seems pretty remote so I wouldn’t be surprised if they have their own local faith. It’s not too crazy, right?” Nora rubbed the back of her head.

                        “I guess not.” Nora said. Ren nodded in agreement.

                        Pyrrha glanced at the wall again before sighing, and going to her bed, taking off her damp armor and scarf.

* * *

                        Ren kept his hands near Storm Flower as he trudged through the murky water. He glanced around as he walked, listening for any sound. Ruby, Nora, and Pyrrha decided it best to take on the Zaratan and leave the Tsuchigumo to him; the Zaratan sounded like the bigger threat.

                        _Splash!_

                         He spun around, drawing Storm Flower. His eyes darted around, glancing up at the tree tops. He swallowed, slowly backing away from the sound. He spun around again as he felt the ground tremble. His eyes widened as the trees in front of him snapped and broke, falling into the water.

                        The ground trembled as a giant turtle trudged through the swamp, muck and water spraying into the air with each step, trees falling aside as it shoved past them. It’s skin was ink black, almost every inch of its body covered in thick bone white armor. Moss and algae covered it’s shell. The turtle looked over at him, its orange eyes staring at him as it chewed, green leaves falling from its mouth.

                        Ren frowned; that innkeeper mentioned a web, this Grimm did not look like it spun webs. The turtle stared at him, swallowing its greens. He cocked his head to the side, hesitating before holstering his guns. He hesitantly walked forward, holding a hand out. The turtle approached him slowly, waves of water lapping at Ren’s legs as it walked. He stopped, holding out his hand. The turtle bowed its head, sniffing at his hand. It closed its eyes, and rubbed its head against his hand.

                        This Grimm seemed… harmless? The turtle nuzzled his hand, its hide scaly. If the Zaratan was down this way then that meant-

                        Ren yanked his hand back, bolting, sprinting through the swamp.

* * *

                        Pyrrha kept a tight grip on her spear as she followed after Ruby and Nora. Their weapons were drawn, Ruby’s pace cautious as she scanned the area around them. Pyrrha looked behind her, eyes darting around. Zaratan’s were big…somethings, right? They shouldn’t be hard to miss in this swamp. She frowned.

                        “Ruby?” she called out.

                        “Yeah?”

                        “The Grimm we’re going after, do you know anything about them?” she asked. Ruby was silent for a moment and Pyrrha looked back at her. Ruby sheepishly shook her head.

                        “I remember Weiss read a book and told me about a bunch of Grimm Professor Port was supposed to teach us about in our fourth year. She told me the Zaratan was a big turtle and the Tsuchigumo was a spider but I don’t think she told me anything about them.”

                        Pyrrha opened her mouth to respond before closing it, staring up at the tree line. A multitude of white cocoons were in the air above them. They were humanoid shaped but it looked like the heads were missing. She heard Ruby and Nora slow to a stop.

                        “Ruby.”

                        “Yeah?”

                        “This is the way to the turtle, right?”

                        “I…I think so.”

                        “Uh, guys.” Pyrrha looked over at Nora; she was pointing ahead. Pyrrha looked over, a chill going through her. Web covered weapons were scattered in front of them; some hanging from tree branches, others submerged in the water around their muddy path. She squinted; the swamp turning whiter and whiter further in.

                        Pyrrha turned around, her eyes shooting wide. An ink black spider towered in front of her, bone armor coating its legs and thorax. It clicked its fangs as it stared at them with its orange eyes. She heard Ruby gasp as her and Nora turned around. The spider moved forward, clicking its fangs, saliva dripping down. Pyrrha backed away, raising her spear, glancing back at the web behind them.

                        “Sugar Rush!” Ruby commanded. Nora nodded, dropping to a knee, lowering her hammer, Ruby jumping on. Nora grunted as she flung Ruby into the air, Ruby leaving rose petals in her wake as she shot through the air with her semblance. She landed on a tree branch, her rifle popping into place. Pyrrha stood her ground, shoving her spear at the spider. It didn’t flinch, continuing to move forward.

                        She heard a crack of thunder, and jumped back as the spider flailed, its legs crashing through a tree.

                        “Valkos!” Ruby ordered. Pyrrha glanced over at Nora, locking eyes with her. They nodded at each other and pounced. She stabbed into the spider’s exposed belly, feeling it writhe as blood gushed down her spear. She heard a sickening crunch, and Nora grunt; the spider scrambling struggling to scramble back. Two of its leg’s were missing, dark blood oozing.

                        “Sugar Rush!”

                        Nora charged forward, swinging her hammer with a yell. The spider’s head was shot up as Nora’s hammer slammed into it. Ruby shot down with a scream, swinging Crescent Rose, black blood spraying out, the spider’s head flying into the air. Ruby got to her feet, leaning against her scythe.

                        The spider’s body collapsed, blood draining from its missing legs and head. Ruby spun on her heels, smiling at them.

                        “Great job te-”

                        Pyrrha tightened the grip on her spear as an inhuman wail came from the spider’s corpse. Fear shot through Ruby’s eyes as she slowly turned around.

                        The spider’s body was convulsing, writhing, pus oozing from its neck and legs. Pyrrha’s mouth fell open in shock as bones shot from the spider’s missing legs, hearing them snap and crack as they formed new legs. The spider stood up, its body undulating, thrashing around as pus and blood oozed out. Skulls began to drop from the hole in its neck, slime drenching them. She backed away, eyes wide in horror as more skulls were spit out before a bone white shape ripped its way through the hole. It twitched as it righted itself, drenched in slime and blood, bones cracking into place. A multitude of human skulls had been warped and horribly fused together; jaws forming fangs, teeth pinchers.

                        The spider opened its new mouth, a hellish shriek issuing forth.

                        “Oh fuck!” Nora screamed.

                        “Run!”

                        Pyrrha bolted, jumping into the bog, sprinting through the water, hearing Nora and Ruby as the ran behind her. The spider screamed, the ground shaking as it leapt after them, trees crashing to the ground as it tore through them. She gasped as webbing shot past her, latching onto a tree. She leapt out of the way as the webbing went taut, the tree being yanked back, crashing into the water. Muck and mud washed over her, and she rose to her feet, sputtering as it dripped down. Nora spun around, her hammer switching to a grenade launcher.

                        The spider leapt over Nora, and Pyrrha charged forward as she heard Ruby scream. She vaulted over the fallen tree, pouncing at the spider with a yell. Ruby was thrashing underneath the spider’s grip, her scythe floating in the waters next to her, straining to keep its massive pinchers away. Pyrrha buried her spear into the spider’s hide, spinning on it and landing on the staff. The spider screamed, rearing back, Ruby shooting away, snatching her scythe up.

                  Pyrrha snarled and kicked at the center of the staff, feeling it break apart. She caught the staff’s other half with her semblance, bringing it to her hand as it formed a sword. She grabbed the spider’s armor, yanking herself up and onto it’s body. The spider started to buck, rearing up and screaming. Pyrrha grit her teeth, struggling to keep her balance. She yelped as the spider lurched forward, tumbling down its body and splashing into the water. The world was dark, mud coating her face. She burst from the water, screaming as the spider grabbed her.

                        She heard a clang, and saw the spider’s pinchers bounce off of her armor. The spider lunged at her face, and Pyrrha’s sword shot up, catching the pincher’s, struggling to keep them away, drool dripping onto her face.

                        Heat washed over her as an explosion rocked the spider. It reared up with a scream, and Pyrrha rolled out of the way as it came crashing down. The spider spun around, webbing spraying forth. Nora gasped as the webbing hit, screaming as she was yanked forward.

                        Ruby sprung forward with a yell, slashing the webbing with her scythe, before spinning towards the spider.

                        “Pyrruby!”

                        Pyrrha charged at the spider, Ruby running alongside her. Webbing sprayed from the spider, Ruby zipping past it, and leaping at the spider with a yell. She swung her scythe, one of its legs flying into the air. Ruby landed on one of its legs, her scythe turning into a rifle, leaping into the air as the spider reared back, firing at it as she turned in the air. Pyrrha lunged forward, stabbing into the spider’s belly rapidly with her sword, blood raining down on her. Ruby landed on one of the legs, spinning on her heel as her scythe sprung out, slicing through the bone armor and ripping into its sides. Semi digested heads spilled forth, dropping into the water.

                        Pyrrha leapt back as the spider crashed down, and lurched to the side, crashing through a tree, Ruby tumbling off with a groan. Another explosion hit the spider, the tree catching on fire as it wailed. Ruby got to her feet, running away, firing behind her as the spider chased after her. Ruby ran past her, dropping the magazine from her rifle.

                        “Valkos!” Ruby shouted.

                        Pyrrha swung her arms, a magnetic field shooting around her as she heard Nora fire several times. She latched onto the grenades as they hit her magnetic web, smirking as the spider lunged at her. She swung her arms, the spider roaring in pain as the grenades landed, the explosions blowing apart its armor, several of its legs disintegrating. The spider crumbled to the ground, snarling, blood and broken bone drooling from its maw.

                        She felt waves lap at her and saw a red blur as Ruby zoomed past her, several cracks of thunder as she fired. The spider wailed as blood spurted, flames igniting from the bullet holes. Ruby was a blur as she zipped around the spider, each shot and slash leading into the other as she lit the spider ablaze.

* * *

                        He burst through a pair of trees,  landing in water, gasping for breath, the air thick with pungent smoke. A giant fire was roaring in front of him, cracks and pops audible from the carcass as it burned.

                        “Are you guys okay?” he wheezed. Nora spun around, her eyes lighting up before she ran over to him. He grunted as Nora tackled him, knocking them both down.

                        Ren smiled, wrapping his arms around her. He could feel her heart rapidly thumping against her chest. She clutched his shirt, her voice lower, hard for him to hear. “I was worried something bad had happened to you.” She said.

                        “Nora.” She looked up, and he unwrapped his arms. He poked her nose, smiling. “Boop,” he said. Nora smiled back, kissing his nose before resting her forehead on his.

                        “Boop,” she said.

                        He heard Ruby clear her throat and looked past Nora over at his teammates. Pyrrha was yanking her other spear half from the spider’s burning hide, while Ruby was rocking back and forth on her heels, watching them.

                        “Sooo, any ideas why we ran into the spider?” Ruby asked. “The innkeeper told us the turtle would be down this way, right?” she asked.

                        Nora got off of him, and Ren stood up.

                        “I ran into the Zaratan. The innkeeper must have gotten them mixed up.” Pyrrha reformed her spear and sheathed it, snorting. The Tsuchigumo’s leg’s twitched as its body popped, the flames consuming it. Pyrrha looked over at them.

                        “He set us up.” Ruby frowned, opening and closing her mouth several times.

                        “Why would he do that?” Ruby asked. Pyrrha shrugged. She looked ahead, at where Yami village sat.

                        “I’d rather not find out.” Pyrrha looked over at him. “Ren, which way do we go to get to Higanbana?” Ren pulled his backpack off, pulling the map out. He studied it for a few moments, tracing a finger over where they most likely where, and over to Higanbana’s location. He nodded, and looked up at them.

                        “If we head down this way, we’ll get out of the Bog and back onto dry land, and then Higanbana is just a few days away.” He folded up the map and placed it back in the pack before slinging it over his shoulder. Pyrrha nodded, and looked over at Ruby. Ruby’s silver eyes were downcast, just for a moment, before Ruby looked up, flashing a smile.

                        “Then let’s head out team! To Higanbanana!”

* * *

                        Ruby shivered, clutching her arms around her body underneath her cloak. The rain was pouring down, the cold drenching her cloak and seeping through, chilling her. She looked back at her team mates as they slept. Pyrrha had set up a lean-to, their ponchos sheltering them from the rain. They were huddled together, their bedrolls scrunched up, their blankets covering most of them; Pyrrha’s legs were sticking out more than the others. Ruby sighed, and shivered again, rubbing her arms against herself.

                        Why did that innkeeper trick them?

                        Ruby gripped her holstered scythe, the cold metal a sharp pain.

                        _This isn’t one of your stupid fairy tales where everything comes out okay! Sometimes horrible things just happen, Ruby! And there is nothing we can do to stop it!_

Ruby lowered her head, closing her eyes as her sister’s voice echoed in her mind. She felt the water drip down from her hood and run down her face. She didn’t really care.

                        Weiss wouldn’t have fallen for that man, she would have figured out he was a liar the minute he gave them their room. Blake would have figured out a way past the Grimm. Ruby snorted as she pictured Blake going full ninja, leading them through that horrible swamp.

                        _why am i so stupid_

                        _This is the real world, Red. The real world is cold._

_why am i such a failure_

The water running down her face felt warm.

                        _why am i such a freak_

She opened her eyes, feeling the rain drip down.

                        _i couldn’t even lead my own team. i can’t lead them. i’m just going to get us all killed._

Ruby rested her hand on her dress, feeling the outline of her scroll in her pocket. She wished the rain would stop. Just for a little bit, just to see their faces again. Ruby closed her eyes again, lifting her head up, feeling the rain pelt down against her face.

                        “Weiss… Blake… I hope you’re safe.” She whispered. She sighed, her hand going to her throat, feeling the silver rose necklace she wore. “And Yang… I hope you can forgive me.”

                        Ruby looked back when she heard a rustling. Pyrrha was looking up from her bedroll, her eyes half open, barely awake.

                        “Did you say something, Ruby?” she asked. Ruby smiled at her.

                        “Nope! Must have been the rain.” Pyrrha blinked, yawned, and laid her head back down.

                        Ruby’s expression fell, and she turned away from them, running her hand over the necklace. She exhaled, shivering as the rain poured down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Up next is Family, and then Weiss' last chapter.


	8. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw a tweet from RTX that they're announcing a RWBY YA book series that's gonna be published by Scholastic. I'm really curious as to what that series will be like, and who RT hired to write it.  
> 

The world was on fire, screams surrounding her, the air choked with black smoke. Yang looked down at her hands, flexing the fingers of her right hand. She glanced up, hearing Ruby as she ran from her, the flames parting as she ran through them.

                        Yang reached out, gasping as she felt something grab her feet. Her eyes widened, her jaw dropping. Jet’s headless body was clawing its way out of the burning ground, latching onto her legs, his fingers burning her skin. She tried to pull herself free, screaming as Sterling, Violet, and Drey’s blood soaked bodies burst forth, latching onto her, clawing into her, their mouths opening and closing in soundless screams.

                        Yang struggled, thrashing, straining to free herself. She saw Ember Celica materialize on her wrists, and she screamed as she punched down, her friend’s disappearing in a red smoke. She stood gasping, clutching the side of her face, Ember Celica a heavy weight on her right arm. Her body went numb; a deep growl emitting from behind.

                        She spun around, screaming as she was knocked to the ground, the Ursa roaring in her face, saliva splattering all over her. She swung her fist, her eyes widening in horror as her arm disintegrated. The Ursa growled, pinning her arm down, drooling as it glared at her throat. Yang screamed, trying to yank her arm free, kicking against the Ursa. The Ursa lunged, its jaws wrapping around her throat, her screams cut short as it ripped her throat open.

                        Yang’s eye’s shot open, her body slick with sweat. She felt her heartbeat start to slow as she looked around her room, at the moon and snow casting cool light into her dark room. She looked over at her nightstand, at the mechanical arm that rested there. She sat up, her legs dangling over the edge of her bed, a phantom pain in her right side. She sighed, stood up, and left her room.

                        The house was dark, moonlight filtering in through the windows. She climbed down the stairs, yawning. She looked over at the railing, knitting her brow. The kitchen light was on, voices coming from inside.

* * *

                        Glynda sipped from her coffee, smiling as its warmth spread through her. She set the mug down on the table, looking over at Tai.

                        “Thank you for letting me come over on such short notice,” she said. Tai smiled, taking a sip from his own mug.

                        “It’s no problem, Professor.” He said. She giggled.

                        “Come now, I haven’t been your teacher in such a long time.” She took a sip. “And it’s Headmistress now, if you still want to be polite.” She lowered the mug, and adjusted her glasses. “Have you heard anything from Ruby?” she asked. Tai shook his head. “Have you considered going after her?” Tai chewed on his lip, and shook his head.

                        “How are things going with Beacon?” he asked, looking away.

                        “As well as you would expect. The Council has thankfully been giving me whatever supplies I need, but it’s still…” she paused. “The Grimm arrive faster then we can kill them. With Port, Oobleck, and Peach gone, we’re low on Hunters who are familiar with the campus.”

                        “What about students?” Glynda narrowed her eyes at him.

                        “I lost too many of my children that night. I won’t endanger another one.”

                        Her head snapped over to the doorway as she heard a board squeak. She smiled as she saw Yang hanging in the doorway. Yang backed out of the doorway slightly, her hand going to her stump, rubbing it.

                        “Hello, Yang.” She motioned to the empty seats around her. “You’re more than welcome to join us.” Yang hesitated before entering the room, going to the counter and hopping onto it. Tai moved his mug out of the way as Yang situated herself.

                        “Sooo. What are you doing here?” Yang asked.

                        “Despite popular belief, I do take breaks. I was overseeing a timber shipment here on Patch and thought I would stop by.” She glanced at the tied up jacket sleeve on Yang’s right side. “It’s good to see you, Yang. How have you been feeling?”

                        “Okay, I guess. It’s just.” she rubbed the end of her stump, her expression falling. “It’s hard, ya know? Getting used to this.” Glynda nodded. Tai cocked his head to the side.

                        “Wouldn’t it help if you started wearing the arm?” Glynda’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and Yang turned to her father, her mouth open in shock.

                        “What?”

                        “You said it’s hard getting used to it. Won’t the replacement help with that?”

                        “I told you, I’m not ready to wear that yet. It… it feels wrong.”

                        “Wrong? Having two arms feels wrong now?” Yang stared at her father, disgust and shock on her face.

                        “You want me to what? Act like nothing fucking happened? That I’m perfectly okay when a part of me is fucking missing?” Tai scowled.

                        “Watch your language,” he said. Yang scoffed, hopping down from the counter.

                        “Oh sure, let me go out and get the shit kicked out of me as a kid but say fuck and ooo, now you start acting like a dad.”

                        “I said watch your mouth!” Tai shouted.

                        “Or fucking what? Huh?” Yang shouted back. Tai snarled as he turned to his daughter.

                        “You’re a child, Yang, and you need to listen to me!” Yang snorted, clenching her hand into a fist.

                        “Sure dad, I’m the child! It’s not like I’m the one who fucking raised Ruby because you couldn’t!” Tai’s lip twitched as he glared at Yang.

                        “What Yang, you think you’re so grown up? You think you can take on the real world?” He shoved a finger at her stump. “Well look what happened the last time you tried.”

                        “Taiyang!” Glynda shouted. Yang started to tremble, before turning and running out of the room, tears welling in her eyes. The anger on Tai’s face dissipated, and he went to the doorway. Glynda stood from her chair, glowering at him. “What is wrong with you, Tai?!” she demanded. She heard a door slam upstairs. He gripped the doorway, not looking at her.

                        “I’m sorry, okay! It… it just slipped out. I-I didn’t mean it.” Glynda looked past him as she heard Yang stomp down the stairs, and throw open the door. Tai glanced back at her before leaving the kitchen. Glynda followed after him. The snow and cold nipped at her as she stepped outside. Yang was stomping through the snow; Glynda saw a metallic flash on Yang’s right side. “Yang? Yang, where do you think you’re going?” Tai called out.

                        “Leave me alone you prick.” Yang said.

                        “Yang, wait, I-”

                        “I said leave me alone.” Tai held up his arm, reaching out to her.

                        “You’re my daughter! I can’t let you go out at night; not in this weather.” Yang looked back at him, her eyes glowing red in the darkness. She scowled at him.

                        “That’s never stopped you before,” she said. Tai stiffened, his arm falling to his side. Yang turned, and started to run. Tai fell to his knees, watching Yang as she ran from them.

* * *

                        He kept his hands in his pockets as he trudged through the swamp. Mosquito’s buzzed around him, the air thick with the scent of rotten eggs. His hand shot out of his pocket, smacking his neck, feeling the bug squish and blood trickle down his neck. Of course Ruby would go through here.

                        Qrow pushed through a set of bushes, stopping, his shoulder’s slumping at the sight before him.

                        The buildings were burned out, glass covering the boardwalks. The trees encasing the village had been uprooted, the limbs snapped off and flung throughout the village. Bodies floated in the bog water, being gnawed on by Sobek’s. Corpses were strewn throughout the village, ravens picking at them. He grimaced as a raven plucked an eye from a dead man wearing a pendant. The decapitated body of a woman was nailed to the largest building, her belly slit open, her entrails dangling from her body. Salem’s Eye was drawn in blood next to the woman, ‘FALSE GOD’ written in sloppy handwriting below.

                        Qrow sighed, pulled out his flask, and took a long swig from it. Whiskey dripped down his chin as he pulled the flask from his lips. He wiped at his chin, closing his eyes.

                        _Brother’s damn it, Raven._

* * *

                        Ruby thumbed the straps of her pack as they walked, the skies dark with rain clouds. She grimaced as she watched the clouds. She glanced over at Ren, who had his face buried in their map.

                        “Hey Ren, what kind of place is Higanabanana? ” Ruby asked. She saw Ren smirk.

                        “Higanbana.”

                        “Right, that’s what I said.” Ren lowered the map, still smiling.

                        “It’s a well-protected village and has a popular ryokan. It’s one of the largest settlements in Anima, like Kuchinashi.”

                        “Which means no more camping in the rain!” Nora said cheerily.

                        “Assuming it’s still there.” Pyrrha said. Ruby looked back at her. Pyrrha was staring ahead blankly, trailing behind them. Ruby forced a smile, faking a laugh as Pyrrha looked at her.

                        “Of course it will be there, Pyrrha! You’ll see!” Ruby said. Pyrrha grunted. Ruby turned back to the road, forcing the smile to remain as Ren and Nora glanced at her.

                        _i hope it’s still there_

They continued on in silence for several hours, and Ruby sighed in relief as the village came into view as the sun began to set. A large stone wall encircled the village; she noticed Hunters eying them from the walls top as they entered. People were hurrying into their homes, buildings beginning to light up as twilight descended. Ren pointed at a large building with a sign in front of it, and Ruby smiled.

                        They went to the ryokan, Ruby’s stomach growling as the scent of various foods hit her. A man was behind the counter and smiled at them as they entered.

                        “Welcome to the Flowering Spring. Room for four I assume?” he asked. Ruby nodded. The man’s smile faded, squinting past Ruby. “Are you… Pyrrha Nikos?” he asked. Ruby looked back. Pyrrha’s expression didn’t change, and she blinked slowly at the man. The man fidgeted under her gaze.

                        “No. She died back at Beacon.” Pyrrha said.

                        “My apologies. I used to be a big fan of hers, and you look a lot like her. If your hair was longer, and if you had less scars you could be her twin.”

                        “I get that a lot.” She said. The man laughed nervously and turned his attention back to Ruby.

                        “Here’s your room key. Help yourselves to the food and the bath. You’ll pay on your way out.” Ruby took the key, and led the way into the next room; oh she could really go for some rice right now.

* * *

                        She kept her eyes closed, steam wafting past her face, the air thick with humidity. Her legs felt relieved as the hot water kneaded her flesh. She heard the bath door slide open, and someone enter.

                        Pyrrha opened her eyes as the person entered the water. Nora submerged herself in the water, her face solemn as she took the spot next to her. Pyrrha cocked an eyebrow as Nora stared at the water.

                        “Did you need something?” Pyrrha asked. Nora glanced over at her, the cheerful glint usually in her eyes missing.

                        “Pyrrha…”

                        “What?” Nora looked back at the water.

                        “What you said to the inn keeper. About… about dying back at Beacon. What did you mean by that?” Pyrrha frowned.

                        “I don’t want to be dealing with fans right now, Nora.” She narrowed her eyes. “Didn’t you tell me I need to get them to leave me alone? Why are you upset I’m doing that now.” Nora shook her head.

                        “It wasn’t just to get him to leave you alone, was it?” Nora asked. Pyrrha turned away, looking over at the wall, her lip tugging into a frown. “Pyrrha, I… I can’t say that I know what it’s like, what you’re going through. but… I’m worried about you.” Pyrrha’s frown deepened. “I loved Jaune too. But would he want you acting this way?”

                        Pyrrha whirled, water splashing onto Nora’s face as she stood.

                        “How would you know what he would have wanted?!” Pyrrha yelled. “He was the first person to ever see me as a person!” Nora shrunk back as she yelled. “I was the first person who treated him with any type of respect! He was nothing but a big joke to you three!” Pyrrha’s cheeks felt wet; Nora’s mouth hanging open in shock as she backed farther from her. “You have no idea what I’ve been through! _You_ still have Ren! _You_ didn’t have your destiny ripped from you!” She stopped, her chest heaving. She sniffed, her legs feeling weak. She felt her legs give way, her arms wrapping themselves around her chest. She struggled to keep her voice even. “You’re not a murderer like I am.” she said.

                        She placed a hand over her mouth, silencing the hiccup as she felt the tears slide down. Nora hesitated before coming to her side. Pyrrha squeezed her eyes shut as Nora wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling her shoulder with her head. Pyrrha lowered her hands, sniffing.

                        “Why?” Nora tightened her grip around her. “Why did it have to be him? Why couldn’t it have been me?” Nora didn’t answer her, only tightening her grip, gently rocking the both of them.

* * *

                        Qrow shuddered as he strode into the village, the rain pelting against his skin as it poured down. He stuck close to the buildings; they blocked the worst of the rain at least. He glanced up at the large sign in front of the ryokan; Flowering Spring.

                        He opened the door to the ryokan, the lights stinging his eyes. He could hear laughter and a multitude of voices in the other room. He cocked his head to the side as he approached the front desk. A woman was standing at the reception desk. She gave him a wary look as he approached.

                        “Where’s Kuro? Is he not working today?” he asked. The woman’s expression fell.

                        “He was killed a few days ago by one of the patrons. I’ve had to take over in his place.” Qrow exhaled, rubbing the back of his head.

                        “Sorry to hear that.” He reached into his coat, the woman flinched, and he pulled out his scroll. He held it up to her, and the woman cocked an eyebrow. “Have you seen this girl?” The woman glanced from the photo to him. She crossed her arms.

                        “Why are you looking for her?”

                        “She’s a relative of mine. She ran away from home with a couple of her friends and I’m trying to find her and get her back home before she gets hurt.” The woman’s expression softened.

                        “She was in here a few days ago, right before Kuro died. She said she was heading to Mistral City.” Qrow pocketed his scroll; so he was right about where she was heading. The woman uncrossed her arms, resting them on the desk in front of her. “Do you want to stay for the night? You look exhausted.” Qrow shook his head.

                        “I’ll be fine. Thanks.” He gave the woman a polite nod and left the ryokan. He stood under the porch, watching the rain as it came down. He rested his hands in his pockets, closing his eyes. He told her not to get involved; she had no idea what she was going up against. Qrow sighed and opened his eyes, looking over at the bar across from him. He wasn’t going to be able to make much progress in this weather, best to wait it out.

                        He went to the bar, giving a nod to the bar tender as he took a seat. It was quiet; the rain pitter pattering against the roof, an occasional cough, the scraping of the chairs against the floor. The other patrons were solemnly staring at their drinks, or watching the rain through the windows. Qrow rested his hands on his table, staring at the lantern in front of him.

                        He glanced up as a glass was set in front of him.

                        “Sorry, I didn-” he started.

                        “From the woman upstairs. The one with red eyes.” The waitress smiled at him. “She said you wouldn’t mind bottom shelf, but I went ahead and gave you top.” She winked at him. “Lucky you.” Qrow looked down at the glass, watching the ice cubes float in the whiskey.

                        “Thanks, I guess.” He said. The waitress seemed disappointed and left his side. He glanced up at the second floor, sighed, and grabbed the glass.

                        Qrow climbed the stairs, running his hand against the railing. He stopped at the top, taking a sip from the glass. Raven sat at a table in the middle of the second floor, the lanterns around her snuffed out. The lantern on her table glowed dully, shadows flickering across her face. Raven smiled.

                        “Hello, brother,” she said.

                        “Raven.” He said. He took the seat across from her, resting his arm behind him. “What do you want?”

                        “Can’t a girl catch up with her family?” She asked. Qrow set his glass on the table.

                        “She can, but you’re not. Why are you here?” Raven leaned back, her smug look fading.

                        “Has she found it?”

                        “Why do you care? I thought you were staying out of this.”

                        “I want to know what we’re up against, brother. Now tell me. Does Salem have the Relic?” Qrow shook his head. Raven exhaled, relieved. Qrow traced his finger around the rim of his drink.

                        “I thought your rule was you only help people once. Why did you save Yang that night?” Raven crossed her arms.

                        “I didn’t save her. She saved herself.” Qrow snorted, and took a sip.

                        “Sure,” he said. Raven glowered at him before smirking.

                        “And how are things going with your” she threw up air quotes “‘niece’, hm?” Qrow scowled as Raven smirked.

                        “ _She_ is wandering around Anima. Do you know where she is?”

                        “I don’t.” Qrow took a long drain from his glass. He looked at the ice cubes, the condensation on the glass as he spoke.

            “I- We really need your help, Raven. With Oz gone, I-” Raven snickered.

                        “After everything you’ve done, brother? You would ask me to help you?” Qrow kept his gaze on the ice. “I told you and Summer that Ozpin would fail and he has. I told you that Beacon would fall, and it did.” She snorted. “And yet you remain his loyal little lap dog.”

                        “It wasn’t my golden fucking moment, okay?!” He snapped, finally looking up at her face, at the hate in her red eyes. “You think I’m happy about any of this? Do you think I don’t know that life would be so much simpler and less painful if I just ran off and went back to raiding like you did?” he said. “But if we don’t follow Ozpin, if we don’t fight against Her, then we are all going to die.” He took a breath. “If I don’t try and stop her, then that means Summer died for nothing.” Raven glared at him.

                        “She did.” He drained his glass, the whiskey burning his throat as it went down. He set the glass down with a clang, glaring at his sister.

                        “If you’re not taking sides, why’d you do that?” he asked. Raven cocked an eyebrow. “Yami.” He said. Raven shrugged.

                        “Salem’s cult is dangerous, we can’t have them spreading into the villages near our tribes territory.”

                        “So Shion was just for fun then?”

                        “The weak die. The strong survive. That’s how it works.” Raven said. Qrow chortled.

                        “I’m living proof that that’s bullshit.” Raven glared at him before standing, her chair scraping against the floor. A black and maroon portal materialized on the wall behind them. She began to walk over to it. “Raven,” he said. His sister stopped, looking over her shoulder at him. “I saw the damage in those villages.” He leaned forward. “You have the Spring Maiden on your side, don’t you?” Raven smiled, and looked ahead with a laugh. The light on the table died, casting the room into darkness.

                        “What makes you think I would tell you that, traitor?” Qrow frowned as Raven disappeared into the portal.

                        Qrow looked back at the sound of glass hitting the floor, and a woman gasp. The waitress from before stood at the top of the stairs, staring in shock and horror at where Raven had been, several drinks shattered at her feet. Qrow grabbed his glass, and held it up, catching the waitresses attention.

                        “Mind getting me another?” he asked.

* * *

                        She rested her head against the bus window, her eyes half lidded as she stared out at the city. The yellow city lights stared back at her. Her hands rested in her lap, her metallic arm cold against her pant leg. She craned her head, looking at the rest of the bus.

                        It was empty, it usually was at this time at night, especially for this part of town. She looked down at her lap, flexing her metallic fingers. This felt wrong; it was such a heavy weight on her. She looked up as the bus slowed, hearing the engine hiss as it stopped. The bus door opened, and Yang mumbled a ‘thanks’ as she stepped off it.

                        She wrapped her jacket closer as the snow drifted around her. She trudged through the snow, the yellow lights of the buildings slowly winking out. She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets, walking past the worn down buildings, feeling eyes watching her as she walked.

                        She took a turn down an alley, nodding at the homeless huddled around a fire. She took a turn down another alley, and then another, her body on autopilot as she made her way through the labyrinth. Anxiety nipped at her stomach as the Hole came into view. People lay groaning in front of the entrance, puddles of blood in the snow. She stepped around them, grasping the railing as she descended into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious to what Salem's emblem looks like (what I've been referring to as Salem's Eye), here's a pic of it. I assume most people have seen it but this is just for those who might not know what it looks like. https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/rwby/images/4/42/Salem_Emblem.svg/revision/latest?cb=20170130132450


	9. Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Suicide

She groaned, rubbing her temples, her head pounding, her throat parched. Dust damn it, that red always did this. Willow leaned back in her chair, the plush cushion soft against her neck. She lowered her hands, opening her eyes, looking out the window.

                        Snow was falling gently, coating the topiary like sugar. She reached over to the coffee table next to her chair, grabbing her glass and snake head vase. She felt her stomach grumble as she poured herself a drink; Grunhilda should be here soon with her breakfast. She set the vase down on the table, turning back to her gardens. She sipped from her glass; the red tart and yet bitter.

                        She heard the door squeak open and she raised a hand.

                        “Set it next to the vase,” she said. She heard the door close. She turned in her seat, looking behind her. Weiss was standing at the entrance, looking at the floor, rubbing her wrists. Willow cocked her head to the side. “Weiss? Did you need something?” Weiss walked forward, her eyes on the floor.

                        “I haven’t seen you in a while, Mother. I wanted to visit.”

                        “I see.” She turned back to the gardens. “I know it must be rather boring, but come, take a seat.” She sipped from her glass as Weiss came over, sitting in the plush chair on the other side of the coffee table. Willow looked down at her drink, moving the glass around gently, watching the red wine move with the motion. “What kind do you like?”

                        “Hm?” Willow looked over at her daughter.

                        “Wine, honey. What kind?” Weiss rubbed her wrist, looking at the vase before answering.

                        “Red,” she said. Willow smiled.

                        “At least I got something right with you.” She set her drink on the table, leaning down and grabbing a second glass. She poured a small amount into it before handing it to Weiss, grabbing her own glass again. “Might be a bit stronger then what you usually drink.” She said. Weiss eyed the wine for a moment before taking a sip. She grimaced as she swallowed, and set the glass back down on the table. “Too bitter?”

                        “A bit. I like my reds a little sweeter.” She said. Willow chuckled.

                        “You might be a woman now, but you still have a young girls palete.” She looked back out the window. “Give it time, Weiss. You’ll learn to love the bitterness like I have.”

                        She glanced back as the door opened. An older woman hurried in, carrying a tray. She set it down on the table between their glasses, bowed, and hurried off. Willow felt her mouth water as she looked at the food on the tray; smoked meats, sharp cheeses, and fresh fruit, a jug of icy water as well. She reached for a slice of bauchspeck before stopping, looking over at Weiss. Weiss was looking at the food longingly.

                        “Do you want any?” she asked. Weiss looked up at her, the hungry look in her eye disappearing. Weiss shook her head.

                        “No, no, I’m… I already ate,” she said. Willow thought she heard Weiss’ stomach grumble. She grabbed another glass, and filled it with water. She set her wine next to the tray of food, drinking from her water. The winds were picking up, the snow falling harder, covering her plants like a blanket. She looked down at the ice in her drink.

                        “How have you been feeling?” Willow asked. She heard Weiss shift in her chair, and looked over at her. Weiss was looking over at the wall, a hand on her wrist.

                        “I’m doing okay, mother.”

                        “You sure? ” Weiss didn’t answer. Willow squinted as she looked at Weiss’ wrist, did… did her sleeves have red stains? Willow sighed, taking another sip. “Did you enjoy your time at Beacon?” she asked.

                        “It was nice.”

                        “It’s been a long time since I’ve been to Vale.” She offered Weiss a smile. “I’d like to see it again someday.” Weiss looked back at her. “You, me, your brother.” Willow smiled as she thought of the forests in Vale; at the multitude of colors when autumn came. “I think it would be fun.”

                        “And Father?” Weiss asked. Willow frowned.

                        “Why would he be there.” She leaned back in her chair. “Maybe we can get Winter to come with us. While she’s on shore leave.” She sighed. “I think it would be nice, to have you all together again.” She looked out the window, at the winter winds blowing. “I haven’t seen Winter in so long.”

                        “You… you miss her?” Weiss asked. Willow looked over at her.

                        “Of course I miss her. She’s my daughter.” She set her glass down on the table, sighing. “I know I haven’t always been the best mother to you three. I know I’ve failed, and made a lot of mistakes.” She looked over at the glass of red wine. “I know why Winter doesn’t talk to me.” She looked back at her daughter, a stab of guilt in her heart as she looked at the scar on her eye. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t love you three.”

                        Weiss’ eyes watered, and she turned away to wipe at them. Willow laughed a little.

                        “You don’t have to hide your tears from me,” she said.

                        “I’m sorry, mother.”

                        “There’s nothing for you to be sorry for.” Willow said. Weiss sniffed, and got up from her seat. Willow’s expression fell as she watched her daughter leave. The door clicked shut behind Weiss. She turned back in her seat, staring out at her snow covered gardens. She reached for an orange wedge, savoring the juice as it popped in her mouth as she bit into it. She swallowed, and looked at the table, at the two glasses.

                        She grabbed the glass of water, and took a drink from it.

* * *

                        He hummed to himself as he ran his finger over the spines of the books. So many to choose from, so little time. He perked up as he heard the library door open. He smiled as Weiss entered, closing and leaning against the door.

                        “Good afternoon, sister. What brings you down here?” he asked.

                        “Just checking in, seeing what my little brother was doing.” He smiled; it felt nice being called ‘brother’. He looked over at the table next to the couch, at the chess board there. He looked back at Weiss.

                        “Would you care to play a game, dear sister? It has been such a long time since I’ve had a worthy opponent.” Weiss looked over at the chess board.

                        “I’m a little rusty,” she said.

                        “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said.

                        He set the board, taking the black pieces for himself. He sat on the couch, patting the spot next to him. Weiss sat down, her hands in her lap. He motioned towards the board.

                        “Age before beauty, sister.” Weiss looked at the board, a finger going to her chin. She moved a pawn forward. Whitley smirked, plotting out his moves. He moved a piece. “Do you know what I love about games like this?” he asked. Weiss moved another piece.

                        “The thinking part?” Whitley moved his next piece.

                        “That’s a part of it for sure.” Weiss moved the piece he expected her to move. He hid his smile. His knight leapt forth, claiming Weiss’ piece. Weiss frowned. “But it’s more than just that.” Weiss thought for a moment before moving a new pawn onto the field. Just as he expected. “Outthinking, outwitting you opponent is fun for sure.” He claimed another of her pieces. “But I like to view games like this as being a bit like life.” Weiss frowned, going on the offensive. So predictable. “Everyone has a part to play.” Another piece claimed. “You have the unwitting pawns, willing to die for something grander then them.” Another piece. “Perhaps they had been fooled into thinking their lives had meaning under this cause, or just forced into it.” A growl of annoyance from Weiss as she studied the board.

                        “Your knights and bishops, our Hunters and members of the Fayths. Striving to keep civility and order in the chaos of this world, backing the pawns in whatever new goal they fling themselves into.” He allowed himself to smirk as Weiss took the bait, claiming one of his sacrificial units. “They allow themselves to think that they have control over themselves, that their noble goals and causes are their own, that they are different from the mindless drones that pawns are.”

                        Weiss whipped her queen out, claiming one of his knights. He cocked an eyebrow; that was unexpected. No matter.

                        “Have I told you what my favorite piece is?” he asked. Weiss shook her head, moving her queen. “I know many are fond of the queen, and for good reason.” He moved a piece. “She’s one of the most versatile members on the board, and so powerful.” Weiss moved her queen. “But despite that, she’s not that much different from any of the other pieces.” He moved his next piece. “She’s just another servant for a greater power.” Whitley narrowed his eyes as Weiss moved her queen into the spot he wanted. “My favorite is the king.” He moved into checkmate, smirking. “For without him, there would be no cause worth dying for, and there would be no game.”

                        Whitley rested his hands in his lap, smirking at Weiss. Weiss sighed, annoyed.

                        “That was fun, Weiss. You had some new tricks up your sleeve. I think you might be able to beat me one of these days.” He set the chess board back to its original position. “Do you want to play again?”

                        “No thank you,” Weiss said. Whitley pouted slightly; Weiss was always his favorite opponent. Weiss got from the seat, going to the door. Whitley waved at her as she opened the door.

                        “I look forward to our next match.” He said. Weiss looked away, and shut the door.

* * *

                        The kitchen was bustling, cooks and the other butlers and maids running around as they prepped dinner. Klein set his knife to the side, his eyes burning from chopping so many onions. He turned around, his eyebrows raising in surprise. He smiled at Weiss, looking up at her.

                        “Snowflake, what are you doing here?” he asked. Weiss had her arms behind her back.

                        “I just wanted to visit, see how dinner was coming.” He motioned over to the cooks as they simmered the gravy.

                        “It’ll be ready in a bit.” He smiled at her. “It’s schnitzel and red cabbage; your favorite.” Weiss smiled before embracing him. He patted her on the back.

                        “Thank you, Klein.” Weiss said. “You’re always so thoughtful.” She broke the hug, her arms going behind her back. She smiled at him again. “I’ll leave you be, you’re awfully busy,” she said. He nodded, turning back to his onions, hearing Weiss as she walked away. He cocked his head to the side, frowning. Where did his knife go?

* * *

                        Weiss opened the door to her room, closing her door and setting the knife on her nightstand. She could see Mirror from the corner of her eye as she went to one of her bookshelves, pulling a notebook free and ripping out a page.

                        “Weiss,” Mirror said. Weiss went to her table, picking up a pen. She could hear Mirror tapping against the glass. “Weiss!” Weiss felt her eyes water as she began to write, her vision blurring, tears dripping onto the note. “Weiss! Stop!”

                        She rose from the table, leaving the note and the pen. She went to the nightstand. She stared down at the knife, and sniffed.

                        “Weiss, don’t do this.” She felt her hands tremble as she raised them, pulling her tiara free. She set it down next to the knife, shaking her hair out. Mirror started to pound on the glass. “Weiss! I was wrong! I was wrong! People love you! Mother, she… she can help us! Whitley can help us! Yang is back in Vale, we can go to her!”

                        Weiss picked up the knife, wiping the onion juice from it with her sleeve. The blade shook in her unsteady hands, she closed her eyes, the tears running down. Mirror’s pounding grew louder, more frantic as she placed the shaking blade over her heart. She took a deep breath, and exhaled. She shook her head.

                        “That’s right, Weiss, you don’t have to do this. Think about how much it would hurt them. How much it would hurt Blake, if she-”

                        Weiss gasped, her eyes shooting open as she stabbed the blade into her stomach. She dropped to her knees, gasping in pain, feeling blood start to soak into her dress. She ignored Mirror’s screams as she plunged the knife deeper, groaning in pain, the blood running down her legs. Her breathing was growing ragged, pain her only sensation.

                        She yanked the blade free with a cry, blood gushing out. She could hardly breathe, her body growing cold, her skin clammy as she trembled. Her soul screamed, begging to let her aura stop her. Weiss’ vision darkened; she coughed, a copper taste filling her mouth as she slumped over. She felt parts of her body twitch as she lay on the cold floor, blood pooling around her. She saw Mirror screaming, crying, frantically beating at the glass. She coughed again, blood drooling down her chin.

                        _i… i hope… i hope i see you again… in my next life_

* * *

                        Willow made her way through the house, glancing around at the furnishings; it had been some time since she had been down this way. She stopped in front of Weiss’ door, hesitating before gently knocking on it. No answer. She frowned, and knocked a little harder. No answer. She grabbed the door handle, opening it slightly.

                        “Weiss? Weiss, are yo-”

                        Willow’s eyes widened, her lip quivering as she fell to her knees, the door swinging open. A wail ripped from her lips as Weiss stared at her with glazed over eyes.


	10. Menagerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna see if I can get through this chapter and the next in this week.

The gangway lowered and Sun smiled as he walked down, taking in the sight before him. Smaller ships were in port, a multitude of voices talking over one another. Vendors were situated near the ships, freshly caught fish, and various tropical fruits for sale. The sun was beating down, a salty, fishy scent in the air. He grimaced slightly at how packed it was; people were huddled around vendors, people filling out of boats, almost every part of the port filled with people. He cocked his head to the side, squinting as he looked at the crowds, at the wolf tails, bird beaks, spider legs, and lizard horns. Where… where all of these people Faunus?

                        He looked at Blake as they stepped off the gangway, feeling Neptune get squished next to him as people walked past them.

                        “Lot of Faunus here,” Sun said. Blake nodded, making her way through the crowd.

                        “It’s our one safe haven. The one place our people can go to and feel safe, like they have a place to belong.” Sun cocked an eyebrow.

                        “What about Vacou? The humans over there don’t seem to mind us.” Blake glanced at the light blue ribbon tied around her arm.

                        “The humans there might be okay for now. But the SDC there, they rely on a lot of Faunus labor. Dangerous labor that goes uncompensated. Here, they don’t have to worry about any of that. No Schnee Dust Company, no fear that the humans they run into next could kill them just for being who they are.” Sun looked at the crowd, noticing the wary, and occasionally dirty looks being shot at Neptune. He frowned, and wrapped his tail around him, pulling him in close.

                        Sun grunted as a man carrying coconuts shoved past him.

                        “Is it always this crowded?” Neptune asked. Blake nodded, stepping around a woman carrying a fish.

                        “When you try to squeeze an entire race of people onto a tiny island that’s two thirds desert,  it tends to get a little crowded.” Sun looked at Blake in disbelief, glancing at Neptune to make sure he heard her right. Neptune was looking at her in confusion.

                        “Two-thirds desert? Why not set up villages out there? Vacou did it.” Neptune said.

                        “Yeah! The desert’s freaking awesome!” Sun said. Blake sighed.

                        “It’s not like back in Vacou. The desert here is dangerous.” Blake said. Sun snorted.

                        “Uh, have you been to Vacou? Do you have any idea how big the Sandworms in the Blue Sands get?” he asked. Blake rolled her eyes.

                        “Does Vacou have Deathstalkers the size of mountains? King Taijitu’s several kilometers long? Sobek’s in every drop of water? Tsuchigumo’s-”

                        “All right, all right, you’ve made your point.” Sun said, waving his hand.

                        “That’s pretty shitty,” Neptune said. Blake looked back at them. “To give all your people this much land and most of it can’t be used.” Blake shrugged, stepping around people as they climbed a hill.

                        “We’ve made the best of what we have.” She said. She stopped at the top of the hill, and Sun whistled, resting his hands on his hips as he looked out. A mountain lay off in the distance, palm tree forests filling the space between. Wooden buildings were situated throughout the forest, dirt roads connecting them all. He saw a large building directly ahead of them at the end of their path. He looked over at Blake, she was smiling, a hint of pride on her face. “This is Kuo Kuana. I was born here.”

                        “It’s beautiful,” Neptune said. Blake’s smile grew, resting a hand on her ribbon as she stared out at the village.

                        “The humans thought they would break us by giving us this land. That we would come begging for a better deal; that we might give up the rights we fought for if it meant a better place to establish our own land. But we haven’t. Kuo Kauna is far from perfect; we don’t have the same resources as the Four Kingdoms, and it’s a constant reminder that we’re nothing but second class citizens in the rest of the world. But we’ve made a place for ourselves. A home for the Faunus. Our _Menagarieaus_.” Sun cocked his head to the side.

                        “I thought it was Menagerie?” Blake shook her head.

                        “In Common. But not in Ishvi.”

                        “Huh. Neat.” Neptune cleared his throat, and Sun looked over at him.

                        “You were born here, right? Can you see your house from here, Blake? Which one is it?” Blake gave them a look before pointing at the large building at the end of their path. Sun’s eyes widened as realization dawned on him. Neptune turned to Blake, pointing at her.

                        “You’re-!” Blake nodded, putting a hand to her lips, hiding her smile.

* * *

Anxiety nipped at her gut as she neared her house, Neptune and Sun trailing behind her. She stopped before they reached the stairs, rubbing her arm.

                        “What’s wrong?” Sun asked. She looked up at the house.

                        Her father’s face as he snapped at her, her parent’s voices as they called out for her. She shook her head.

                        “I haven’t seen my parents in almost seven years. I… I kinda left on bad terms,” she said.

                        “If it’s been that long, I’m sure they’ve gotten over it. They must miss you,” Neptune said. Blake said nothing, and took a breath. She began to climb the stairs. Guards stood next to the front door, spears in hand.

                        “ _Do you have an appointment with the Chieftain_?” one of the guards asked. Blake shook her head.

                        “ _I_ …” she took a deep breath, calming her nerves. “ _My name is Hōzuki Blake. I am the daughter of the Chieftain, and I would like an audience with my family._ ” The guards looked at each other, before one of them opened the door, and went inside. Blake played with her hands as she waited. Her ears flattened as the door opened, and her mother stepped out.

                        Her mother stared at her, placing a hand over her mouth. Her mother’s face was more wrinkled then she remembered, streaks of gray in her short black hair.

                        “ _Blake?_ ” Blake held up a hand, forcing a smile.

                        “ _Hey, mom.”_ Kali embraced her, wrapping her arms around her, burying her face into her shoulder. Blake stiffened at the hug, her ears getting flatter.

                        “ _Thank Devi, it is you. My baby girl._ ” Blake’s ears unflattened, perking up. She felt herself smile, closing her eyes as she hugged her mother.

                        “ _I’m sorry I left_.” Blake felt her mother start to stroke her hair.

                        “ _That doesn’t matter right now. All that matters, is that you’re here_.” Kali said. Blake opened her eyes as she heard the door open farther. Her father stood in the doorway, his mouth agape as he stared in shock. Blake hesitated before smiling at her father. He smiled back before embracing her and her mother, laughing.

* * *

                        Kali sat on her knees at the table, gripping her chai. Blake was looking into her cup, while her two friends were draining their cups, the blonde one refilling his cup once he was done.

                        “ _We saw you in the Vytal Festival,_ ” Kali said. Blake looked over at her, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Kali smiled at her. “ _You should have seen the look on your father’s face when he saw you on the screen._ ” Blake looked over at her father. Ghira laughed nervously. “ _We were so happy to see you were okay. We had started to give up hope that you were still alive, or that we would ever see you again_.”

                        “ _Please, I told you she was fine. No daughter of ours would die out in the wilderness.”_ Kali rolled her eyes; memories of all the sleepless nights worrying about their daughter flashing through her mind. Ghira stroked his beard “ _The other members of your team, that Ruby and Yang, were they good people?”_ he asked. Blake nodded. Ghira smiled, and exhaled. “ _It must have been difficult having the Heiress on your team, I hope this Ruby and Yang made living there easier.”_

                        Kali cocked her head to the side as Neptune shot a look over at Blake. Blake looked down at her drink, and Kali squinted at the blue ribbon around her arm. It… it looked like the same shade of blue the Heiress’ clothes had been. Neptune elbowed Sun in the side, before pointing at his cup.

                        “ _So who made this tea? It’s really great!_ ” Neptune asked. Sun started to drink from his cup, holding up a thumbs up while he drank.

                        “ _I did,_ ” Ghira said. Ghira looked Neptune over, cocking an eyebrow. “ _Forgive me for asking, but what type of Faunus are you?”_

                        “ _I’m human.”_

                        “ _I see. Your Ishvi is impeccable. Not many humans bother learning it._ ” Neptune rubbed the back of his head, pointing at Sun with his thumb.

                        “ _Yeah. I learned it when I first met him to try and impress him. Found out he doesn’t speak it.”_ Kali chuckled; these two seemed like a cute couple. She leaned over to Blake as Ghira continued to talk to Neptune.

                        “ _Who are these two again?_ ” she asked. Blake shrugged.

                        “ _Friends I made back in Vale. I kinda ran into them on the boat here_.” She looked over as Sun lifted the tea set with his tail, helping himself to his third cup of chai.

                        “ _I like them_.” she said.           

                        She looked over at the door as it swung open, a guard walking in. He bowed to Ghira before speaking.

                        “ _My Chief, she’s arrived_.” Ghira smiled.

                        “ _Good. Send her in, I’m sure she would enjoy a cup of tea after her long trip._ ” Kali smiled, taking a sip from her drink; she hadn’t seen her in such a long time. Blake’s ear twitched as the guard left, and looked over at her.

                        “ _Who’s she?_ ” Blake asked.

                        “ _Hm_?” Kali lowered her drink to the table. “ _Your Aunt Sienna,_ ” she said.  

* * *

                        Sienna opened the door to her sister’s dining room, raising an eyebrow at who she saw at the table. She smiled as her niece stared at her in shock.

                        “ _Blake. After seeing you were at Beacon, I feared the worst._ ” She cocked an eyebrow at the blue haired human and blonde Faunus who sat next to him. “ _Who are they?_ ” Blake looked over at her father.

                        “ _You two are on speaking terms again_?” Blake asked. Ghira nodded.

                        “ _We are. I may not agree with your aunt’s methods, but she has our people’s best interest at heart._ ” He looked over at her, motioning to the duo with his hand. “ _These two are Blake’s friends, she brought them with her_ ,” he said. Sienna snorted in displeasure at the two before walking over to her sister’s side, sitting next to her. Kali began to pour her a cup as she situated herself. The Faunus cocked his head to the side, looking at her, confused.

                        “ _So like, who are you_?” the human asked. Sienna was taken back; a human who knew her language? Ghira cleared his throat, the human and Faunus looking over at him.

                        “Sun, Neptune, this is Sienna Khan. High Leader of the White Fang.”

                        Sun and Neptune bolted upright, Neptune stepping away from the table.

                        “The White Fang?!” Sun shouted. Sun looked over at Blake. “Why aren’t you freaking out, Blake?!” Blake opened and closed her mouth before sighing. She took her jacket off, Sun’s jaw dropping and Neptune’s eyes widening as they stared at the emblem burned into her skin.

                        “Do you two remember how I said I’ve done things that I’m not proud of?”

                        “Woah, woah, woah, hold up, time out.” Sun motioned with his hands as he spoke, Neptune still staring at Blake in shock. “You mean to tell me you’ve been White Fang this entire time? Then why were you trying to stop them while in Vale? Did you help attack your own school?”

                        Sienna stared at the emblem; only the Vale branch did that. She looked over at her sister; she had a hand to her mouth, staring at the emblem. Sienna looked over at Neptune, narrowing her eyes.

                        “Human,” he looked over at her. “What’s Blake’s last name?”

                        “Uh, its… uh.” He thought for a moment. “Belladonna?” Sienna sneered; she should have known. She looked over at her niece. Blake wouldn’t meet her gaze. Sienna rose to her feet, walking over to Blake.

                        “You’re the Belladonna from Adam’s reports, aren’t you?” she asked. Blake said nothing, her ears pinned back. She nodded weakly. Sienna dropped to her knees, hugging her niece, nuzzling the back of her head. “I’m so sorry, Blake.”

                        “Belladonna?” Kali asked. Sienna looked up at her sister. Ghira and Kali were looking at her in confusion. “What are you talking about, Sienna?” Sienna looked down at her niece. Blake looked up at her before taking a deep breath. She nodded her head. Sienna looked over at them.

                        “Around the time that Blake left, Adam Taurus gained a new member in his branch, a girl who went by Belladonna. I didn’t think anything of it then, he was gaining a lot of new recruits around that time. He mentioned her in several of his more high profile incidents throughout the years; his assassination of Umber Winchester, an attack on a SDC mining facility. She stopped appearing in them around the time his branch stopped sending in reports, the last one being that she had deserted after an SDC train bombing.” Sienna felt Blake tremble, and tightened her grip around her. She looked over at Sun and Neptune. “I’m sure the media has told you a lot of lies about our organization. But I assure you, we want nothing more than the betterment of our people.” She looked over at Kali and Ghira. “Had I known, I would have stepped in, and brought her home.”

                        Kali and Ghira got up, joining her, hugging their daughter. Blake hiccuped, her hair falling, obscuring her face as she cried.

                        “Then… what about the White Fang that attacked Beacon?” Neptune asked. Blake shook her head, looking up at them.

                        “That wasn’t the real White Fang. That wasn’t the organization my family made. That was Adam.” Blake’s lip twitched, the tears streaming as she snarled. “He’s the one responsible for everything bad that happened there; the shootout at the docks, the highway attack, the Breach. Everything.”

                        Sun rubbed the back of his head, Neptune resting his hands in his coat pockets. Blake hiccuped again, wiping at her tears. Sienna looked over at Ghira.

                        “Adam is actually why I came by.” She said. Blake’s ears perked up. “His attack on Beacon has led to a large amount of distrust of the Faunus and our organization. I’ve tried organizing relief efforts; offering ships to help in transporting Faunus refugees to Vacou or Menagarie, but many of the Faunus are wary of us now, the Atlesian’s especially.” Sienna broke free of the hug, straightening her clothes out. “I am going to summon Adam to our headquarters in Mistral, and there he will stand trial for his crimes against the Faunus.” She smirked. “And I will kill him myself, when I find him guilty.” She saw a ghost of a smile on Blake’s face.

                     She turned away from her family, walking past Sun and Neptune. She held up a hand as she left.

                        “The trial will be soon, I figured it best to deliver this message in person due to the nature of it. I don’t want any of Adam’s followers learning of it and attempting to interfere. My two most trusted advisors, the Albain twins, are on their way to help co-ordinate the White Fang activities here.” She stopped at the door, and looked back at her family. She smiled at them.

                        “ _I’m glad you’re back with us, Blake._ ”

                        Blake smiled back at her, wiping her tears away and nodding.

* * *

                        She looked up at the sign of the ryokan; the Flowering Spring. If her prey was going this way, she would have stopped here.

                        Tyrian opened the door, smiling at the man behind the counter. The man hesitated before smiling back at her. She approached the desk, her smile not wavering. The man laughed nervously when she stopped at the desk.

                        “H-hello, welcome to the Flowering Spring. My name is Kuro, do you need anything?” Tyrian reached into her coat pocket, pulling out her scroll.

                        “I was hoping you could  help me find someone,” she said. She held up the scroll. He looked at the  picture as she spoke. “I’m a Hunter you see, and she’s wanted by my employer. She’s a dangerous individual.” Kuro glanced at her, distrust etched on his face. Kuro rested his hands on his desk, leaning forward, she smirked at the brave face he was putting on.

                        “I haven’t seen her. And I want you to leave.”

                        Tyrian leaned forward, grabbing his hand, inhaling his scent. He jerked his hand back in shock. She closed her eyes; the smell of firewood smoke, damp clothes, masked by a floral soap. She opened her eyes, and smiled at him.

                        “You lied to me,” she said.

                        Kuro tried to step back, a strangled gasp coming from him as her tail shot out, wrapping around his throat. He clawed at her tail, gasping for air, tears welling in his eyes. Tyrian’s smile grew a her tail tightened around him.

                        “Do you know what my favorite part of strangulation is?” Kuro dug his nails into her tail, clawing marks into her. She felt a chill go down her back, and held back the urge to moan at the pain. “It’s watching your eyes. As the blood vessels begin to,” she made a _pop_ sound with her lips, a warmth growing in her belly as the whites of his eyes began to turn red. She feigned disapproval as his cheeks began to turn purple. “But I know not everyone enjoys being strangled, so I’ll ask again.” She loosened her tail, Kuro sucking in air in ragged breaths. “Do you know where she is?” Kuro nodded.

                        Tyrian smiled, sliding her tail off of him, trailing her stinger across his face like a lovers finger. He massaged his throat, coughing, gasping for air.

                        “S-she’s heading for Mistral City. Taking the Old Road. She left yesterday. Had a few friends with her.”

                        Tyrian bit her lip; oooo, friends with her. How fun. She grabbed his shoulders, enjoying his startled cry. She trailed a finger up his chin, gripping his shoulder, her tail trailing down his back.

                        “That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

                        Blood spurted onto her face as her stinger exploded from his chest. She felt him go limp, and licked the blood off her lips as she pulled out of him. His body slumped onto the counter, blood dripping down and onto the floor. She giggled as she turned to leave, wiping the blood off her face, and licking it off her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Yang's 2nd original chapter.


	11. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Yang's 2nd original chapter.

Yang gripped the rail as she descended, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. The all too familiar sound of people cheering, pained grunts, and heavy punches grew louder and louder the further down she went. She saw a light at the end of the darkness, and squinted, her eyes hurting as she neared it.

                        She reached the end of the stairs, stepping into the light, blinking as her eyes adjusted. A crowd of people had formed a circle, cheering and shouting, pained grunting coming from inside the circle. People sat at the bar, sipping their drinks, and watching the ring, Lien lying on the counter. The other fighters stood off to the side, watching the crowd. A cheer went through the crowd as a man screamed in pain; Yang grimaced at the sound of his arm breaking. Annoyed sighs came from the bar. The crowd began to disperse, a few staring at her, recognition dawning on their faces. Other members of the crowd noticed them, and looked over at her too, some beginning to smile.

                        “Little Sun Dragon,” one said. One started to laugh.

                        “Never thought I’d see you in here again.” Yang stretched her neck.

                        “I needed to let off some steam.” She said. She saw the people at the bar start talking to one another, Lien exchanging hands, eying her as they placed their bets. Yang took her jacket off, tossing it aside. She hid her disgust at the cheer, the call for her to take more off, their eyes as they went to her cleavage. She flexed the fingers of her robotic arm, hearing the mechanisms whirl. She looked over at them. “Just gonna stare or am I gonna fight someone?”

                        Yang turned her head as she saw one of the fighters shove his way through the crowd. A giant of a man, hair covering most of his body, a bear snout where his nose and mouth should have been.

                        “I’ll fight ya, Sun Dragon,” he said, his voice a rumble. The Bear smirked. “You looked awfully friendly with that Schnee back in the Vytal Tournament.” The Bear cracked his knuckles. “Can’t beat a Schnee’s face in, but you’ll be the next best thing.” Yang snarled, marching up, the crowd of people forming a circle around them.

                        “Bring it limp dick,” she spat.

                        The Bear charged at her with a yell, she smirked, leaping forward. Her foot slammed into his chest, savoring his grunt of pain, before backflipping off, her foot slamming into his chin. She landed nimbly on her feet, smirking at him, beckoning him over as he rubbed his chin. He growled, and charged her. She smirked, catching his punch, yanking him forward, throwing an uppercut into his gut. She let his arm go, her arm shooting forward, slamming into his gut several times. She leapt up, grabbing his head, and slamming her knee into his nose.

                        He staggered back with a grunt, blood running down his lip, his nose broken. He wiped at his lip before swinging at her with a yell. She sidestepped, throwing several jabs into his side, before swinging her leg, hitting the back of his knee. He crumpled to the floor with a grunt. She swung at him, smirking. He whirled, catching her fist, his other fist shooting up, slamming into her elbow, her robotic arm ripping off.

                        Yang’s eyes shot wide as the world around her turned to flames. The Ursa stood before her, her bloody arm in its hands, it muzzle caked in her blood, bits of her flesh caught in its teeth. Yang screamed, falling to the ground, scrambling away.

                        She felt herself get flung into the air, grunting as she hit the hard ground. She groaned, closing her eyes, her world spinning, flames and darkness filling her mind. She staggered to her feet, her head swimming as her eyes opened. She yelled as a silver object slammed into her face, knocking her back. She grunted as she was hit, staggering back with each strike. She saw a glint of silver, and ducked low, bolting past the figure attacking her. She glanced back, her breath hitching; the Bear had her arm. He smirked, lumbering after her.

                        She raised her fist, trying to slow her breathing, her body trembling. He tossed her arm aside, raising his fists, a murderous glint in his eyes. She swung at him with a yell, gasping as he caught her fist. Stars exploded in her vision as his elbow slammed into her face. She screamed as she was flung forward, his foot slamming into her back as she was thrown. She hit the ground, groaning in pain. She tried to get up, and yelped as she felt him grab her head.

                        Her head slammed into the concrete floor, her skull feeling like it was going to crack open. She felt blood run down her face, her vision fuzzy as he lifted her head up again.

                        “Let’s see how you like being beaten once you’re down,” the Bear growled. She opened her mouth to respond-

                        -and bit her tongue as her head slammed into the concrete. Blood filled her mouth, her tongue going numb. She felt her head get lifted up, her blood stained hair falling in her eyes, before slamming down, her world going dark.

 

                        Yang’s body felt numb, a groan escaping her lips as her eyes opened. She lifted her head from the red snow. She blinked, her vision starting to clear up. The buildings around her looked black in the darkness, spots of blood in the white snow. She shivered, realizing her jacket was missing. She sat up, goosebumps running across her body, her breath coming out in a white mist. She looked down at her stump, her expression falling as a phantom pain shot through her. She glanced around her in the snow, sighing; her arm was gone too. She got to her feet, clutching her head as a dizzy spell hit her. She felt dried blood caked on her face, and looked down at her tank top to see specs of blood on it. She looked back at the Hole, sighed, and wrapped her arm around her torso as she left.

                        The snow fell around her, coating her shoulders, sticking in her hair, chilling her. She wandered through the maze of alleyways, nodding at the homeless as they shot pitiful glances in her direction. The familiar sight of the yellow city lights gave her a small amount of comfort. She reached the bus stop, and sat down, her body aching, her head pounding. She shivered, rubbing her torso, her teeth chattering.

                        The bus arrived a few minutes later, steam hissing into the air as it stopped in front of her. She got to her feet as the doors slid open, her body stiff, her fingers and feet starting to feel numb. The bus interior was dark, the only light the yellow lights of the city filtering through the window. She sat down in the black chair, rubbing herself, glad for the warmth. The bus started to move, and she leaned back, closing her eyes, resting her head against the window as her body thawed out.

                        “How are things going? Glad to be back home from Atlas?” Yang opened her eyes, looking into the shadows of the bus. There were two men in white suits sitting off to the side across from her, the yellow lights of the city revealing their faces for brief moments as they sat in the shadows.

                        “It’s fucking terrible,” one said. She saw him sneer as the lights flashed over him. “I get back home after that Fall of Beacon shit, and know what I find? My girlfriends some fucking cripple, lost her leg to a Grimm.” The man crossed his legs, motioning with his hand. “Every day when I get back home, she’s crying in bed; she doesn’t cook, she doesn’t clean, she doesn’t do a fucking thing around the house. Leaves all of it to me even though I’m the one out working.” He snorted. “Dumb cunt won’t even let me get a good night’s rest either; keeps waking me up every night to complain about some nightmare she had or some shit.”

                        “Jeez. That’s rough.” The other man rested a hand on his chin. “Thought about dumping her? Man like you needs a fitting woman.” He laughed. “Can you imagine meeting Jacques with a girl like that, you’d be the embarrassment of the SDC.”

                        “Tell me about it.” The man smirked. “That daughter of his, that White or whatever, now there’s a girl I wouldn’t mind fucking. That pretty face is ruined by that scar of hers but I guess you don’t need to be looking at her face when you have her bent over.” The other man chuckled.

                        “Shut up,” Yang said. They looked over at her, the one with the girlfriend sneering as he looked at her.

                        “Got something to say, cripple?” he asked. Yang blinked, the other businessman’s mouth parting as he looked at her eyes.

                        “I said, shut up. You have no idea what your girlfriend is going through, and your selfish ass can’t even be bothered to help her.” She gave them a coy look. “And speaking from experience, you’re not the type of person Weiss would fuck.”

                        “Do you have a death wish, bitch?” The man shouted, getting to his feet.

                        Yang’s lip twitched into a smile as she rose from her seat.

 

 

                        The bus slowed to a stop, steam wafting as the doors opened. Yang shook the blood off her hand as she stepped off the bus. The night air stung her, the cold wrapping around her as the bus left. She looked around, trying to get her bearings. None of the buildings had lights on, the streets lacking streetlamps, the Wall looming over them a short distance away.  

                        She started to walk down the street, shivering, trembling. It couldn’t be too far away. The snow started to fall harder, the cold chilling her to the bone. She felt relief as those familiar neon lights appeared, and quickened her pace.

                        There was no line, the bouncer cocking an eyebrow as she went in. Warmth hit her, her numbed body starting to tingle.

                        The dark crowd on the dance floor was the smallest she had seen it, only one woman on one of the crystal pillars. The bear dj was missing, some man she didn’t know at the dj stand. The bass was pounding, but it didn’t seem as loud as she remembered. Red and white neon lights flashed throughout the club, and she actually smiled when she looked over at the bar. A burly man with a beard sat there, two Gothic Lolita’s on either side of him, all of them sipping from their martini’s as they watched the dancing crowd.

                        She made her way over to them, her body still trembling as she took the seat next to Miltia. The bartender glanced at her stump, cleaning a glass.

                        “Strawberry sunrise, please. Make it a double.” The bartender started mixing her drink. She saw Junior turn in his seat, and heard him inhale sharply when he saw her.

                        “Sweet cheeks? The hell you doing here?” She turned to face him. He grimaced, looking at her stump. His eyes darted to the blood on her hand, her face, and the melting snow coating her. “The hell happened to you? You look like shit,” he said. The bartender set her drink on the counter. She grabbed the glass, downing it like a shot. She shuddered as the liquor warmed her.

                        “I’ve had a shitty day, Junior. I can’t really go home, and this is the only other place I thought I could go to.” Junior glanced at her stump before grunting, turning back to the crowd. Yang tapped on the counter, the bartender nodded, and started mixing her another. She looked at the crowd. “Slow day?”

                        “It’s like, three in the morning, most of the crowd’s gone,” Miltia said. The bartender set her drink on the counter. She downed it, some of it running down her chin. She set it down, tapping on the counter. The bartender nodded, fixing her third.

                        “I mean, it has been a little bit slower. We aren’t getting as many Faunus customers due to that curfew,” Melanie said. The bartender set her drink down. Junior looked over at her as she chugged it.

                        “Taking it a little fast there, aren’t you?” She set the drink down, shuddering, her head feeling fuzzy. She tapped the counter. The bartender nodded.

                        “I know my limits,” Yang said. She grabbed the glass when he set it down, draining it, most of it spilling onto her as she chugged it. She dropped the glass, a wave of nausea hitting her. She gagged, vomit at the back of her throat, her hand going to her mouth. She fell from the bar stool, retching onto the floor, her vomit a bright orange.

                        “Ah fuck. Melanie, go get the mop.” Yang looked up, her eyes watering. Junior motioned at the bartender to cut her off. She gagged, retching again. She heard heels clicking, and an annoyed groan as Melanie walked off. “Miltia, get her cleaned up.”

                        “Fiiiine,” Miltia said, annoyed.

                        Miltia grabbed her, lifting her up with a grunt. Yang groaned, her stomach doing flips as Miltia dragged her to the bathroom. Yang’s nose wrinkled as the rank odor hit her. They stopped in front of the graffiti covered sink.

                        “Sit,” Miltia said. Yang grimaced at the sink counter, swallowing back bile as a wave of nausea hit her again. She hopped onto the counter, situating herself in front of Miltia. Miltia grabbed a few paper towels, turning on one of the sinks, running the towels under the water. Miltia stood in front of her, grasping her head and yanking it down to her eye level. The cloth was cool, damp, as Miltia dabbed it at her lips and chin, wiping away the vomit. She tossed it in a trash bin before grabbing one of the other paper towels, and dampening it as well. She stood in front of Yang again, running the cool towel against her face, the cloth turning red. Yang hissed as Miltia dabbed it on her forehead. Miltia stepped back, cocking her head to the side as she looked Yang over. She tossed the bloody towel in the bin, and leaned against the counter, crossing her arms.

                        “Like, I don’t really care, but what happened?”

                        “Which part?” Yang asked. Miltia shrugged.

                        “Whatever you wanna say.” Miltia said. Yang motioned to her forehead.

                        “Lost a fight,” she said. Miltia snorted.

                        “Yeah, no duh.” She started to inspect her nails. “So like, did you get into a fight at home?” Yang looked down, and sighed, her shoulder’s slumping.

                        “Yeah,” she said.

                        “I know you don’t care, but, I know what that’s like.” Yang looked over at her. Miltia kept her gaze on her immaculate crimson nails. “My sister wasn’t the brightest when we were kids, and that made my dad pretty mad when we were younger.” Miltia snorted. “So one day I had enough, and took my sister and left. Junior found us, and he kinda raised us from then on.”

                        Yang gripped the counter, unsure of what to say. Miltia stopped looking at her nail, crossing her arms again.

                        “I… I didn’t get this at home. I left because I got into an argument with my dad.” She motioned to her head again. “I got this at the Hole.” Yang said. Miltia said nothing for a moment.

                        “Why were you there?” she asked. She shot a glance at her stump. “They let you fight?”

                        “I had a prosthetic but…” Yang rubbed the end of her stump. “I kinda lost it in my fight.” Yang sighed. “I kinda grew up down there. My dad didn’t have a job, and he didn’t really take care of me. My uncle helped out sometimes but he mostly focused on my sister. I learned how to fight down there, and used the money I earned to pay the bills and crap until my dad got back on his feet.” Miltia shook her head. She looked up at Yang.

                        “You’re stomach’s messed up right now so,” she held up a hand, pretending to hold a cup. Miltia smiled at her. “To crappy dads.” Yang laughed gently, shaking her head before making the same gestur, bumping her hand against hers.

                        “To bad dads.”

 

                        The sun was starting to break the horizon when her house came into view, casting the house in golden light. Yang exhaled, her breath a pale white mist, and clutched the jacket Junior had given her closer to her body. The snow had stopped falling, coating the dead black trees like a white blanket. She trudged through the snow, and stopped before her front door. She sighed, and opened the door.

                        Her father was passed out in his chair, Glynda sleeping on the couch. Yang grimaced as she looked at them; this was gonna suck. She shut the door, and quietly made her way to the stairs. She climbed them, and went to her room, flopping down onto her bed. Her sheets were so soft and warm, the mattress like a cloud. She looked up at her nightstand, her expression falling as she looked at the empty space on it. She closed her eyes, rubbing the end of her stump as it itched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's gonna be a little while until we get back to the canon story. Have Blake's original chapter to do, Winter's, and....hm....who am I mising?


	12. Light

Her eyes opened slowly, the world coming into focus. Light was streaming through her window, illuminating the blues and whites of her room. Weiss blinked, craning her head. She blinked again, confused. Her mother was slumped on the ground near her, her hair obscuring her face, her form rising and falling gently with each breath.

                        Weiss sat up, hissing, her hand going to her stomach. She looked down, her cerulean dress was drenched in blood, a hole visible when she raised her hand. Weiss looked at the floor, swallowing as she stared at the blood stains around her, the knife resting several feet away from her.

                        “Oh thank Dust, you’re okay.” Weiss looked behind her, Mirror was watching her, smiling, her eyes watering. “Dust damn it, Weiss. Don’t scare me like that.” She said. Weiss looked over at the knife. “Weiss?” There was a tinge of terror in Mirror’s words.

                        “Why am I alive?” Weiss whispered.

                        Her mother grunted in her sleep, and Weiss looked back at her. She cocked her head; there were blood stains on her. Weiss staggered to her feet, clutching her stomach, going to her mother’s side. She got to her knees, hesitated, and gently shook her mother’s shoulder.

                        Her mother’s eyes opened, a mixture of emotions in the icy blue as she looked at Weiss. Weiss gasped in surprise as her mother bolted upright, latching onto her, wrapping her arms around her, nuzzling her face against hers.

                        “Oh thank Dust, Weiss.” She felt her mother tremble, her voice thick with emotion. “Weiss.” Her mother’s grip tightened. “My little baby girl.”

                        Weiss stared ahead, unable to return the hug.

                        “Mother? Why…” She felt her mother clutch her tighter. Weiss’ vision grew fuzzy.

                        _why didn’t you let me die_

* * *

                        Willow couldn’t breathe, her body feeling numb, her body trembling as she stared at her daughter. Blood stained her dress, a knife lay next to her, blood running from her lips as her empty eyes stared at her, unblinking.

                        _T-this isn’t real, this can’t be real_

_m-my Weiss_

_no, no, no, No, No, NO!_

                        “WEISS!” Willow ran to her, scooping her into her arms, eyes darting around as she frantically looked for the source of the bleeding. Weiss’ head rolled limply, her chest raising and falling slightly, her breathing slow and labored. There. Willow put her hand over the stab wound in her abdomen, applying pressure, grimacing as the blood soaked into her hand.

                        _Dust, please._

                        Willow closed her eyes, straining. She heard the glyph materialize beneath her, and opened her eyes. It glowed a bright green, the caduceus spinning. Willow grit her teeth, the glyph spinning slowly, flickering, a light blue glow beginning to emanate from Weiss. Sweat began to drip down her face, struggling to keep Weiss in her arms, her strength being sapped away. Willow’s breath hitched as the glyph started to slow, the blue light around Weiss flickering, fading.

                        _You can’t have her_

                        Willow squeezed her eyes shut, forcing every ounce of her strength, every fiber of her soul into the glyph. She gnashed her teeth, the sweat coating her, her body feeling like lead.

                        _I already lost Winter_

                        A green light glowed bright beneath her, harsh even with her eyes squeezed shut.

                        _I can’t lose Weiss!_

She felt her aura draining, the green glow shining brighter. She opened her eyes, the glyph spinning faster and faster, the blue light around Weiss growing brighter and brighter, nearly blinding her. She felt the blood stop flowing between her fingers, the flesh knitting itself together beneath her fingertips. She couldn’t smile, every muscle screaming in pain. She kept the glyph going, her arms shaking as she held Weiss. Color slowly returned to Weiss’ face, going from a deathly white to her usual pale cream complexion. Her breathing started to become more even, less labored. Weiss’ eyes closed, a murmur coming from her lips.

                        Willow let out a cry as the glyph shattered, Weiss falling from her arms. Willow slumped to the ground, struggling to breath, unable to move, her vision hazy. She stared at her daughter’s peaceful face as her vision darkened.

                        _please… be… enough_

* * *

                        Weiss felt the tears slide down her cheeks as her mother hugged her.

                        “Why?” Willow asked. Weiss couldn’t answer, and looked down at the floor. “Why did you…?” Weiss sniffed, her voice shaky.

                        “I…I didn’t think you would care.” Willow started to stroke her hair.

                        “I meant what I said. You’re my daughter, Weiss. I love you, no matter what.” Weiss trembled, her mother continuing to hold her and stroke her hair.

                        “Why?” Weiss hiccuped, closing her eyes as the tears fell. “Why weren’t you there for me?” She started to sob, her trembling worsening. “Why didn’t you stop Father? Why did you tell him to stay quiet when he, when he-” She wrapped her arms around her mother, sobbing into her shoulder. Her mother stroked her hair as she sobbed.

                        “I was weak.” Willow said. “I wanted to get away. I wanted to escape your father, I wanted to escape knowing what he did to you.” Willow sniffed, resting her head on Weiss’ shoulder. “I can never forgive myself for the things I did when you and Winter, and Whitley were younger; I wanted him to be quiet when he… when he… I didn’t want to hear you in pain, I didn’t want to picture it, I just wanted to go somewhere else, I wanted to forget what my life had become.” Weiss’ shoulder felt wet, her mother beginning to tremble. “I’m the worst mother on Remnant. I-I couldn’t see what my children were going through; what type of mother can’t see that her daughter is suffering?” Willow’s voice broke. “That scar over your eye, that’s not the only one, is it?” Weiss shook her head, and Willow hiccuped.

                        Willow clutched her closer, both of them trembling as they sobbed into each other’s shoulders.

                        “I’m so sorry, Weiss.” Willow said. “I don’t deserve a daughter like you. You’re so kind, and talented; you deserve the world, not all of this.” Weiss sniffed, opening her eyes, her vision blurred by tears.

                        “Mom?”

                        “Yes, Weiss?”

                        “You said you love me no matter what, right?” Willow nodded. Weiss took a breath. “When I was at Beacon, I met a girl. We didn’t really get along at first but she…” Weiss sniffed. “I love her, mom.”

                       Willow untangled herself from their hug, holding onto Weiss’ shoulder’s, looking into her eyes. Her mother’s eyes were puffed up and red, tears still running down her face. Willow brushed a stray bang off of Weiss’ face, and smiled at her.

                       “And that’s okay, Weiss. I don’t care. I just want you to be happy.”

                        Weiss felt fresh tears welling, and let out a choked cry as she embraced her mother.  They stayed like that for what felt like eternity; cradling each other, crying. Willow was the first to break the embrace. She smiled at Weiss, sniffing.

                        “You must be starving. Do you want me to go make you something?” Willow asked. Weiss nodded, ravenous hunger hitting her, her throat dry. “Okay. I’m going to be right back, okay?” Weiss nodded.

                        Willow got to her feet, pausing next to the knife and picking it up. She went to the door, opened it, and looked back at Weiss before leaving.

                        “I love you, Weiss. Don’t forget that,” she said. The door clicked shut and Weiss sighed, looking over the blood on the floor. She staggered to her feet, clutching the railing of her bed as dizziness hit her, her head pounding. Mirror smiled at her, narrowing her eyes.

                        “Well that was sweet, wasn’t it? If only mother had been like this-”

                        “Shut up,” Weiss said, snarling. Mirror cocked an eyebrow, shocked. Mirror shrugged, and her reflection returned to normal. Weiss sighed in relief. She looked down at herself, grimacing at the blood staining her body. She looked over at her bedroom door; a shower might not be too bad right about now.

* * *

                        Willow exhaled as she entered the kitchen, glad the maids and butlers weren’t around. She tossed the blood stained knife into the nearest trash bin, glad it was out of her sight. She played with her hands as she looked around the kitchen; the refrigerators, cabinet, stoves, and ovens. What did Weiss like to eat? Let’s see…uh… Willow grimaced, realizing she had no idea what her children liked to eat.

                        When Weiss was younger she liked to eat….

                        Willow groaned, her memories of Weiss’ childhood fuzzy. She had lost so much time with them.

                        She went to the fridge, looking over the various ingredients and packaged foods. She grabbed a blueberry yogurt; Weiss wore blue a lot, she must like blueberries, right? She looked at the other foods, her stomach rumbling. She paused as she looked at the meat patties used to make schnitzel, salivating. Atlesean’s loved schnitzel, and it had been her favorite food when she had been Weiss’ age, so Weiss should like that, right? She scanned the fridge, grabbing the purple jar off to the side; red cabbage was never a bad option.

                        She set the food on the counter, getting to work on making the schnitzel.

                        _Willow_

Willow ignored the voice in the back of her head, coating the meat in flour.

                        _Aren’t you thirsty?_

She dipped it in eggs, and then in the bread crumbs, ignoring how dry her throat was.

                        _You’ve gone through a lot, wouldn’t you like to forget what you saw?_

She set the patties in the oil, hearing them pop and sizzle. She swallowed, looking back at the door on the other side of the kitchen; the way to the wine cellar.

                        _That’s right, Willow. One little drink won’t hurt you._

She looked back at the schnitzel as it fried; it needed a few minutes to cook anyways. She riffled through the cabinets next to the stove, and pulled out a corkscrew. She turned away from the stove, walking over to the wine cellar door. She took a deep breath, and opened it.

                        She climbed down the steps, looking at the multitude of wine bottles filling the walls. She grabbed one off the rack, inspecting it; Mistralian Red, thirty five years. Not bad. She pulled the cork out, staring down into the bottle, watching the wine.

                        _Just a sip, one little drop._

She brought the bottle to her lips, hesitating, unable to lift the bottle enough to drink.

                        The terror in Winter’s eyes, the disappointment in Whitley’s.

                        The glazed over stare from Weiss as she lay dying.

                        Willow brought the bottle down, staring at it, shaking her head.

                        _Willow, you NEED this. It’s just one drink, Weiss will understand. They’ll all understand. You’ve gone through so much, it’s what makes it easier._

Willow scowled, tightening her grip on the bottle. She threw it onto the ground, the glass shattering, wine spraying onto her skirt.

                        “It shouldn’t be easier,” Willow said.

 * * *

                        The water was warm as it ran down her body. She sat under the showerhead, her knees pressed against her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. The water dripped down her face as she stared at the blue tile of the shower floor. She unwrapped her arms, her hand going to the scar on her stomach, tracing her finger over it, a jolt going up her back.

                        Weiss sighed, wrapping her arm back around her legs. Her hair clung to her back, and the ends of it danced in the pooled water as the shower continued to beat down on her.

                        _i’m sorry_

* * *

                        Willow nudged Weiss’ door open, relief washing through her when she saw Weiss sitting in one of her chairs, watching something on her scroll. She was in her pajamas, ear buds on. Her hair was damp.

                        Willow set the tray of food down on the table, and took the other chair. Weiss pulled her ear buds out, collapsing her scroll, looking at the food. Nerves ate at Willow’s stomach as Weiss looked at the food. Weiss turned to her.

                        “You made all of this?” Weiss asked. Willow nodded. Weiss grabbed the plate with the blueberry yogurt, smiling. “It looks delicious.” Willow smiled, her nerves easing. She grabbed her own plate, starting to eat. She stifled a giggle as Weiss tore into the food, swallowing it down ravenously, all attempts at manners foregone.

                        Weiss finished her meal first, setting the plate back onto the tray, daintily wiping at her lips with her napkin. Willow set her unfinished plate back onto the tray.

                        “What were you watching?” Willow asked.

                        “Hm? Oh. It was just a musical.” Weiss said. Willow cocked her head to the side.

                        “Do you like musicals?” Willow asked. Weiss nodded. “The girl you met, does she like them?” she asked.

                        “She’s more into books.”

                        “I see.” Willow played with her hands. “What’s her name? Was she a part of your team?” Weiss nodded.

                        “Her name was Blake. She and I made up Team RWBY, along with Ruby and Yang; they’re a pair of sister’s I met while over there.” Willow nodded. RWBY, huh. A fine team name. Willow gave her daughter a smile.

                        “I think I would like to hear a bit more about this team you were in. If that’s okay?”

                        Weiss smiled, and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried so many times working on Heavy and this chapter :"D


	13. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Blake's original chapter. Sorry it's late, had writers block with this one.

Sun groaned in annoyance, his tail swishing behind him. The rain was warm as it hit his tail, dribbling gently against the umbrella above his head.

                        “Are we there yet?” Sun asked.

                        “Just a little further,” Neptune said.

                        They trudged through the tropical forest, water dripping down the trees, running down the giant elephant ears. There were very few houses out this far, the muddy road surrounded by forestry.

                        Sun perked up as the forest thinned out, the muddy road getting somewhat rockier. The rain began to slow, the ground beginning to slope upwards. Neptune collapsed the umbrella, the rain a gentle mist as they climbed up the mountainside.

                        Sun’s head felt dizzy as they climbed higher and higher, the forest disappearing the further up they went. The stone’s around them began to change color as they climbed higher, drab browns being replaced with bright reds, yellows, greens, purples, and blues, all intertwining to create a rainbow of colors. They had a glass like sheen, the mist making them slick. Sun glanced at the wall of stone next to him and froze, his jaw dropping He heard Neptune stop, looking back at him.

                        “Duuuude,” Sun said, pointing at the rainbow rocks. Neptune gasped in surprise.

                        A multitude of ink black ants in bone armor skittered around inside the rocks, long twisting tunnels carving there way through the rainbow stones. Sun went to the wall, pressing against it, staring in awe at the Burrowers as they moved around inside the mountainside.

                        “Blake really wasn’t kidding about the Grimm here,” Neptune said. Sun nodded, his forehead rubbing against the stone. The Burrowers continued at their work, not noticing him at all. He backed away, looking up; they were almost at the top, not much further to go. He looked over at Neptune, giving him a smile and a nod.

                        They continued their trek upwards, the rain stopping. The humidity began to die, a sharp, dry wind nipping at Sun, his shirt flapping around him as they reached the top. A guard stood at the top of the mountain, a riflespear in hand, confusion on his face. Neptune went to the guard, talking to him in that language, the words alien sounding. Sun smiled, walking forward, resting his hands on his hips as he stared out, the dry wind biting at his face.

                        The mountains shone bright, hundreds of colors dancing in the air. A vast desert lay between the various rainbow mountains, clouds of dust and sand blowing over the dunes. He inhaled, breathing deep, savoring the scent of the desert air; of sand and heat, of home. He squinted, something huge was swimming through the sands off in the distance, didn’t look like the Worms back in Vacuo. He glanced back as Neptune grasped his shoulder. Neptune smiled at him, and looked out at the desert.

                        “Glad you got to see it?” he asked. Sun nodded, looking back out at the dunes.

                        “It’s not the same as the one’s back home, but it’s the closest I’ll get for a while.” Sun said.

* * *

                        The rain pitter pattered against her window, the room dark. Blake sat on her bed, looking around; it had been so long since she had last seen this place. Her bed squeaked as she shifted, the mattress rather uncomfortable. Dust covered the bookshelves, the pages of her books beginning to yellow. She got up from her bed, going to the bookshelf. She smiled as she looked over the familiar spines, at her childhood favorites. She pulled one of the books down, nostalgia hitting her as she looked at the faded cover, at the dog eared pages; _Mohabbat: A Tale of Two Princesses_.

                        “ _Which book is that_?”

                        Blake gasped, clutching the book to her chest, her ears flattening. She looked over; her mother stood in the doorway, the hallway light brightening her dark room. Her mother cocked her head to the side as she looked at the book. Blake looked away, feeling heat creep into her cheeks.

                        “ _Just a dumb fairy tale_.” She set the book back on its place on the shelf, resting her hands behind her back. “ _Did you need something, mom_?” Blake asked. Kali glanced around her room.

                        “ _It’s okay we left your room alone, right?_ ” Blake cocked her head to the side.

                        “ _I guess?_ ” Kali walked into the room, going to the bed, and sitting down. “ _When you ran away, you’re father and I were so worried. We thought you would be back after a day; that you had to cool off. And then two days passed. And then a week. Then a month, a year, two years._ ” Kali trailed off, gripping the purple bed sheets, her gaze on the floor. “ _A part of me, deep down, was afraid I would never see my little girl again.”_ She looked up, flashing Blake a smile. “ _I wanted to spend some time with you. See what kind of woman my daughter grew up to be.”_

                        Blake grasped the ribbon on her arm, and nodded. She took the spot next to her mother. She stared at the floor, her hands in her lap, unsure of what to say.

                        “ _What kind of books do you read now_? _You read a lot of stories about Hunters and heroes when you were little_.” Kali asked.

                        “ _I like mystery books a lot now_.” She looked back at her bookshelf, smiling as she looked at _Mohabbat’s_ spine. “ _I’m rather fond of romances now too_.”

                        “ _Oh_?” Kali gave her a coy look. “ _Any series in particular you like?_ ” Blake blushed, and shook her head.

                        “ _I’d rather not say._ ” She said. Kali giggled, but dropped it. Her mother played with her hands for a moment before looking up at her ears.

                        “ _You’re father and I were really proud of how well you fought in the Vytal Tournament_.” Kali said. Blake looked at her. Kali smiled. “ _That sword of yours was really awesome.”_ Kali’s smile faded, and she sighed. “ _But the bow you were wearing…was Beacon really that bad? I saw there were some Faunus who competed but you were the only one who hid it._ ” Blake cocked her head to the side.

                        “ _I mean… Vale is still a Human kingdom, there were still horrible people and places that refused to serve us. But I met a lot of humans who weren’t like that at Beacon, and there were a lot of Faunus human couples too. But that wasn’t why I wore it; I didn’t want people knowing who I used to be.”_

                        “ _I see_.” Kali was quiet for a moment, her gaze falling to her lap. “ _I’m glad things are at least a little better then when I tried._ ”

                        “ _Tried what?_ ” Blake asked. Kali smiled sadly.         

                        “ _It was a long time ago, before I met your father. I had it in my head that I could help our people by sneaking into Haven and being the first Faunus Hunter to graduate. Silly dream now that I look back on it.”_ Blake’s ears twitched as she looked at her mother.

                        “ _What happened_?”

* * *

                        Kali smirked as she stood across from her opponent. She took her stance, her escrima sticks posed. The teacher had her clipboard at the ready, Kali’s opponent laughing as he unsheathed his sword.

                        “Begin.”

                        Her opponent charged at her with a yell, swinging his sword down. Kali smirked, her arms shooting up, one stick catching the blade as the other shot forward, slamming into his gut. He staggered back with a grunt; Kali pressed forward, slamming one stick onto his arm, the other slamming against his face.

                        He swung with a yell, Kali smirked as she spun around his blade, a stick striking his knee. He whirled, swinging the blade. She ducked, her eyes widening as she felt the blade trim off a few hairs, the ribbon tying her ears slicing in two. She heard the class gasp, and her opponent back away, his jaw dropping as the ribbons fell to the floor, her ears flattening as they all stared at her.

 

                        Kali kept her hands behind her back, grasping them, uneasy. The Headmaster sat at his desk, staring at her.

                        “Headmaster Ikari, I-”

                        “Quiet.” He said. Kali closed her mouth, her palms sweaty. He stood from his desk, trailing his hand over the mahogany wood. “You entered my school under false pretenses; you must be well aware of why there are no Faunus Hunters in Mistral.” Kali nodded her head, a knot in her gut as he approached her. He stopped in front of her, staring down, his hands resting on his hips. “Ms. Khan, under Mistralian law, you should be arrested.” Kali swallowed, her hands trembling.

                        Headmaster Ikari sighed, closing his eyes, and looking away.

                        “You were a good student, Kali. You would have made for an amazing Huntress.” Kali’s lip parted, her ears twitching. “You’re expelled from this school, but when the police ask about you, I’ll just tell them your ears were a rumor. Wear your bow when you leave.”

                        Kali blinked, her eyes wet. Her Headmaster wouldn’t look at her. She nodded at him, and turned to leave, her ears flattening as she opened the door.

* * *

                        “ _He ended up losing his job over that_ ,” Kali said. Blake’s ears were pinned to her head as she looked at her mother. “ _The Council fired him for lying to the police about me, and refusing to tell them where to find me. I was back home in Wind Path when I heard the news._ ” Kali chuckled. “ _The Faunus in Mistral City were upset about the news, and some started to protest; why **couldn’t** they be Hunters_?” Kali smiled. “ _You can guess who that brought into their city_.”

* * *

                        Kali crossed her arms, a wave of disgust hitting her as her sister watched the news.

                        “A representative of the White Fang, one Hōzuki Ghira, has stated that he and his followers will be holding a civil protest in Mistral City in the wake of the controversy surrounding Haven Academy.” Sienna laughed.

                        “ _The fuck’s that race traitor gonna do? Hand out flower crowns to the humans and hope things go the way he wants_?” Sienna said. Kali glowered at the screen as a picture of a large man with a mane of hair and a scraggly beard appeared in the corner. She tuned the reporter out as she spoke.

                        “ _He’s wasting his time_.” Kali said. Sienna sighed, and turned off the tv. She looked over at her, giving her a mischievous smile.

                        “ _Feel like going to Mistral? I’m sure the Khan sisters can spice that protest up._ ” Kali smiled back at her wickedly.

 

                        Kali made her way through the crowd of protestor’s, Sienna at her side.

                        “Right to Fight! Right to Fight!” the crowd chanted. Kali side stepped a Faunus with a picket sign, the crowd growing thicker the closer to the front they got, the chanting growing thunderously loud. She shoved her way to the front, narrowing her eyes at Him.

                        He stood in front of the crowd, a mob of humans across from him. She sneered as she watched him turn back and forth between the two groups, shouting, his voice carrying over the crowd.

                        “The Faunus have fought and died for many a human cause; Faunus blood was spilt during the Great War just as much as human blood was. We feel as much devotion and love for our Kingdom’s as the Humans do, we detest the Grimm as much as the humans do. It is only right that we, the Faunus, are given the capacity to join the Hunt against the Grimm.” Ghira raised a fist as he spoke. “Any Faunus who has the skill and potential in aiding against the threat of the Grimm should be allowed the opportunity to do so. We deserve that right.”

                        Kali’s eyes widened in shock as some of the humans began to approach the crowd, Ghira smiling and nodding at them, pausing in his speech as they joined his crowd. Kali turned, staring in confusion at the human who took the spot next to her. Sienna’s nose wrinkled in disgust as more and more of the humans from the opposite crowd began to join Ghira’s.

                        The human crowd began to part, shock and worry on their faces as police marched through the crowd. The chanting began to die down, worried murmuring replacing it. Kali swallowed, her throat suddenly dry, as the police formed a wall with their riot shields, blocking the humans off, standing before Ghira. Ghira’s voice did not quiver.

                        “The Faunus have faced despotism before, and we have not bent or broken. We ask for the equal opportunity to risk our lives for the betterment of Remnant.”

                        An officer stepped forward, a megaphone in hand.

                        “You and your ilk are protesting without a permit, and without Mistralian citizenship. You are to disperse and end this at once.”

                        “I can assure you, the people who have joined me are Mistralian’s.”

                        The murmuring in the crowd grew louder, people starting to back away as the wall opened, the officers drawing their nightsticks. The officer with the megaphone dropped it, lowering the faceplate of his helmet.

                        “I am placing you and the members of this riot under arrest for disrupting the peace.”

                        Screams erupted in the crowd as the police charged. Kali stood paralyzed, staring as the officer’s ran at her, her mouth agape; people were shoving past her as they ran. She saw some of the police stumble and fall as the crowd of humans behind them rushed them, beating and kicking at the police that fell. Sienna ran past her, a snarl on her lips, ducking under an officer’s nightstick and grappling for it. Another officer appeared behind her, slamming his nightstick against the back of Sienna’s head. Sienna hissed, stepping out of the way of the next swing-

                        “Look out!” Kali yelped as she felt herself get thrown to the ground, her head hitting the concrete. She groaned, shaking her head, her world spinning. Ghira laid on top of her, a grimace on his face, his teeth gritted in pain. Kali stared up at him, trembling as several officers beat at his back.

* * *

                        “ _That was your aunt, father, and I’s first arrest. Mistral, and the other kingdoms were in an uproar about what happened, and  the Council made it legal for Faunus to attend Haven and become Hunters. They appointed a Faunus as the Headmaster as a show of good faith, and pardoned all of  those who had been falsely arrested._ ”

                        “ _Why didn’t you go back_?” Blake asked. Kali shrugged.

                        “ _I considered it. But I thought I could do more good helping your father in the White Fang, and…well, we hit it off after that. I remember when I first heard about your father; I hated him so much, I thought he was just some complacent fool who would never be able to help our people. And he proved me wrong that day_.” Kali looked over at the ribbon on her arm. “ _I guess we fall in love with people we never thought we would_.”

                        Blake grasped the ribbon, biting her lip and looking away. Kali wrapped an arm around her.

                        “ _I didn’t want to ask while Sienna was here but… I recognize that shade of blue_.” Blake’s stomach dropped.

                        “ _It’s not what you think_ ,” Blake said. Kali chuckled.

                        “ _I figured it wouldn’t be_.” Kali gave her shoulder a squeeze. “ _I’m a little confused but I’m sure you have an explanation.”_ Blake rubbed the ribbon, sighed, and closed her eyes; Weiss’ smiling face filling her mind.

                        “ _When I first met her, she was exactly what you would think a Schnee would be like. She was rude, she was stubborn, she was a racist bitch, and I hated her. I wanted to see her dead. But…_ ” Blake took a breath. “ _There was something about her that I couldn’t place, something that caught my attention. And as time passed, she actually started to change her views on the Faunus; she wanted to learn about our people, she wanted to fix her behavior, she wants to help the Faunus_.” She smiled. “ _She’s beautiful, she’s smart, she’s so talented with her sword and glyphs_.” She opened her eyes, and looked her mother in the eye. “ _And she’s just as much of a victim of her family as we are. Her family abused and neglected her, and brainwashed her into thinking we were responsible for her suffering. She wants to take over the SDC and right the wrongs her family has done._ ” She looked at the ribbon, and smiled. “ _She is my moon, and I’m her stars, mom._ ”

                        Kali hugged her, patting the back of her head.

                        “ _I guess I won’t be getting grandkids then, huh?_ ” Blake reeled from the hug, her cheeks burning.

                        “ _Mom_!” Kali started to laugh, a hand going to her mouth to try and stifle it.

                        “ _Sorry dear, I just wanted to break the tension_.” Kali’s laughter died down, and she rested her hands in her lap. “ _I’ll take your word that Weiss is not like the rest of the Schnee’s. I’m glad you’ve found someone who makes you happy_.” Blake smiled.

                        “ _Thanks, mom_.” Blake hugged her mother, smiling warmly. Kali patted her back as they hugged. After a moment, Kali broke the hug, smiling at her.

                        “ _I’ll leave you be for now, Blake. I know you like your space. But I want to hear more about Weiss and the rest of your team when you have the chance_.” Blake nodded.

                        “ _Okay_ ,” she said.

                        Kali got to her feet, going to the door. She paused at the doorway, and looked back at Blake.

                        “ _I’m so glad you’re back_ ,” Kali said. She turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

                        Blake exhaled, and leaned back on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. The rain sounded gentle, her room dark, comforting. She lifted her head, craning her neck to look at her bookshelf. She smiled, getting up and going to the bookshelf; time to see if her childhood favorites held up.

* * *

                        Neptune sipped from his smoothie as they left the shack, Sun waving bye as he exited the door. They stood under the canopy, the rain gentle.

                        “Aight, so we saw the desert, got smoothies, what else do you wanna do?” Sun asked. Neptune took another sip from his papaya smoothie, thinking for something to do. He watched a woman run past them, a loaf of bread stuffed under her arm, struggling to keep her umbrella up as she ran. Neptune looked down the muddy road, the port visible off in the distance.

                        “Wanna go check out what they have down there?” he asked. Sun shrugged, and then nodded.

                        Neptune was surprised at how crowded the port was when they arrived; no one seemed to mind the rain as they shopped at the various stalls. He smiled as he felt Sun wrap his tail around his waist as they entered the crowd. They made their way through the huge crowd, trying to find a vendor who wasn’t being swarmed by customers. Vendors shouted, beckoning more people to the crowd around their stalls in between helping customers.

                        “ _Freshly caught fish! Best on the island!_ ”

                        “ _Herb baked bread! A variety of choices!_ ”

                        “ _Mussels! Clams! Delicious sea urchins!_ ”

                        Neptune grunted, groaning in annoyance as his smoothie was knocked to the floor.

                        “ _Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry._ ” Neptune looked from his smoothie to the woman he had bumped into. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her skin a deep tan. Her cheeks had a blueish hue as she looked at the spilt smoothie. Sun cocked his head to the side, tightening his tail around him as they looked at the girl.

                        “ _Ah, it’s fine. I was almost done anyway._ ” Neptune said. The blue turned to a pink, a look of relief washing over the girl. Neptune narrowed his eyes as he looked at the girl’s right hand. She wore a glove but it looked like a part of her skin had been… burned? It had the same look as when Blake had shown them her emblem. The girl tugged at her glove, pulling it up, the scaly skin being covered. The girl closed her eyes, cocking her head to the side and offering them a sweet smile. “ _I’ll try to be more careful. I don’t want to cause any trouble. We Faunus got to stick together, right?_ ”

                        “ _Y-yeah,_ ” Neptune said. The girl opened her eyes.

                        “ _If I run into you two again, I’ll treat you two, as payback. That okay?_ ” she asked. Neptune glanced down at the glove again, noticing the flash of red on her cheeks and in her eyes. He nodded.

                        “ _Sure. Sounds good_.” He cocked an eyebrow. “ _What’s your name?_ ”

                        “ _My name is Ilia._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to move Winter's chapter up, closer to the end of V4, and that Yang's story would need an additional chapter due to pacing reasons.  
> Unrelated, but I saw the explanation for the self harm lyrics in Path to Isolation and was really disappointed by the explanation given for it.


	14. Pains of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Yang's 3rd original chapter.  
> I really loved all the info that was released at RTX (the GE dlc, the CFVY spin off book, Manticore Grimm, and the Adam trailer). If I remain on schedule (and don't add any more chapters ^-^;) I should have V4 finished right before V6 starts airing.

She was surrounded by flames, smoke blacking out the sky. She could hear the Ursa’s growls all around her; Yang’s hands shook as she spun towards each growl, fear eating at her.

                        “Yang.” The fires around her began to die, smoldering embers all that remained. The Ursa’s growls ceased. She turned to the voice, a smile tugging at her lips. Weiss stood some distance from her, smiling at her, her arms open, waiting for her.

                        Yang ran to her, reaching out, throwing her arms out. Weiss’ loving smile grew as Yang leapt toward her-

                        -and hit nothing, Weiss disappearing in a blue mist. Yang’s eyes widened, watching the mist as it evaporated. She screamed, her right arm disintegrating.

                        “Yang,” a voice cooed. She looked back, clutching her stump, her breath hitching. Blake was staring at her smugly, an arm wrapped around Weiss. Weiss was snuggling into her chest, her arms wrapped around Blake’s waist. Blake smiled, her lips curling over her teeth as she looked down at Weiss, placing a hand under her chin, tilting Weiss’ face up. Weiss closed her eyes, her lips parting as she leaned for a kiss. Yang tried to look away, unable to move her body, forced to watch them, bile at the back of her throat. Blake kept her eyes on Yang as she pressed her lips against Weiss’, a hint of a smile as they kissed. The coy look in Blake’s eyes grew as Blake drew her sword.

                        Yang opened her mouth to scream, her voice gone. She couldn’t move, her chest tightening as Blake plunged the sword into Weiss’ stomach. Weiss broke the kiss, moaning Blake’s name, before pressing her lips against Blake’s with renewed fervor. Blake twisted the blade, plunging it deeper and deeper into Weiss’ gut, her dress turning crimson, blood running from her lips and smearing against Blake’s face. Blake narrowed her eyes at Yang, mirth dancing in her amber eyes as Weiss broke from her lips, trailing kisses down the side of her neck. Blake grinned at her.

                        She woke with a start; a phantom pain on her right side. She rolled over, looking at the team picture on her nightstand. Ice looked back at her. Yang sighed, sitting up, resting her head in her hand. Life really had to be like this, huh. She got to her feet, and went to the door. She took a deep breath, and opened it.

* * *

                        Glynda sat on the couch, the mug of coffee warm in her hands. Tai sat in his chair, his expression unreadable. She glanced back as she heard Yang descend the stairs. She smiled reassuringly at her as Yang looked over at Tai. Tai didn’t look up as Yang took a spot on the couch.

                        “When did you get home?” Tai asked, finally looking up..

                        “I don’t know. Sun was up.” Tai exhaled, drumming his fingers against the arm of his chair.

                        “About what I said. Yang, I.” he paused, gripping the chair. He sighed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. I know that it was insensitive. I know it was wrong, it just… it slipped out, okay? I messed up.” Yang scoffed.

                        “Wouldn’t be the first time.” Yang said, her words venomous. Tai scowled, and opened his mouth. Glynda wrapped an arm around Yang’s shoulder, glaring at Tai. Taiyang grunted, and looked away.

                        “I know I’ve messed up, Yang. I’m trying to fix this.” Tai narrowing his eyes as he looked her over. “What happened to your jacket? That’s not the one you left in.”

                        Glynda glanced down; the jacket Yang was in was brown instead of gray, the emblem stitched into the left side missing. Glynda’s lips parted as she looked Yang over; was… was that blood on her shirt?  Yang shifted in her seat, not looking at them.

                        “Got this from a friend. Lost the other one while I was out.”

                        “You lost it? How could you have…” Tai looked at her stump. His face hardened. “Where’s your arm.” Glynda gripped Yang’s shoulder as Yang rubbed the end of her stump.

                        “I lost it, alright?” Tai bolted upright, disbelief in his eyes.

                        “You lost it?! How could you lose it! Where could you have lost it at?!” Yang wretched free of Glynda’s grip, bolting up, sparks flying from her hair. She glowered at her father, her eyes burning red.

                        “I lost it at the place I grew up at, dad! The place that taught me how to fight because you couldn’t!”

                        Glynda got to her feet, stepping between the two.

                        “Sit. Both of you.” They both looked at her. Her gaze turned icy, and she crossed her arms. Tai was the first to sit back down. Yang grunted in annoyance, the flames in her hair dying as she sat back down. Glynda sighed, and adjusted her glasses. She looked at Yang; the scar on her lip, her crooked nose; she remembered the teeth she had been missing whenever she flashed a confidant smirk in class. “Yang.” Yang looked at her. “I’ve already inferred what you had to go through, but… I want to hear you tell me what happened.” Glynda shot a pointed glare at Tai. “And I want a good explanation from you, Taiyang.”

                        Yang glared at her father before looking at Glynda, her voice even as she spoke.

                        “He stopped looking after us. I had to raise Ruby and help her… help her with some personal things. I had to go to the Hole and learn how to fight and make enough money to make sure we weren’t starving or homeless.” Anger shrouded Yang’s eyes. “I sacrificed everything because he couldn’t.”

                        Glynda looked at Tai. He was looking off to the side, frowning.

                        “Tai. What do you have to say for yourself.”

                        “It’s more complicated than that.” Tai said. Yang laughed, the sound bitter.

                        “I know _exactly_ what it’s like to lose the people you care about. To have them all leave you. For them to die.” She gripped the couch cushion, her knuckle turning white. “And I would never let that be an excuse to not take care of the people I love.”

                        _For them to die?_

                        Glynda watched Tai, realization dawning.

                        “Taiyang. When did… when did this happen?” He was quiet for a moment.

                        “After Summer died.” Glynda exhaled, a hand going to her temple. Of course. Tai looked over at his daughter. “I know that I was a shitty dad to you growing up, Yang. But…” Tai sighed, gripping his chair. “Summer was my best friend. It hurt me every day thinking about what happened. About what had happened to my team.” Glynda’s expression softened. This was the same time Qrow started drinking, if her memory was correct.

                        “That’s it?” Glynda blinked in surprise, looking at Yang. “I lost my arm. I saw my friends get butchered right before my eyes. My entire team? Gone.” Yang stood up. “I can barely sleep, I can’t even be near a fire without having a panic attack, and yet I’m the one running this house while you what, pretend to be a good dad?” A chill went down Glynda’s back as Yang’s eyes turned a familiar shade of red. “You’re weak.”

                        Glynda watched as Yang turned and left, climbing the stairs.

                        Tai rubbed his temple, sighing.

                        “I guess I had that one coming.” Tai said. She heard Yang’s door shut.

                        “Does she know about what happened to Summer? About why Raven left?” Glynda asked. Tai shook his head.

                        “It’s not my place to tell her about all of that. Salem, the Relics, I don’t want her getting involved.” Tai looked up the stairs, and got from his seat. “I’m going to go talk to her.”

                        Glynda watched him climb the stairs, and sat back down on the couch. She grabbed her mug of coffee, looking down into it as she heard Yang’s door open.

* * *

                        Tai hesitated, lingering in the doorway. Yang lay on her side, her back to him.

                        “What do you want?” Yang asked. Tai entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

                        “I wanted to talk.”

                        “I’m done talking.”

                        “You don’t have to say anything then. Just listen for a little bit.” Yang didn’t respond. Tai sat at the foot of her bed, and rubbed the back of his head as he thought of how to start.

                        “I loved your mother. She had this fire to her, this strength I hadn’t seen in a person before.” He lowered his hand from his head, resting it on the bed, Raven’s warm face filling his mind. He gripped the bed sheets; the loving smiles and longful glances Raven would throw at Summer when they were in class. “And she never really looked at me in the same way until years after we had known each other. She…. I’ll admit she’s a hard person to get along with, and she was reluctant at the thought of being a mother.”

                        “When she left, I was devastated. I blamed myself, that I hadn’t been good enough. And Summer was there for me when I was at my lowest. So when I lost her, I-I… I broke.” He looked at the picture at Yang’s nightstand. “I was alone. Summer was dead. Raven was gone. Qrow was drinking himself to death, and only stopped by to check on Ruby. He never stopped by for me.”

                        “I know that what you’re going through is even worse. But I want you to know, Yang, that I know what it feels like to be completely alone. That everyone you care about has left you, that you’re left with nothing but your regrets and fears.” Tai looked at his daughter.

                        “You inherited a lot from your mother. You have that same strength. I knew what you were doing. I wasn’t blind to the bruises on you or the missing teeth. And I hated myself for having to make you have to shoulder all of this. That I was weak, that I couldn’t force myself to get better, at how long it took me to recover. That I could act like everything was okay and be the dad Ruby needed when I was better but that I couldn’t with you. That I couldn’t be the one to train you how to fight.”

                        “I don’t expect you to forgive me. I know I can’t forgive myself. But I’m here for you now. I want you to know that you’re not alone, and that you don’t have to be strong all the time.” He stood up, Yang didn’t move, wouldn’t look at him. He closed his eyes, going to the door. “You’re my daughter, Yang, and I love you. More than anything else on Remnant.”

                        He opened the door, and left the room, shutting it behind him.

* * *

                        Yang sniffed, her cheeks warmed by the tears. She turned, looking over at the door. She could see her father’s shadow for a moment before he walked away. She sniffed again, wiping at the tears, the end of her stump itching. She looked at her photo.

                        Ice, and silver looked back.

* * *

                         Pyrrha’s eyes snapped open, blinking in confusion. She was sitting against a wall, the air frigid, brown leaves dancing in the air, the setting sun casting a golden light over her. She looked down at her hands, turning them over; she was in her old armor. She looked to her side.

                        “Jaune?”

                        He smiled at her, reaching for her hand. Flames licked at his body, his skin blackening and cracking as he placed his hand over hers. Pyrrha recoiled in shock, snapping her hand back. Jaune’s smile disappeared, he wavered, and collapsed onto the floor. A plume of dust rose into the air as his body disintegrated into ashes.

                        Pyrrha fell to the ground, staring at the ashes. She felt tears welling, locks of her crimson hair falling out and mingling with his ashes. The tears fell, wetting the dust as she felt her face and body burn, blood dripping down as the scars cut their way through her flesh.

                        She looked up, her lip quivering at who stared back at her. A circle of figures had formed around her, their bodies distorted and stretched, towering above her. They wore her old armor, their crimson hair blowing with the wind, their accusatory green eyes baring into her soul.

                        Pyrrha lunged at the figures with a cry, Échthra materializing in her hand. She stabbed and slashed at the figures, their blood raining down, their faces remaining emotionless as they fell to her blades.

                        She opened her eyes, her heart thumping against her chest. She sat up, resting her head in her hand. She looked up.

                        Small green orbs floated through the air, a dull blue glow emanating from the mushrooms that towered around them. Nora lay on her bedroll, a smaller mushroom resting over her. Ruby was twitching in her sleep. The fire had died, and she saw Ren standing a bit past their camp, his arms crossed, illuminated by the bioluminescent glow of the forest.

                        She got to her feet, going to his side. He didn’t look back as he spoke.

                        “Nightmare?” he asked. Pyrrha stopped next to him, staring out at the glowing blue lake.

                        “What else would it be?” she said. Ren said nothing. She watched the dark fish swim in the water. She glanced up as she felt the ground tremble. She saw a dark figure lumbering through the mushrooms; a large body on twisted, extended legs, its long clawed arms being dragged against the floor. She saw the Strider look over at them, its bright orange eyes piercing. It stared at them for a few moments before continuing on its way, the water rippling as it walked. Ren rubbed at his chest, looking down at the water.

                        “You get used to them after a while,” he said. He looked over at her, holding up a hand, a pink glow around his body. “I can help you get to back to sleep, but I can’t promise the nightmares will stop.”

                        Pyrrha looked away, her eyes downcast. She saw something near one of the mushrooms, she squinted as she focused on it. A burnt corpse stood next to a mushroom, staring at her, its mouth burnt together, its blue eyes unblinking. Pyrrha swallowed, a chill going down her back as the corpse stared at her.

                        “Something wrong?” She looked back at Ren. He was looking at her, an eyebrow raised. She looked back at the mushroom. The space next to it was empty. She turned, beginning to walk back towards their camp.

                        “Don’t keep watch all night, wake Nora up when it’s her turn.” Pyrrha said. Ren said nothing.

                        She laid down on her mat, resting her head on her arms. She blinked, her eye lids heavy. The Corpse stood next to their fire; staring, unblinking, watching her. Pyrrha rolled onto her side, her back to the fire, and squeezed her eyes shut.

                          Pyrrha’s eyes snapped open, blinking in confusion. She was sitting against a wall, the air frigid, brown leaves dancing in the air, the setting sun casting a golden light over her. She looked down at her hands, turning them over; she was in her old armor. She looked to her side.

                        “Jaune?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. Up next is Weiss' original chapter, and then we're back to the canon story for a while. And internet cookie to anyone who can figure out what scene Pyrrha's nightmare sequence paid homage to.


	15. Iridescent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Weiss' last original chapter for V4. I wanted to do something experimental for Weiss' segment at the end.

Willow stepped out of the car. The Dust Temple caught the spring sun’s lights, glowing bright white. She looked back as she heard the other car door open. Weiss smiled at her reassuringly.

                        “Are you sure you want to be here?” Willow asked. Weiss nodded. Willow exhaled, looking back at the temple. She opened and closed her hand several times, her stomach uneasy. Her eyes widened as she felt someone grasp her hand, squeezing gently. She looked down; Weiss was holding her hand. Weiss smiled at her.

                        “You’re not alone anymore.” Weiss said. Willow smiled, and turned to the temple. She held Weiss’ hand as she walked through the gate, down the bridge, and stopped at the door. She took her shoes off, Weiss letting go of her hand to do the same. She hesitated, looking at the door.

OPEN AA MEETING

                        Willow took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and exhaled. She glanced at Weiss, who smiled at her, and turned back to the door. She set her hand on it, and pushed it open.

                        The temple interior was a rainbow of colors and light, crystals dangling from the walls and ceiling. Willow squinted, her eyes adjusting to the brightness. She bit her lip as her vision cleared; a group of people were sitting in a circle, a table with coffee off to the side. The group smiled at her.

                        Willow approached the group, her stomach in knots as she took the open seat. She saw Weiss stand near the table, leaning against the wall. Willow played with her hands, her mouth dry as she felt the others looking at her, hearing their voices as they resumed their conversations. She glanced at her watch, it was almost time for the meeting to start.

                        “It’s about that time. Let’s begin.” The conversation’s ceased, Willow looked up, an elderly woman sat across from her, a warm smile on her face. “Let’s start with a moment of silence.” Willow looked at the others as they bowed their heads before doing the same. The silence went on, longer than Willow thought it would have. “Let us recite prayer.”

                        Willow kept her mouth closed, the Dust prayer a hazy memory.

                        “To the excellent Dust, sangha, and teachings, I go for refuge until death, by my merit of charity and rest, may I join you again.” The group said. Willow lifted her head, glancing at the others, watching what they did. One sat down, and Willow did the same. She crossed her legs, resting her hands in her lap as the others took their seats. The Elderly Woman looked at her.

                        “Is this anyone’s first time here?” Willow saw the group shaking their heads. She hesitated before raising her hand. The Elderly Woman smiled. She nodded at the group, and Willow shrunk into her seat as they got to their feet. Reassurance was in their eyes, smiles on their faces as they all embraced her. Willow blinked, unsure of what to say. The group broke the hug after a moment, going back to their chairs. The Elderly Woman nodded at her.

                        “Would you like to start first?” she asked. Willow played with her hands, her fingers interlocking. She kept her gaze on the floor, and nodded. She took a breath.

                        “Hello. My name is Willow, and…” she took another breath. “I’m a recovering alcoholic.”

                        “Hi, Willow.” The group said.

                        “Do you want to talk a little? About your experiences?” Willow looked over at Weiss. Weiss nodded. Willow looked back at the group, sighing.

                        “I’ve had a drinking problem for over thirty years. It lead to me neglecting my family and unable to raise my children.” She looked up at the group, at the sympathetic and understanding eyes. “I have been clean for almost two months. I decided to give it up after…” she looked back at Weiss, her eyes lingering on her stomach. She turned back to the group. “After I nearly lost someone I cherish.”

                        Some in the group clapped, the ones next to her grabbing her shoulder and squeezing reassuringly, others giving her words of encouragement. Their voices just bled over each other as Willow looked over at her daughter. She felt lighter somehow. Weiss smiled, her eyes damp. Willow smiled back at her before looking back at the group as the next member spoke.

* * *

                        A bead of sweat trickled down her neck. Weiss grit her teeth, her muscles screaming as the green glyph flickered in front of her.

                        “You can do it Weiss!” Willow shouted. Weiss kept her eyes on the glyph, refusing to break her concentration. “Think back on all those you love, all those that you wish you could have helped when they were in pain! Think of them, and watch as you heal their wounds!”

                        Weiss let out a cry, falling to her knees as the glyph shattered. Her dress clung to her, her body sticky and slick with sweat. She looked over at her mother.

                        Willow was smiling, sipping from a juice pouch.

                        “You did great, Weiss. I can’t even remember how long it took me to even be able to summon it for a few seconds.” Weiss wiped at her brow, her sleeve damp. Willow lowered the pouch, looking away. “You know so many glyphs… and I didn’t help with any of them.”

                        Weiss looked at the spot the glyph had shattered; the grass and the flowers seemed healthier. She looked back at her mother, smiling at her.

                        “But you’re helping me with this one.” Willow looked at her, a faint smile appearing when she caught her eye. Willow grabbed a towel resting from a tree branch, bringing it over to her. Weiss took it, rubbing it against her face; the fabric so soft, the faint scent of lilac.

                        “Have you made any progress on your song? The concert is coming up soon.” Weiss kept her face hidden in the towel. She shook her head; she had a general idea of what she wanted, but the lyrics wouldn’t come to her. She felt a hand gently grasp her shoulder. “Well whatever you come up with, I’m sure I’ll love it.” Weiss smiled into the towel.

                        “Thanks, mom.” She said. She moved the towel, wiping the sweat off her hands and legs. She looked back at her mother, smiling warmly. “I think I’m done for the day. Same time tomorrow?”

                        Willow seemed disappointed, but nodded. Weiss tucked the towel under her arm as she left, her heart dropping as she passed the windows around the garden, at Mirror smirking at her.

* * *

                        Willow opened the door, her body feeling sluggish. Her garden chair was the most comfortable place in the house, the best place to relax. A tray of food sat next to her chair. She narrowed her eyes; a bottle of Mistralian Red sat next to the food, a glass already poured.

                        She closed the door, glancing around the room. It was empty. She went to her chair, playing with her hands as she looked at the glass, at the red heaven. She sat down, licking her lips, her throat parched. The juice was good, so sweet, but it did little to quench her thirst.

                        She shook her head, slapping her hands to her cheeks.

                        _Got to get clean. Got to stop._

                        She grabbed a sausage off the plate, biting into it, grease running down her chin as she chewed.

                        _Just one sip. One sip is enough._

                        She swallowed, her eyes going to the red. She looked behind her. No one there. She looked out the window. Weiss had gone back inside. None of the maids were tending to the flowers. She looked back at the red, her throat itchy, so dry.

                        She set the sausage on the plate. She reached for the glass, hesitating, peering into the crimson depths. She closed her eyes, brining the glass to her lips. Her eyes shot open.

                        _Bitter. So bitter._

                        She gagged, the glass falling from her hand and shattering against the floor.

                        _Disgustingly bitter._

                        She fell from her chair, landing on her knees, a hand covering her mouth as she tried to hold the bile in. She felt the vomit leaking through her fingers, and retched onto the floor, her eyes watering. She shuddered, looking up at the bottle. She staggered to her feet, nausea hitting her as she grabbed the bottle and went to the door. She leaned against the doorway, upending the bottle, watching in disgust as the wine drained out.

* * *

                        The razor shook in her hand, her breathing unsteady, her sleeve rolled up. The scars on her arms stared up at her, the veins beneath pulsing.

                        “Come on Weiss, you know you want to do it.” Mirror’s voice was sing song like. “Just set it against your wrist.” Weiss swallowed, her hand trembling, closing her eyes. “We’ve done it a thousand times before, we need to keep doing this. It helps deal with the pain.” The razor met her skin, blood trickling as she pressed down. She moved it to the side, gasping in pain, her eyes snapping open.

                        “It hurts,” she whimpered.

                        “No shit. But isn’t that pain better than the other?”

                        Weiss raised the razor, watching the blood run down her arm. She swallowed, nausea washing over her as she watched the blood. Her blood. Weiss looked back at her dresser, at her mirror. She got to her feet, clutching the razor, walking around her bed.

                        “Mirror, tell me something.” Mirror shifted, crossing her arms. “Who’s the loneliest of all?”

                        “Why you of course.” Mirror snickered, smirking at Weiss.

                        Blake kissing her

                        Ruby studying with her

                        Yang embracing her

                        Her mother coaching her

                        Weiss stepped toward her reflection. Mirror’s mocking smile faltered.

                        “Can a heart be turned to stone?”

                        “Of course it can. Just look at you; you’re nothing but a delusional freak; your heart and soul are nothing but ice. You’re empty and hollow.”

                        The disbelief on Velvet’s face when she saved her

                        Flynt’s smirk when he complimented her

                        Violet’s grateful smile when she gave her her autograph

                        Weiss stepped towards her dresser, the razor a weight in her hand.

                        The pain of the blade

                        The scars on her body

                        Her blood as it flowed

                        “Why wouldn’t you let me hide from me?” Mirror narrowed her eyes at her.

                        “Why wouldn’t I, Weiss? I’m you.” Weiss snorted, smirking at Mirror. Mirror backed away, her icy eyes filling with hate.

                        “Mirror, what’s this thing I see? Who is staring back at me? A stranger to my heart has filled my mind.” Mirror’s lip twitched, curling over her teeth as she snarled.

                        “Do you really think that you would be here without me? Who do you think got you through all of your pain growing up? Who helped you deal with all of your suffering? Who was there for you when no one else was? Hm?!” Mirror demanded.

                        Klein’s nurturing smile

                        Winter’s proud eyes

                        Weiss gripped the razor. Mirror’s eyes darted to her hand, fear mingling with the hate.

                        “Mirror, help me.” She lifted the razor into the air, pulling her arm back. “Who am I?!” Weiss shouted.

                        “You’re nobody!” Mirror screamed.

            Weiss hurled the razor. Shards of glass flew into the air, Mirror’s screams of pain making Weiss smile. Cracks spiderwebbed through the mirror, chips falling off. Mirror was clutching her eye, blood running down her face. She gnashed her teeth, seething.

            “You bitch! You think you can do this to me?!” Mirror let go of her eye, grabbing the edges of the mirror, pressing up against the glass. “You’re nothing without me you edgy little cunt!” The blood began to slow, a scar forming over Mirror’s left eye. “You think you can get rid of me?! I’m a part of you! I’m inside your mind!”

                        Weiss’ smile fell, calmly watching Mirror as she struggled against the glass.

                        “You’re right. I can’t get rid of you.” Mirror paused, her chest heaving, glaring at Weiss. “But that doesn’t mean that I need to listen to you anymore.”

                        Mirror reeled back, hurling a fist at the glass, screaming. Weiss closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

                        Mirror was gone when she opened her eyes. Weiss sighed, relieved. She perked up as she heard her door close. She saw a shadow move beneath the doorframe. Her eyes widened, dread shooting through her. She went to the door, ripping it open, stepping into the hallway.

                        Whitley was down the hallway, his back to her.

                        “Whitley!” He stopped, looking over his shoulder.

                        “Yes, dear sister?” Weiss hesitated, her eyes darting to her door.

                        “Did you need something? Why did you open my door?” she asked. Whitley shrugged, and looked ahead. 

                        “I wanted to see if you were up for another game. You didn’t seem to be in the mood.” He started to walk away. “I’m looking forward to your concert Weiss. I’m curious as to what kind of song you’ve come up with.”

                        Weiss stood in the hallway, narrowing her eyes as her brother left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. We're back to the canon story after this chapter.


	16. Tipping Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back to the canon story ^-^; There's a scene with Weiss' concert I really wanted to do but I'm not entirely sure how well the idea translated into writing, so hope you enjoy it regardless!  
> The Adam short was really good, and I'm working on figuring out how to modify it and get it to fit into this story (and make you hate Adam even more).  
> 

Nora swung her arms as she walked, Ren walking alongside her.

                        “I spy with my little eye-”

                        “A tree,” Ren said. Nora giggled.

                        “Thirty in a row! You’re really good at this. You’re turn now.”

                        “I spy with my little eye…” Ren looked around, humming. “Something red.”

                        “Ruby’s cape!” Nora said. Ren shook his head. Ruby looked up from the map, watching them as she walked. Nora rested a finger on her chin, looking around. She glanced back at Pyrrha. Pyrrha caught her eye, not saying anything. Her eyes darted upward briefly before looking back down at the road. Nora smiled. “Pyrrha’s hair!”

                        “Correct,” Ren said. “Your turn.” Nora looked around, and came to a halt, her mouth opening. A large stone wall stood at the end of the road, large buildings towering over the top of the wall. She heard Ren and the others come to a halt.

                        “What’s that doing here? The next village isn’t for a few more days, isn’t it?” Ruby asked. Nora squinted at the buildings; the gray twilight made it difficult to see but the roof’s looked like they had been caved in.

                        “The building’s look…damaged.”

                        Ruby’s face hardened. She pocketed the map, starting to run toward the wall.

                        “Look for survivors!” She shouted.

                        Nora dashed forward, running through the village entrance, chasing after Ruby. Ruby was sifting through rubble near the entrance, dust flying into the air. Nora ran into a building, taken back when she ran through the entrance. It was barren, the ceiling didn’t look like it had even been put in. She back out of the doorway, looking back. Pyrrha was running from building to building. Ren was looking around the village as he walked, coming to a stop in front of a moss covered stone sticking out of the ground.

                        “Found something.” Ren said. Nora went to his side, Ruby and Pyrrha joining her. He drew the knife from his boot, carving the moss off of the stone. Nora rested her hands on her hips when he was done; a word was carved into the stone face in Old Mistralian.

                        “Oniyuri? I’ve never heard of that.” Nora said. Pyrrha shook her head.

                        “Neither have I,” she said. Ren stood up, walking away from the stone marker.

                        “I have,” he said. “You could think of it as being like Vale’s Mountain Glenn. If it had ever been completed.” He looked down at the marker. “Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were upset with how the Council was governing the Kingdom. Across the Kingdom, from Higanbana to Wind Path, people pooled their resources into creating a new City. One that would rival Mistral, and hopefully surpass it. Maybe even forming a Fifth Kingdom. For many, it was symbol of a better future.” He walked away from the marker, crouching down near a torn apart building, dried blood painting the side of the wall. He brushed his hand against the cobblestone road, dust flying up. “I know my parent’s certainly thought so.”

                        “What happened?” Ruby asked. Ren looked back at them. Nora’s eyes widened, ice shooting down her spine. A hoofprint was embedded into the cobblestone. A pink glow flickered around Ren for a brief moment before he sighed.

            “What always happens.” He said. She heard Pyrrha shift.

            “The Grimm,” she mumbled. Nora shook her head.

 **_A_ ** _Grimm_

                      Nora gasped, jerking back as a murder of crows flew off, squawking and shrieking. Pyrrha sighed, and Nora looked at her. Pyrrha looked further into the village, at a partially built building.

                        “It’s going to be night soon. Let’s set up camp.” She said. Ruby nodded in agreement. They started to walk over to the building, slinging off their packs. Nora looked at the stone marker, her heart thumping in her chest. She felt Ren gently caress her shoulder, and looked up at him. He offered a comforting smile. She took a deep breath, and smiled back.

                        Ren kept his hand on her shoulder as they joined Ruby and Pyrrha.

* * *

                        Weiss heard the applause as she stepped onto the stage. She saw a microphone at the front of the stage. She kept her hands together, not looking at the crowd as she went to the piano, the spotlight following her. The crowd quieted as she sat down. She closed her eyes, and began to play, the melancholy melody filling the theatre.

                        “Mirror? Can you hear me?” She took a breath. “Do I reach you?” She straightened her back. “Are you even listening?” She frowned. “Can I get through?”

                        “There’s a part of me that’s desperate for changes. Tired of being treated like a pawn.” Her shoulder’s slumped. “But there’s a part of me that stares back from inside the mirror. Part of me that’s scared I might be wrong. That I can’t be strong.”

                        Her fingers danced over the keys, her voice haunting and beautiful as it ascended. She opened her eyes, rising from the seat. The violins came alive as she sung.

                        “I’ve been afraid, never standing on my own. I let you be the keeper of my pride.” She walked to the front of the stage. “Believed you when you told me I was nothing on my own.” She faced the crowd. “Listen when I say, I swear it here today, I will not surrender. This life. Is. Mine!”

                        She smirked as the curtain behind her fell, and the guitars began.

                        “Amazing how you conquered me, chained me in servility. And made me see.” She grabbed the mic. “The world the way you told me to. But I was young and didn’t have a way to know the truth.”

                        “Born to live your legacy, existing just to fill your needs. A casualty.” She glowered at the balcony seats. “Of this so called family that you have turned into a travesty.” She shook her head.

                        “But I don’t intend to suffer any longer! Here’s where you dominion falls apart!” She rested her hand on her heart. “I’m shattering the Mirror that kept me split in pieces!” She regripped the mic. “That stood between my mind and my heart. This is where I’ll start!”

                        “I’m not your pet! Not another thing you own! I was not born guilty of your crimes! Your riches and your influence can’t hold me anymore! I won’t be possessed, burdened by a royal test! I will not surrender! This life! Is! Mine!”

                        The guitarists sprang forth, appearing next to her, shredding, her anger and hatred cascading onto the audience with the guitars hellish shrieking.

                        “Shame that it took so long, to rescue me, from the guilt you used to tie me to your family tree!” She smirked. “I guess your training failed; you’re not in charge, I’m free! You’re patriarchal prison won’t hold me!”

                        “Now this conversation’s final over. Mirror, Mirror, now we’re done!” She sliced her hand over her throat. “I’ve pulled myself together now! My mind and heart are one!” She squeezed her eyes shut, screaming into the mic.

                        “Finally one!” Her eyes snapped opened; she pointed at Him.

                        “I’m not your pet! Not another thing you own! I was not born guilty of your crimes! Your riches and your influence can’t hold me anymore! I won’t be possessed! Burdened by a royal test! I will not surrender! This life! Is! Mine!”

                        She was gasping, her chest heaving as the instruments died, sweat coating her. The audience stared at her in shock. She heard two people clapping, and looked up at the balcony. Her mother and brother were clapping, Willow was smiling.

                        Her father narrowed his eyes at her, scowling.

                        A polite applause came from the audience a moment later, and Weiss curtsied before turning away, the curtain falling on the band. The spotlight on her died, and she sighed as she made her way off stage.

* * *

                        Pyrrha kept her arms crossed, standing just out of the fire light’s reach. She leaned against one of the broken buildings, staring at the camp. Ren and Nora were sleeping. Ruby was tossing and turning in her sleep. The Corpse stood next to the flames, staring at her. She closed her eyes, looking away with a sigh.

                        The Corpse was gone when she opened her eyes. The fire crackled, a log breaking. Pyrrha looked up at the moon, counting the shattered shards floating in its orbit. Her eyes widened, a gentle gasp escaping her lips. She looked down; a soft yellow moth had landed on her chest. The moth’s antenna’s twitched as it looked up at her.

                        Pyrrha allowed herself to smile, raising a finger to it. The moth climbed onto her finger. She cocked her head to the side, smiling at it. It watched her for a moment before spreading its wings and flying off. She watched it leave.

                        She settled back into her spot against the building, her smile falling. She looked back at the moon. Ruby’s turn would be coming up soon.

* * *

                        Weiss gripped her wrists as her father prattled on to some man and his wife. Whitley stood next to their father, a hand on his chin as he listened intently. Willow rolled her eyes at Jacque’s mentioning of paying Faunus the same as their other employees. Willow sipped from her glass of water.

                        “Their argument is completely invalid right out of the gate,” Jacques said with a disarming smile. Weiss sighed, looking away from her family. An array of painting hung on the wall on the opposite side of the room. Her heart sank at the familiar sight of Beacon.

                        “Well, I think the bigger issue is maybe our society as a whole.”

                        “You mean Atlas entirely?”

                        “Atlas, Mistral. The only decent Kingdom is Vacuo.” Her father laughed.

                        “Vacuo? Really? Have you seen their economy lately?”

                        Weiss began to leave, gasping in surprise as a skeletal hand gripped her wrist. Her father jerked her to his side, speaking from the side of his mouth.

                        “Where do you think you’re going?” he whispered. Weiss’ eyes darted around, settling on the glasses in so many people’s hands.

                        “I’m… I’m thirsty.” Her father looked at her, frowning.

                        “That’s what the help is for.” He let go of her wrist, motioning at one of the servers. Weiss grabbed his arm, lowering it back down.

                        “It’s okay. I can get it.” Jacques’ stare was pointed. “I’ll be right back.”

                        “If she wants to get herself a drink, let her.” Willow said. Jacqeus glanced over at her, and Weiss felt a smile tug at her lips. Jacques snorted, and turned back to the businessman.

                        “Fine. Bring your mother something harder while you’re at it.”

                        “-but companies like the SDC promised jobs.” Jacques winning smile materialized.

                        “My apologies, I tuned out for a moment, but it sounds like I’m the good guy again, hm?”

                        Weiss flashed her mother a smile as the business couple laughed. Willow smiled back before grimacing as she returned her attention to Jacques conversation.

                        Weiss made her way through the crowd of people, a hand on her wrist as she approached the paintings. They were roped off, a plaque standing before the paintings. She stopped at the red ropes, her shoulder’s sagging as she looked at the Beacon painting.

                        They had captured its likeness perfectly. The spiraling steel gray pillars with their black tiled roofs. The yellow orbs that floated around the CCT. The soft green grass, the gurgling water gardens. The billowing red banners on the lampposts. The leaves on the trees were beginning to turn red; she sighed. The autumn chill, and the falling leaves. Competing alongside her friends, spending time at the fairgrounds with Bla-

                        “It’s beautiful.”

                        Weiss glanced to her side; a finely dressed man with blue hair stood next to her, admiring the paintings. He looked at her, and smiled.

                        “You two match.” Weiss rolled her eyes. The man’s smile faltered, and he rubbed the back of his head. “Sooo, that was me trying to break the ice. How am I doing so far?”

                        “I’m gay.” Disappointment, and confusion flashed in his eyes. He leaned against the rope, looking at the paintings.

                        “I’ve always appreciated honesty, and I can see why you’d be into women.” He flashed her a smile. “But there’s a first time for everyone.” He held out his hands, she cocked an eyebrow at the fake silver rings adoring his fingers. “Henry Merigold.” She looked at his face.

                        “You already know who I am. You wouldn’t have come to talk to me if you didn’t.”

                        He chuckled and withdrew his hand.

                        “You’ve got me there. You’re Weiss Schnee.” He brushed a stray hair behind his ear, and cleared his throat. “I saw your performance. It was…” he paused for a moment, struggling to find the word. “Wonderful? I was really surprised by it. I wouldn’t have expected a song like that from a girl like you.”

                        She said nothing, and crossed her arms, looking back at the painting.

                        “You seem to really like that painting. Thinking about buying it?”

                        “No.”

                        “Makes sense. It seems kinda pricey.” He chortled. “Who’d want to spend that much on a silly painting?” She glared at him. He was leaning against the ropes, looking at the price tag on the paintings frame.

                        “It’s for charity.” He looked at her, arching an eyebrow.

                        “Really? For who?” She stared at him in disbelief, and snarled.

                        “‘For who?!’” He shrugged, and grabbed a shrimp cocktail off the tray of a passing server. He stirred one of the shrimp in the sauce.

                        “I’ll be honest with you; I only come to these things for the food and drinks.” He winked at her, and bit into the shrimp. “And the company as well.” He finished the shrimp off, and chuckled. “So what, are those beggars in Mantle looking for another handout?”

                        She balled her hands into fists, feeling them tremble.

                        “Get. Out.” She said, glaring at him. He cocked and eyebrow, and laughed nervously.

                        “What?”

                        “Get out. Or I will have security drag you out.” He was taken back, looking at her in confusion.

                        “I haven’t done any-”

                        “Leave!” she shouted, stomping her foot down. She saw people glance over at them, pausing in their conversations. He scoffed, and turned to leave.

                        “Whatever. Not worth my time anyway.” He said as he left.

                        She turned to the painting’s crossing her arms, her hands still trembling. She took a deep breath, and exhaled. She looked at the plaque, and shook her head.

**All proceeds go to the Kingdom of Vale**

**Show the world how Atlas cares**

                        “Deplorable, isn’t it?” Her eyes widened, and she looked to her side, resisting the urge to vomit. Maximus stood next to her, looking at the paintings. He looked at her, and smiled. “That little leech should have known he wouldn’t get very far with you. You’ve got too much fire in you for a man like him.” She could smell alcohol on him, he gripped her shoulder, she didn’t bother hiding the disgust on her face. “My wife used to have a fire in her like you did. I’m sure she would have loved your song.”

                        Weiss looked behind her, finding Willow in the crowd of people. Willow looked up from her glass, and narrowed her eyes when she looked in Weiss’ direction. Willow began to march over to them, sidestepping people. Weiss looked back at the painting, prying Maximus’ hand off her shoulder.

                        “Maximus, how are you doing?” Maximus grimaced before putting on a fake smile as he turned to face her mother.

                        “I’m doing splendid, Willow. Just giving your daughter some company. She seemed like she needed it.”

                        “I’m sure she didn’t.” Willow grabbed Maximus’ arm, Weiss smiled at the discomfort on his face as Willow squeezed. Willow smiled politely. “I think my dear husband was looking for you earlier actually. Wanted to talk business or some other thing.”

                        Weiss sighed in relief as her mother dragged him away. She turned back to the painting, closing her eyes. The crowd was so loud, all of them talking over each other.

                        “-this isn’t a double!”

                        “I wonder if the Atlas Council will start a Faunus curfew-”

                        “Look at this beauty, seven hundred fifty-nine horsepower, and the paint-”

                        “- really a surprise what happened to Vale?”

                        Weiss’ eyes shot opened, and she looked behind her, her lip twitching. A woman was sipping on from a champagne glass, hanging off her husband’s arm as they talked to another couple.

                        “I say that they’ve had it coming for a long time.”

                        “Honey, stop. You’re drunk.” The woman giggled.

                        “Oh stop it, you were saying the same things last night.” She took another sip from her glass. “They’re so arrogant, those Valian’s. Thinking they’re better because they were nicer to the Faunus. And look where that got them. If they had that curfew from the beginning, or if they had a proper military, they wouldn’t have ended up as much of a hellhole as Vacuo is.”

                        “Shut up!”

                        All of the conversation’s ceased, the crowd staring at her in shock. She saw her father narrow his eyes, and Willow looking at her in concern. Whitley was smiling. Weiss scowled, slowly stepping toward the woman.

                        “You have no idea what it was like! None of you do!” she shouted. “You’re all so wrapped up in your stupid meaningless lives that you can’t even begin to care about what happened in Vale!” The Drunk Wife snorted, and rolled her eyes. Weiss snarled. “I was there! I saw what happened! Do any of you know what it’s like?!” Weiss screamed. “To see the people you love get killed! To see your home burning! To see innocent people being butchered by monsters!”

                        “Answer me!” She slammed her foot down, a spark of electricity shooting through her. A white light glowed beneath her, and her eyes widened as snowflakes drifted past her. The crowd began to scream, some running to the doors. Weiss tentatively looked back; a snow white beowolf towered behind her. It growled, and leapt over her head, landing in front of the Drunk Wife.

                        The Wife screamed, tripping and falling as she tried to run. The wolf licked it’s lips, and lunged, its claws thrown out. Fresh screams erupted as gunfire rang out. The wolf landed, growling, white blood spurting as several shots ripped into its chest. A strangled growl came from it as a shot blew a hole in it’s head. It slumped to the floor, white blood pooling as it disintegrated into a flurry of snowflakes.

                        Weiss fell to her knees, her body feeling like lead, and looked over. General Ironwood stood near the window, smoke drifting from the barrel of his revolver.

                        The Wife struggled to her feet, hyperventilating. She shoved a finger at Weiss, screaming at Ironwood.

                        “Arrest her! She’s insane!” Ironwood holstered his revolver.

                        “She’s the only one making any sense around here.” He looked over at Weiss, and nodded at her. He walked through the crowd, leaving. “Thanks for the party.”

                        Weiss staggered to her feet, her head swimming. She saw her father scowling.

* * *

                        Ruby stifled a yawn. Keeping watch sucked. She glanced at her sleeping teammates. Pyrrha was mumbling in her sleep, a look of pain on her face.

                        Ruby’s head jerked up, scanning the darkness as an animal cried out.

                        The animal sounded like it was in pain. Ruby gripped her scythe, and looked at her team mates before stepping into the darkness. She kept a hand on her holstered scythe as she walked through the abandoned town.

                        The animal was whimpering now, it’s cries the only sound in the town.

                        Ruby stopped in front of one of the buildings, the animal’s whimpers growing louder. She could see moonlight filtering from the unfinished roof. She took a breath, and entered the building.

                        The boards squeaked as she walked, dust kicking up. She walked slowly, her head swiveling to and fro as she glanced into the various unfinished rooms. She stopped in a hallway, the moonlight illuminating it; the animal had stopped whimpering. The crossbeams above her casted long shadows. She squinted as one of the crossbeam shadows appeared to move. She looked up. The moon and the barren wooden beams looked back at her. She shrugged, and looked-

                        Her eyes shot wide, a gasp ripping from her lips as she was flung against the wall. She was pulled to her feet, a hand wrapped around her throat, choking her. She gasped for air, crying out as a set of metal claws shot into the wood around her neck.

                        “Shhhh, quiet my little flower.”

                        A hand covered her lips, Ruby’s eyes widened in fear, struggling to breath. A woman with dark braided hair stood before her, a scorpion tail swishing in the air. He purple eyes glowed in the darkness. The woman smiled.

                        “I’ve come to take you to a better place. One where you can join your mother.” The woman cocked her head to the side, her smile growing, chilling Ruby. “Oh I wish dear Cinder had told me you were this cute.” She felt the stinger trail up her leg, Ruby tried to scream, her cries muffled by the woman’s hand. “No need to scream, dear flower. I’ll save my fun with you for after you’ve left.” Ruby tried to thrash, unable to move, the blades cutting against her aura. Ruby felt tears welling as the woman’s tail was pulled back, the stinger in the air, aimed at her. The woman giggled.

                        “Goodbye,” she said.

                        The woman grunted in pain as a figure slammed into her, her hand being ripped from Ruby’s throat, the claws raking across her face. Ruby jumped away from the wall, her scythe springing out. Pyrrha was struggling against the woman, dodging her tail as she beat into her face.

                        “Run!” Pyrrha screamed.

                        Ruby bolted, dashing through the entrance of the building. Ren and Nora were running up to the building, their weapons drawn.

                        “What’s happening?”

                        Pyrrha bolted through the doorway, her spear drawn. Pyrrha spun around, shoving her spear forward.

                        “Nora! The building!”

                        Nora fired, explosions erupting throughout the building, the unfinished walls splintering and collapsing, the roof caving in. Flames spread, consuming the remains of the building. Ruby sighed.

                        She saw Pyrrha tighten the grip on her spear as parts of the ruble moved. The burning beams parted, the woman rising. The flames illuminated her, her eyes glowing yellow. She smirked at them, and waved, her claws catching the lights of the fires.

                        “Nora, Ren. Get her out of here.”

                        “But-!”

                        The woman lunged forward, laughing. Pyrrha leapt in front of her, swinging her spear, catching the woman’s claws, sparks flying. Pyrrha slid against the cobblestone as the woman pushed forward.

                        “GO!” Pyrrha shouted.

                        Ruby hesitated, but nodded at Pyrrha, turning and running, holstering her scythe. She heard Nora and Ren run after her.

* * *

                        Pyrrha grit her teeth, struggling against the woman’s claws. The woman smiled at her, her stinger shooting forward. Pyrrha gasped, yanking her spear free, sidestepping the stinger. She grunted as the woman spun around, her boot slamming into her face, hurling her to the ground, the wind ripping from her lungs.

                        She rolled to the side, the stinger slamming into the stone. She sprung to her feet, charging at her with a yell. The woman smirked, throwing her claws up, catching the tip of her spear. Échthra shook as she struggled to shove it forward. The woman laughed, ripping her claws down, yanking her spear down, lunging forward. Pyrrha gasped, the claws flashing as they ripped her throat open.

* * *

                        Blood gushed down the girl’s armor; Tyrian smirked as the girl slumped to the ground, her spear clattering against the cobblestone.

                        She turned away, licking the blood from her claws. Her little flower couldn’t have gotten too far. She stopped when she heard a garbled laugh. She looked back, her smile growing.

                        The girl struggled to her feet, her aura red as it flickered around her, the gash in her throat sealing itself. The girl spat a glob of blood, and smirked; her teeth stained red. The girl kicked her spear up, the staff splitting into two as she caught it. She took a stance, her sword’s raised.

                        Tyrian clapped giddily, and giggled.

                        “Oh what fun we’ll have!”

* * *

                        Pyrrha charged forward, sparks flying as their blades met. The woman cackled, slashing at her with her claws, Pyrrha gritting her teeth as she parried, swinging at each other with blinding speed. The stinger shot forward, Pyrrha spun to her side, leaping at the woman with a yell, swinging her blades. The woman danced to the side, her swords slashing into the stone.

                        Pyrrha lunged at her, swinging, slashing, the sparks raining down as they caught each other’s blows. The woman laughed, leaping into the air, spinning and contorting, gunfire raining down from her claws. Pyrrha swung her arm, the bullets glowing black. The woman landed, spinning on her heel, confusion on her face. Pyrrha smirked, and swung her arm, the bullets shooting forth. The woman yelped, grunting in pain as the gunfire rained on her, her aura crackling purple.

                        Pyrrha stabbed at her, the woman grunting in pain. Pyrrha smirked, slashing up, spinning with the momentum, and slamming her boot into the woman’s neck.

                        The woman yelled as she was flung aside. Pyrrha swung her arm, the woman’s claws glowing black. She grit her teeth, sweat dripping down as she lifted the woman into the air. She swung her arm with a yell, the woman screaming as she was hurled through a building.

                        Dust, glass, and wood flew into the air as the building crumpled to the ground. Pyrrha scowled as the woman rose from the rubble, craning her neck. The woman smiled at her, a glint in her eyes. The woman unlaced her claws, letting them fall into the rubble.

                        “You’ve made this so exciting.”

                        The woman grabbed a sharp piece of wood, and a shard of glass. Pyrrha frowned. The woman smirked, and charged at her.

                        Pyrrha swung at her, the woman laughing as she ducked under the blades, her spine contorting. Pyrrha screamed as the glass was stabbed into her thigh, blood gushing down. The woman leapt out of the way as Pyrrha slashed at her, grimacing, pain shooting up her leg. Her aura crackled around her, she grit her teeth as the wound sealed, the glass still embeded.

                        The woman lunged at her, spinning and dancing around her blades as Pyrrha slashed at her. Stars erupted in her vision as the woman slammed her fist into her nose. She staggered back, grunting as the woman kicked her in the gut. She gasped, trying to move aside, pain shooting through her as the woman’s stinger shot out at her, blood spurting from her arm as it slashed against her. Mirth was in the woman’s yellow eyes, a laugh escaping her lips as the woman spun, kicking her in the leg, fire shooting through Pyrrha as the glass shattered against her skin.

                        She screamed, the woman’s fists slamming into her gut, her armor pounding against her flesh. She staggered back, raising her swords. The woman laughed, and lunged. Pyrrha swung, screaming as the woman dodged, the piece of wood being stabbed into her arm. Blood flowed down her arm, her aura crackling as the wound sealed.

                        Pyrrha’s breathing was ragged, her body on fire, she struggled to raise her arm, her sword trembling in her hand. She glowered at the woman as she stood to the side, snickering at her. Pyrrha screamed and charged, swinging her remaining sword.

                        The woman smirked, stepping to the side, her tail shooting out, coiling around her throat. Pyrrha gagged, her swords clattering to the ground, grasping at the tail with her good hand. She fell to her knees, struggling, clawing at the tail as it tightened around her throat.

                        “Shhhh, don’t fight it. It’s time to sleep.”

                        Pyrrha gasped, her vision darkening, her lungs screaming for air. She felt tears running down, her head spinning. She felt herself collapse, the world darkening.

* * *

                        Nora skidded to a halt, looking back as Pyrrha’s screams cut through the air. She glanced at Ruby and Ren. Ruby was staring at the village, her hands shaking. She swallowed, and unholstered her scythe, running back to the village.

                        Nora ran after her, Magnhild’s hammer springing forth.

* * *

                        Ruby slid to a stop, her breath hitching. Pyrrha lay on the ground, blood coating her body, a large piece of wood sticking from her arm. Ren and Nora rushed past her, Ren skidding on his knees as he slid next to Pyrrha. Nora grimaced, setting her hammer aside as she looked over Pyrrha’s wounds. She looked up, her eyes widening in horror, her mouth falling open.

                        “Surprise!”

                        Ruby screamed, stumbling backwards, falling to the ground as the woman lunged down at her. She scrambled back, the woman’s claws embedding into the stone. The woman smiled at her, specks of blood coating her face. The woman jerked her claws free, her yellow eyes turning purple. Ruby heard a cawing, trying to grab her scythe as the woman’s tail shot forward.

                        Ruby gasped, her eyes going wide as the stinger slammed into a red and gray scythe.

                        Qrow stood before her, snarling, struggling against the stinger. The woman cocked her head to the side, confused.

                        “She won’t take her too!” Qrow screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out this cool Weiss fanart- http://levilagann.tumblr.com/post/177248598820/mirror-help-me-who-am-i


	17. Punished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next chapter. I completely forgot how long Qrow v Tyrian was :"D

Oscar leaned back into his pillow, flipping the page of his book. His lantern flickered, casting the room in an orange, wavering haze. He could hear crickets chirping loudly from outside.

                        “Oscar! It’s supper time!” His aunt shouted. He dog eared the page.

                        “What are we having?” he shouted back.

                        “Food. Now get down here.” He rolled his eyes, setting the book on the nightstand.

                        _Oscar. We need to leave._

Oscar frowned, standing up from his bed.

                        “I already decided that you’re not real so I’m not going to listen to you.”

                        _I understand what you’re feeling. I went through the same confusion and fear when it happened to me. But I can assure you, you’re perfectly sane._

                        Oscar shook his head.

                        “I’m arguing with a voice in my head.” he said. The voice paused for a moment.

                        _You don’t have to be normal to be sane._

                        “Shut up!”

                        _Oscar. Please listen. I know that it is hard to believe but you have to remain calm and listen to me. Our soul’s are one now, and I wish that this were not the case but it is, and we both have to deal with it._

“I said stop talking to me.”

                        _I have a grave responsibility to uphold. We need to get to Mistral City before it is too late._

Oscar swallowed, his throat dry, and sat down on his bed, struggling to stand.

                        “I didn’t sign up for anything. Why do I have to be a part of this?”

                        _You didn’t. And I didn’t either, when it first happened to me. But you can’t turn your back on this, Oscar._

                        “Why?”

                        _It’s an opportunity._

                        “For what?”

                        _Greatness. A chance for you to leave this farm. To make something with your life. To help others. To make a mark on this world. It won’t be easy, of course, there will be many trials, and hard-_

                        “Get out of my head!” Oscar screamed.

                        The voice grew quiet, but he could feel it; tendrils on the edge of his mind. He got to his feet, clutching his head, shaking it.

                        “Oscar! I said its supper time!”

                        He slowly let go, looking at the door. He sighed, going to it, his stomach rumbling.

* * *

                        Her father paced in front of her, flexing his hands, seething. Weiss swallowed, her head lowered. Her mother stood across from her, rubbing her forehead.

                        “Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable.”

                        “Jacquess-”

                        “Don’t ‘Jacques’ me! Do you have any idea how much her little stunt cost us?!”

                        “I’m sure we’ll be fine if we lose a couple million.”

                        “I’m not talking about Lien!” Weiss shrunk back as her father jabbed a finger at her. “She ruined our reputation!” Willow frowned, and crossed her arms.

                        “Ours? Or yours?” Anger flashed in her father’s eyes, his hand twitching as he glowered at her. Weiss stood up, her heart thumping against her chest.

                        “I want to leave.” She said. Her parents looked at her. Her father frowned.

                        “I beg your pardon?” her father asked. Weiss hid her trembling hands behind her back.

                        “I said I want to leave. I don’t want to stay here anymore. I want to go home. To Vale.” Weiss grasped her hands, pain in her heart at the look her mother gave her. Willow’s lip parted as she looked at her. Jacques furrowed his brow.

                        “I don’t give a damn what you want, young lady. This isn’t about you or whatever stupid fairy tale you have stuck in your head. This is about the Schnee family name and you ruining this family!” Weiss scowled, stepping towards her father.

                        “Me? I’m not the one who ruined this family.” Her father snorted.

                        “Oh? And what would you call that little stunt you did for that song? Hm? You’ve been doing nothing but raking our family name through the mud!”

                        “A family you married into to!”

                        Weiss flinched as her father’s hand shot out. He grunted as a hand grabbed his wrist, yanking his arm away from Weiss’ face. Willow scowled at him, her gripe a vice on his skeletal wrist. Jacques sneered, and yanked his hand free.

                        “Weiss is right, Jacques. And you need to remember whose family this truly is.” Jacques growled, turning away from Weiss.

                        “I can’t expect a drunk like you to understand the lengths I’ve gone to to keep this family where it is. The things I’ve had to see because of those damn Animals in the White Fang. But her,” he shoved a finger at Weiss “little tangent of teenage rebellion has done serious harm to our brand image. It’s going to take me a long time to fix our standing with the press. To find new partners while I deal with this embargo.”

                        “The Schnee family is not some brand for you to sell! It’s my family’s legacy. And you’re not going to be the one to fix it.” Weiss said. Her parents looked at her. “I am going to do that the way I know how. As a Hunter. Just like my grandfather.” Willow bit her lip, and Jacques stared at her with cold eyes.

                        “No. You won’t. You’re to remain here, in this mansion, until I can find you a proper husband and get you out of my hair.” Willow frowned.

                        “I’m not going to let you marry her off to Maximus. He’s too old! And Weiss is…” Willow trailed off, glancing at Weiss. Jacques narrowed his eyes, looking between the two of them.

                        “Weiss is what?” Willow chewed on her lip. Weiss stepped forward.

                        “I’m gay.” Jacques cocked an eyebrow.

                        “I’m sure Maximus will be able to fix that.” Weiss’ mouth fell open, her eyes widening in shock.

                        “Jacques!” Willow yelled.

                        “We’ll be lucky if even _he_ wants to marry her after the stunt she pulled. Whatever silly notions Weiss has in her head about women, I’m sure will be fixed once she’s had a taste of the real world.” Jacques said. Weiss scowled, gnashing her teeth together.

                        “You can’t do this! I’m the Heiress to this company! You can’t just… just… I’m a person, you can’t treat me like this!” Willow looked away as Jacques pulled his scroll out. Weiss eyed it, glancing at her father’s face, at the blank mask he wore.

                        “I can. You’re my daughter. And no longer my heir.” Weiss’ eyes widened, dread shooting through her.

                        “Excuse me?”

           “It’s become apparent that the trauma you received during the Fall was greater than any of us could have imagined. I would have chocked your misbehavior up to your hormones but your sibling has shown us just how damaged your mind has become.”

                        “What are you-?” The words died on her tongue as her father pressed on his scroll, a recording playing on the screen.

                        She saw herself walking toward her night stand, her sleeve rolled up, a trickle of blood on her scar covered arm. She held the razor in her hand.

                        “Mirror, tell me something. Who’s the loneliest of all?”

                        Her reflection didn’t answer, the Weiss in the mirror mimicking her expressions.

                        “Can a heart be turned to stone?” Her reflection didn’t answer. Weiss stepped closer to the dresser, shifting the razor in her hand. “Why wouldn’t you let me hide from me?” No response. Weiss snorted, and smirked at the glass. “Mirror, what’s this thing I see? Who is staring back at me? A stranger to my heart has filled my mind.” Nothing. Weiss regripped the razor, sneering at the mirror.    “Mirror, help me.” Weiss pulled her arm back, raising the razor into the air. “Who am I?!” Weiss shouted.

                        The mirror remained silent.

                        Weiss hurled the razor, smiling as the glass shattered, shards flying into the air. Her smile fell after a moment.

                        “You’re right. I can’t get rid of you. But that doesn’t mean that I need to listen to you anymore.” Weiss shut her eyes, taking a deep breath. The recording ended, frozen on the image of her exhaling, opening her eyes.

                        Weiss fell to her knees, her legs feeling like gelatin, her eyes watering. Willow came to her side, wrapping an arm around her.

                        _Why…_

_I… I had been so careful_

                        “When your sibling showed us that footage, your mother wanted to send you to a,” her father threw up air quotes “‘doctor’, to get treatment.”

                        “It’s what she needs, Jacques! We can’t just get rid of her and marry her off! She’s our daughter, and she needs help!”

                        “Do you have any idea how much worse our image would look if news leaked that a member of the Schnee family was in a psych ward?”

                        “Fuck our image!” Willow shouted. Willow grabbed the sides of Weiss’ face, her touch gently as she made Weiss look at her. “Weiss, sweetie, what do you see in the mirror? Who were you talking to?” Weiss’ eyes darted to her shattered nightstand as she heard Mirror giggle. Willow looked at the mirror, gripping Weiss’ face. “Is it there, Weiss?”

                        Mirror smiled at her, resting a hand on her lips as she laughed. Weiss squeezed her eyes shut, taking a deep breath.

                        “She’s there.”

                        “What is she like?”

                        “Her… her name is Mirror. She looks, and sounds like me. Only she… she…” Weiss trailed off, Mirror’s laughter growing.

                        Weiss opened her eyes as her mother hugged her. Her father’s face betrayed no emotion as he looked down on them. He straightened his tie.

                        “Until your mother and I can come to an agreement on your future, you’re to remain here at the estate. You’re not allowed to leave without our permission, and the staff will make sure you are here at all times.”

                        Her father turned to leave, pausing as he opened the door, lingering in the doorway. Her mother gave her one final hug before getting to her feet. She wiped at her eyes.

                        “I… I understand if you’re angry with me, Weiss. But after what happened, I just want you to be okay. I want you to be safe.” Weiss said nothing, looking away. She heard her mother leave, and her door click shut.

* * *

                        Whitley glanced at the clock on his wall. Five…Four….

                        The door flew open, smashing against his wall.

                        “WHITLEY!” Weiss yelled. Whitley smiled at her politely.

                        “You’re early, dear sister.”

                        Weiss stormed in, her heels clicking angrily against the tiles. Her icy eyes were filled with wrath.

                        “Why would you do that?!” Weiss demanded. Whitley shrugged, keeping his hands behind his back. Weiss snarled, narrowing her eyes at him, crossing her arms.

                        “I had a feeling that you would do something to anger father during your concert; I just kept that little conversation between you and your friend as a way to get mother to agree to his terms.” The wrath turned to disbelief.

                        “You… you wanted this to happen? Why?”

                        “I’m doing you a favor, Weiss. You can rest easy knowing the Schnee family name will be in my hands. You can spend your days helping people the best way you know how.” Weiss looked away, rubbing her wrists.

                        “I won’t be able to help anyone if they have their way.” Whitley smiled, pulling the sword case out from behind him.

                        “You expect me to believe that Weiss Schnee is going to just sit around and wait to be sent off to an asylum or get married off to an old pervert?” Weiss stared at the case, hesitating before taking it from him. She popped the locks, opening it, her eyes widening as she looked at her sword.

                        “H-how-?” Weiss looked up from Myrtenaster. “Where-?”

                        “It’s amazing the things you can find in Father’s office when he’s not around. He stowed that away so long ago, I’m sure he won’t miss it.” Weiss eyed him, closing the sword case.

                        “Why are you helping me?” He laughed, hoping it sounded sincere.

                        “I just want what’s best for you, dear sister. Becoming the Heir was nothing personal. It was just business.” Weiss narrowed her eyes at him before turning and leaving. A glyph materialized on his door a few seconds later, the door swinging shut.

                        Whitley chuckled.

* * *

                        She set her sword case on her nightstand, smiling as she popped the locks on it. She grabbed Myrtenaster’s handle, enjoying the familiar weight of its cold steel grip. She lifted the sword up, holding it in front of her.

                        Time to get back into perfect form.

* * *

                        Tyrian’s tail darted back, sliding behind her, swishing in the air. She cocked her head to the side in confusion, looking him over.

                        “Qrow? What are you doing here?” Qrow scowled, taking a stance, the end of his scythe pointed at her. Tyrian frowned, looking at Ruby. “Why are you protecting that unholy creature?” Tyrian’s arm shot behind her, grabbing Nora’s hammer as it swung down; Nora grunted in surprise, dangling in the air. Tyrian’s lips parted, narrowing her eyes at him. “Have you,” she limply tossed Nora aside; Nora screamed as she was flung into the nearby building. “Betrayed our Goddess?”

                        “Ruby. Run.” Qrow said.

                        “Bu-!”

                        She lunged forward, laughing. He swung, sparks flying as her claws slammed into his scythe. She yanked her claws free, swinging at his gut, her tail shooting at his head. He ducked, the stinger shooting past, knocking her claws aside.

                        She danced back as he swung at her, chortling. She leapt at him, swinging her leg. Qrow spun aside, whirling his scythe. Tyrian laughed, contorting and spinning against the ground, launching up, kicking his scythe away. She lunged at him, slashing with her claws. He yelled, slamming his scythe against her, launching her into the air.

                        She flipped in the air, skidding against the ground, raking her claws against the stone as she landed, smiling. Qrow rushed forward, running past Ruby’s friends, leaping at her with a yell.

                        Tyrian darted aside, Qrow’s scythe slamming into the ground. He yanked it free, her stinger slamming into his blade. He grunted, Tyrian’s stinger darting back, her claws shooting out. He grit his teeth, her claws raking over his blade. He shoved forward, knocking her back. He swung, spinning with the blade, his leg shooting out.

                        She laughed, sliding beneath him, springing up behind him. He swung his scythe behind him, a jolt going up his arm as he claws slammed into it. He spun around, knocking her tail aside as it rushed past his head. He grit his teeth, whirling his scythe, her tail clinking against it.

                        He swung his scythe down, yelling, sparks erupting as her claws caught his blade. He snarled, shoving down, his lip curling as her legs buckled, forcing her to her knees. She smirked at him, glancing aside, at where Ruby was.

                        Gunfire rained from her claws. Qrow gasped, yanking his scythe free, leaping in front of the hail, twirling his scythe, snarling as the flames and sparks rushed past him. Tyrian laughed, running around him. Qrow spun, keeping pace, his scythe a blur.

* * *

                        Ren darted forward; her back was to them. He leapt forward, Storm Flower raised. Tyrian’s spine bent, looking up at him with a smile. She flipped; Ren gasped, his blades slicing thin air. He yelled as her foot slammed into his head, grunting as she spun around, her claws slashed against his chest. He felt the air get ripped from his lungs as she kicked him to the ground, rushing past him, laughing.

* * *

                        He leapt in front of Tyrian, catching her claws with his scythe. He grunted, his arms trembling as she shoved against him. He glanced back at them.

                        “Stay back!” he shouted.

* * *

                        Ruby scowled, watching her uncle force the woman away from them. She ran over to a nearby building, her rifle popping into place as she began to climb to the roof.

* * *

                        Qrow raised his scythe as Tyrian vaulted over him, landing, and her stinger darting out at him. He sidestepped it, snarling as Tyrian leapt at him, twirling in the air, sparks jumping as her claws ripped across his scythe. He ducked as her leg shot out, slicing at her; she laughed as she dodged his swings, flattening herself against the ground before springing into the air, firing at him. He whirled his scythe, the shrapnel flying past him. Her tail shot into the ground; she laughed, bullets raining from her wrists, balancing on her tail. He leapt aside, pulling the trigger on his scythe.

                        She launched herself into the air, the shotgun blast shooting past her. She spun in the air, landing on her feet, her tail shooting at him.

                        He raised his scythe, gasping as her tail wrapped around his staff, ripping it from his grasp, flinging it aside, embedding into the side of a building.

                        She smirked, lunging at him. He ducked under her swings, sprinting to his weapon. He grunted, falling to the ground. He glanced back, her tail was wrapped around his ankle. She waved at him, her smirk growing.

                        There was a crack of thunder, dust and stone flying into the air next to her. Tyrian’s smile fell, looking up at one of the buildings. Her tail released his leg as she danced aside, smirking as Ruby fired at her, dust and stone raining around her.

                        Qrow bolted, grabbing the staff of his scythe, glancing back.

                        Tyrian lunged at him, her claws embedding into the wall. He leapt onto his scythe, spring boarding from it, and yanking it free, grabbing the roof of the building before yanking himself up.

                        He spun around as she leapt into the air, slashing down with her claws. He slid against the tiles, sparks falling onto him. Tyrian backflipped off his scythe, landing and spinning, lunging at him. He jumped away, whirling to face her. Tyrian fell through a hole in the roof, her tail darting out, catching a beam. She spun up, firing at him as she launched herself up. He spun his scythe, slicing the bullets, gritting his teeth and throwing his scythe forward, catching her blow as she landed.

                        They caught each other’s blows, grunting, sparks illuminating the darkness as they slashed and hacked at each other. Qrow dodged a slash, leaping back, landing near the edge of the roof. Tyrian sprinted forward, yelping as the ground gave way beneath her. Qrow gasped, yelling as her tail darted around his ankle, yanking him down into the darkness.

* * *

                        Ruby watched the roof collapse, and snarled. She leapt from the roof, rose petals trailing in the air as she rushed to building.

* * *

                        Qrow grunted as her foot slammed into his chest. The wall behind him shattered, stones flying as he was flung through the air. He hurled his scythe, slamming into its staff, stones flying as he skidded. He stood up, balancing on his weapon, his aura crackling crimson.

                        Tyrian lunged from the smoke, laughing.

* * *

                        Ruby darted in front of her uncle, grimacing as the woman’s claws hit her scythe. 

                        “Ruby! I told you to run!”

                        “This is my fight too!”

                        The woman yanked her claws free, her leg shooting out and slamming into Qrow’s chest as he rushed her. Ruby swung, the woman’s stinger bouncing off of her scythe blade. She slashed at the woman, grimacing as the woman’s claws slammed against her scythe. She yanked her weapon free, gasping as the stinger shot forward.

                        Qrow lunged between them, knocking the stinger aisde, catching the woman’s claws as she swung at him. Ruby darted forward, screaming as she swung her scythe. The woman smiled, yanking one of her claws free, catching her blade, sparks raining down. The woman glanced at Qrow, smirking. The woman yanking her claw free, Qrow stumbling.

                        Ruby gasped as the woman’s boot slammed into her face, launching her backwards, skidding against the hard stones. Ruby groaned, rising to her feet, gripping her scythe.

                        “Ruby!”

                        Her eyes widened in shock as a wood pillar fell from the roof. She grunted as she was tackled to the ground, the stones digging into her back. Her uncle released her, getting to his feet, spinning to face-

                        Qrow screamed, the stinger stabbing into his stomach. Ruby’s eyes widened, her jaw dropping. The woman smirked, blood dripping onto the stones.

                        Ruby dashed forward, screaming, rose petals billowing as she swung her scythe. The woman screeched, blood and venom spurting into the air as her tail was sliced in half. The woman scurried back, hissing and screaming.

                        “You bitch!” she screamed.

                        Ruby glowered at the woman, stepping in front of her uncle, raising her scythe. Nora and Ren ran in front of her, their weapons raised. The woman grimaced, blood dripping from her tail. She was mumbling, her hands and neck twitching as she stared at them. The woman screamed at them, before turning and sprinting off, the darkness consuming her.

                        Ruby turned, dropping her scythe as her uncle fell to his knees.

                        “Uncle Qrow! Are you okay?” Her uncle grimaced before flashing her a smile, a hand going to his stomach. His breathing was labored, sweat coating his body.

                        “I’ll be fine. I’ve had worse.” Ruby felt her hands trembling as she saw his clothes grow dark with blood. She grabbed his shoulder’s, leaning him against her.

                        “Uncle Qrow… what’s going on? Who was that? Why are people after me?”

                        Her uncle didn’t answer for a moment, his breathing labored. He looked up at her, smiling.

                        “What’s your favorite fairy tale?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it.


	18. A Much Needed Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is sleep lol

      Pyrrha hissed, gripping the log she sat on as Ren’s tweezer’s dug through her skin. He pulled a blood stained shard of glass free of her thigh, dropping it into the grass. She rubbed her arm; looking at the large scar the wood shard had left.

                        She looked up as the fire crackled, a log popping. Qrow was taking a swig from his flask, his shirt and coat missing, a large bandage wrapped around his stomach. The bandages were a dark red where the stinger had impaled him. Qrow’s hands were shaking as he set his flask on the log, gripping the wood a moment later.

                        “So… these Maidens… they have special abilities, and can do things without using Dust or their semblance?” Ruby asked.

                        “Long and short of it, yeah.”

                        “And there’s four of them?” Nora asked.

                        “Yep. Always.”

                        “And Ruby is…. Some kind of mythical warrior?” Nora asked.

                        “Yeah.” Nora frowned, glancing at Pyrrha.

                        “And you tried to force Pyrrha into being one of these Maidens.”

                        “No.” Nora looked over at her. Pyrrha shook her head, Ren moving away, finished picking at her. “I made a choice. I thought it was my destiny to protect Remnant, to save our school. And I thought I could do that with those powers.” Pyrrha snorted, shaking her head. “But I was wrong.” Nora looked away, grumbling, crossing her arms.

                        “That woman. Tyrian. Why did she attack me? Why did she know you?” Qrow took a swig from his flask, his eyes closed.

                        “I was a spy,” he said. “Ozpin had me infiltrate the enemy’s inner circle, and keep tabs on their plans. The woman Tyrian works for, Salem, she hates the Silver Eyed Warriors; she’s spent the better part of Remnant’s history hunting down and wiping them out. When she got news that you not only existed, but were able to use your powers, she sent Tyrian out to find you. And kill you. I’ve been following you lot, trying to catch up, and get you somewhere safe before she could do that.”

                        Nora stood up

                        “What is all of this? Ruby’s being hunted by some crazy lady, our school was attacked over a fairy tale? Will you tell us what is going on?” Nora said. Qrow frowned, and motioned to the log.

                        “Take a seat, kid. You’re stressing me out.”

                        Nora frowned, but sat. Qrow sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

                        “When I joined this fight, Ozpin showed me a whole bunch of crazy shit I never would have believed was real. He was always vague on the details but… he did tell us that the Gods, and all of that, are all very much real. I know the Followers of Dust and the Ishvarian’s have their own takes on this story, but I’m going to tell you the way I interpret it. I know a lot of sects in the Brother’s Church like to say that the Faunus are just Grimm Spawn but my sect, and a lot of the older ones, know that’s a load of shit.”

                        “Remnant was created by two brothers; the Brother of Light, Surya, and the Brother of Darkness, Chandra. Surya was responsible for the oceans, the forests, the lands rich for farming. Chandra created the deserts, the tundra’s, the volcanic islands. Satisfied with the lands they had created, Surya created animals, filling the lands, and seas, and skies with his creations. Chandra mimicked his brother, creating his own creatures. They were dark, and fearsome beasts.”

                        “The Grimm?” Ruby asked. Qrow watched the flames, at the long shadows it cast.

                        “That’s what we call them now. But… according to Ozpin, they’re not the _true_ Grimm.”

                        Pyrrha’s jaw dropped, her eyes widening. She glanced at the other’s; she must have misheard, right? Ren’s face was blank, Nora was staring at Qrow, suspicion in her eyes.

                        “Wanting to impress his older brother, Chandra made his own creation. He modeled them after himself, and gifted them the capacity for destruction. He named them, Grimm. The people of Grimm spread across Remnant, inhabiting many lands that Surya’s animals found too harsh to survive in, and formed their own kingdoms.”

                        “Not one to be outdone, Surya decided to make his own creation, modeling them after himself, and gifted them the capacity for knowledge. He named them, Humans. The Humans prospered in the lands that Surya had created.”

                        “But as luck would have it, the Grimm and the Humans didn’t like each other very much. So Surya and Chandra created something together, to broker a truce between the two. This new creation would have the abilities of the Grimm, and the will of the Humans. The Brothers named them, Faunus, and gifted them the capacity of choice.”

                        “This didn’t go the way the Brother’s would have hoped though. Able to choose for themselves, the Faunus sided with the Grimm, pushing humanity to the brink of extinction. With humanity all but crushed, the Grimm and Faunus turned on their creators, entering the Domain of the Gods. The Brother’s, sickened by the behavior of their creations, expelled them from their Domain, and took away their gifts, and gave them to humanity. Chandra, weeping at what he had caused, wiped out most of the Grimm, and gifted humanity the capacity to create, before he and his brother sealed the Domain off, abandoning Remnant.”

                        “So what does this have to do with us?” Ren asked.

                        “Those gifts that the Brothers gave their creations? They weren’t just a metaphor. Destruction. Knowledge. Choice. Creation. The gifts left behind by the gods are physical objects, bestowing its wielder with unimaginable power. If one were to acquire all four, they would have the power to rewrite reality; they would become a god.”

                        “Humanity has spent a good amount of time fighting over them, and after the Great War, it was decided that they were to be hidden, and locked away in places known as Vaults. With the rise of the Hunters, it was decided that the Hunter Academies would become the home of the Relics. Outside of being hidden within a large fortress teeming with elite warriors, the doors to the Vaults were made so they would only open to the touch of a Maiden, ensuring their safety.”

                        “So… where does Salem fit in? Who is she?” Ruby asked.

                        “She’s the Last Queen of the Grimm; a survivor of Chandra’s purge. She wants the Relics so she can bring her people back. And wipe out humanity. It’s in our best interest to make sure she doesn’t get her hands on any of the Relics, or any of the other Maidens.”

* * *

                        Blake leaned against the railing, chewing on her lip. She looked over when she heard one of the door’s slide open. Blake smiled at her mother as she came walking up, carrying a tea tray.

                        “ _You know you can go say hi, right_?” Kali asked. Blake looked at His door, and shook her head.

                        “ _I’d just be bothering him_.” Blake said. Kali cocked an eyebrow.

                        “ _A father always has time for his daughter_.” Blake rubbed her hand over her ribbon.

                        “ _I don’t think all of my friends would agree to that_.”

                        Kali held out the tea tray. Blake cocked her head to the side as her mother forced it into her hands.

                        “ _What? Where are you going? Mom?_ ” Kali stopped at the doorway, and looked back with a mischievous grin.

                        “ _You never were very talkative growing up. But you also never failed whenever we threw you in the deep end_.”

                        The tea tray shook, her hands trembling as the door slide shut.

                        “ _Kali? Was that you? Did you need something?_ ” Blake swallowed, trying to steady her hands. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and went to the door.

* * *

                        Ghira adjusted his spectacles, reading over the documents the Albain twins had given him upon their arrival. He pinched the bridge of his nose; not even the High Leader anymore and still have to deal with so much paperwork.

                        He looked up, taking his spectacles off as he heard the door open.

                        “ _Um. Hi. Dad_.” Blake said, walking into the room. She had a tea tray with her. Ghira smiled.

                        “ _Blake. Well this is a pleasant surprise_.” He stood up, motioning to the plush purple couch. “ _Come, please sit_.” Blake hesitated before smiling at him and going to the couch, setting the tray onto the table.

                        Ghira went to the plush chair, scooting it up close to the table. Blake reached for the tea pot, Ghira placed his hand overtop it.

                        “ _Please, allow me_.” Blake gripped her knees, her bangs falling onto her face.

                        “ _If I’m keeping you from work, I can-_ ”

                        “ _Nonsense, I’ve been cooped up in here all day_.” He poured two cups, setting his down. He reached for the sugar, placing a cube into Blake’s cup. She had always loved her tea so sweet when she was younger. He began to stir it, watching the sugar dissolve. “ _You still like sugar in your tea, right_?” he asked. Blake looked at the sugar, his heart dropping at the brief disgust in Blake’s eyes. Blake forced a smile, nodding.

                        “ _I’ll drink it_ ,” she said.

                        He handed her the cup. She took a sip, grimacing for a second before smiling at him.

                        “ _It tastes… great. Thanks, dad_.” Ghira sighed, picking up his own cup, taking a long sip.

                        “ _I’m sorry, Blake. I should have asked how you liked it first._ ” He looked into his cup, at the bronze liquid. “ _I remember when you were so young, you loved drinking it with so much sugar. I thought you might have still liked it that way_.”

           Blake was quiet. He blew on his cup before taking another sip. He perked up when he heard her sniff. He looked over at her, catching her wipe at her eyes. His lips parted.

                        “ _Blake? What’s wrong_?” Blake’s hair covered her face, she sniffed again.

                        “ _Why? Why are you sorry_?” she asked. Ghira rose from his seat, moving to the couch, sitting next to her. Blake turned away, her face obscured. “ _How can you still love me? After everything I said to you?”_

                        “ _Blake…_ ”

                        “ _I called you a traitor, a coward. And I thought that you must have hated me, when you yelled at me_.” Ghira wrapped his arms around his daughter, feeling her tremble. She hiccupped.

                        “ _I’ve never hated you_ ,” Ghira said.

                        “ _You should_.” Ghira tightened his grip, squeezing her shoulder.

                        “ _Your mother and I have always loved you, Blake. I knew that you were just angry. I shouldn’t have yelled at you._ ” He began to rock her. “ _There was not a day that went by that I wasn’t afraid I had forced you away forever. That you would think that you had no home to come back to. That you didn’t have a family who cared about you_.” Blake hiccupped.

                        “ _You were right. I should have left the White Fang with you and mom. I shouldn’t have run away with Adam_.” She embraced him, burying her face in his chest, her tears running down. “ _The things he made me do. I’ve… I’ve done so many horrible things. He.. he_ ” Ghira stroked her hair as she sobbed.

                        “ _It’s okay, Blake. It’s okay_.”

                        “ _It’s not! How can you forgive me? I’m a coward. I’m a murderer_.”

                        “ _Because you’re my daughter. You were led astray, Blake. And you had the strength to turn away from that path. You came back, you fought your demons every chance you were able to. You’re strong, Blake, and courageous. Very few people are able to do what you’ve done._ ”

                        Blake broke the hug, sniffling, and wiping at her eyes. She looked at the blue ribbon on her arm, smiling.

                        “ _I didn’t do it alone_ ,” she said. Ghira nodded.

                        “ _You didn’t. And you never will_.” He glanced at the ribbon, looking at Blake’s face; the faraway longing in her eyes. He cocked an eyebrow. “ _I’ve been meaning to ask. What was it like, living in Vale with that team of yours? Why did you decide to come here, and not help rebuild after the Fall_?” he asked.

                        Blake hesitated, grasping the ribbon before sighing.

                        Ghira looked up as the door slammed open, Sun jumping into the room.

                        “Yo, Blake, I-!” he paused, looking at them. He nervously rubbed the back of his head. “I’m interrupting something, aren’t I?”

                        Ghira sighed. Blake scowled, her ears pinning back.

* * *

                        Nora glowered at Qrow.

                        “So, let’s just say any of what you’ve just said is true. Why don’t more people know? The Great War wasn’t that long ago.”

                        “You think the Relics would just be common knowledge? Like they wouldn’t be kept a secret that only those who had the money and power to try and acquire them would know about? You’ve been on the road for what, seven months now? I’d thought you’d have figured out how things work outside the Walls of the Cities.” Nora frowned as Qrow motioned with his flask.

                        “We’re in the modern age and it’s still a kill or be killed world outside of the Cities, kid. Some poor beggar in a town in the middle of bumfuck nowhere wouldn’t know anything a hundred years ago, and they’re not gonna know anything now.” Nora got to her feet, snarling.

                        “Don’t talk to me like that!”

                        “Then don’t say stupid shit. If the whole world knew about the Relics, Maidens, and Salem, there would be complete and utter chaos. We’d be in a situation even worse than the Great War. You wonna be stuck fighting in that? I sure as hell don’t.”

                        “T-this is-!” She heard Ren get to his feet, feeling him grab her shoulder, a pink glow in the corner of her eye.

                        “Nora, calm down.” She swatted his hand away, turning to face him, shoving a finger at Qrow.

                        “No, I won’t calm down! This is bullshit!” She looked at Qrow. “How can you expect me to believe any of this? That what, magic, and gods are real? That my friend died over a stupid fairy tale!”

                        “Enough!” Pyrrha shouted, springing to her feet. Nora frowned.

                        “I won’t pretend like I know what happened to you that night, Pyrrha, but none of this makes sense! How can any of that be real! The Grimm weren’t people! They’re just monsters! How do we know that woman, that Tyrian, wasn’t just some White Fang assassin? They’re the ones who attacked our school, right?”

                        “Kid, liste-”

                        “Shut up!” Nora shouted. “All of this is your fault! If any of that stuff is true, you’re the reason why our school got attacked! You’re the reason why Jaune is dead!”

                        Nora grunted in pain, Pyrrha’s fist slamming into her face, hurling her to the ground.

                        “Guys! Don-!”

                        Nora growled as Pyrrha grabbed her by her jacket, hoisting her into the air, her feet dangling as she was brought eye level with her. Pyrrha sneered.

                        “It’s not their fault. It’s nobody’s fault but my own. Everything he’s told us,  I’ve seen. I let him go with me; I knew I would die up there. Jaune’s blood is on my hands, not his.” Pyrrha’s gaze softened. “So please calm down, and blame the person actually responsible.”

                        Nora frowned, wrenching free of Pyrrha’s grasp, grunting as she hit the grass. She scowled up at the taller woman.

                        “If it’s all real, why didn’t you tell us, huh?” she looked over at Ruby. Ruby was standing near the fire, playing with her hands as she watched them, her silver eyes bright in the darkness. “Why didn’t you tell us any of that, _leader_. Why couldn’t you trust Ren and I enough to let us in on it? That you and her some amazing mythical heroes.”

                        “I… I didn’t want to burden you two. I didn’t know about the Maidens, and Pyrrha didn’t know about my eyes. I wanted to keep it to myself, I didn’t want any of you worrying about me, or thinking I was different then you.” Nora snorted.

                        “Well look what good came from that.” Nora said.

                        “Kid, can you do me a favor and please shut the fuck up.” Nora frowned at him, at Ruby, and Pyrrha as they watched her. She shoved past Ren, the fire’s light fading.

* * *

               Ren tried to follow, grunting as he felt someone grab him. He looked back. Pyrrha had grabbed his wrist, shaking her head.

                        “She needs to cool off. Let her go for a moment.” Ren looked back at his partner, watching her sulk in the nearby trees. He could hear her grunting as she punched one of the trees. He sighed, taking his seat on the log.

                        “So… do we have a plan?” Ruby asked. Qrow laughed, and took a swig from his flask.

                        “Nope.” Ren stared at the man in confusion. “I was mostly focused on getting you to safety, maybe even finding a way to make sure you didn’t get involved in this mess. But since you decided to run away from home and walk all the way through Anima, that part can’t be helped.” Qrow rubbed his chin. “Haven is Salem’s next target. But with me no longer looking for the Spring Maiden, I don’t know if she’ll divert her attention to try and secure her first like she did with Beacon. If so, we could have a few years to prepare.”

                        “And if she doesn’t?” Ren asked. Qrow shrugged.

                        “Then she’ll crush us like an ant.” He took a swig. “I have a pretty good idea where the Spring Maiden is. If we head to Mistral City and warn Headmaster Lionheart, we may be able to use it as a base and try to hold out until the mess in Beacon is fixed. Headmistress Goodwitch is, well, you know how she is. But even that shit show will take a while to clean up.” Qrow got to his feet, grabbing his shirt and coat and slipping it on. “Alright, I think it’s time for you kids to get some rest. We got a lot of ground to cover tomorrow.”

                        “Uncle Qrow?” Ren looked over at Ruby. She was staring into the fire, hesitating before looking up at her uncle. “When you showed up, you said, ‘She won’t take her too’. And said that Salem hates people with Silver Eyes. Did…” Ruby took a breath. “Did she kill my mom?”

                        Qrow was quiet, clenching and unclenching his hands.

                        “Do you know what your mom used to call me when we fought together?” Qrow asked. Ruby shook her head. “She used to call me her bad luck charm.” Qrow chortled, the sound cold. “My semblance isn’t a lot like others, Ruby. I bring misfortune to everyone around me, even the ones I love. I was beginning to work as a spy for Ozpin, and your mom and I got into a bit of a fight. After that your mom decided to cut all the secrecy crap and just go after Salem directly. That was the mission she left home for, all those years ago.” Ren heard flapping, and the cawing of a raven. “Salem likes to work in the shadows, she rarely ever gets her hands dirty herself. So to answer your question, no, she personally didn’t kill her. But a member of her inner circle did.”

                        “Do…do you know who did it? Were… were you there for it?” There was another cawing, Qrow looking to the trees. He shook his head.

                        “I wasn’t, and I don’t know who did it. I was doing a job for Salem, and got back to find your mom’s body. I managed to sneak it out, and bring it back home.” Qrow closed his eyes, leaving the camp. “I’m pretty tired. Get some rest.”

                        Ren watched him for a moment before looking at Ruby. Ruby was watching her uncle, an emotion he couldn’t place swirling in her silver eyes. Ruby sighed, closing her eyes, and looking away.

* * *

                        Blake crossed her arms, cocking an eyebrow.

                        “What. What could be so important that you had to interrupt.” She asked.

                        “That brand on your arm, only one branch of the White Fang did that right?” Sun asked. She frowned.

                        “That’s what was so important.”

                        “No! Well, kinda.” Sun shook his head. “Neptune and I were down at the market the other day, and he noticed some girl had the same branding on her hand. She was trying to hide it with a glove.”

                        “So?”

                        “So? So? Don’t you think that’s suspicious? What if she was sent here by that Adam guy.” Blake rolled her eyes. Sun frowned.

                        “There are plenty of people here who used to be with the Fang. It’s-” Blake’s ears perked up; she looked aside, into the darkness of the trees.

                        “What is-” She held up a hand, squinting. A dark figure clung to one of the trees, a mask obscuring their eyes. The figure leapt from the tree, latching onto the one next to it.

                        Blake jumped onto the ledge, leaping from it and onto one of the tree’s, grunting as she landed. The figure jumped to the nearest tree, barely grasping it before jumping to the next one. Blake grit her teeth, and chased after them.

* * *

                        Ruby’s eyes slowly opened, covering her mouth as she yawned. Dawn’s light was trickling through the leaves, dew coating the grass. Ren was folding his bedroll up, Pyrrha groggily getting to her feet, her tank top contorted, her armor laying in the grass. Nora was fiddling with the dead fire.

                        Ruby bolted upright, her eyes widening as her uncle started violently coughing. He was slouched against a tree on the outskirts of their camp. She got to her feet, running to his side as another coughing fit began. She stopped next to him, dread shooting through her.

                        He was drenched in sweat, his clothes wet and sticking to him. The veins on his arms had begun to turn a sickening purple, the spot where he had been stung was a purplish brown; the nauseating color staining his shirt and coat. Ruby fell to her knees as her uncle fell onto his hands, his body rocking and trembling as another fit hit him. Thick, violet mucus splattered against the grass.

                        Qrow wiped his lips, his hands trembling as he looked at the purple phlegm.

                        “Well,” he looked over at Ruby, terror in his eyes as he forced a smile. “That’s not too good now is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Yang's last original content chapter!


	19. Everyday Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Yang's final original chapter for V4. I'm introducing a new element to aura, I'm curious what y'all will think. Had some trouble with this one, writing block.

       The grass swayed against her legs, the wind blowing gently, the scent of spring flowers in the air. Yang clenched her hand, looking at the stone grave. She unclenched, sighing.

                        “Hey mom.” She rubbed the back of her head, watching the white butterflies crawl over the stone, and dance in the air. “I uh, I don’t really know what to say. I don’t know what kind of stuff Ruby liked to talk about when she came here.” She grasped her stump, drumming her fingers against it.

                        “So uh. How have you been, I guess?” The gentle breeze of the wind and the dancing of the butterflies was her response. She sighed, sitting down. “You know what mom? There was a time I really hated you.” Her hair blew with the wind, shifting against her back. “I thought you must have hated me or something. Why else would you go on that mission and not come back when you promised you would? Why else would you make me have to replace you?” she shook her head, sighing. “I don’t hate you anymore, I know I was just being stupid back then.”

                        She was quiet for a moment, watching the white butterflies on her grave.

                        “Dad told me that he was in love with Raven and that she didn’t really like him back for a while.” She rested her chin on her knees. “Was it the same for you and him? Did you help set him up with her because you knew it would make him happy? And that other people’s happiness is more important than your own?” She felt something warm slide down her cheeks. “Did you hate seeing them together?” She sniffed. “Did it kill you inside every time you saw them together? Knowing you had no one to blame but yourself?”

                        The butterflies flew off the grave, joining the rest in their dance.

                        “When Raven left…. what was it like?” she asked. “Did you feel betrayed? Were you afraid she was dead? Was she…” she closed her eyes. “Did Raven ever keep a huge secret from you? And that when you found out the truth, it made you question everything you knew about her? If she was really your best friend? A-and did you hate yourself for thinking that about her?”

                        She opened her eyes, staring at the grave, the butterflies still hovering above it. The wind blew again; Yang gasped at what felt like arms wrapping around her. She bolted upright, spinning around. The forest was empty; the grass swaying with the breeze. She looked back at the grave, the white butterflies having disappeared. She eyed the grave for a moment before turning to leave, clutching her stump.

* * *

                        She stumbled alongside him, her head swimming as she held onto his arm. Street lamps flickered to life as twilight descended.

                        “You should not have drunk that much,” Yatsuhashi said. Velvet rolled her eyes, looking up at him with a smile.

                        “Come oooonnnn, we gotta loosen up a bit. We did that mishion, we deserved a reward.” She said. He grunted.

                        “I don’t like seeing you drink like that.” He said. She rolled her eyes again.

                        “We got all the supplies Glynda needed, why shouldn’t we celebrate? It’s not like we do this all the time.” She said. He was quiet as they walked.

                        The building’s around them began to illuminate as the twilight deepened. She groaned in annoyance as the mechanical voice spoke. Yeah, yeah, all Faunus have to be inside, whatever. She let go of Yatsu’s arm, walking ahead of him a bit, stumbling slightly. They weren’t too far away, they should be able to get back home soon…ish. She shrugged. As long as they didn’t run into any police, she should be fine.

                        She slowed as two men in front of a building looked at her, their eyes narrowing at her ears. They stepped away from the building, stepping in front of her.

                        “Didn’t ya hear? You’re supposed to be home by now.”

                        “Thought animals were good at listening to directions. You stupid or something?” She frowned, balling a hand into a fist. One of the men cocked an eyebrow, the other laughing. She heard Yatsu running up.

                        “What’s with that stupid beret, you think we won’t notice you’re ears if you wear em like that?” the first man said. The other man sneered, holding out a hand, reaching for her beret.

                        Velvet yelled, her first slamming into the man’s face, hurling him to the ground. The first man staggered back, his jaw dropping, his eyes shooting wide in fear. She lunged at him, grunting as she felt someone grab her from behind. She looked back; Yatsu had her in his arms, shaking his head. Velvet struggled against his grip, turning and scowling as she watched the two men flee.

* * *

                        He watched her pace, leaning against the wall of their apartment.

                        “You shouldn’t have stopped me. Those guys-”

                        “Would have gotten the police involved. And we would be in prison.” Velvet stopped, scowling at him.

                        “We’re Hunters.”

                        “And you’re a Faunus.” She stormed over to him, glaring up at him, her hands on her hips.

                        “So what, I’m supposed to just take crap like that? I’m supposed to just stay in my place?”

                        “No. But picking a fight with random bigots will not solve the issue. And given who you are, I don’t want the police to have an excuse to…to…” Her expression softened as he trailed off. He sighed, looking away.

                        “If Coco was there… she’d have kicked their butts.” She said. He looked back at her. She was looking at the floor, a far away look in her eyes. Her ears twitched beneath her beret. “If Fox was with us they wouldn’t have even tried to mess with us.”

                        He got off the wall, wrapping his arms around her, stroking her hair. She embraced him, holding him tight. She smelled of cheap liquor; Coco’s favorite kind.

                        “Why?” she asked. “Why did it have to be them?”

                        He couldn’t answer. She shook her head, her hair brushing against his arms.

                        “Why am I even here? I wanted to become a Hunter to help people. But everyone hates me. Everyone hates me over something I don’t have control over.” He squeezed as he felt her tremble. Her voice broke. “Why can’t everyone be like Coco? Why are they all so hateful. Why are they all like this?”

                        He couldn’t answer.

                        “I just want to help… why is that so hard?” she sniffled. “I wish… I wish I could go somewhere, and be able to just do that. I want people to look at me the way Coco, and Ruby, and Yang looked at me. I want to be a person.” Yatsuhashi looked at their weapons leaning against the opposite wall.

                        He had an answer.

* * *

                        Glynda adjusted her glasses, her scroll in hand. Velvet and Yatsuhashi stood before her, wearing backpacks.

                        “You’re sure that this is what you want to do?” she asked. Velvet nodded.

                        “Yatsuhashi was more sober then I was when we came up with the idea, but,” she paused “Even after sobering up I thought it would probably be for the best.” She shifted, resettling her backpack. “I think we’ll be able to do more good in Vacuo. I’ll be able to help more people without being held back by this curfew, or the humans being… well… the way they are.” She said. Glynda sighed, but nodded her head. She smiled at them.

                        “You will be missed. But I hope that you’ll find what you’re looking for over there.” Velvet nodded, smiling back. She played with her hands for a moment before lunging forward, embracing her. Yatsu lumbered over, joining the hug. Glynda smiled, closing her eyes, and hugging them, painting their faces into her memories. They broke the hug after a moment, Velvet beaming at her.

                        “When the CCT gets repaired, we’ll make sure to keep in contact, Headmistress.” Yatsuhashi said.

                        “It’s just Glynda, for you two.” Yatsu nodded politely, Velvet giggling.

                        “Thank you for everything… Glynda,” Velvet said. Glynda smiled at them. They nodded at her one last time before turning to leave. She felt something slide down her cheek as she watched her children leave.

* * *

                        She slowly climbed the stairs, gripping the rail. She reached the top, glancing at her bedroom door, and then at the room further down the hallway. She hesitated for a moment before walking down the hallway, past her bedroom door. She stopped in front of hers, clenching and unclenching her hand as she looked at the door knob. She took a breath, and opened the door.

                        Ruby’s room looked exactly the same. Those crimson walls covered in those band poster’s she had saved up so much for. Her bookshelf crammed full of books and comics, a few figurine’s of her favorite cartoon character’s stacked there as well. Yang chuckled as she looked at the figurine of a girl in a frilly pink dress, the memory of the fight she had to win to pay for it replaying in her mind. Her bed wasn’t made, the black comforter tossed lazily over the mattress. She sighed, her shoulder’s slumping. Everything was coated in a fine layer of dust, the air stale and stagnant tasting.

                        She sat down on Ruby’s bed, closing her eyes, gripping her knee.

                        Why?

                        Why did she leave?

                        Why does everyone always leave?

                        She shook her head, opening her eyes, looking at the remains of her arm.

                        Why would Ruby want to bring her along.

                        _while you’ve been here, she’s been out in the wilderness. she must be terrified. what a great older sister you are, moping around while she’s out trying to help others._

                        She scowled.

                        _when she needed you most you couldn’t be there to help her._

                        “Where was she when _I_ needed her?” Yang growled.

                        _out stopping the people who caused all of this. being the hero that she is. you’re not the only person who needed her, she must have thought you’d understand that._

“She... she left me though…”

                        _and she’d change it if she could. but she knows she has a job to do. just like summer did._

Yang’s lips parted; that grave, those butterflies.

                        Yang gasped, a spark igniting, fire shooting through her body, her aura crackling around her, the end of her stump itching, burning. She staggered to her feet, gasping, sweat coating her, pain pulsating throughout her body, the end of her stump growing hotter. She fell to her knees, her eyes widening, clutching her head, every inch of her body sizzling, her blood searing as it coursed through her veins. She fell to the floor, thrashing on the ground, grasping her head, gasping and groaning in pain, every nerve burning.

                        _I-!_

_I won’t-!_

_I wont let Ruby end up like her!_

                        Yang screamed, squeezing her eyes shut as the flames consumed her. The flames shot through her body, firing to the remains of her arm, her screams growing louder as they burst forth. Her eyes snapped open, the fire in her body dying, flames sputtering from the end of her stump, elongating, sparks falling as it took a form. She grit her teeth, watching the flames contort, bending, and growing longer, forming a palm, digits extending out of it.

                        Her breathing was ragged, sweat dripping down her body as the flames began to calm. She swallowed, turning the flaming hand over, flexing the fingers, watching them move. She clenched her hand, watching the flames form a fist.

                        Yang smirked.

* * *

                        He patted down the soil, smiling as he buried the seeds. They should grow in well. He wiped at his brow, flicking the sweat away. He looked up as he heard the door open, his jaw dropping.

                        Yang stood on the porch, a fiery yellow arm forming from her stump. She rubbed the back of her head with the flaming arm, giving him a sheepish grin.

                        “You said you wanted to get to train me, right?” she asked. She brought the arm down, sparks leaping from it as she flexed her fingers.

                        Tai smiled, nodding at her as he got to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wasn't going to include Velvet in the story past her last appearance but since we now know where she is in canon, I wanted to try and match it encase she shows up further down the storyline when RWBY get to Vacuo. Also the CFVY book looks hype-https://twitter.com/RoosterTeeth/status/1040948346557530113


	20. Two Steps Forward, Two Steps Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next chapter. A reader PM'd me stating that they think it would be a good idea for Scars to get it's own tvtropes page. I don't use that site myself and am unfamiliar with how it works but if anyone wants to do that I'm 100% okay with that being done.

Yang ducked under her father’s swing, jabbing forward. He sidestepped, throwing a hook. She spun, catching the blow, embers leaping from her arm. Yang gasping as Tai’s gripped her wrist, yanking her forward. She smirked, the flames dissipating, her aura shimmering around her, dodging her father’s punch.

                        Fire shot from her stump, the arm reforming. Tai spun, Yang grunting as she ducked under his roundhouse. She yelled, slamming her flaming fist into his chest. Tai staggered back with a grunt, grimacing.

                        “That thing burns,” he said. Yang snickered, looking down at the fiery limb. A summer breeze blew, a welcome feeling against her sweat drenched skin.

                        “It’s made from my aura. Of course it’s gonna burn.” She said. Tai rolled his eyes.

                        “You’re off balance,” he said.

                        “What? No I-” She gasped, her arm dissipating, her aura shimmering as her father’s fist slammed into her face. She grunted, ducking under his next swing, flames springing from her stump. She growled, sparks leaping from her hair as she jabbed her elbow at him, grunting as he caught it. She wrenched it free, swinging her leg, Tai grunting as he blocked. She kicked rapidly, growling as he ducked and blocked each kick. She lunged, hurling a punch. She gasped as he dodged, grabbing her wrist, his elbow shooting forward; she growled as she caught it, straining.

                        “I wasn’t talking about your actual balance.” She gasped as he swiped her leg out from underneath her, grunting as she hit the ground. Tai walked away, to the towels resting against a tree. “Though that needs some work too,” he said smugly. He picked up a towel, starting to wipe the sweat off his face.

                        “Meaning?” she asked. He tossed her a towel, she caught it nimbly.

                        “I saw your fights in the Tournament.” He said. “I’ve noticed it during our training as well.” He lowered the towel, looking at her. “Do you know what your greatest weakness is when you fight?” he asked. Yang shook her head. “You let your emotions control you.” Yang frowned.

                        “No I don’t,” she said. Tai chuckled, running the towel down his arms.

                        “In the fight against FNKI, you went berserk when you saw Weiss was hurt. In your fight with Mercury, when you started using your semblance against him, you were fighting like an animal. I haven’t seen you reach those levels yet, but I can see the spark of it when we train. You let your anger consume you, and it blinds you while you’re fighting.”

                        “So?”

                        “So, that means you’re leaving yourself open to an ass whooping. I know you get stronger with the more punishment you take but that doesn’t mean you have to be some berserker. You need to keep a cool head when you fight, if you just give into your hatred, you’ll end up hurting yourself.” Tai looked away. Yang cocked her head to the side as he sighed.  “I see a lot of her in you; you have that same rage.” Yang clutched the towel, looking at the ground.

                        “Sorry,” she said.

                        “Don’t be.” She looked up. Her father had his back to her. “Raven was great in so many ways. Her strength. Her ambition. Her tenacity.” He looked back at her. “I see a lot of her in you, but I don’t see all of her.” Yang looked at the ground, opening and closing her hand. She took a breath.

                        “Why did she leave?” she asked. Tai was quiet for a moment, before sighing. She looked over at him, he was rubbing the back of his neck, not looking at her.

                        “There’s a lot of stuff about your mom and Uncle Qrow you don’t know.” He said. He stopped rubbing his neck, crossing his arms. “Your mother was…. well… her and your uncle were part of a raider clan. Clan Branwen.”

                        Yang’s eyes widened, watching her father. R-raiders?

                        “When we found out she was pregnant with you, we decided to give up Hunting for a while. Live a normal domestic life and raise you. We moved in here,” he motioned to their house “And first two years were all right.” Tai clenched his hand, a faraway look in his eyes. “And I woke up one morning, and she was gone.” He reached into his pockets, fishing out his wallet. He pulled out a slip of paper. He walked over to her, and held it out. Yang eyed it, glancing up at him before taking it. Her lips parted, feeling tears well.

_Be strong. I know you can be._

_\- Raven_

                        “She left that next to your crib. You were crying when I found it.” Yang swallowed, the paper trembling in her hand. “I found out from Qrow that your grandmother, Ebony Branwen, passed a few weeks before your mom left. She kept it secret from me. She left us to lead her clan.”

                        “W-why didn’t she visit? She… she must have cared about me? Why…?” Yang trailed off. Tai closed his eyes.

                        “That’s a question I can’t answer. I asked myself that every night, every day. She had the means to visit us whenever she wanted. Why did she never come back?” Yang cocked her head to the side, wiping at her tears.

                        “What do you mean?” Tai opened and closed his hand.

                        “Your mother… her semblance allows her to instantly teleport to anyone who she has formed a bond with. She could have visited us any time she wanted.”

                        _visited any time she wanted_

_any time she wanted_

                        Yang felt the tears slide down her cheeks, her stomach knotting as a tremor went through her body. She felt her father wrap his arms around her, saying something, his voice reassuring as she began to sob.

* * *

                        She took a deep breath, straightening her back. She exhaled, closing her eyes. She twirled, slamming the tip of her blade into the floor, hearing the glyph materialize.

                        She knitted her brow, her arms shaking. She opened her eyes, glaring at the glyph as it slowed to a halt. She sighed as the glyph died off.

                        “And attempt number fifty-five goes just as well as attempt number one.” Weiss scowled, whirling, looking at her shattered mirror. Mirror was filing her nails, a bored look on her face.

                        “If you’re not going to be of any help then just go away,” Weiss said. Mirror looked up from her nails, cocking an eyebrow before rolling her eyes. The file disappeared, blue banners with Weiss’ name written in white materializing. Mirror waved them around, whooping.

                        “Let’s go, Weiss! Woo! If you can’t do it, then everyone else can!” Mirror cheered. Weiss growled, glowering at Mirror as she started to snicker, dropping the flags. “Oh quit with that look; what else would you have me do? Positive reinforcement is not my forte.”

                        “Am I interrupting something?”

                        Weiss looked over at her door; Whitley stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. Weiss frowned.

                        “What do you want, Whitley?”

                        “I just wanted to see how your training was going. It must be difficult in such a confined space.” Weiss cocked her head to the side.

                        “You’ve never been interested in my training before.” She sheathed her sword, crossing her arms. “Why are you really here?” Whitley shrugged, getting off the doorframe and walking into the room.

                        “I must admit, I’m not all that interested in your training. I find our family semblance useless and the Hunters are nothing more than barbarians doing a job any well trained military can take care of.” He reached into his pocket, pulling out a white object. He flicked his thumb, a silver blade popping out. He looked at it with a bored expression. “Why need all of that training when an average person can’t even withstand something as simple as this? It’s a fruitless venture in my opinion, dear sister.” He pocketed the knife, slowly walking towards her, resting his hands behind his back.

                        “I came to warn you,” he said. Weiss cocked an eyebrow.

                        “Of?”

                        “Father will be taking me into the City next weakened. I’ll be joining him in a meeting with all of his CEO’s. He plans on officially making me the Heir to the company during that meeting.” He stopped in front of her. He grabbed her shoulder, gripping it, leaning forward, his voice a whisper. “I would think it wise that you be gone by then, dear sister.” He leaned back, smiling at her. His eyes were cold. Weiss broke out of his grip, stepping away.

                        “Whitley… what are you doing?” she asked. He chuckled.

                        “You know me, Weiss. I’m not one to tip my hand. I just wanted to give you a heads up; it might help you find the spark you need in your training.” He turned to leave, his shoes clicking against the tile. He stopped at the doorway, looking back at her. “I do believe Mr. Winchester will be there.” He smiled. “I’ll make sure to send him your regards.”

                        The door clicked shut as Whitley left. Weiss frowned, narrowing her eyes as she heard him walk down the hallway.

                        She exhaled, turning away from her door and drawing her sword. She took her stance, hearing Mirror’s fake cheering as she plunged her sword into the floor once more. The glyph materialized, spinning, expanding. She grit her teeth, a bead of sweat trickling down, the room beginning to shake. Her bookshelf shook, books falling onto the floor, the glass in her window rattling.

                        _Think back to you fallen foes, Weiss! The one’s who pushed you past your limits, the ones who broke you and helped in your rebirth! Think of them, Weiss! Watch as they come to your side!_

The glyph spun faster, faster, sweat dampening her dress, her muscles burning. Thick, ghostly blue fog and mist seeped from her glyph, the light of the glyph growing brighter and brighter the faster it spun.

                        Weiss gasped, throwing an arm over her face as the glyph shattered, the window shattering, glass spraying into the air. Blue smoke filled the room, drifting past her. She lowered her arm, a smile tugging at her lips.

                        A mound of armor sat before her. It lifted its head, its piercing white eyes meeting hers. The Knight stood, fog parting. The Knight drew its sword, embedding its blade into the floor, and bowed its head to her.

                        Weiss’ smiled grew. She bowed her head back before looking out the shattered remains of her window.

                        She was ready.

* * *

                        She sat on her bed, her knees tucked against her chest. She stared at the plate, bile at the back of her throat as she looked at the putrid food. She lifted her head up as the door to her room opened. Cinder stood in the doorway, cocking her head to the side as she looked at the plate. Her voice was raspy, a wraithy, frog like sound.

                        “Why aren’t you eating?” she asked.

                        “I… I’m not hungry.” She said. Cinder narrowed her eye.

                        “When you first started working for me, all you did was eat. You were hungry all the time.” She rested her hand on her hip. “What’s the real reason?”

                        Emerald looked back at the plate, grimacing. The vegetables looked rotted; a sickening black, spiky and hard. The meat reeked, dark slices of an animal Emerald couldn’t place. It hadn’t killed her, but this… it didn’t feel right taking all of that in so often. She shook her head, tucking her head back down against her knees, her voice muffled.

                        “I… I don’t know if this is what I signed up for.” She mumbled. Cinder glared at her.

                        “Would you rather be sifting through the trash, ripping off stores again?” Cinder asked. Emerald shook her head.

                        “I wouldn’t, no. I’m thankful for you, Cinder. You made my life so much better, you saved me. But this-” she motioned to the plate of food, to the bed, to the walls around them, “I-I don’t think I’m ready. Stealing Dust and killing a few people is one thing, but… the Fall… the Maidens. It’s…” she trailed off. Cinder’s stare was pointed.

                        “It’s what this world deserves.” Her lip curled over her teeth, her brow furrowing. “I wouldn’t expect someone who had a life as easy as yours to realize what Salem is doing is necessary.” Emerald flinched at the words, Cinder looking away, flames consuming her hand, her lip twitching. Cinder shook her head, turning and leaving, not looking back.

                        Emerald sighed. She gave the plate a disgusted look before getting to her feet, leaving her room.

                        The hallway was a dark void; the floors, ceilings, and walls the same shade of black, the bone candles doing nothing to brighten the path. She played with her hands, her throat dry as she passed a Domehead. It said nothing, its featureless face watching her, its neck craning as it turned to watch her pass.

                        She didn’t look back at it, hearing it’s clicking like growl, the sound sending ice down her spine. She kept moving, keeping her hands close, looking ahead in the dark void of the hallway. Her eyes widened, a small orange glow was hovering down the hallway, a low, guttural hiss and the sound of limbs being dragged against the floor accompanying the glow.

                        She opened the nearest door, sliding in and shutting the door behind her. She backed away from it, her heart thumping in her chest, watching orange light pass underneath the door. She swallowed, the sound drifting off. Those Grimm were never any easier to see.

                        She turned around, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the miniscule light. Bookshelves towered around her, overflowing with cracked leather tomes, a musky scent in the air. Dull purple lanterns burned throughout, casting the room in a violet haze. She glanced at the door before going to one of the shelves, grabbing a tome. Dust flew as she cracked it open, the spine creaking as she flipped through the pages. She didn’t recognize the words, the faded ink written in a language she didn’t understand; the same as the ones on the tapestries in front of Salem’s Hall.

                        Emerald set the tome back, coughing at the dust. She looked away, cocking her head to the side; a communion table sat the end of the room, flowers sitting within glass domes. She went to the table, running a hand over the dust covered plaques in front of each flower.

DIETES

AMARYLLIS

LOTUS

ROSE

                        She squinted, leaning forward, looking closer at the flowers. Her eyes widened, her mouth falling open, scrambling back, a scream catching in her throat.

                        “Afraid of what you see, child?”

                        Emerald spun, her breathing erratic. _She_ stood in the doorway. Salem closed the door behind her, slowly striding forward, the lights in the room being sucked away as she approached.

                        “I-I-” Salem held up a hand, Emerald closed her mouth. The air around her grew colder, goosebumps shooting up her arms, her breath coming out in a silver mist as Salem stopped next to her. Salem didn’t look at her, looking at the flowers, her face emotionless.

                        “You know who these belonged to, don’t you?” Salem asked. Emerald shook her head. Salem exhaled. “My people, the _Trucii_ , we were hunted like sport by the Silver Eyed Demons during our final wars with the humans.” Salem frowned, the sight sending a knot in Emerald’s gut. “Warriors Touched by God, they called themselves.” She shook her head. “For the past several millennia I have made sure to hunt them down. Every. Last. One.” She pointed at the flowers, her robe falling back as she motioned to each one. “Each of those are made from a little piece I saved from every member of that family.” She chuckled, Emerald’s blood turning to ice.

                        Salem turned, resting her hands together in front of her, looking at her, her blood like eyes glowing in the darkness.

                        “Why are you afraid, little one?” she asked.

                        “W-why…?” Salem cocked her head to the side. Emerald couldn’t look at those piercing red eyes. “Why did all of those people have to die? Couldn’t you have…. Have just gotten the Maiden’s powers and the Relic and leave them alone? Why do all of that?” Salem was quiet for a moment.

                        “There is not a single person alive on Remnant who can remember the atrocities your kind did to mine. Of the streets of our kingdoms running black with our blood. Of the children slaughtered in their parents arms. Of the scores of dead left by the Demons.” Emerald wouldn’t look at her. “It’s only right that the humans get a taste of the torment my kind suffered.”

                        Her breath hitched as she felt Salem grip her shoulder. She looked up, into the blood red.

                        “I have waited a long time to have a chance to enact these plans, little one. I have had to hunt the Demons for thousands of years to ensure their demise. You, like all of my other followers, will be spared when I remake this world.” Salem smiled, her teeth sharp, Emerald’s heart slamming against her chest. “You have nothing to fear, dear child.”

* * *

                        Blake grunted, leaping to the next tree, the Figure not stopping, not looking back. She heard the Figure gasp, Sun yelling as he leapt down from a tree. The Figure leapt out of the way, Sun gasped, grunting as he crashed through the foliage.

                        She leapt past Sun, hearing him stagger to his feet and start running after her. The tree line thinned, the Figure jumping from the trees and onto the rooftops, sprinting. Blake leapt, gritting her teeth as she tumbled against the hard roof, and sprinted after them, drawing her pistol.

                        She fired, the Figure yelping as the bullet rushed past, glancing back as they ran. Blake fired, the Figure jumping aside, skidding against the shingles before leaping onto a nearby building. Blake snarled, jumping onto the next building, chasing after them, water flying as she ran through puddles.

                        The Figure slid underneath a set of pipes, springing to their feet and spinning around, swinging an electric whip. Blake gasped, steam spraying forth. She dashed forward, grunting as the boiling heat washed over her. She slid to a stop, raising her pistol, electricity leaping from the Figure’s whip.

                        “Why were you spying on me? Who sent you?” she demanded. The Figure stepped back, Blake narrowed her eyes at the scroll in their hand.

                        The Figure spun around as Sun leapt onto the roof top, his staff drawn. Sun yelled, ducking aside as the Figure’s whip shot past his head.

                        Blake lunged, the Figure gasping, spinning to face her, grunting as Blake’s pistol slammed into their head. She swung up, smashing the gun against their mask; she punched forward, grunting as their arm shot up, blocking her. Blake fired, yanking her arm free, firing as she punched, the Figure growling as they parried, bullets raining around their head.

                        She grunted as the Figure’s boot slammed into her stomach, knocking her back. The Figure lunged, swinging down. Blake dashed aside, spinning, and kicking the scroll from their hand. It slid across the roof, teetering on the edge.

                        “Sun! Grab it!” Blake shouted. Sun nodded, rushing over to it.

                        Blake ducked, electricity sparking over her, and jabbed forward, the Figure grunting. Blake’s knee shot up, slamming into their stomach, the Figure buckling over; Blake swung, firing as it slammed into their face. The Figure screamed, their aura crackling, their mask shattering, crumbling apart. Blake froze, stepping back, the gun shaking in her hand.

                        “I-Ilia?”

                        Ilia looked up, snarling, blood running down her face, a gash across her forehead.

                        “You shouldn’t have come back,” she growled. She spun around, whirling her whip, lightning dancing. The whip slashed across Sun’s back; he screamed, his body locking up, electricity shooting through his body as his aura shattered. He slumped to the floor, smoke drifting off his body, blood staining his shirt. Ilia turned and leapt off the roof.

                        “Sun!” Blake screamed. Blake ran forward, skidding on her knees. Sun was twitching, blood running down his back.

                        _No, no, no!_

                        “Somebody!” Blake screamed. “Help! Somebody please help!”

* * *

                        She trudged through the swamp, her arms sore, the stretcher biting into her hands. She heard her uncle groaning, the stretcher shaking as another coughing fit hit.

                        “Raven… Raven… I… I didn't have a choice…” Qrow’s voice was hoarse. Ruby glanced back at him, grimacing at the purple mucus staining his chin and shirt. Pyrrha’s face was solemn, not looking at Qrow. Ruby looked ahead; Ren was further up.

                        “How much farther?” she asked. Ren looked up from the map, looking back at her.

                        “We’re close.” He said. Ren looked ahead, seeming to slow down before pocketing the map, running forward.

                        “What is it?” she asked. Ren came to a stop, looking up at a wooden sign post. Ren stiffened, a pink glow radiating around him. Nora rushed past them, slinging her hammer onto her back as she joined Ren’s side, grabbing his hand, resting a hand on his shoulder.

                        She reached them a moment later, the sign post situated at a fork in the road. More swamp lay to their left, the path to the right steeply inclining, mountains visible in the distance. She looked at the sign.

                        Mistral ->

                        <\- Kuroyuri

                        “Mistral City is just past the mountains,” Ren said. Ruby looked back as her uncle started coughing. She bit her lip.

                        “We can’t all make that passage,” Pyrrha said.

                        “That other town, Kuroyuri, we can go there, and get a doctor, and reach Mistral that way.” Ruby said. Ren frowned, balling a fist, the pink glow brightening.

                        “You’ll find nothing. It was destroyed years ago,” he said.

                        “Okay but, there should still maybe be medicine! Something to help him!”

                        “There is nothing there! You won’t find anything!” Ren yelled, the pink glow dissipating. Ruby was taken back. Nora tightened the grip on Ren’s hand, and stepped in front of him.

                        “Let’s split up. We’ll go through the mountains, you two go through the village. We’ll have a better lay of the land once we’re up there and may be able to get Mistral to send help.”

                        “We shouldn’t be splitting up,” Pyrrha said. They looked back at her. “It’s safer in a group.” Nora nodded.

                        “It is, but we don’t have time for safe.”

                        They looked back as Qrow hacked and coughed, violet spittle flying out. He groaned, tossing and turning in the stretcher. Pyrrha sighed, lowering the stretcher. She went to Ren and Nora, embracing them.

                        “Be safe you two.” She said. Ren and Nora nodded. They broke the hug a moment later, nodding at Pyrrha before turning and running up the mountain path. Pyrrha sighed, and returned to the stretcher, hoisting it back up. “Lead the way,” Pyrrha said.

                        Ruby nodded, marching down the swampy path. It was quiet as they walked, not a single animal or insect, not a single breeze. She saw large prints in the mud; unsure of what they were. She sighed, closing her eyes.

                        _I wasn’t, and I don’t know who did it. I was doing a job for Salem, and got back to find your mom’s body. I managed to sneak it out, and bring it back home._

She opened her eyes and glanced down, at the silver rose necklace dangling around her neck, resting on her chest. She frowned, glancing back as her uncle started coughing again.

                        Her mother’s grave was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to cover the life of Summer Rose, and the tragedy of Team STRQ.


	21. Bloodflowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The contents of this chapter are going to be extremely upsetting. The author is aware that the creative decisions taken with STRQ's story will be unpopular with readers and understand those who wish to drop the story as a result of the revelations of this chapter.  
> The author believes playing this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1pAMNSy2Sf0 during Summer's final battle will enhance the reading experience.

**Part i**

She stared at the floor, her knees pressed to her chest. The music played from her CD player, the song skipping, the sound distorted. She wrapped her arms around her legs, hearing her aunt make that noise again.

                        Auntie had one of her friends over, and they always liked to play.

                        The song skipped again, a large thud against the wall, her aunt crying out. She closed her eyes, focusing on the music as the song resumed. Her stomach growled, twinges of pain in her abdomen. She shook her head; Auntie’s friends never liked seeing her when they were here.

                        Just have to keep listening. The music always helps.

* * *

                        He struggled to keep pace, his arms burning as he carried the wood.

                        “Why do they make us get the firewood, Raven?” he asked. His older sister looked back at him, disapproval in her eyes.

                        “We all have our part to play, Qrow. If we can’t contribute we’re better off dead.” Qrow grunted, shifting the wood. Raven sighed, and slowed her pace, walking alongside him. “Give me it,” she said.

                        “But you sai-”

                        “Just give me it. If you can’t handle it, I will.” Qrow looked down at the logs, before stopping. He set them down, handing half of his bundle to Raven. Raven’s arms shook as they resumed their walk back home.

                        Qrow sighed in relief as the outskirts of their camp came into view. He quickened his pace, struggling to stay at Raven’s side, breathing hard as they entered the camp. He kept his eyes on the large woodpile. He felt the disapproving eyes as they walked past.

                        “-can’t even carry a full load,”

                        “-she should have left him for the Feathered One.”

                        Raven frowned, her lip curling as they walked.

                        Smoke blew past them, the twilight skies filled with ash. Qrow’s stomach growled, the scent of roasted mutton drifting past. He allowed himself to glance aside; dozens upon dozens of tents were crammed next to each other, fires dancing in the hearths before each tent. His clansmen glowered at him, some snorting as he passed, others narrowing their eyes. He swallowed, and looked ahead.

                        They reached the wood surplus, Raven grunting as they dumped the kindling. Qrow looked at his hands, grimacing at the splinters. He looked up as his sister began to walk off. He followed her, coughing as he walked past the campfires.

                        Raven paused when she reached their tent, holding open the flap. He hurried in, Raven entering after him. He hung back, watching his mother as she inspected the map hanging on the tent wall.

                        “Raven.” Qrow looked down, their mother’s voice was so cold. He heard her turn, and glanced up. His mother looked at them, her eyes red, a few strands of her braided hair falling on her face. She crossed her arms, her feathered cape shifting. “Did you help him carry his bundle?” she asked. Raven hesitated before nodding. Their mother sighed, not looking at him.

                        “He’ll never get stronger if you keep helping him.” Their mother looked over at him. “How much did you carry this time, boy?” Qrow didn’t answer, kicking at nothing. “Boy. I asked you a question.”

                        “F-four logs.” He mumbled. His mother exhaled, shaking her head.

                        “Don’t help him next time,” she said. She turned and left, parting the bone curtain that divided the tent.

                        Raven looked over at him, chewing on her lip before looking away, going to the table in the center of the tent. Raven picked up a piece of mutton and began to gnaw on it. Qrow sighed, his shoulder’s slumping, and joined his sister at their table.

* * *

                        Her eyes slowly opened; she blinked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The CD player was skipping, the only sound to be heard. She exhaled, Auntie’s friend must have left by now. She grasped her stomach as it growled, twinges of pain gnawing at her. She got off her mattress, walking quietly to the door. She held a breath as she opened it, the lock clicking open. She peeked out of her room. The hallway was dark, the only light coming from under Auntie’s door.

                        She tiptoed out of her room, silently making her way to the kitchen. She stepped around the garbage bags, putting a hand to her mouth to silence her gags as she walked by them. Auntie kept forgetting to throw them out. She reached the refrigerator, struggling to open it. Her face fell as she looked at the near empty fridge. She picked up a box of Mistralian food Auntie had ordered, and sniffed it. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, and she put it back in the fridge. She closed the fridge, her stomach growling, and looked back.

                        Auntie’s door was open.

                        “Summer.” She stiffened, slowly looking aside, Auntie’s voice sing song like. She was in her nightgown, white stains covering it. She was smiling, her silver eyes glowing bright in the darkness. “Did I wake you up again?” she asked, bending over, resting her hands on her knees as she got eye level with her, her black and red hair falling over her face. Summer shook her head.

                        “N-no, Auntie. I…”

                        “You? You what?” Summer’s stomach growled. Auntie’s smile fell, her eyes narrowing. “Did I forget again?” she asked quietly. Summer nodded. Auntie sighed, straightening up. “I’ll remember tomorrow. I’ll be extra quiet for you, Summer. A growing girl needs her sleep.” Summer said nothing, silently nodding. Auntie smiled at her again, and ruffled her hair before heading back to her room, shutting the door behind her.

                        Auntie promised that last night.

* * *

                        Her eyes snapped open, the world around her on fire, smoke choking the tent. She grabbed Qrow’s arm, jumping out of bed, Qrow grunting as he woke up.

                        “R-Raven? What’s going on?” She kept a grip on his wrist, running through the smoke, covering her mouth as she ran out of the burning tent flaps. She slid to a halt, her eyes shooting wide.

                        The camp was aflame, screams and gunfire filling the air. People were running, fighting, sparks leaping as weapons struck. A Branwen cried out, blood spurting into the air as his chest was sliced open, a woman with a gray and black tartan kicking him to the ground. Clan Comhachag. Raven gasped, leading Qrow to a collapsed tent, peeking around the edge.

                        Screams rang out, a man with a serrated spear ripping his way through a crowd. Raven scowled; a Hunter.

                        The Hunter ducked under a blade, their spear shooting forward, ripping a Branwen’s stomach open. The Hunter grunted, their aura shimmering as gunfire rained on them. The Hunter whirled, hurling their spear, sprinting forward, the spear imbedding in a Branwen.  The Hunter leapt, kicking one Branwen, grabbing his spear and ripping it free, spinning, slashing down, the spear ripping a third in half. The Hunter spun, twirling their spear, the bullets sparking against it. The Branwen backed away, their eyes shooting wide as their gun clicked. The Hunter lunged, impaling him on their spear, hefting him into the air, blood raining down. The Hunter grunted, yanking their spear free, the body falling to the dirt.

                        The Hunter turned, their spear shooting up, catching a sickled sword. Dread shot through Raven as her mother sneered, yanking her sword free. She moved aside, dodging the spear, swinging her sword, hooking the spear, and slamming it down. She slammed her fist into the Hunter’s face, making them stagger back, grunting. Their leg shot forward, her mother grunting as she was kicked back. The Hunter yanked their spear free, swinging it with a yell, her mother ducking and charging, slashing her sword across their chest, their aura crackling. She swung with a scream, the Hunter’s aura shattering, their head flying off, blood spraying into the air. The Hunter’s body collapsed, blood pooling in the dirt.

                        Her mother screamed, her sword falling from her hand. She fell to her knees, clutching her hand, her teeth gnashed together. Her mother snarled, looking back, struggling to back away. A large Comhachag clansman was smirking, smoke drifting off the barrel of his bayonetted pistol. Her mother’s snarl grew, rolling aside as he fired, drawing a knife and charging at him.

                        Raven ran forward, dodging around flames and fighting clansmen. She heard her mother grunt, the man’s fist slamming into her face before stabbing the bayonet into her shoulder. Her mother screamed, grabbing the bayonet and yanking it free, lunging with her knife.

                        Raven scooped up her mother’s sword, her arms shaking as she dragged it in the dirt. The man had his back to her. She hefted the sword up, yelling, swinging it, the man screaming as his hamstrings were sliced open. He fell to his knees, his scream becoming gargled, her mother’s knife embedding itself into his neck. Her mother sneered, yanking her knife free, his body slumping to the ground.

                        Her mother looked at her, fear and approval in her red eyes, before reaching down and taking her sword from her hands. Blood stained her feathered cape, her lip broken. Her mother turned, glaring as the Comhachag’s began to flee, their retreat horns blaring throughout the camp. Her mother looked over her shoulder at her.

                        “Get the boy and help put out these fires,” she said. Raven nodded, rushing back to Qrow. That was the least they could do.

* * *

                        She bobbed her head to the song, mouthing the lyrics as she walked down the street. The music flowed through her mind, her headphones silencing the outside world. Midnight Thorn was a weight on her back as she walked around people on the sidewalk. Her head throbbed dully, white rose petals fluttering all around her.

                        “Nothing I am, nothing I dream, nothing is new, nothing I think or believe in or say, nothing is true,” she sang quietly.

                        She grimaced, a sharp pain in her forehead as the rose petals formed a trail before her. She slid her headphones off, beginning to run, shoving past people, ignoring their angry yells. She took a turn, the petals leading down an alleyway. She sprinted, the pain growing with each step.

                        She followed the roses to a building, ripping open the door and sprinting through the hallway. There! Room 413. She slid to a stop, the trail disappearing, the petals floating in the air around her. She gripped the doorknob, and swung the door open. She stepped in, glancing around. She gasped, whipping her scroll out, rushing forward.

                        A man lay on the floor, a side of his face drooping.

                        “Can you raise your arms?” she asked. The man tried to raise them, one of the arms trembling, unable to go as high as the other. Summer nodded, and punched in a number on her scroll. She set it to her ear.

                        “Vale Emergency Dispatcher, what is your emergency?”

                        “A man is having a stroke. He’s at the Prancing Condo’s, room 413, first floor.”

                        “Help is on the way. What is your name, ma’am?”

                        “Summer Rose,” she said. The dispatcher hung up, and Summer pocketed her scroll, turning to the man. She crouched down next to him, holding his hand.

                        “It’s going to be alright, help is coming.”

                        Several moments passed, and she looked up as she heard the EMT’s enter the room. They checked the man before hefting him onto the stretcher.

                        “Is he going to be alright?” Summer asked. One of the EMT’s looked at her.

                        “Can’t say for sure until we check him out. But he would have been in a lot worse shape if you hadn’t called.” Summer smiled, and sighed in relief as they pulled the stretcher out of the room.

                        She pulled her scroll out, checking the time. The airship for Beacon Academy should be leaving soon. She gasped, a sharp pain shooting through her head, the petals forming a trail, leading out of the room. She grimaced, and looked at the time again before looking at the trail. She pocketed her scroll and started to run, the petals leading her.

                        She could risk missing the ship if it meant saving another person.

* * *

                        “Hello potential students my name is Glynda Goodwitch; I am the Combat Professor at Beacon Academy. I wanted to be the first to greet you and say what a privilege it shall be to teach the future Hunters of Remnant. Each of you have displayed the courage, tenacity, skill, and leadership to be accepted to our prestigious academy. Those of you who survive our rigorous entrance exam shall receive the best education available in Remnant. Good luck.”

                        The ship jolted as it came alive, the hologram dissipating. Taiyang smiled, taking a seat. He tapped his foot, his leg shaking, glancing around. He had spent all his life waiting for this moment, and it was so close to finally coming true. His leg stopped shaking, his head cocking to the side as he saw a girl in a white cloak take a seat on the other side of the ship.

                        She was short, pale skinned, with heavy bags under her silver eyes, her black hair dyed red at the ends. A huge silver and black sword rested against her back. The girl raised her legs, resting them against her chest, smoothing out her monochromatic dress as she got situated. She grimaced, looking out the window. She chewed on her lip for a moment before sighing, and slipping on a pair of white headphones. The girl closed her eyes, her head moving to an unheard rhythm.

                        Tai cocked an eyebrow, watching the weird girl as she listened to her music. He shrugged, and looked away.

                        _Hope I don’t get stuck with her on my team._

* * *

                        Qrow kept his hands in his pockets, following Raven as they went down the gangway. Raven stopped once she stepped off, resting her hand on her sword, her eyebrow raised.

                        Beacon Academy was large; it’s main campus resembling some type of castle, made of gray brick and black tile. A large tower sat in the center, Qrow could make out green windows at the top. Forests and gardens surrounded the bustling courtyard, a large statue of the Hero King slaying Grimm sat in the center of the courtyard. The air was sweet, flowery. Qrow’s nose wrinkled in disgust.

                        “Really? This is where Hunter’s train?” he said. Raven watched a brown haired rabbit Faunus walk past them.

                        “If the training is as soft looking as this campus, Mother would have been better off keeping us back home.” Qrow nodded, starting to walk, Raven joining his side. His scythe clinked, shifting against his back as he walked.

                        “Trip here was a pain in the ass,” he said. Raven shrugged.

                        “Vale doesn’t have as many raiders. Mother was right to send us here.”

                        “Doesn’t make it any less of a pain to travel to a different Kingdom.”

                        Raven opened her mouth to say something, stopping as a mechanical voice echoed around them.

                        “Attention potential First Year students. Please meet in the Great Hall to listen to Headmaster Ozpin for the opening ceremony.”

                        Qrow grunted in annoyance, Raven looking ahead. She started to move toward a large building past the statues, the mob of students heading in the same direction.

                        Qrow cocked an eyebrow, hundreds of seats surrounded a stage, the woman from the hologram on the ship standing on the stage. He hung by the door, Raven leaning against the wall, crossing her arms as the other students funneled past them, taking the seats, filling the room up, chatting loudly. Glynda tapped on the mic, the conversations dying, heads turning to the stage.

                        “Quite please, Headmaster Ozpin will be speaking momentarily.” Glynda said. She stepped away from the mic. An old, feeble looking man in green hobbled up to the microphone, a cane in hand. He looked over the crowd for a brief moment before speaking.

                        “I do not wish to bore you so I will keep this brief. I see before me close to four hundred bright and smiling youths. Come tomorrow half of you shall be dead,” Ozpin took off his glasses to clean them. He put them back and resumed his speech. “You came here to learn how to be Hunters; to fight the monsters that hunt us and to preserve the sanctity of our kingdoms. I will not lie to you, it is a thankless job and often dangerous. Those of you that believe they have what it takes to survive are welcome to stay and take their first steps towards a new life; a life that myself and my instructors will mold you for. Those of you that do not think they can handle this are welcome to leave.” He stepped away from the microphone and hobbled off the stage. Glynda stepped from the shadows and back up to the mic.

                        Qrow rolled his eyes, glancing over at Raven as Glynda spoke. Raven chuckled, shaking her head.

                        “Do you remember what Mother said?” she asked. Qrow nodded.

                        “The weak die.” He started.

                        “The strong survive.” Raven finished.

* * *

                        Summer hummed along to her music, dipping her spoon in her soup. The petals were falling slowly, gently around the other students. She closed her eyes, savoring the mix of vegetables, meat, and broth. She opened her eyes, lowering the spoon back to the bowl. Her shoulder’s fell slightly as she looked at the empty seats around her, glancing over at the full tables. At the groups of people laughing and joking with each other, the music replacing their voices. She sighed, shifting in her seat.

                        She inhaled sharply, pain shooting through her, the petals whirling, aimed at a young woman. She was staring down at her food, her body shaking, her face pale. Summer bolted from her chair, ripping her headphones off.

                        The girl grabbed her chest, beginning to hyperventilate. Summer slid on her knees, catching the girl as she fell from her chair, the girl’s fingers turning white as she clutched her chest. Her eyes were dilated, darting around.

                        “I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die!”

                        “You’re going to be okay,” Summer said. She slid a hand into the girl’s free hand, giving it a gently squeeze. “You’re going to be okay.” The girl shook her head, her hair whipping against Summer’s face. Summer inhaled, holding the breath for a moment, before exhaling from her mouth. “Do you feel my breathing?” she asked. The girl was still shaking, her breathing erratic. “Do you have a name?”

                        “D-Dahlia,” she managed between breaths.

                        “Do you feel how I’m breathing, Dahlia?” Dahlia nodded. Summer gave her hand another squeeze. “I want you to breath with me, okay?”

                        “I- I-”

                        “Please,” Summer asked. Dahlia said nothing, her breathing beginning to slow. Summer closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, holding the breath, and exhaling through her mouth after a moment. She felt Dahlia repeating the motioning with her. She felt Dahlia’s arm shift, the one clutching her chest loosening and falling to the ground.

                        “Just breath, Dahlia. You’re going to be okay. We’re going to be okay.”

                        “Ozpin said-!” she gripped Dahlia’s other hand, squeezing reassuringly.

                        “He’s wrong. You’re going to be okay. You’re not going to die. You’re safe here.”

                        Dahlia said nothing, her breathing continuing to steady out. She could feel Dahlia’s heart rate begin to slow down. She could feel sweat from Dahlia’s hand as she ran her thumbs over the back of her hands. After a moment Dahlia sighed, letting go of Summer’s hands and shakily getting to her feet, grabbing her chair and leaning against it. Summer rose to her feet, watching the girl.

                        Sweat coated her face, her eyes downcast.

                        “I’m sorry, I…I” Summer gently grabbed her shoulder, Dahlia looking up at her. Summer smiled.

                        “There’s nothing to be sorry for.” She hesitated before gingerly wrapping her arms around her. “You’re going to be okay. You’re not going to die. What just happened is normal, don’t feel bad about it.” She felt Dalhia return the hug, burying her face in her shoulder.

                        “Thank you,” she said, her voice muffled.

                        Dalhia broke the hug a moment later, sighing and taking her seat, returning her attention to her food. Summer said nothing, ignoring the stares from the other students as she went back to her seat, slipping her headphones back on.

                        She groaned in annoyance, realizing she had knocked her spoon to the ground.

* * *

                        Tai’s hands were sweaty as the airship’s door closed, the other students packed in alongside him. The brochure didn’t mention a sky drop? His stomach did flips as the ship took off, accelerating quickly, rising higher and higher into the air. He shifted, the parachute awkward on his back. He grimaced as his ears popped, a low red light glowing throughout the ship. He looked up as a screen flickered to life on the ceiling, Ozpin’s face coming into focus.

                        “The objective of this test will be to reach the heart of the forest, where you will find an abandoned temple. The temple contains several Relics. You are to acquire one, and bring it to the hill I am waiting at, on the outskirts of the forest, before nightfall. Those who fail to acquire a relic, or do not reach the hill by nightfall will have failed the test and will be sent home. Along the way to the Relics, you are to gain a partner; the first person you lock eyes with.” Ozpin adjusted his half-moon glasses. “Good luck. Brothers be with you.”

                        The screen winked out, the upperclassman barking out orders, moving through the crowd, checking everyone’s equipment. Tai gripped the handles of his tekko kagi, Dragon’s Fire, and took a breath, anxiety knotting in his stomach. He exhaled, squaring his jaw as the ship door opened, wind ripping around him.

                        No backing down.

* * *

                        She grunted, her parachute catching on a branch. She grit her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut as she fumbled with the harness, crying out as she fell, landing hard on the ground.

                        Her head throbbed, sweat dripping down her brow. She opened her eyes, the petals stormed around her, trails forming in every direction, screams and gunfire all around her. She gnashed her teeth, staggering to her feet. She screamed, clutching her head and falling to her knees as pain shot through her, several of the trails disappearing, the petals rejoining the storm swirling around her.

                        She got to her feet, gasping, clutching her head, the petals swirling. She took a few steps, her feet dragging against the dirt, pain pulsating through her.

                        _Have…have to help…._

_Got to…save…_

                        She grimaced, bearing the pain as another trail disappeared in a flurry of petals. She pressed on, her lips pressed together as she followed one of the paths. She allowed herself to smile despite the pain; none of the other paths were disappearing; the cries of dying Grimm replacing the screams of earlier.

                        She continued on, following the trail. She gasped, a sharp pain in her head as the path disappearing, rejoining the storm. She sighed, looking at one of the other paths.

                        “Mind helping me out?”

                        She looked up, her eyes shooting wide, her cheeks growing hot. A scruffy looking man in gray was stuck in the branches, hanging upside down. Summer covered her eyes with her hands; he wore his kilt in the traditional style.

                        “Hey, Goth girl, you gonna get me down or not?” he asked.

                        She kept her eyes closed, grabbing her zweih _ä_ nder, pulling it free of its sheath. She felt it transform in her hand, hearing the blade shift as the rifle formed, the scope popping into place. She opened her eyes, hefting her sniper rifle up, aiming down the scope.

                        “Hey, wait a-”

                        She fired, the parachute cord snapping, the man yelling as he fell to the ground, landing with a thud. He got to his feet, dusting off his shirt and kilt. He bent down, picking up a scythe she hadn’t noticed, and holstered it against his back. He cocked an eyebrow at her before grunting.

                        “Thanks,” he said.

                        “Y-you’re welcome.” She played with her hands for a moment, looking at the various petalled paths. “I guess this makes us partners,” she said. The man nodded. “What’s your name?” she asked, looking back at him. He rubbed the back of his neck.

                        “Qrow,” he said. She smiled at him.

                        “My name is Summer. Nice to meet you.” She said. Qrow grunted, rolling his eyes.

* * *

                        She kept a hand on her sword handle, tuning out the screams and roars. She arched an eyebrow, stepping over a dead man, his entrails ripped from his belly, his broken crossbow next to him. She held back a gag as the smell hit her.

                        She marched through the forest, glancing around as she went, her hand not leaving her sword. She reached a clearing, stopping, hanging back. A blonde man in brown stood in the clearing, a pack of Beowolves surrounding him.

* * *

                        Tai took a deep breath, Dragon’s Fire’s claws sliding into place. Four. He took his stance, dust kicking up as he moved his foot.

                        The wolves lunged. Tai moved, his arm shooting forward, grabbing one wolf by its arm, yanking it to the ground, his claws a blur, slashing open its throat.

                        He stepped away, his claws retracting, blocking a swing from one, grabbing a hold of the wolf’s arm, spinning aside, dodging one of the others. He swung, his claws shooting forth, stabbing into the wolfs head.

                        He dropped the wolf, ducking under the swings of a pair, his leg kicking back, hurling the wolf away. He lunged forward, swinging his arms up, his claws tearing the wolf’s chest open. He spun around, grabbing a hold of the wolf’s claws, the wolf growling at him. He kicked forward, the wolf crying out as its leg gave way. He pulled, releasing its claws, grabbing a hold of its neck, twisting it, a sickening crunch coming from it.

                        He let the wolf fall, black blood dripping from his claws, his hands shaking. He sighed, his claws retracting. He raised his hands, holding them, trying to slop their shaking.

                        “Not bad.”

                        Tai looked behind him, his lips parting. A woman in black and red stood near the trees, an odachi at her waist. She was beautiful. Tai rubbed the back of his head, smiling sheepishly at her.

                        “I’m used to fighting a lot of people back at my kwoon. Wasn’t too hard.” He said. The woman chuckled. She motioned with her head, and turned to leave. Tai smiled, following after her.

* * *

                        Qrow kept his hands in his pockets as he followed Summer, watching as she weaved her way through the forest.

                        “Where are you going, anyway?” he asked. Summer didn’t look up as she responded.

                        “I’m following the path.” He arched an eyebrow.

                        “What path?”

                        “My semblance. It allows me to sense when other people are in danger, and it shows me a path to them.” She turned, stepping around a tree. “Most of the paths lead in this direction, so that must mean that the relics we have to find are that way. And if they’re not, we can at least help the people we find.”

                        Qrow said nothing. Summer gasped, wincing before starting to run. Qrow dashed after her, his hands going to his scythe. They sprinted through the forest,  weaving in and out of the trees, the trees beginning to thin out. Summer burst through the tree line, halting, her legs shaking. Qrow stopped next to her, grimacing.

                        Dozens of mutilated bodies lay before them, the smoldering remains of Grimm scattered amongst them. A large ruined temple stood in the clearing, bodies trailing up the stairs and to the ruined doors.

                        Summer fell to her knees, her hands clasped together.

                        “Blessed Brothers, please forgive me. Let these souls find peace with you in your lov-”

                        “What are you doing?” Summer looked over at him, her mouth open, confusion in her eyes.

                        “P-praying?”

                        “Why?”

                        “Because these people… they’ve died. And I was too slow to get here. I want to at least make sure they get to the Garden okay.” Summer said. Qrow chuckled, Summer narrowing her eyes at him.

                        “They died because they were weak. It wouldn’t have made a difference if you were here. The Feathered One will take their bodies, no need for all of that.” Summer cocked her head to the side. She looked from him to the bodies. She closed her eyes, bowing her head, and mouthing the rest of her prayer. She stood up after a moment.

                        “I know that there are many different gods, but, I hope that at least one of them heard me.” She said. Qrow said nothing, walking away, stepping around the corpses. Summer followed him, her eyes downcast.

                        They climbed the stairs, passing the large ruined doors. The inside was overgrown, ripped and half eaten tapestries hanging from the walls. Qrow could see faded writing stitched into them, the language one he didn’t recognize. They pressed forward, reaching a large room. He stopped.

                        “Raven?”

                        His sister, and a blonde man looked over at him. They were standing on a chess board; gold, silver, and bronze chess pieces set up on the board. Raven smirked at him.

                        “You’re late, brother,” she said. Her eyes drifted to Summer, an emotion he couldn’t place in her eyes as she looked Summer over. “And you are?”

                        “Summer.” She said. Raven nodded, pocketing the gold knight piece she had in her hand. She motioned with her head to the board.

                        “Take your pick, Qrow. Taiyang and I already have ours.” Qrow looked over at Summer. She caught his gaze, and nodded. She went to the board, inspecting the pieces before settling on the other golden knight. She pocketed it, looking up, smiling at Raven.

                        “I thought it would be nice if we had matching pieces.” She said. Raven’s lip twitched, and looked away, her hair obscuring her face as she crossed her arms.

                        The ground shook, bricks and dust falling from the ceiling. Summer and Taiyang stumbled. The ground shook again, more dust raining down.

                        “The hell?” Qrow drew his scythe, turning and running out of the room, Summer and the others running out after him.

                        He ran threw the ruined doors, sliding to a stop, his eyes shooting wide. A giant made of a multitude of twisted trees stood next to the ruins, a bone white face in the center of its body, ghostly orange eyes peering at them. A Gaea Gigas.

                        “Oh shit,” Taiyang said.

                        The Gigas lumbered forward, groaning as it swung its arm.

                        “Move!” Summer shouted.

                        Qrow bolted, running into the grass, Summer following him, Raven leaping over the railing, rolling in the grass as its fist came crashing down. Qrow looked back; Taiyang leaping onto its arm, running up it, claws springing from his gauntlets.

                        “Go for its legs!” Summer shouted, running to the tree line, her sniper rifle forming.

                        Qrow looked over at Raven, seeing her smirk. They nodded at each other, sprinting forward, Raven’s blade aflame as she drew it. The Gigas groaned, Tai leaping from its arm and to its chest, stabbing into the wood with his claws, bark raining down as he slashed into it with his free claw. The Gigas swung down at them, dirt flying into the air as he and Raven dodged it, slashing into its legs, flames shooting up it as Raven’s blade shattered.

                        Raven skidded in the grass, he sword handled going to its sheath, drawing a new blade, electricity crackling over the yellow blade. There was a crack of thunder, the Gigas screaming as bark and black blood spurted into the air. Qrow looked to the trees, spotting Summer crouching on a branch, aiming down the scope, smoke drifting off the bayoneted barrel.

                        “Watch it!” Qrow gasped, Raven tackling him to the ground as the Gigas’ flaming leg swung over them. Raven rolled off of him, springing to her feet, sneering at the Gigas as it pulled its leg back, leering down at them. It’s ghostly eye’s drifted down to Taiyang, narrowing as he continued to slash at its woodened body. It swung its arm, Taiyang gasping, backflipping off as its fist came crashing into its body. He landed between them, scowling.

                        “Bring it to me!” Summer shouted. Qrow glanced at Raven and Taiyang; they nodded at him, starting to run toward the tree line. Qrow sprinted, his scythe collapsing, his shotgun forming, firing behind him as he ran, Raven grunting as she launched Dust blades from her hilt, bark and blood shooting out from the Gigas as it lumbered after them.

                        Summer stood up, taking several steps back before rushing forward, leaping, firing several shots, launching herself at the Gigas with a scream. She swung her arm, stabbing her rifle into the Gigas, dangling above its face. The Gigas stumbled back, groaning. Taiyang darted forward, slashing and hacking into its legs. Qrow fired at its arms with his shotgun, Raven darting past him, ice encrusting her blade as she joined Tai in attacking its legs. Summer’s cape flapped violently, a sneer on her face as her rifle disconnected from its bayonet, grabbing the bayonet’s handle as the rifle reformed into a sword. She jabbed forward, the Gigas screaming as Summer’s sword stabbed through it’s face, black blood spraying out, painting Summer’s face in blood.

                        The Gigas’ body went limp, falling to its knees, Tai and Raven scattering. Summer yanked her sword and bayonet free, backflipping off, landing as the Gigas came crashing to the ground.

                        Summer sighed, the bayonet forming her swords sheath. She sheathed and holstered her weapon against her back, smiling at Raven and Tai as they joined her. Qrow cocked an eyebrow, collapsing his scythe and holstering it as he went over to her.

                        “I think we should head for the hill the Headmaster told us about,” she said. They nodded, Raven smiling slightly as she looked at Summer.

                        Summer walked forward, her cape fluttering as she led the way.

* * *

                        Summer smiled, clapping as the new team left the stage. The Great Hall was packed, the petals drifting peacefully in the air. The screens behind Ozpin changed, her picture and three other’s taking up the screen.

                        “Xiao Long Taiyang, Raven Branwen, Qrow Branwen, Summer Rose. Please step forward.” Summer rose from her seat, giddy, smiling as she descended. She saw Qrow, Raven and Tai join her side as she stepped onto the stage, resting her hands behind her back as she stood in front of Ozpin. Ozpin smiled at them. “The four of you recovered the Golden Knights, from this day forward you will work together as Team STRQ. Led by Summer Rose.”

                        Summer’s smile grew, politely shaking Ozpin’s hand when he held it in front of her. Team leader, holy cow. Ozpin ended the handshake, going to Qrow, then to Raven. Ozpin grimaced as he shook Tai’s hand, Tai shaking his entire arm. Summer giggled, the audience bursting out in laughter as Ozpin massaged his hand once free of Tai’s grip.

                        She led her team back into the stands, waving bye to them as she returned to her seat. The laughter quieted down as Ozpin cleared his throat. The screen changed again, four new pictures taking the screen.

                        “And now for the last team for the evening. Roman Torchwick. Eon Politan. Dahlia Khatri. Dandelion Lusus. Please step forward.”  Summer cheered, shouting Dahlia’s name as she took the stage, a man with bright orange hair leading the way.

                        “The four of you managed to recover the Bronze Pawn. From this day forward you will work together as Team REDD. Led by Roman Torchwick.” Roman  held out his hand, Ozpin politely shaking it before moving to shake Eon’s hand. Eon embraced Roman, making him gasp in surprise. Summer smiled, the crowd ‘awwwing’ as Ozpin shook Dahlia and Dandelion’s hand.

                        Dahlia and her team left the stage, Ozpin adjusting his glasses. The pictures on the screens faded, replaced with the spinning emblem of Beacon.

                        “I am proud to welcome all of you to Beacon; I can tell that you will be making it an interesting year. You will be assigned to your quarters and can unpack and celebrate. Stay safe and be prepared for your classes come morning. Goodnight, future Hunters.” The lights on the stage faded out, the screens darkening. The other students began to stand up, Summer doing the same. She followed the crowd to the door, hanging by the door. She smiled at Qrow and Raven when they arrived, Tai showing up a moment later.

                        “First order as team leader, let’s have fun unpacking!” Summer said.

                        “Heck yeah!” Tai shouted, throwing a fist into the air. Raven and Qrow said nothing, Raven’s cheeks a tinge red as she looked at Summer.

**Part ii**

Tai shifted his duffle bag as Summer unlocked the door to their dorm. The door swung open, Summer entering and flicking on the lights.  

                        The room was decently sized, a bathroom on one end, a closet on the other. Bunk beds with red comforters were against the back wall, an empty bookshelf and window between the beds. Desks where pressed up against the walls, one next to the bathroom door, one next to the closet, and one on either side of the entrance.

                        He heard Qrow and Raven enter after him, eying the beds, looking around the room. Summer stood in the middle of the room, turning to look back at them. She cocked her head to the side, smiling, her white headphones around her neck.

                        “Which beds do you want?” she asked.

                        “I like to be bottom,” Raven blurted out.

                        Qrow burst into laughter, clutching his stomach. Tai rubbed the back of his head, looking away as the color drained from Raven’s face. Summer blinked, confusion in her eyes.

                        “I guess I’ll take the top bunk then,” she said. Qrow’s laughter grew, Raven burying her face in her hands. Tai cleared his throat, Qrow and Summer looking over at him.

                        “So uh, Summer, what music do you listen to? I saw you back on the airship, and you were listening to something.” Raven lifted her head from her hands, Summer putting a finger to her lips.

                        “Hm. I get headaches a lot, so I listen to really relaxing music. Like this.” She pulled her scroll from her pocket, unplugging the headphones, and pressing play.

                        Odd, melancholy music began to play; gentle guitars, soft drums, and an instrument Tai couldn’t place. The singer’s voice was delicate, somber.

                                “The world is neither fair nor unfair. The idea is just a way for us to understand. But the world is neither fair nor unfair. So one survives, the others die, and you always want a reason why.”

                        Summer paused the music, pocketing her scroll again. Tai’s lip parted, watching Summer.

                        “Kinda…dark, doncha think?” he asked. Summer shrugged, playing with the hem of her dress. The bags under her eyes looked heavy.

                        “I mean, I don’t think so.” She said. “Remnant is harsh. We have the Grimm. Raider clans out in the wilderness,” Tai saw Raven look away, “And… and just bad people inside the Cities. Thing’s just happen, and we don’t really have any control over anything. But,” she let go of her dress, looking up with a smile. “We’re here to help people understand the world. That’s what the Hunters are, right? We’re everyone’s ‘reason why’, yeah?”

                        Tai didn’t answer, crossing his arms. Summer looked over at Raven and Qrow. She frowned.

                        “Where are your things?” she asked. Qrow shrugged.

                        “We grew up outside of the Kingdoms. Our weapons, and what we’re wearing are all we’ve got,” he said. Summer gasped, placing her hands on her cheeks.

                        “Really?” she asked. They nodded. Summer shook her head, her hands lowering.

                        “That won’t do.” She nodded, giving them a smile. “Second order as team leader, first chance we get, I’m taking you two out to get new clothes, and whatever else you need.” Summer looked over at him. “And Tai will help too!” Tai looked between her and the twins.

                        “I am?” he said. Summer’s smile didn’t falter.

                        “You will!” she said.

                        Raven grunted, shrugging. She turned away from them, setting her odachi on one of the tables.

                        “If we’re done, I would like to get some rest.” She said. Summer rubbed the back of her head, laughing nervously. Tai watched her head to the bathroom, the door swinging shut. The door swung back open, Raven’s face blank. “How does that thing work,” she asked.

* * *

                        Raven turned, resting on her back, looking up at Summer’s bunk. The room was quiet, moonlight filtering in. Her hair hung limp around her, damp, and floral smelling, Summer having lent her her ‘shampoo’ after showing how to use the ‘shower’. She groaned, resting her hands over her face, rubbing her palms against her eyes.

                        No one in the tribe had ever caught her attention. Why was this girl she just met doing this to her? Summer was weak, she had to be, she was a goody two shoes, had to go and help that weakling in the food hall. Summer wouldn’t be able to survive being a Hunter, with her bright, pretty eyes, her lips, her clear skin, her-

                        Raven groaned again, her arms flopping down.

                        It just had to be physical. That was it. No need to get so worked up over a girl she would have to… have to

                        _~~Remember why you’re here~~_

                        Raven frowned. She turned, and tugged the sheets up to her chin. She needed rest, she had to stop thinking about her. She closed her eyes.

                        Summer’s warm smile filled her dreams.

* * *

                        Tai drummed his pencil against his notebook, half listening to Professor Port. He looked aside, watching Raven and the rest of his team. Raven was looking at Summer, a faint smile on her lips, her chin resting in her hand. Summer and Qrow were sitting together, Summer glancing up from her notebook to Professor Port and back to her notes as she furiously tried to keep pace. Qrow was watching Port with half lidded eyes, raising his hand to stifle a yawn. Tai raised an eyebrow; Summer was glancing at Qrow in between looking at her notes and the professor.

                        Summer’s pen stopped, a blush forming as Qrow leaned back, resting his arms behind his head, his toned muscles outlined by his shirt. Tai glanced at Raven, noting the sour look she was giving her brother.

                        “Ms. Rose!”

                        Summer let out a noise in surprise, looking over at the Professor. His bushy eyebrows were raised, his hands on his hips.

                        “Did you not hear the question?” he asked.

                        “N-no, I heard it. The answer is…um…” Sumer glanced over at them, her eyes begging for help.

                        Qrow stretched his arms again, yaw- Tai squinted as Qrow mouthed something. Summer smiled.

                        “The Hydnora Grimm are thought to be a myth. They’re extremely tall, with a completely smooth face, and an oddly human like body. They’re thought to communicate in clicks and growls, and that when angered or hungry, the smooth face will” she threw up air quotes “‘split apart’, revealing its mouth.”

                        “Excellent job, Ms. Rose! I hope to someday do battle with such a beast. Many Grimm resembles animals, or creatures of myth, but to face a humanoid Grimm in single combat?” Port shuddered. “A true battle for the ages. Now then-!”      

                        Tai tuned him out, glancing back at Summer and Qrow. Qrow winked at her as he got situated in his chair, the blush returning to Summer’s cheek. She offered a tentative smile before looking at Port, going back to taking notes.

                        Raven frowned and looked away, crossing her arms. Tai slid his notebook into the space between the two of them. Raven looked at the book and then to him, cocking an eyebrow. He waggled his eyebrows seductively; Raven rolled her eyes, moving the book back over to him.

* * *

                        Ozpin interlocked his fingers, Qrow standing in front of his desk, an annoyed look on his face.

                        “You wanted me?” Ozpin nodded, motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

                        “I did.” He said. Qrow took the seat, leaning his arm behind him. “I like to learn a bit about students who catch my attention.” Qrow cocked an eyebrow. “Young Ms. Rose is another person of interest, but I felt like talking to you first. I considered your sister but you seem more approachable.” Qrow chuckled. Ozpin rested his hands on his desk. “Why did you come to my school, Qrow _Branwen_?”

                        Qrow scowled, narrowing his eyes, his body growing tense. Ozpin held up a hand.

                        “I welcome all walks of life at my school, Qrow. I’ve been around for a long time, and your Clan has made a name for themselves.” Qrow said nothing, continuing to scowl at him. “I just want to know, _why_ you and your sister are here. Ebony Branwen is getting older, I don’t see why she would send the future of her Clan away unless it was for a special purpose.”

                        “We were sent to learn how to kill.” Qrow smirked. “Hunter of Hunters, is what she called it.”

                        “I see.” Ozpin said.

                        “So what, you gonna kick me and my sister out now?” Qrow asked. Ozpin shook his head.

                        “I don’t have any control over what my students do with the skills that they learn here. But,” he leaned back in his chair “I do hope that you will put your skills to a better cause by the time you graduate.”

                        Qrow grunted, looking away.

                        “How is Ebony? I’ve heard the stories of her; the Black Bird of Anima.” Qrow scratched his chin, at the scruff growing. He wouldn’t meet his gaze.

                        “She’s alright,” Qrow said.

                        “Was it hard growing up out there?” Qrow scratched again, still not looking at him.

                        “Weakness was punished, as it should be.”

                        “I see.” Ozpin held up a hand. “No father I take it?” Qrow looked at him. He shook his head. “What happened?”

                        “Died in a clan war. Sky burial; all Raiders return to the Feathered One one way or another.”

                        “It’s not the same pain, but I used to be a father. Four daughters.” Qrow cocked his head to the side.

                        “What happened?”

                        The flames licking his home, the feel of the ground as he fell to his knees, the screams in his ears, the tears sliding down.

                        The five piked heads staring back at him.

                        Ozpin shook his head, looking down at his desk before looking at Qrow.

                        “They were murdered, along with their mother. My wife she was… she wasn’t human.” Qrow’s eyes softened.

                        “Sorry to hear that.” He said.

                        Ozpin shifted in his seat, removing his glasses to rub at his eyes, feeling his hand dampen, before resetting his glasses.

                        “I would very much prefer if you and your sister used the skills we will teach you for the betterment of Remnant, but I can’t control you, it’s your choice in the end. And if you need someone to talk to,” Ozpin smiled. “My office is always open.” Qrow said nothing, looking at the floor, his eyes flickered up to meet his for a moment before he sighed and stood up, turning and leaving.

                        “I’ll keep that in mind, Oz.” he said.

* * *

                        It was quiet in the library, afternoon sunlight filtering through the windows, a golden orange. Raven flipped through the pages of the book in front of her, frowning as she tried to read it; so many of the words hard for her to understand. She sighed, resting her head on the table.

                        “Why are we reading?” Raven asked. She felt Summer pat her head, her fingers running through her mane of hair.

                        “Did you not learn how to?” Summer asked. Raven shook her head, lifting her head up. Summer withdrew her hand.

                        “I learned how to read, my mother taught me, it’s just… so many of these words are so big and I don’t know what they mean.” She closed the book, frowning. “And I don’t see the point in this; I’m here to learn how to kill.” She looked over as Summer played with her hands, looking down at the table.

                        “I mean, that’s going to be the main part of our job, yeah, but.” Summer shrugged. “There’s more to life than just that.” She traced a finger over her book. “The Hunters are known throughout for their skills in battle and killing Grimm and being the strongest mercenaries, but… why do we focus so much on the death and destruction?” She flipped a page, her finger trailing over the painted image of Hei-bai the Hunter-Scholar. “I think they want us learning how to read these types of things, because there’s more to being a Hunter then just that. That we can teach others, we can lead them.” She smiled at her. “We can be their heroes.”

                        Raven grunted.

                        “It doesn’t make this reading any less boring,” she said. Summer laughed. Raven opened the book back up, resting her head in her hand, struggling to read it.

                        “Does your brother like to read?” Summer asked.

                        “No. Grew up same as me.”

                        “Oh.” Raven looked over at her, her lips parting at the blush on Summer’s cheeks.

                        “Do you fancy him?” Raven asked. Summer didn’t answer, playing with a stray bang, wrapping it around her finger. Raven’s stomach dropped. Summer looked away from the hair she was playing with, looking at the book in front of Raven.

                        “Want me to help?” she asked. Raven nodded, feeling her body grow numb. Summer scooted close, Raven inhaling her scent; the scent they shared, shared through the soap and shampoo. She listened to Summer talk, her voice a beautiful droning in her ears.

                        She looked down at the book as Summer pointed at Hei-bai. The black in his monochromatic robes stood out to her, Summer’s white sleeves brushing against the pages.

* * *

                        Summer hummed as she walked down the sidewalk, shopping bags in hand. Qrow and Raven walked on either side of her, Tai trailing behind them; she could hear him grunting as he struggled to carry all of the clothes Qrow and Raven had picked out.

                        “I think you’re going to look good in pants, Qrow!” she said. Qrow looked at the skirt he wore and then at her, shrugging.

                        “Might take some getting used to.” He said. Summer stepped around a group of people on the sidewalk, the petals falling around them. She looked back as she heard Tai grunt again; he was struggling to make it through the crowd of people.

                        “Would it have killed you two to pick less clothes?” he said. “Seriously, I’m not made of money, do I look like a Schnee to you guys?” Summer giggled.

                        “I’m covering their scrolls, you’re covering their clothes, that’s what we agreed on.” Tai sighed, his head falling.

                        “Fine, fine.”

                        They continued on, the scroll store should just be up ahe-

                        Summer gasped, pain shooting through her head, the bags falling from her hands. The petals formed a trail, cutting down an alley.

                        She bolted, ignoring the surprised shouts of her team mates. She sprinted down the alley, taking turn after turn, following after the petals, her headache growing with each step. She grit her teeth; have to help, got to save them.

                        The buildings began to grow shabbier, dingier, garbage littering the streets; the world around her seeming to grow darker and darker, the sun blocked out by the buildings. Dread gnawed at her as she made her way through the alleys, toward the place she hadn’t been to in four years.

* * *

                        She yelped, feeling him slam her against the wall, his hands around her throat. Ivory clawed at his hands, struggling to breath, her eye stinging. He glowered at her, tightening his grip.

                        “I told you, cunt, I-” He stopped, looking over at the door.

                        She fell to the floor, her world spinning, hearing the front door get kicked in. She heard him shout something, grunting, hearing the table break apart. She looked up, seeing a white hooded figure struggling against him, their legs on his arms, their fists pounding into his face. He grabbed the figures arms, hurling them off of him, and staggered to his feet.

                        Ivory shrunk back, pinning herself against the wall, watching the figure get up, scowling, raising their fists. Her vision blurred, the figure’s face cast in shadows from their hood. He charged, the figure dodging, slamming their fists into his back. He turned, swinging at them, the white cloak fluttering as they ducked around his hooks. The figure stepped back, grabbing one of his bottles from the floor, smashing it into his face, the glass shattering.

                        Ivory covered her ears as he screamed, squeezing her eyes shut, his strained grunts and the figures voice as they yelled still cutting through. She heard thuds, and the slamming of a door.

                        She lowered her hands, opening her eyes.

                        The figure was crouched next to her, their silver eyes glowing, peering from the darkness their hood cast.

                        “S-Summer?” Ivory stammered out. Summer held out her hand, Ivory took it, feeling unsteady. Summer pulled her up, letting go and stepping back as she steadied herself.

                        “Who was he, Auntie?” Summer looked over at the ruined door. “Another client? One night stand? What?” Ivory played with her hands, looking down, her black and red hair falling on her face.

                        “He…he was my boyfriend.” She looked up as Summer shifted; she was staring at her in shock, her silver eyes wide. “After you left, I… I got lonely. I needed someone here.” Summer’s face hardened. “I don’t like being alone, you know that Summer.”

                        Summer didn’t say anything.

                        “He’s a good man, he… he didn’t mind my…my”

                        _~~Addiction~~_

_~~Craving~~_

_~~Forcing the memories down~~_

_~~Burying the sight of the blood stained room~~_

_~~Burying it all with the carnal pleasure~~_

                        Ivory shook her head, clearing the images from her mind, looking at her niece. Summer exhaled, closing her eyes. She stepped toward her, clasping her shoulders, opening her eyes.

                        “You need help, Auntie,” she said.

                        Ivory looked at the ground. Summer tightened her grip.

                        “You know I’m right. You know he’s not good for you.” Summer pulled her into a hug. “You can’t keep doing that, Auntie. What if your next partner is worse? What if I’m not around to sense you’re in danger, what then?”

                        “You could stay with me,” Ivory said. She looked up. “Do you really need to be a Hunter to help people? You could stay and help me; it can be like when you were younger.” Summer shook her head.

                        “Auntie…” she ended the hug, looking over at the door. At the splinters around the door knob, the broken hinges. She sighed, fishing out her wallet, pulling out several stacks of lien. “I want you to go to a motel, somewhere far away from here, please.” Summer stuffed the money into her hands. “There should be enough for you to find a new apartment, I want you out of this place.” Ivory closed her hand, the lien cards digging in. “Promise me, Auntie.”

                        Ivory nodded, Summer sighing in relief. Summer turned to leave, Ivory grabbed her hand as she turned. Summer looked back at her. Ivory chewed on her lip.

                        “Can you stay for a little bit? Please? I haven’t seen you in so long.” Summer said nothing, gently pulling her hand free. She shook her head.

                        “I… I’m out on a mission right now, Auntie.” She went over to the kitchen counter, picking up her scroll, pulling out her own. She typed something into it, holding it up, looking at her. “I added my number. If you ever need me, give me a call.” Summer said.

                        Ivory nodded, clutching the money against her chest. Summer turned away from her again, opening the door, and gently closing it as she left.

* * *

                        Raven paced back and forth on the street, Tai sighing as he lowered his scroll for the third time, Qrow leaning against the alley, his arms crossed. She stopped, looking down the alley at the sound of footsteps. She smiled, Summer holding up her hand, smiling bashfully as she came up.

                        “You alright?” Tai asked. Summer nodded, resting her hands behind her back.

                        “Yeah, just had to help a person. But, uh,” she pulled out her wallet, giving Tai an apologetic smile. Raven snickered as the color drained from Tai’s face; Summer’ wallet was empty, the thousands of lien she had missing. “I kinda had to donate all my money while I was gone. So, uh, you’re going to cover their scroll too, right Tai?”

                        Qrow joined her in her laughter as Tai groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, Summer rubbing the back of her head, smiling sheepishly.

* * *

                        Qrow looked up from his desk; Summer stood behind him, her hands behind her back, a shy smile on her face.

                        “Need something?” he asked. Summer nodded, a blush beginning to form.

                        “I wanted to know if you would want to go and spar.” Her shy smile grew a tiny bit. “Just you and me.”

                        Qrow closed the book, offering a smile.

                        “Yeah, sure thing.” He stood up, grabbing his scythe and holstering it. He went to the door, opening it, looking back at Tai and Raven, noting the sour look Raven was giving him. Summer followed him, giddy.

                        “We’ll be back!” she called over her shoulder, stepping into the hallway.

                        He chuckled, following her as she led him out of the dorms, listening to her hum as she power walked.

                        It was humid out, Qrow glanced up at the darkening skies; a spring thunderstorm was coming. He looked back at Summer, wind beginning to kick up.

                        “Think this is a good time for this?” he asked. Summer looked back at him, flashing a grin.           

                        “I like the rain; don’t worry about me,” she said. He shrugged, following her as she took a turn, heading into the gardens and forests around the school plaza.

                        The rain began to drizzle down, his clothes growing damp; water dripped from the leaves of the trees, down the stems of the flowers and bushes. Summer pulled her hood up, her cloak fluttering behind her as she made her way through the forest. She pushed aside a set of bushes, motioning for Qrow to go through, a smile on her face.

                        He went through the bushes, his eyebrows raising. A field of white flowers stood before him. The trees encircled them, the skies gray as the rain fell. He looked back as Summer entered the field of flowers. She smiled, and drew her sword, resting the tip of it on the ground.

                        “You ready?” she asked. Qrow smirked, drawing his scythe.

                        “Bring it,” he said.

                        Summer charged, water spraying as she swung her sword. Qrow brought his weapon up, catching the blow, smiling at her. She was smiling back, pulling her sword free before jabbing at his chest. He spun aside, his scythe extending as he spun. He beckoned to her with his hands, taking a stance.

                        Summer laughed, drawing the sheath off of her sword, a confidant glint in her eyes as her bayonet formed. She charged again, swinging at him with each blade, Qrow ducking, dodging around each of her swings.

                        He gasped, letting out a cry as he slipped in the wet flowers, tumbling to the ground. He rolled aside as Summer slammed her blades down where he had been. He sprang to his feet, spinning his scythe, catching Summer’s blades as she jabbed and slashed at him. He shoved forward, Summer stumbling back, and swung his scythe behind him, firing a shot and launching himself forward, twirling in the air, his scythe spinning.

                        Summer grunted, his blade slashing against her, ripping a part of her cloak as she dodged. He landed on his feet, twisting around, slamming his scythe down, dirt and flowers flying into the air. Summer leapt back, and dashed toward him, swinging her blades. He threw up his scythe, sparks leaping as their weapons collided. They struggled, shoving each other forward, neither making ground. She was still smiling at him, he felt his own smile return as he looked at her.

                        He yanked his weapon back, stepping away, Summer righting herself. She took a stance, water running down the front of her hood as the rain fell harder. His scythe was slick in his grip as he tightened his grip.

                        Summer charged, leaping into the air, swinging her blades down.

                        Her torso was exposed.

                        Qrow didn’t swing, yelping as Summer slammed into him, knocking Harbinger from his grip, hurling him into the wet flowers. She stood over him, a confidant smirk as she rested the tip of her sword at his chest.

                        “I win,” she said.

                        Qrow laughed, knocking the tip of the blade aside.

                        “Yeah, yeah.” He said. Summer sheathed her weapon, holstering it behind her. She held out her hand, Qrow took it. Summer tried to pull him up, crying out as her foot slid in the wet grass, falling on top of him.

                        She looked up at him, her cheeks burning red, her silver eyes so close, so beautiful.

                        “Want to get up?” Qrow whispered. Summer shook her head, situating herself against him, her body resting on top of his.

                        “Not really,” she whispered back. She slid her hands down his arms, her hands finding his. He closed his hands around hers, squeezing gently.

                        “I don’t think you should do this.”

                        “I want to.”

                        Her voice was breathy, quiet.

                        “Why me?”

                        She smiled; a warm, nurturing sight.

                        “You were lonely growing up, right?” she asked. He grimaced slightly, but nodded. She closed her eyes. “I was too. I didn’t have anyone, no siblings, my guardian didn’t really look after me.” She opened her eyes. “I know you haven’t really told us what you and Raven’s childhood was like but… I just get the same feeling from you. You know what it’s like to be alone. To be an outcast.” Summer squeezed his hands. “When I got my semblance, everyone avoided me, they thought I was gonna snap and start doing cpr on them or something. I got used to being alone, alone with my music.” She looked at him; silver meeting maroon. “What’s your semblance, Qrow? Am I right?”

                        Qrow’s lip trembled. He took a breath, nodding. The rain was falling on them, water drenching them.

                        “I bring misfortune to myself and everyone around me.” He said. He gave her hands a hard squeeze. “I don’t think you should do this,” he repeated. Summer smiled, shaking her head.

                        “I’ve never had the best of luck.” She leaned down laying against him, her forehead resting against his, his vision filled with the silver of her eyes, the pink of her lips, the red of her cheeks. She bit her lip. “Do you want to be my bad luck charm?” she whispered.

                        “Yes.” He whispered back.

                        He closed his eyes, feeling her lips press against his, the rain drenching them both as they lay in the field of flowers.

* * *

                        Tai watched her pace, his scroll resting in his lap. The rain pitter pattered against the window.

                        “What’s taking them so long.” Raven said. Tai shrugged.

                        “Summer said they would be back later, ” He held up a hand. “They’ll be back, no need to worry about them.” Raven shot him a look, crossing her arms. He sighed, grabbing his scroll and holding it up. “If you want to kill time, we could watch something. Together.” Raven frowned. He offered her a smile. “I’m sure it’ll help the time pass by faster. And besides, I’m not _that_ bad.” Raven sighed, uncrossing her arms. She went over to his bed, sitting down next to him.

                        “Alright. What did you want to watch.”

                        “What kind of movies do you like?” Tai asked. Raven gave him a look, tilting her head. “Ah. Right. Forgot.” He started swiping through the films on his scroll, humming slightly. He never noticed how many martial arts films he had. Raven wouldn’t like that, would she? He pursed his lips, continuing to scroll through his films. He stopped, Raven pointing at one of the films.

                        “That one. Let’s watch that.” He gave her a look before shrugging and tapping on it. It was an old movie, not very good, and he’d been meaning to delete it to make space for others. But hey if that’s what she wanted, that’s what she’ll get.

                        Raven sat next to him, watching the film intently. She smelled of sweat, and smoke; his eyes ran down her figure, her body toned, hard. Raven didn’t look away from the screen as she said

                        “Watch this, not me.”

                        He blushed, his eyes going back to the screen. He looked up as the door rattled, hearing laughter from outside their room.

                        The door swung open, Summer and Qrow walking in, laughing. They were soaked, dripping water as they entered. Raven got to her feet, Tai sighing as he set the film aside; knew it wouldn’t last long.

                        “Why did you two stay out so late?” she asked. Summer stifled her giggles, Qrow’s laughter dying down as well.

                        “We kinda lost track of time. Sorry if we worried you two.” She said. Summer looked up at Qrow. “Do you want to shower first?” He shook his head, motioning toward the bathroom door with his hand. She smiled at him before heading to the door. Raven watched her enter before looking at her brother.

                        “Why did you let her get soaked?” Qrow smirked.

                        “I guess it’s because… I’m her bad luck.” Raven’s lips parted before she frowned. She turned, storming over to her bed, and slipping under the covers.

                        Tai smiled.

* * *

                        Ozpin adjusted his glasses, looking at the team before him. STRQ’s faces were stern, Taiyang resting his hands behind him.

                        “I usually keep these sorts of missions for actual Hunters and not second years, but Vale is shorthanded on available Hunters.” He leaned back in his chair. “A settlement outside of Vale City is under attack by Grimm. It was initially only a straw Beowolf or Ursa here or there but the attacks have been growing in intensity, and frequency. We need you to go to this town, and exterminate the Grimm present.”

                        Summer nodded, her cloak shifting as she held up a hand.

                        “How soon do you want us to leave?” she asked.

                        “Now would be the best time; we don’t want to leave those people hanging.” Summer nodded again, lowering her hand.

                        “Come on team, let’s head out.” Summer said. She turned, Qrow, Raven, and Taiyang following after her as she led them out of his office.

* * *

                        Tai grasped his hand, Dragon’s Fire cold and heavy on his palms. He felt his hand trembling, he squeezed, forcing it to stop. He exhaled, closing his eyes, hearing Raven pacing through the airship.

                        His stomach lurched, the ship jolting down. He opened his eyes, standing up, looking at the door to the cockpit.

                        “LZ is hot, we’ve got Grimm.” The voice filled the cabin.

                        Tai grimaced, looking at his team. Summer had her eyes closed, grimacing, taking deep, slow breaths. Raven had stopped pacing, her hand on the hilt of her odachi. The ship lurched again, his stomach flipping. The side door opened, wind ripping around them, buffeting his clothes.

                        Smoke filled the air, the various buildings of the village burning, screams and roars drifting into the cabin.

                        “We can’t land, gonna have to form your own landing strategy. Good luck, Brothers be with you.”

                        Summer ran to the opened doors, her cloak flapping as she leapt from the ship.

* * *

                        She landed with a grunt, hearing her team land behind her. She grimaced, her head feeling like it was going to split apart as the petals stormed around her. She drew her sword, running toward the closest wolf.

                        The beowolf looked up at her, snarling, turning away from the old woman it had cornered. It charged her, leaping forward with a growl. Summer swung, her zweihander cleaving it in two, its blood flying in the air, its separated halves landing behind her. She looked back at her team, her expression hard.

                        “Help everyone. Kill any Grimm in your way.” They nodded, rushing off, their weapons drawn. Summer grimaced, a sharp pain shooting through her head. She turned, rushing after the next trail of petals. She ripped her sheath off her sword, feeling the blade transform in her hand, her sheath forming a bayonet. She raised her rifle, sliding the bayonet in, and hefted it up, peering down the scope.

                        She fired, a Creep chasing after a family exploding into a black paste, the head of the beowolf aside it disintegrating. She turned, rushing after a new path, down an alley, snatching her bayonet free, her sword reforming, a blade in each hand.

                        Summer snarled, dashing out of the alley, leaping at an Ursa Major, stabbing her blades into it’s armored back. The Ursa roared, rearing up. Summer yanked her bayonet free, her sword embedded in its body, and stabbed it into the side of its head. She yanked it free, smoke rising from the bear’s corpse. She slid off its back, yanking her sword free as its body collapsed.

                        “Are you okay?” she asked the family in front of her. They nodded, their eyes wide, a wet stain and puddle beneath their child. She smiled. “Don’t worry. The Hunters are here now; we’re here to help you.”

                        She dashed off, another sharp pain in her head, the paths leading to the town center. She gnashed her teeth together, hearing a Nevermore shriek as it flew overhead, heading for the same part of the village.

                        She rounded a corner, sliding to a stop, her breath hitching, her eyes shooting wide.

                        Corpses littered the center, the buildings burning, Grimm rampaging, surviving villagers screaming, fleeing. Qrow was cornered by a pack of wolves, his aura crackling. He snarled, spinning his scythe, firing a blast, ripping through two wolves, the shotgun blast blowing apart the body of a third. A wolf lunged, pinning him against the wall of a burning building, Harbinger ripping from his hands. He yelled, his aura shattering, grabbing a hold of the wolf’s claws, staring at its gaping maw.

                        Summer staggered forward, her head throbbing, aching, worse than any of her other migraines; white and silver spots filling her vision.

* * *

                        Qrow scrambled away, the wolf releasing him, lifting its head, looking back. Qrow’s eyes widened, his jaw dropping.

                        Summer’s teeth were gnashed together, her chest heaving, a guttural growl rumbling from her throat. Silver light flooded her eyes; Summer swung her head back, screaming, silver flames spewing from her eyes, a silver glow radiating from her body. Summer swung her head back down, the fires sputtering, the silver eyes cold and uncaring. The Grimm began to back away, low growls coming from them.

                        Summer smiled.

                        She shot forward, a silver blur, the wolf near Qrow screaming, shrieking, black blood splashing onto Qrow as the wolf was ripped in half by Summer’s blade. He stared, his mouth agape, unable to turn away. Summer spun, launching herself at the fleeing Grimm, a laugh ripping from her lips as she swung Midnight Thorn.

                        A wolf howled as Summer cleaved it in two, dashing from it to a Creep, her sword ripping it apart. She ducked under a pair of wolves leaping at her, her smirk growing; she spun, her sheath and sword tearing through the wolves, their entrails spilling out, their blood spraying onto her. She rose up, sprinting after an Ursa, hurling her bayonet, the Ursa roaring as it embedded itself in its back. Sumer leapt, landing on the sheath, burying it into the Ursa’s spine, backflipping off, her rifle forming, smiling as she fired, several Grimm slumping to the ground as their heads were blown apart. She landed, ducking under a swing, laughing as she danced around the wolf’s claws, leading it back. She ducked low under a swing, grabbing her bayonet, yanking it free and stabbing it into the wolf’s arm, the wolf yelping before she ripped the sheath free, spinning with her swing, the wolf’s head going flying.

                        Summer dodged an Ursa’s swing, her silver eyes flashing, the flames rising as she looked the bear in its eyes. The Ursa whimpered, bursting aflame, dark ashes falling where it once stood. She dodged a Creep, her bayonet shooting forward, slicing its belly open as it leapt by. There was a screech, Summer’s smile growing. A Nevermore swooped down; Summer spun, her sword slicing through its talons, the Nevermore screaming, Midnight Thorn transforming. Summer swung her rifle up, her arm kicking back, a clap of thunder hitting Qrow’s ears, the Nevermore’s screams cutting off, its brains flying into the air.

                        The Nevermore fell, Summer standing in the center of the Grimm corpses, black smoke billowing from them, her white clothes drenched in their blood, silver fire burning from her eyes. The Nevermore crashed, the ground shaking, its dark wings behind Summer. Summer’s smile fell, the fire dying, the wings crumbling to the ground. The silver glow faded, the fires dissipating.

                        Summer swayed, her eyes closing as she fell to the ground with a groan, her sword clattering next to her.

**Part iii**

Ozpin shifted in his seat, his hands clasped before him on his desk. STRQ looked back at him, Summer hanging behind Qrow, her hood pulled up. Raven scowled.

                        “You seriously expect us to believe that?” she said.

                        “I do,” Ozpin responded. Raven slammed her hands onto his desk.

                        “It sounds like a load of shite to me!”

                        “It’s hard to accept, I know. But it’s all true.” Raven chortled, her hand going to her odachi.

                        “So if I killed you right now, you’d just come back?”

                        “I would, though, not right away, and not in this form.”

                        “Raven.” Raven’s face softened, looking back at Summer, letting go of her sword. Summer stepped around Qrow, rubbing the double cross she wore.

                        “Headmaster… this is all very hard to take in. These Maidens, the Grimm, Salem…” she looked up at him. “You said that you saw God when you and these four warriors entered the Domain… what god was it? Was it the Brothers? Dust? Mother Devi? The Feathered One?”

                        Ozpin leaned back in his chair, resting his hands on his desk, looking away from them.

                        _We are -, and you… are but cosmic dust._

“I can’t say. I couldn’t comprehend what I was seeing. None of us could, when God gifted us our abilities.” He looked at Summer, her silver eyes glowing in the twilight of his office.

                        _For thine sins, this shall be your punishment._

                        “As a form of thanks before leaving Remnant, God gifted the Four Warriors, and their bloodlines a special power. This power was stored in their eyes, having changed color as a side effect of entering the Domain. The Four Warriors; Lotus, Dietes, Amaryllis, Rose, were all given the ability to slay Grimm in a supernatural fashion. When triggered by strong emotional stress, they would enter a state that would enhance their reflexes, their strength, and speed, and allow them to vaporize, petrify, or immolate Grimm by making eye contact with it. Although the Trucii were gone as a result of God’s purge, the Grimm remained, and so did Salem. These Silver Eyed Warriors were to protect mankind from these lingering threats.” He shifted. “These powers came at a cost, however. It’s difficult to control this power, and due to the nature of it unlocking, it’s not uncommon for Silver Eyed Warriors to lose themselves in their emotions; their hate, their guilt, their anger.”

                        _Until you have learned the meaning of suffering, and humility, you will not be able to escape this cycle._

“I was given the task of watching humanity’s course; to watch over it and protect it from Salem, the Grimm, and to ensure the safety of the Relics. That is why God gave me the ability to reincarnate.”

                        “I…I see,” Summer said. She continued to rub her necklace. Raven crossed her arms.

                        “Did you send us there on purpose?” she motioned with her head toward Summer. “You said her powers would unlock due to emotional distress,” Raven narrowed her eyes. “Did you want one of us to get hurt? For Summer to freak out and go berserk like that?”

                        Ozpin shifted, all of their eyes on him.

                        “I… was prepared for that scenario, yes.” Taiyang stared at him in disbelief. “But, I did not pick your team just for that reason. You’re the best team we have available at Beacon at the moment. Without any professional Hunters, you were naturally my best option to turn to. It was ultimately your choice, as well. You could have refused the mission, and I would have gone to a different team for help.”

                        Raven and Taiyang were glaring at him; Summer and Qrow glanced at each other before looking back at him.

                        “So… what do we do now? You must have told us all of this for a reason.” Summer said. Ozpin nodded.

                        “I did.” His gaze flickered to Taiyang and Raven for a moment before looking back at Summer and Qrow. “When your team has graduated, I would like for you to join my cause. Professor Goodwitch is also a part of it, along with the Headmaster’s of the other Academies.”

                        “What would we be doing?” Qrow asked.

                        “Spying, eliminating Salem’s agents, fighting Grimm.” Ozpin held up a hand. “It will be your choice, and you still have two years before graduation. But if you do decide to join, your abilities will greatly help us.”

                        Raven and Taiyang looked over at Summer and Qrow. Summer and Qrow looked at them. Summer stopped rubbing her necklace, clasping it in her hands. She turned, leading her team out of his office.

                        “We’ll think about it,” she said as they left.

* * *

                        Tai gripped his hand, feeling it tremble in his grip. He followed after his team as Summer opened the door to their dorm, going to his bunk and sitting down. He tightened the grip on his hand, trying to stop the trembling. His ears were ringing, his teams voices disappearing.

                        He looked up from his hands; Raven was swinging her arms, screaming, Qrow shouting back at her. Summer stood next to Qrow, holding his shoulder, talking, reeling back as Raven started shouting at her. Qrow frowned, moving in front of Summer, his eyes narrowing as he shouted at Raven.

                        Tai closed his eyes, and tightened his grip, both hands trembling.

                        _Normal_

_Normal; that’s all I want._

_Go to school. Kill monsters. Meet a pretty girl. Live life with the woman I love protecting people from the monsters._

_Normal._

                        He let go of his hand, gripping the bedsheets, opening his eyes.

                        Raven had walked away, her hands hanging by her sides, her head drooping, her mane of hair hiding her face. Her hand curled into a fist; Summer was talking to her, motioning with her hand, Qrow standing behind her, his arms crossed. Summer grabbed Raven’s shoulder, spinning her around, pleading, looking into the darkness of Raven’s face.

                        Raven sighed, her fist unclenching. Summer embraced Raven, closing her eyes as she said something. Raven’s cheeks turned red, and she returned the hug.

                        Tai tightened his grip on the bedsheets.

                        Summer ended the hug, laughing sadly, smiling at Raven. She looked back at Qrow, saying something to him. Qrow nodded, resting a hand on his hip, motioning with the other as he spoke.

                        _Don’t they want to be normal?_

_Can’t they just pretend nothing happened?_

                        The ringing in his ears began to fade; he loosened his grip on his bedsheets.

                        “-it’s been stressful for all of us. I think we just need to get some rest right now.” Summer said.

                        “Yeah,” Qrow said. Raven said nothing, exhaustion in her red eyes. She flopped onto her bed, rolling onto her side. Summer went to the bathroom, Qrow to the closet.

                        Tai sighed, laying down on his bed, staring up at the bunk above him.

                        _Do they not care about what I think about this?_

* * *

                        Ivory looked up from the cat in her lap, looking at the nightstand next to her chair; her scroll was vibrating. Her cat moved off her lap as she grabbed her scroll, swiping the screen and putting it to her ear.

                        “Hello?”

                        There was silence for a moment.

                        “H-hey, Auntie,” Summer said. Ivory smiled. “I-I’m sorry I haven’t called.” Summer paused. “Did you move out like I asked you too?” she asked. Ivory nodded.

                        “I did.”

                        “Did you?”

                        Ivory’s eyes flickered to the multitude of moving boxes in the room.

                        “Y-yes. I didn’t forget, Summer.” Summer exhaled, relieved.

                        “Did you get help like I asked?”

                        She glanced at the coffee table in front of her; at the pill bottles and dildos.

                        “Yes. I’m seeing a therapist. They’ve really been helping.”

                        “I’m glad, Auntie,” Summer said. She was quiet again for a moment. “Auntie… is there anything special about our eyes?”

                        The feel of the door knob in her hand, the weight of the infant in her arms. The creaking of the door as it opened. The scent of metal, the fish eyed stares. The red walls.

                        Ivory yelped, her cat purring as it landed in her lap, kneading her with its claws.

                        “Auntie? You okay?”

                        “Y-yes, I’m fine, Desert.”

                        “Desert?”

                        “I-I meant, Summer. I’m sorry.” Ivory said. Summer grew silent.

                        “Do you remember my question? About our eyes? You said my mom had them too right? Was there anything special about them?”

                        The empty sockets and opened womb of her sister.

                        “Of course not,” Ivory said. Summer sighed.

                        “Right.” She heard something shift on Summer’s end. “I’ve gotta go, Auntie. Take care of yourself, okay?”

                        “Summer-” The line went dead, Ivory’s expression falling as she held her scroll in front of her, looking at Summer’s picture before the screen faded to black. She set her scroll on the night stand, her cat mewing as it situated itself.

* * *

                        Raven paced, clenching and unclenching her hand. She needed to be outside for this, needed the fresh air, the sweet scents of the flowers. She stopped, looking over at the flower bushes, her heart hammering in her chest, her cheeks growing hot as Summer pushed through the yellow and white carnations.

                        “Summer,” she said. Summer tugged her cloak free of the yellow flowers.

                        “Yes, Raven? Why did you call me out here? Is everything okay?”

                        “Yes. It’s just…” Raven clenched her hand, Summer cocking her head aside.

                        “Just…?” Raven took a breath, holding it before exhaling. She looked into Summer’s eyes, the glowing silver.

                        “Do you love him?” she asked. Summer’s eyes widened, her cheeks turning pink.

                        “L-love? You mean, Qrow?”

                        “Aye, him.” She stepped toward Summer. “I know this is wrong to ask now, that I should have said it sooner, but…” she took a breath again. “I want to know…could we ever be like that?” She closed the space between them, grasping Summer’s hands, holding them between them. “Would you look at me that way?”

                        Summer looked away, gently pulling her hands free. Raven’s stomach felt sick, anxiety eating it. Summer opened and closed her mouth several times before sighing.

                        “Raven, I… I’m sorry. I won’t ever look at you like that. There’s nothing wrong with your feelings, and I’m flattered you have an interest in me, but…” Summer smiled sadly, a knife wedging in Raven’s heart. “I’m straight.”

                        _Straight._

                        Raven’s stomach went numb; she stepped back, her vision blurring.

                        “I-I see,” she said.

                        Summer winced, a hand going to her head. She forced a smile.

                        “I’m really, really sorry, Raven.” She hesitated before taking a step toward her. Raven sniffed, her vision blurring more, feeling the tears drip down. Summer embraced her, running a hand through her hair. Raven closed her eyes, resting her head on Summer’s shoulder. “I know you’re in pain. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Her fingers were so soft, so gentle. “You’re strong, Raven. I know it hurts right now. But it will be okay.” Summer tightened the hug. “You’ll be okay without me.”

                        Raven sniffled, opening her eyes. The white and yellow carnations looked back at her, Summer’s finger’s trailing through her hair.

* * *

                        Summer leaned against her sword, gasping for air, silver fire pouring from her eyes. Sweat stung her eyes, the Grimm growling as it circled her.

                        “Think back on the feelings that unlocked this power; that broke your chains. Remember your hate for the Grimm, and use it.”

                        Summer grunted, straightening herself out. The Grimm snarled, leaping toward her. She screamed, locking eyes with it, the flames shooting forth, the Grimm catching fire. Black ashes wafted past as she fell to her knees, sucking in air. She looked back at Ozpin. He stood next to a tree, red leaves and white petals floating past him.

                        Ozpin hobbled over, leaning against his cane as he walked.

                        “Excellent job, Summer.” He offered his hand, she took it, grunting as he pulled her to her feet. “Would you like to have more aura conditioning classes? I know that these training sessions are rather taxing.”

                        Summer nodded, slinging her sword over her back.

                        “Yes, Headmaster.” She looked away, at the petrified Grimm, and the black ashes blowing in the wind. At the white tress, red leaves, and grass. “This power. It’ll really help, right? To protect people?” She looked back at Ozpin. He nodded.

                        “Of course, Summer.”

                        She smiled, wiping the sweat off her brow. Ozpin began to hobble away, motioning for her to follow him. She glanced back at the stone Grimm one last time before following after him.

* * *

                        Qrow rested his leg on his knee, leaning back in the seat. Ozpin sat across from him, the setting sun and shadows from his chair casting him in a green haze.

                        “Graduation is approaching soon. Does your team have a consensus about what you will do afterword’s?” Ozpin asked.

                        “Shouldn’t you ask Summer that?”

                        “I could, yes, but it might look like I’m trying to sway her opinion.” Ozpin interlocked his fingers. “You and Summer are close, Raven is your sister, and you are, I assume, a friend to young Taiyang. You would know what they’re thinking, and what I should expect.” He said. Qrow scratched at his chin.

                        “Summer’s been training with you for a long time. She wants to help people; she wants to be a hero. I think she’ll say yes. Raven… Raven will go wherever Summer goes.”

                        “And Tai?” Qrow stopped scratching, shifting, looking into the green shadows.

                        “I can’t say,” He said. “He’s got the hots for my sister. Whether or not that will be enough to get him to join your fight, I don’t know. He just kinda tunes out when we talk about this stuff. It’s like he’s not even in the room.”

                        “I see,” Ozpin said. He untangled his fingers, adjusting his glasses. “And what about you, Qrow?” he asked.

                        Qrow looked away from the shadows, opening and closing his hand.

                        “My mother raised my sister and I the way all Raiders are. That the weak are undeserving of life. That we all come from a great seraphim creature, and that when we die, it sends its messengers to pick us clean and return us to them. We kill, we steal, we survive. Simple.”

                        “This isn’t simple. Gods other than my own? Grimm people? Ancient weapons?” He chortled. “I don’t know what to think about all of it,” He said.

                        “Do you still want to return to your Clan? To kill other Hunters?”

                        Qrow shook his head, scratching at his chin again.

                        “No. I’d rather not. That life was simple, but it’s not one I think I want to go back to. If I didn’t see fire coming from Summer’s eyes, I wouldn’t have believed any of this stuff. But since it’s true, all of it… I guess I can’t turn my back on it.”

                        He looked back at the shadows, Ozpin looking at him.

                        “I’ll join your fight.”

                        Ozpin smiled.

* * *

                        Summer smiled as she took the stage, the amphitheater clapping and cheering. Ozpin, Glynda, and the rest of the Beacon staff all stood in a line, smiling back at her. She approached Ozpin, holding out her hand. He shook it before turning to the stand next to him, grabbing a card. He turned back to Summer, holding out the card.

                        Summer’s smile grew looking at her Hunter license. It finally happened, she was a Hunter. She would be able to help so many people now.

                        She looked up as Ozpin cleared his throat.

                        “Have you and your team given any thought to my question?” he asked. Summer looked behind her, at her team. Qrow nodded, Raven sighed before nodding her head as well. Tai wouldn’t meet her gaze, shrugging as he nodded.

                        Summer turned back to Ozpin.

                        “Our answer is yes.”

* * *

                        Raven crossed her arms, looking at her brother out of the corner of her eye. Ozpin sat at his desk, his cane sitting in front of him.

                        “You said you wanted to see us?” Qrow asked. Ozpin nodded.

                        “I’m very glad your team has agreed to help me. But, there is something I need to ask from you two specifically.” He said.

                        “And that is?” Raven asked. Ozpin motioned to his cane, Raven cocked an eyebrow at him.

                        “I still have a small amount of magic left. I wanted to gift it to you two. To help in your tasks.”

                        “Why us?” Raven asked. Ozpin shrugged.

                        “Summer already has the powers of the Silver Eyed Warriors.”

                        “Why not Tai?” Another shrug.

                        “I think these powers would fit better with your more subtle methods,” he said. Raven grunted, looking away.

                        “What did you have in mind for us?” Qrow asked. Raven looked back as she heard Ozpin get up, grabbing his cane and hobbling toward them.

                        “For you, Qrow, I need you to serve as an informant.” He stopped in front of Qrow, leaning against his cane. “Get close to Salem, learn her plans, the plans of her inner circle, and relay them back to us so we can counter them. Do whatever it takes to keep your cover.” Qrow nodded. Ozpin looked over at her.

                        “As for you, Raven, you will be working with your team. This ability will help you in scouting, and reconnaissance.” He said. Raven uncrossed her arms.

                        “So, what is it? This ability?” Ozpin smiled at her.

                        “What’s your favorite type of bird?”

* * *

                        Tai sighed, shifting in his saddle. Summer and Raven rode in front of him.

                        “Anything?” Tai called out. Summer looked back at him, shaking her head.

                        “Nothing. I don’t sense anything.” She called back. He flicked the reigns, catching up to them.

                        “We’re going the right way, right? Qrow said it was a small village at the border.”

                        Summer pulled her scroll out, pursing her lips as she looked at it.

                        “We’re on the right path, the coordinates Qrow sent us are right.” She said.

                        “He said we had to get their asap, shouldn’t you be sensing them if they were in danger?” he said. Summer said nothing, closing her scroll. She looked over at Raven. She nodded at her, Raven nodded back.

                        Raven’s horse whinnied as Raven transformed, cawing as she took flight. Tai pulled on his reigns, his horse coming to a stop. They waited, hours passing before Raven returned, landing on the dirt road before transforming back. She shook her hair, feathers falling from it, something in her hand.

                        “Anything?” Summer asked. Raven shook her head.

                        “We’re on the right path, the village is up ahead, but…”

                        “But?”

                        Raven looked behind her, down the path.

                        “Something isn’t right. The town is empty. But it doesn’t look abandoned. I found these,” she held up a pendant. Tai cocked his head; it looked like a weird eye. “In some of the homes.” She lowered the pendant. “And there’s a building in the villages center; it looked…like some type of church? It had that same symbol painted over the entrance.” She shook her head. “It didn’t look like any type of church I’ve seen in Vale. And the windows were all boarded up, the chimney blocked off, and the doors wouldn’t budge. I couldn’t get inside, but… I could hear voices inside.” Raven frowned. “Praise be to the Mother. She brings us salvation.”

                        Tai tightened the grip on his reigns, his hands beginning to shake. Raven looked at them.

                        “Does that mean anything to you two? I’m not familiar with the other gods of Remnant.” Raven asked, her voice quiet. Summer shook her head.

                        “No. I’ve never heard of that.” She looked down the road, flicking her reigns, her horse moving forward. “Come on,” she said.

                        Raven stood for a moment before moving to her horse, getting on and following after Summer. Tai swallowed, his hands shaking as he flicked the reigns, following them.

* * *

                        Dread grew in Raven’s belly as they drew closer to the village. The sun was beginning to set, the skies a dull orange; the shadows from the trees growing longer and longer. She saw the outline of the wall surrounding the village through the tree branches, a murder resting on it.

                        Raven yelped as her horse starting screaming, rearing up. She yanked on her reigns, gnashing her teeth, struggling to calm it. She heard Tai and Summer yell, their horses beginning to buck and scream.

                        Raven let go of the reigns, leaping out of the saddle, grunting as she dodged her horse’s stomping hooves. Her horse bolted, sprinting past her, kicking up dust as it fled down the trail. Two other horses ran past her, joining her own in sprinting down the road.

                        Raven looked back; Summer was dusting herself off, Tai groaning as he lifted himself off the dirt.

                        “Why’d they do that?” Tai groaned. Summer held out her hand, pulling him up.

                        “I don’t know. Are there Grimm nearby?”

                        Raven looked down the path, at the wall surrounding the village. The murder was gone. Raven gripped the hilt of her sword.

                        “It’s not the Grimm,” she said.

* * *

                        He gripped his hands as they walked through the village entrance. The sky was darkening, the air still, the only sound their footsteps. He moved his hand, gripping Dragon’s Fire, the familiar cold steel comforting. He glanced around as they slowly walked through the village; Raven kept her hand on her odachi, Summer gripped her cross.

                        It was empty, not a single person in sight, not even a stray dog or cat could be seen. The buildings were lit up, the doors wide open, casting light in the darkness of the twilight. He watched the windows of the buildings, the sight of so many hanging Eyes staring back at him making his stomach twist.

                        “Do-” he squeezed his weapon “do you sense anybody?” he whispered. He looked over at Summer to see her shake her head. She stopped, grasping her cross with both hands, her silver eyes glowing in the darkness. Her eyes drifted over the buildings, Raven glancing back at them, her knuckles white against her sword hilt.

                        “There’s nothing. It’s… it’s empty here,” she whispered. Raven looked at the ground, and at the various buildings.

                        “I noticed it when I was here earlier as well.” She motioned with her head to the ground, her hand not leaving her sword. “There aren’t any signs of an attack. No blood. No claw marks. No fires.” Her red eyes darted to the windows and opened doors. “No bodies. I searched the buildings, and they don’t look like the people left to form a new settlement. Clothes left in drawers, food left in fridges, scrolls left on chargers.” Tai swallowed, a breeze drifting by, the doors swaying with it, creaking. “We should search that church.” Raven said. “It’s where I heard those voices.”

* * *

                        Raven swallowed, drumming her fingers against the handle of her blade. They stood before the church door, the Eye staring down at them. It was silent.

                        Summer rested her head against the door, narrowing her eyes. She pulled her head back after a moment.

                        “I don’t hear anything,” she whispered.

                        “They were in there earlier. I heard them,” Raven whispered back.

                        “Did they leave?” Tai whispered. Raven shook her head.

                        “We would have noticed them.”

                        Summer gripped her cross before putting her hand on the door, pushing it open. Raven’s eyes widened as the door creaked open.

                        Corpses filled the church, the veins on their faces blackened, their skin paled, blood and black ichor drooling from their open mouths. Summer entered, holding her cross, looking at the bodies in growing horror. Raven followed her, her nose wrinkling as the smell hit her.

                        Their eyes had shriveled up and turned red, she could see the veins on their arms had darkened as well. She swallowed the bile in her throat as the floor grew slicker, her boots squishing against the blood and vomit covered floors. She stopped when she heard humming, her skin crawling, goosebumps forming.

                        “Have you come to take part in communion?” a voice asked. Raven blinked, looking to the front of the church, noticing a hunched figure before a small body of dark liquid. The figure chuckled, cupping the liquid and splashing it against their face, drops falling to the floor. “Our Mother is a kind one. She freely gives the Lifeblood that helped create her kind, and lets her Children drink from it, to better join her. To be more like her.” Another splash, more drops falling. “But alas, not every Child can be what their Mother wants. We cannot all be holy in Her eyes, and those who fail to pass judgement are struck down, drowning in Her gift of life.”

                        “It is a sad day indeed, for this shepherd to lose her flock. For none of them to be worthy of becoming Children. That none of them will truly get to experience a mother’s love.” Raven’s hair stood on ends as the Figure stood, straightening up. “You are not here for communion, are you?” the Figure shook her head, clicking her tongue against her teeth. “No. No, no, no. I know why you are here.” The Figure looked back. An old woman peered at them, her hood drawn around her face, her eyes red, the veins in her face black. Raven swallowed as she watched the veins fade, the eyes turning brown.

                        Raven’s eyes widened as the pool of liquid behind the Figure rose up, inky tendrils forming behind her. Drops of blood, vomit, and ichor began to rise in the air around her.

                         “You are here to try and stop Mother Sable.”

**Part iv**

Tai gripped his arms around his torso, watching Raven shove Qrow, fury in her red eyes.

                        “What the _absolute_ fuck, Qrow!” she yelled. He frowned, shoving her back.

                        “I told you all that I could! My life is on the line in that hellscape!” he yelled. Raven snarled.

                        “You knew that woman could do all of that, didn’t you! You nearly got us all killed!”

                        Tai squeezed his eyes shut, his ears ringing.

                        He raised his fists, Dragon’s Fire’s claws springing out. Mother Sable smirked, the inky black tendrils shooting past her. Tia leapt out of the way, wood and blood spraying as the tendrils smashed into the floor. He gasped, the tendril swinging, slamming into him, hurling him across the room. Stars exploded in his vision as he slammed against the wall, sliding down. He shook his head, looking up.

                        Summer swung Midnight Thorn, slicing the tendril in two, rushing forward, sneering. Raven leapt out of the path of another, drawing her sword, fire dancing along the blade, chasing after Summer.

                        Summer lunged at Mother Sable, yelling. Raven leapt forward, swinging her sword down.

                        Mother Sable smirked.

                        She dodged Raven’s blade, slamming her leg into Raven, hurling her away, and spun around, ducking under Summer’s lunge, moving her hands, tendrils shooting from the pool, slamming into Summer.

                        Tai grit his teeth, getting to his feet and charging. Mother Sable turned, the tendrils floating around her. He threw a punch, gasping as Sable blocked it, slamming a fist into his chest, twirling, and kicking the side of his head. He hit the ground, groaning, looking up. His eyes shot open, and he rolled to the side, feeling splinters and blood fly past him. He sprang to his feet; Sable was pulling her fist from the hole in the ground.

                        The ringing in his ears faded; Tai shook his head, looking at his teammates. Summer got between Raven and Qrow, a hand on each of their chests.

                        “Stop it! Please, stop fighting!” Raven smacked Summer’s hand away, snarling.

                        “No! We should have known more about what we were fighting! Ozpin never told us it would be like that! You didn’t tell us anything!”

                        “He told us all that he-”

                        “Stop coddling him just because you fuck him!” Raven screamed. Summer was taken back, her silver eyes widening in shock. She sneered at Raven,

                        “I’m not the bad guy in this, Raven! None of us are!”

                        Tai’s ears started to ring, watching Summer and Qrow and Raven yell.

                        Mother Sable skid against the ground, sneering, sweat dripping down her wrinkled face. Tai shifted, changing his stance as Raven drew a new Dust Blade.

                        Mother Sable’s sneer turned to a smile. She slammed her hands to the ground with a yell, the blood and vomit and black pool rising into the air before rushing past them. Tai threw up his hands, feeling the various liquids rush past. He lowered his arms, Mother Sable beginning to laugh. He spun around as Summer screamed, his eyes shooting wide in horror.

                        The corpses around them staggered to their feet, their eyes glazed over, staring at them, their bodies twitching. Blood, vomit, and black ichor dripped from their mouths, noses, and eyes as they rose up, shambling towards them

                        The ringing stopped.

                        “I don’t give a fuck if this is what Ozpin wants!”

                        Tai unwrapped his arms, clearing his throat. They looked over at him. He swallowed as he looked at the silver and red.

                        “I’m leaving,” he said. Summer’s jaw fell, Qrow blinked in surprise.

                        “L-leaving?” Summer asked. He nodded. He gripped his hand, looking at Raven.

                        “I quit. I went to Beacon to be a normal Hunter, maybe retire and teach or something. I didn’t want to be a part of all this shit. I only joined because I thought I had to, because it was what the rest of you wanted to do.” He shook his head. “You all can keep fighting Salem and her allies. But what we saw in that village, what that woman, Sable, could do?” He squeezed his hand. “That’s too much for me.”

                        Summer closed her mouth, looking down and chewing her lip. Qrow frowned, resting his hands on his hips. Raven gave Qrow a cold look, before looking at Summer. Tai saw indecision swim in her eyes for a brief moment before she sighed.

                        “I quit too,” she said. She griped the handle of her sword as she turned, walking away from them. She stopped next to Tai, nodding at him. He nodded back, turning and walking alongside her.

* * *

                        Qrow stared out at the barren wasteland, at the maroon skies, and shattered moon. He shifted his legs, feeling the thorns scratch against his pants. The smell of white roses wafted around him, the only comforting scent in this hell.

                        “Are you troubled, young Qrow?”

                        Qrow looked behind him; Mother Sable stood in the field of roses. He grunted, looking back at the horizon.

                        “And if I am?” he asked. He heard Sable walking through the flowers, and saw her sit down out of the corner of his eye.

                        “I would ask what troubles you.”

                        “It’s personal. I can handle it on my own.” He said. Sable shifted, tugging at her robe.

                        “You’re a part of Her coven now, Qrow. You’re concerns are not just your own. If it could hamper the tasks given to us, we need to know about it.” Sable said. Qrow sighed.

                        “Had a fight with my family. I’ll get over it. No need to concern yourself or our Goddess with it.” Sable said nothing. He looked at her; she was looking out over the horizon.

                        “That is unfortunate.” She said. “I don’t remember my family very well.” She laughed darkly. “My parents were around before your great grandparents, probably.” She lifted the pendant she wore up with her hand, gently running a finger over the Eye. “Our Goddess is the closest thing I have to a mother.” She said. Qrow raised an eyebrow.

                        “Really?” he asked. Sable nodded.

                        “It was a long, long time ago when I met our Goddess. I was born a little after the Great War ended, and the Hunters were still new.” Venom dripped at the word ‘hunter’. “I was a young girl when a clan of raiders came through my village, a team of Hunters with them.” Sable scowled. “They slaughtered us, every single one. My mother, my sister, my father. All butchered, right before my eyes.” Sable stopped running a finger over the pendant. “I was only saved when the Grimm arrived. They brought forth a righteous justice to those savages, those monsters, killing the Hunters as the raiders fled like the cravens they are.” Sable smiled. “The Grimm didn’t bother me. And I took that time to flee. I wandered and I wandered until I collapsed from exhaustion and hunger.” Sable’s smile took a nurturing light. “And that’s when She found me.”

                        “She must have seen something in me. She took me in, introduced me to the coven she had at the time.” Sable dropped the pendant. “She raised me, helping me unlock my semblance, teaching me the history of this world. And in turn, I helped our Goddess. I hunted the Silver Eyed Demons. I hunted the Rose’s, and helped an old friend find the Grimm Reaper. I formed the structure of our faith; I spread the good word to the villages, in hopes they will see the same truth that I have.”

                        “That the Hunters are vile, despicable worms. That the Grimm need not be feared. That our Mother is the path to salvation. That she will reform this world, and make it atone for its centuries of sin.” Sable looked at the roses around them. She caressed one, her fingernails black. “None but I have been able to drink the Grimm Lifeblood and come out unscathed. I am her only Child, but I know I can succeed. That I can make others become more like her like I have.”

                        Qrow said nothing, watching Sable caress the roses. Sable looked up at him.

                        “Do you know why this field exists here?” she asked. He shook his head. She motioned with her arm, at the multitude of white roses around them. “Our Goddess planted them. She told me that each flower is a memory.”

                        “Of?”

                        “Of every friend she lost to those Demons. Every member of her coven who is no longer with us. Every person who she has cared about that she has lost to Ozpin and his monsters.” Qrow looked down at the roses, feeling their thorns cutting into his clothes.

                        “I see,” he said. Sable exhaled, looking back at the horizon.

                        “My last missionary outing was a failure, but it wasn’t an entire waste.” She said. Sable smiled. “I learned that my task with the Rose’s was not completed. There is still one left.” Sable touched her pendant. “And I can’t wait, to get to kill her like all the others.”

* * *

                        Tai stumbled into their bedroom, leaning against Raven. She reeked of beer. Or was that him? He laughed as Raven set him on his bed, the world around him spinning, Raven the only stationary thing in the room.

                        “Coome on, you said you would,” he said. Raven rolled her eyes as she started to undress, her red and black shirt falling to the floor. He smiled at the sight of her breasts.

                        “You’re not to get any in my hair, understand?” she said. He nodded, spreading his legs as Raven got to her knees. She took his pants off, looking at his member before shrugging and taking it into her mouth. He moaned, running a hand through her hair. Raven looked up at him, growling. He let go of her hair, smiling sheepishly. Raven closed her eyes; he watched her as her head bobbed up and down, moaning again. Raven’s eyes opened, narrowed in annoyance at him.

                        He closed his mouth, resisting the urge to moan as Raven’s tongue wrapped around him; her mouth so warm and wet.

                        Raven raised her head with an audible pop, drool running from her mouth, a bored look in her eyes. She took off her skirt, letting it fall. He grew harder at the sight of her. She got onto the bed, laying her head on the pillows, her legs spread, open to him, waiting.

                        He climbed on top, sliding in. She was dry. Raven closed her eyes as he started thrusting. He nibbled at her neck, trailing kisses down. He felt her growing wet, hearing her moan slightly. She gripped the sheets, keeping her eyes closed, her cheeks burning red.

                        “S-S,” she moaned. He lifted his head from her neck, looking at her in confusion as he kept thrusting. Raven’s eyes peaked open, looking at him. “T-Tai,” she panted.

* * *

                        She watched the stick, waiting to see the single bar to appear. Her period was late but that didn’t mean she was pregnant. Right?

                        She started to pace, watching the stick. She smiled as one bar appeared.

                        And her smile fell as a second bar appeared.

                        “…shit,” Raven said.

* * *

                        Tai wrapped an arm around Raven, smiling at the house they had bought. It was a modest wooden building, little out of the ways compared to the other homes on Patch, but Raven always did prefer the woods. He looked down at her, his smile growing at the sight of the yellow ribbon tied in her mane of hair. At the red ribbon tied around his arm.

                        Raven shifted their daughter, Yang, as she looked at their new home.

                        _Normal. This is normal; woman I love, house, job, and kid._

                        “Are we just going to stand here or are you going to take me inside?” she asked, annoyed.

                        He laughed sheepishly, unwrapping his arm from around her, and led her to their new home. Their new, normal, life.

* * *

                        She growled as Yang pulled at her hair. She gingerly pulled Yang’s hand free, giving her daughter a stern look. Yang gurgled, laughing, swinging her arms. Raven felt a smile form, chuckling.    

                        “You’re rather strong you know,” she said. “You shouldn’t be pulling your mother’s hair.”

                        Yang reached for her hair again, grabbing a handful of it. Raven grimaced as Yang tugged, smiling and laughing.

                        “What am I going to do with you,” Raven laughed. She pulled Yang’s hand free, smiling at her. She kissed her forehead, hearing Yang gurgle happily. She shifted, looking down at Yang, holding out a hand, letting Yang grab it. Raven cooed as Yang tugged at her finger, laughing.

* * *

                        Summer pinned him against the door, pressing her lips against his. He moaned into her mouth, his hands finding her breasts. He broke the kiss, sucking at her neck.

                        “I missed you,” she breathed.

                        “I know.”

                        Summer felt him grab her, lifting her into the air. She wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him as he walked to their kitchen, setting her on the counter. She unwrapped her legs, running her hands over his chest, a fire in her belly, her underwear uncomfortably damp. He broke the kiss, giving her a wink before getting to his knees, his head going up her skirt.

                        She gasped, biting her finger as he parted her underwear, his tongue finding her clit. She moaned, electricity shooting down her spine with each lick and suck.

                        “Q-Qro-AH!”

                        She screamed as the countertop snapped, falling to the floor, Qrow yelling as he was knocked to the ground. She groaned, rolling off of him, hearing him groan in pain. He got up, looking at the shattered countertop, and then to her.

                        “Sorry,” he said. Summer shook her head, offering a reassuring smile.

                        “You’re fine, Qrow. That countertop wasn’t sturdy anyway.” She laughed. Qrow said nothing, glancing up at it again. Summer lifted her skirt up, biting her lip, giving him a coy look. “So how about you stop worrying about that counter, and fuck me instead?”

                        Qrow smirked at her, unbuckling his belt as he leaned toward her, his lips finding hers.

* * *

                        Qrow opened the door to their apartment, his body sore, his eyes heavy. His exhaustion disappeared as he saw Summer sitting at their table, tears dripping down.

                        “Summer?” She looked over at him, smiling, the tears still running. She got up from her seat, going to him, and embracing him. He wrapped his arms around her, gripping her cloak.

                        “Qrow. Oh Brothers, Qrow.” She said.

                        “What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are Tai and Raven okay?” he asked. Summer nodded.

                        “It’s more than okay,” she said. She pulled back from him, her arms still around him. She looked up into his eyes, so much love in her silver eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

                        Qrow felt the color drain from his face, ice forming in his gut. Summer furrowed her brow, her smile wavering.

                        “I-is it safe? I mean, for me to…” he looked away. The electrical outlets, kitchen knives looked back at him. His scythe was a heavy weight on his back. He felt Summer’s gentle touch against his chin, and looked down at her. She smiled reassuringly.

                        “Don’t worry about that.” She stood on her toes, kissing his cheek. “You’ve always been my bad luck charm. Whatever you’re worried about happening, we can handle it.” She rested her head against his chest. “Together.”

                        Qrow rested his head on hers, closing his eyes.

                        He saw Mother Sable’s sickening smile, her words ringing through his mind.

* * *

                        Summer hummed as she looked at her scroll. Qrow sat next to her on their couch, rubbing a hand over her stomach.

                        “What do you think of Silk?” she asked. Qrow pursed his lip before shaking his head.

                        “Nah.” He said. He thought for a moment before speaking. “How about Ivory?”

                        She shot him a look, scowling. He looked back at her in confusion.

                        “What? Not like that name?”

                        “I don’t. At all.”

                        “Alright. Sorry.”

                        She sighed, and looked back at her scroll. She stopped, looking over the names.

                        “How about, Crimson for a boy, and Ruby if we have a girl?” she suggested. Qrow mulled them over for a moment before nodding, smiling at her.

                        “Crimson. Ruby. I like it.” He said.

* * *

                        Raven sat down at the kitchen table, her eyes half lidded as she flipped through the mail. Her eyes widened at one of the letters; an envelope made of thick paper, her name written on the front, the back sealed with black wax. She looked up from the mail pile, craning her head to peek out the kitchen.

                        Tai was watching tv, smiling at whatever stupid show was on.

                        Raven looked back at the envelope, swallowing as she broke the wax seal, pulling the letter out.

                        _I’ve fallen ill, and by the time this reaches you, I will have been taken away by the Feathered One. Clan Branwen awaits you. Don’t disappoint me, daughter._

Raven lowered the letter. She looked around the kitchen, at the furnishings that ~~Tai~~ they had picked out. She peeked out the kitchen again, at the man she ~~tolerated~~ loved. She sighed, crumpling the letter up, tossing it into the garbage. She rested her head in her hands, closing her eyes.

                        _Remember why you came to Vale._

Raven sighed, opening her eyes.

                        She got up from the chair, going to the couch, sitting next to Tai. He smiled as she sat down.

                        “Kiss me,” she said. Tai’s smile grew. He closed his eyes, leaning over to her, pressing his lips against hers. They tasted like nothing, his lips sticky and gross against her own. He broke the kiss, pulling back, smirking.

                        “If you’re in a mood, we can head upstairs,” he said. Raven shook her head.

                        “I’m not. I just felt like being kissed. Nothing more, nothing less.” Tai seemed disappointed but didn’t push it, turning back to the tv. Raven crossed her arms, the tv white noise in her ears as she watched the drivel.

 

                        She strapped her sword to her waist, the rain pounding against their window, lightning illuminating the room, thunder booming. She left their bedroom, shutting the door behind her, not looking at him.

                        She made her way through the house, stopping in front of her room. She opened the door quietly, peering in.

                        Lightning flashed, the crib outlined in the darkness. Raven shut the door behind her, walking over to the crib. She smiled as she looked into it, at her daughter. At Yang.

                        She gingerly lifted her out of the crib, holding her in her arms. Yang’s breathing was steady, gentle. The lightning flashed again, Yang’s eyes snapping open. She smiled at her, raising a hand. Raven smiled, shifting Yang, holding a finger out for her to grab. Yang gripped her finger, gnawing on it, saliva drooling down. Raven chuckled.

                        The portal materialized next to her. Raven sighed, turning to it, Yang in her arms. She looked down at Yang; Yang let go of her finger, looking at the portal.

                        Raven looked down, at the sword at her waist, the pattern of her clan’s tartan on her clothes. She looked back at Yang, at her golden blonde tufts of hair. The same color as Tai’s.

                        She sighed, going back to the crib, lowering Yang back into it. She kissed Yang’s forehead, smiling sadly at her daughter.

                        “I love you. Remember that, Yang.”

                        She stood up, thunder shaking the house. Yang started to cry. Raven sighed, pulling out a slip of paper and pen.

_Be strong. I know you can be._

_\- Raven_

                        She set the slip of paper next to the crib, her heart aching as Yang’s crying grew louder. She closed her eyes, and stepped into the portal.

* * *

                        Tai bolted upright, the house shaking, Yang crying. Lightning flashed, illuminating his bedroom.

                        “Raven-?”

                        Her spot in the bed was empty, he looked up, his eyes widening; the spot Raven kept her sword was empty.

                        “Raven?” he called out. He stumbled out of bed,  fumbling in the darkness, grabbing the door to his room and throwing it open. The house shook again, light flashing through the windows, the rain pouring down.

                        He ran down the hall, his blood growing colder as he got closer to Yang’s room.

                        “Raven!” he shouted. He threw open Yang’s door, rushing to her crib. She was wailing, a scrap of paper next to her. He grabbed the paper, his body numb as he read it. He tossed it aside, running from the room.

                        “Raven! Raven!” he yelled. He sprinted down the stairs, bursting through the front door. The rain splattered against him, drenching his clothes. He spun, cupping his hands around his mouth.

                        “RAVEN!” he screamed.

                        The rain kept falling, his screams lost with the thunder.

* * *

                        Raven stood at the base of the hill, the rain a gentle mist. Fog wafted around her, her family standing behind her. She looked to her side, her feathered cape shifting. She nodded at the Shaman. They closed their eyes, lighting the incense and beginning to chant. She heard her family part, a Branwen walking past her, carrying a black bag. He climbed the hill, looking up to the skies, at the vultures circling, and at the crows sitting in the nearby trees.

                        The Branwen reached the top of the hill, opening the bag and dumping it’s contents out. Raven’s lip twitched as she watched her mother’s body fall to the grass, hearing the crows caw. The Branwen came down the hill, stopping before her. He kept his gaze on the grass as he unhooked a Nevermore mask from his belt, holding it up to her. She took it, holding it in her hands, looking at it. She inhaled, and set the mask over her face.

                        The birds began to descend, obscuring her mother’s corpse with their dark feathers. Raven lifted her chin, the rain pitter pattering against her mask, watching as the birds began to feed.

                        She looked away from the birds, frowning as a man in a Nevermore mask, and black and gray tartan approached, a group following behind him. She grabbed the hilt of her sword, watching as the group stopped, the man still approaching her.

                        He stopped in front of her, his tan feathered cloak slick in the mist, his white braided hair falling past his shoulders. He took off his mask, giving her a confidant smirk.

                        “Chief Raven,” he said.

                        “Aye,” she responded. She didn’t move her hand from her sword. “I don’t recognize you. Why is Clan Comhachag here?” the man chuckled.

                        “My name is Bán, son of Dearg, and the new Chief of Clan Comhachag.” He held up his hands, his cloak parting, his sheaths empty. “I didn’t come bearing ill will. I was there for that battle all those years ago. I saw the way Ebony killed that Hunter my father hired.” He motioned with his head to the swarm of feathers at the top of the hill. “I came to pay my respects to the Black Bird; to watch a warrior such as herself be taken back to the Feathered One.”

                        Raven let go of her sword, and pulled her mask free.

                        “I thank you.” She said. Bán bowed his head, looking back at his clan, and motioning them forward. The Comhachag’s joined her family, standing together and watching the hill. Bán stood next to her before looking back at his clan, motioning with his hand. Raven looked back, her brow furrowing as a small girl came walking up. Bán smiled at her before gently pushing her toward Raven.

“Consider her a peace offering. She was one of my own, and I give her now to you.” He said. Raven frowned, but held her hand out for the child, feeling her small hand slip into her own. “Her name is Vernal. She’ll serve you well.”

                        Raven grunted, not looking at the child, staring up at the hill.

* * *

                        Qrow laughed, tears sliding down his face, holding his son in his arms. He looked back at Summer, at how exhausted she looked. He gingerly handed him back to her, stepping away from them.

                        Summer cradled him in her arms, closing her eyes.

                        Qrow wiped at his eyes, stepping further away from them. Summer smiled.

                        “You don’t have to worry about your semblance right now,” she said. “He’s out, he’s breathing, you can relax and be near me.” She opened her eyes. “I want you with me.” She said.

                        Qrow hesitated for a moment before going back to her side, crouching down, looking at their son. He smiled, wrapping an arm around Summer, feeling her rest her head on his shoulder.

* * *

                        Raven flicked the blood off her sword, stalking through the flaming streets. She saw her family breaking down the doors, dragging out loot, others dragging the dead to the burning pile. Better to be ash then to be defiled as Grimm food.

                        She stopped, cocking her head to the side at the sound of whimpering. She approached the burning building nearest to her, narrowing her eyes.

                        A girl was stuck under ruble, the flames licking the building around her. Burns and blisters covered her body. She had lilac eyes, and hair of spring. She knelt down next to the girl, the girls whimpering growing louder, her lilac eyes widening in fear. Raven took off her mask, the heat washing over her face. She gave the girl a comforting smile.

                        And ran the blade through her chest.

* * *

                        She frowned as she looked through her closet.

                        “Qrow? Have you seen my cloak?” she called out.

                        “Crimson has it,” Qrow called back. Summer sighed in annoyance, leaving their bedroom. She narrowed her eyes at Qrow. He was sitting on the couch, Crimson bundled up in her cloak, resting on his leg. An open bottle of whiskey sat on the coffee table, an ice filled glass next to it.

                        “What is that?” she asked. Qrow shrugged.

                        “Just a drink. What’s the big deal?” he said. Summer went over to the couch, her nose wrinkling as she picked Crimson up; she could smell the whiskey on him.

                        “The big deal is, I don’t want you drinking in front of our son. The big deal is, knowing your luck, ‘just a drink’ is going to end up being something else.” She said. Qrow scowled, getting to his feet.

                        “That’s not called for,” he said. He pointed at the glass. “I just got back from dealing with Salem and that hell, I think I can have a glass of whiskey and relax with my kid. You and him are the only things that keep me going when I’m out there.”

                        Summer sighed, setting Crimson down on the couch and undoing her cloak from around him. He reached for the cloak, starting to cry as she put it on. Qrow grimaced, and picked Crimson up, patting his back as he cried.

                        “I’m sorry. I’m just… it’s very tense out there. There’s a lot more Grimm missions, and… it’s just hard on me,” she said. She kissed Qrow’s cheek, resting her hand on his other cheek. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

                        “I forgive you,” he said. Summer smiled, giving him a peck on the cheek, and light kiss to Crimson’s forehead before heading for the door, grabbing her sword off the counter.

* * *

                        Qrow drummed his hand on the couch, Summer next to him, Crimson in her arms. The tv was white noise to him.

                        _I can’t wait, to get to kill her like all the others._

_Summer’s screams as the countertop broke._

_Knowing your luck…_

He stopped drumming his fingers, clenching his hand, closing his eyes.

                        “I want you to leave,” he said.

                        There was silence for a moment. He opened his eyes, Summer was looking at him, confused.

                        “What?”

                        “I said, I want you to leave.” Summer’s eyes darted to their bedroom door, to the tv, back to him, confused.

                        “Wha-what are you saying?”

                        “I don’t want you living here anymore. I don’t want you living with me.” He said. Summer looked taken back, her lip quivering.

                        “W-why? D-did something happen? Are we in danger?”

                        _you’ll always be in danger_

                        “Do you know why I got with you that day back at Beacon?” he asked.

                        “B-because you loved me? Because we both knew what it was like to truly be alone?”

                        _yes, feathered one, yes_

                        He chuckled, faking a smirk.

                        “I thought your ass looked good in that dress you wore. That was it. I didn’t care about you, I just wanted to fuck you.”

                        Summer’s jaw dropped, tears welling in her eyes. She frowned at him, standing up.

                        “What the fuck? Why are you telling me this? Why are you lying to me, Qrow?! Did I do something to upset you, why are you saying that!”

                        He stood up as well, praying the smirk held its place.

                        “That’s the first time I’ve ever been honest with you,” he said. He motioned to the door. “Now get the fuck out of my apartment, and take that brat with you too.” Anger flashed through Summer’s eyes, her lip turning to a snarl.

                        “Who do you think you are! You think we can be together for seven years, have a kid together, and just now decide to drop a bombshell like that! Why did you stay with me then, huh? Why stay with me for so long?!”

                        _because i love you_

                        “Because you’re the best sex I’ve ever had. And now you’re just nagging me all the time. About how ‘hard’ it is to be a Hunter, how I ‘shouldn’t drink in front of our son’.” Summer’s breathing was uneven, the tears sliding down. “You used to be fun but now you’re just a drag.”

                        Summer’s hand shot out, slapping the side of his face. He grunted, his cheek stinging. Crimson started to cry, his wails cutting Qrow’s heart.

                        _i’m so sorry_

                        Summer’s voice broke.

                        “You’re a real asshole, you know that.” She said.

                        “Of course I do, it’s why the ladies love me.” Summer said nothing, fresh tears running down. She turned, her cloak smacking his face, and marched toward the door. “Don’t let it hit ya on the way out!”

                        Summer opened the door, flicking him off before slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

                        Ivory looked up from her scroll; someone was banging at her door. She hesitantly made her way over to it, grabbing the baseball bat she kept next to the door. She undid the multiple locks on her door, cracking it open.

                        “Summer?”

                        She opened the door, her breath hitching. Summer’s eyes were red and puffy, a sleeping baby was in her arms, wrapped in a red blanket.

                        “Auntie, I need you to look after him for a few hours.” Summer held out the baby, Ivory’s hands shook as she took them from Summer, cradling them.

                        “Is he yours?” she asked. Summer nodded.

                        “His name is Crimson. His dad just…” Summer sniffed, and wiped at her eyes. “I don’t have a home at the moment. Just look after him, I’ll be back soon.”

                        “You could stay wi-” Ivory’s mouth closed at the look Summer gave her. She sighed, looking down at Crimson. “I understand.” She said.

                        “Thank you, Auntie,” Summer said.

                        Summer turned, and left. Ivory closed the door, setting the bat aside before locking the door. She went back to her chair, her cat mewing at her. She cradled Crimson, smiling at him, at her great nephew.

                        Crimson opened his eyes, Ivory’s smile wavering. He had silver eyes. She looked at the small tufts of his black hair, noticing the red tips. The same as her own. The same as Summer’s.

* * *

                        Tai opened the door, cocking his head to the side.

                        “Summer? What are you doing here?”

                        Summer shifted, rubbing her arm.

                        “Qrow and I… we broke up. I don’t really have anywhere to stay.” She said. Tai stepped toward her, grasping her shoulder.

                        “You can stay as long as you want.” Summer placed her hand over his, looking up at him with a smile.

                        “Thank you, Tai.” She slid his hand off her shoulder. “I’ll be back in a bit; I need to pick up Crimson, and get my stuff out of our apartment.”

* * *

                        Ivory smiled, cradling Crimson in her arms. He smiled, gurgling at her. She laughed, cooing at him.

                        “You look so much like your mother did,” she said.

                        She looked up at the knocking at her door. She went to it, unlocking it and peeking out. Summer stood in the hallway.

                        Ivory opened the door, stepping out of the way as Summer entered.

                        “Did you find a new place? You haven’t been gone for very long?” she said. Summer nodded, taking Crimson from her arms.

                        “I did. Thank you for watching him.” Summer turned to leave, Ivory grabbed her shoulder. Summer looked back at her, cocking an eyebrow. Ivory pulled her hand back, playing with her hands.

                        “You don’t have to leave right away. You can stay. I can make some tea or something. Order some Mistralian food for us, like when you were little.” Ivory said. Summer narrowed her eyes, looking past her, at the hallway connecting the rooms.

                        “The person I’m moving in with is waiting for me. I need to go,” Summer said. Ivory chewed on her lip. She reached around her neck, pulling her necklace free. She held it out to Summer, the silver rose glinting in the light.

                        “C-can you take this with you? It’s a family heirloom.” She said. Summer eyed it for a moment before nodding, bowing her head. Ivory slipped it around her neck. Summer raised her head, the rose resting alongside her cross. “Y-you’ll visit at least, right?” Ivory asked. “It’s lonely out here, Summer. I miss you. I can babysit Crimson for you if you’re busy on a mission; I really won’t mind taking care of him.” Summer exhaled, looking away, down at her son. “Please?” Ivory whispered.

                        Summer turned away, her back to her.

                        “I’ll try to visit when I can,” she said. She grabbed the door as she left, closing it behind her.

                        Ivory wrapped her arms around her torso, watching the door. She fell to her knees, resting her head on the door. She felt her cat rub against her legs, hearing it meow.

* * *

                        Summer brought the tray of cookies out from the oven, setting them on the counter. Crimson and Yang sat at the table, watching her.

                        “They need to cool for a little bit,” she said. Yang groaned, rolling her eyes. Summer giggled, slipping off the oven mitts. She gingerly lifted two of the cookies off the tray, ignoring the burning sensation as she pulled them free. She went to the table, handing one cookie to Yang and the other to Crimson. “But those two don’t, I made them special,” she said.

                        “Thanks mom!” Yang said, biting into it.

                        “Thank you mama!” Crimson said, practically inhaling the cookie.

                        Summer giggled, ruffling their hair before leaving the kitchen. The tv was on, the news playing. She frowned at the news feed; a burned out village in the top right of the screen as a news anchor talked.

                        “Despite the arrival of several Hunters, Surrey village was unable to combat the Grimm threatening it. Many of the villagers were able to flee their homes, and are expected to be arriving in Vale City shortly. The Vale Council is expected to make a statement later this week about the growing immigration issue, and the increasingly high number of villages destroyed by Grimm.”

                        Summer crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes as various images of Grimm replaced the burned out remains of Surrey.

* * *

                        Ozpin looked at his scroll; Qrow’s last message had been several months ago. He sighed, collapsing his scroll, and pocketing it.

            _He’s not dead, he’s just taking his time. Don’t worry about him._

He perked up as the door to his office swung open. His eyebrows rose in surprise as Summer strode in.

                        “Headmaster,” she said. He nodded at her. “Salem is the Grimm Queen, right? The Grimm answer to her?” she asked. He nodded. Summer’s face darkened. “Tell me where she is.”

                        “Why?”

                        “I’m going to kill her. I’m going to put an end to the Grimm.” Ozpin interlocked his fingers.

                        “You make it sound so simple. The issue that has been plaguing mankind since the dawn of time.” He said. Summer shook her head.

                        “You said the Silver Eyed Warriors were special, that we are touched by God. I can deal with the Grimm in ways other cant. If I get a chance to fight Salem, I can put an end to all of this. All this secrecy, all this plotting, all these senseless deaths.”

                        “And if Salem’s inner circle are there? What then? They’re not Grimm.” Summer didn’t waver.

                        “Then I’ll fight them. And I’ll win. Because I can’t afford to lose.” She said.

                        “Su-”

                        “I don’t want my children to have to fight this battle.” She said sternly. Her gaze was cold. “I know the risk. I know I will probably die. But if I can kill Salem, and put an end to all of this; to end the Grimm and bring peace to Remnant… I’m willing to risk it.”

                        He stared at her for a moment before sighing, pulling out his scroll.

                        “That will be your choice, then.” He said.

* * *

                        She wrapped her arms around Yang and Crimson, nuzzling her face against theirs. She pulled her head back, smiling at them.

                        “Be good while I’m gone, okay?” she asked. They nodded at her, Crimson smiling.

                        “We’we going to do that puzzle when you get back, wight?” he asked. Summer nodded. She rustled his hair before standing up, her cloak covering her body.

                        “Once I’m back, we can do as many puzzles as you want.” Summer said.

                        She smiled at her children, engraining they’re beaming faces into her mind for the long trek ahead. Yang’s crooked smirk, Crimson’s pure smile. She turned away, walking down the long path, Midnight Thorn a weight against her back.

**Part v**

The wind whipped around her, her cloak flapping violently behind her, silver fire spraying from her eyes. She jerked her sword, the Nevermore screaming as it veered toward the fortress. It was built of purple Dust crystals, pools of black tar surrounding the cliff it was built into. Summer sneered, narrowing her eyes as she looked at it.

                        She jerked her sword again, the Nevermore screeching, diving down toward the stained glass windows of one of the rooms. She yanked her sword free, leaping from the Nevermore, glass spraying as she crashed through the window, rolling against the hard stone floor.

                        She got to her feet, scowling at the Grimm in the room. Their bone white faces were smooth, their bodies tall and humanoid. Hydnora’s.

                        The Hydnora’s faces split open, hissing, spittle flying from their teeth covered mandibles. The first one charged, the second hanging back.

                        The Hydnora swung at her, Summer ducking, its claws swiping over her head. She sneered, launching forward, black blood spurting onto her face as she ran it through. She yanked her sword free, the Hydnora falling to the floor, smoke rising from its corpse. The second Hydnora hissed, its mouth reforming, before it turned and fled. Summer yanked her sword from its sheath, raising it up as it formed a rifle. She fired, her ears ringing, the Hydnora’s head disintegrating, it’s body slumping to the floor.

                        She exhaled, the fire around her eyes dying. She sheathed her sword, flicking the blood off the sheath, and slung it over her back.

                        She exited the room, yelping as something slammed into her side, hurling her off her feet. She groaned, looking up, gasping. A giant of a woman toward before her.

                        “I do not wish to fight you. Go back home,” she said. Summer sneered, shaking her head as she got to her feet, drawing her sheathed sword.

                        “You work for Salem?” She pointed the sword at the woman, narrowing her eyes. “I have no choice but to fight.” She said. The woman sighed before raising her fists, taking a stance.

                        “Then so be it.”

                        The woman charged, swinging a fist. Summer ducked under it, swinging her sword up, the woman grunting as her sword raked over her arm. The woman spun, her foot shooting out, slamming into Summer’s chest, throwing her back. She skidded against the stone before slamming her hands against the ground, spinning up onto her feet, raising her sword.

                        She screamed as something slashed against her shoulder. She grimaced, looking at her slashed open sleeve, her eyes widening as she looked behind her.

                        Mother Sable waltzed toward her, her palms bloody, the end of her pendant dripping. Small red blobs floated around her. Mother Sable smirked, her brown eyes glinting.

                        “You saved us the trouble of finding you, Demon.”

                        Summer gasped, leaping out of the way as the Woman crashed down on where she had been, dust and stone kicking up as her fists slammed into the floor. Summer spun, swinging her sword, slicing through a red spike hurling toward her. She screamed as the spike halves shot at her, her aura flickering.

                        She heard Mother Sable laugh as she ran, the Woman chasing after her. She burst through a door, sprinting down a dark hallway. Red spikes shot around her, slamming into the walls and floors around her.

                        Summer’s eyes shot open as red liquid shot past her feet, a red wall forming in front of her, solidifying, spiked jutting out at her. She skid to a stop, spinning around. The Woman lunged at her, slamming her fist into her face. Summer grunted, swinging her sword as she dodged another punch. The Woman caught her sword, yelling as she spun, Summer screaming as she was hurled through the stone wall. She threw her hands over her face, slamming into the ground, thorns scratching at her, tugging at her clothes. She heard her sword thud as it landed next to her. She groaned, looking up.

                        Summer froze. In a field of white roses, Qrow stood across from her.

* * *

                        Qrow stared in shock, his eyes darting from Summer to the shattered wall. Mother Sable and Hazel appeared in the hole, staring down at them.

                        “What are you waiting for? Kill her!” Sable shouted.

                        He looked at Summer, seeing the fear in her silver eyes, the pleading.

                        “Why are you just standing there! Kill the Demon! Have you turned traitor?!”

                        Summer’s mouth parted, mouthing ‘please’. Qrow felt himself trembling, his throat dry as he looked at Summer, Sable’s screaming in his ears.

                        _Do whatever it takes to keep your cover_

Qrow swallowed.

                        And drew his scythe.

                        He took his stance as Summer grasped her sword, scrambling to her feet, her eyes wide in disbelief.

                        He ran forward, dragging his scythe through the flowers. Summer’s lip quivered, tears welling as she ran to him. He swung his scythe down, Summer swinging her sword up, sparks flying as their blades met. He stared into her silver eyes, at the confusion, and sorrow in them.

                        He yanked his scythe free, swinging it at Summer’s side. Summer leapt up, somersaulting over him, pain shooting up his back as her sword slashed down his body. He spun around, hissing as Summer jabbed at him, her sword raking over his chest. He backed up, twirling his scythe, blocking Summer’s stabs and thrusts.

                        Qrow sidestepped one of Summer’s stabs, slamming the base of scythe into her stomach. Summer screamed, Qrow squeezing his eyes shut as the sound cut into his soul. He grunted, staggering forward as he felt Summer’s sword smack the side of his head, his aura breaking.

                        He opened his eyes, ducking under as Summer swung at him. His aura crackled crimson around him as fired a shot into Summer’s gut.

                        Summer grit her teeth, sliding through the flowers, her aura crackling around her. She hiccupped, unsheathing her sword, a blade in each hand. Qrow gripped his scythe as Summer looked at him, tears streaming down her face.

                        She rushed forward with a yell, hacking slashing at him, twirling with her blades. Qrow grunted as he spun his scythe, catching her blows. He dodged her blades, slamming the staff of his scythe against her get, knocking her off her feet and into the white roses. He slammed his scythe down, Summer dashing away, dirt flying into the air as it embedded into the ground. He yanked his scythe free, Summer’s zweihander forming a rifle as she ran away from him.

                        He ran after her, dashing to the side as Summer fired at him, rose petals drifting through the air with each shot. He swung his scythe behind him, leaping up, firing a shot, shooting forward. Summer’s eyes widened as he slammed into her, knocking her weapons out of her hand, slamming her into the ground.

                        He skidded, struggling to keep his balance, and turned to see Summer grabbing her rifle, the zweihander forming. Tears, sweat, and dirt coated her face as she stood up, her lip quivering.

                        Summer charged, leaping into the air, swinging her blade down.

                        Her torso was exposed.

                        He heard her gasp, Midnight Thorn falling. She looked up at him, her lip quivering, blood starting to drool down her chin, her white dress turning crimson. Her voice was so quiet, a dagger in his heart.

                        “Q-Qrow-?”

                        He jerked his scythe, Summer screaming as the blade ripped free, her blood spraying onto the roses. She fell forward, landing against his chest, staring up at him, tears running down. Harbinger fell from his hands, his hands shaking, his body trembling as he held her, watching the life drain from her eyes. She coughed, blood splattering against his face, her hand trembling as she raised it. She caressed his face, her fingers like ice.

                        “P-protect…him…”

                        Her finger’s fell, her eyes growing dull, her body a weight in his arms. His lip trembled, his fingers digging into her cloaked body.

                        _don’t show it_

                        He heard Her approaching, Mother Sable and Hazel trailing her.

                        _don’t show it_

                        “Did you know this girl?” Salem asked. Qrow nodded, Summer’s dead eyes staring at him.

                        “She was my sister’s lover; a member of my old team” he said. He looked over at them. Hazel had her eyes closed, her head lowered. Mother Sable was smirking, her hands wrapped around her pendant. Salem cocked her head to the side.

                        “You knew about a Siler Eyed Warrior? And you didn’t inform me?”

                        _Don’t. Show it._

“I… I didn’t think she would try this. I thought she was just happy being a raider in Mistral.” He looked into Salem’s eyes, the deep bloody pools. “I am loyal to you and you alone, my Goddess, I didn’t think of her as a threat to you or our coven.”

                        Salem stared at him for a moment, unblinking, her gaze prying.

                        “Did she have any children? A family?”

                        _Do. Not. Show._

                        He shook his head.

                        “No, my Goddess.” He said. Salem was quiet for a moment.

                        “Very well,” she said. A small smile grew. “You have done our coven a great service, Qrow. The last Silver Eyed Warrior is dead.” Salem looked back. “Hazel.” Hazel opened her eyes, looking at Salem. Salem motioned with her head to Summer’s body. “Take her remains to my study.”

                        “Wait.” Qrow said. They all looked at him, Salem narrowing her eyes. “Let me take her back. Please,” he said. Salem shook her head.

                        “I can’t allow that.” She said. Salem looked over Summer’s body before sighing. “You can take back her trinkets, and give them to your sister. But that Demon’s body will stay with me.” Qrow bowed his head.

                        “Thank you, my Goddess.”

                        Qrow lowered Summer into the white and red roses, her eyes staring at him. He undid her white and red cloak, tugging it free, setting it next to him. He reached for her throat, pulling her cross and rose necklace free, the metal cold in his hand.

                        “That’s enough,” Salem said. Qrow bowed his head, closing his eyes as he stood up. He heard Hazel lumber past him, grunting as she lifted Summer’s corpse up. He opened his eyes, looking at Hazel as she left, Salem and Sable following. Summer was slung over her shoulder, staring at him, her silver eyes dull.

                        Sable opened the door, Hazel ducking her head as she entered, Salem following. Sable looked at him before entering. The door closed behind them, the silence deafening.

                        He lifted up the blood-stained cloak, looking at the necklaces in his grasp, at the sword to his side.

                        His body trembled, the world becoming fuzzy, warm tears sliding down. He fell to his knees, the red roses stabbing into him. He clasped the cloak to his chest, his cries soundless.

* * *

                        Yang looked up from the book in her hands, a knocking at the door. Crimson looked away from the book, standing up, peaking over the top of the couch. She saw her dad leave the kitchen, going to the door, opening it.

                        “Qrow? Why are you…here…” She heard a thud, and got off the couch, running around it, Crimson following her. Her father was on his knees, staring up at Uncle Qrow. Uncle Qrow’s eyes were squeezed shut, looking away. She went to her dad’s side, grabbing his shoulder, looking up at her uncle. Her eyes widened; he had mama’s sword, her white cape wrapped around it, her silver rose necklace dangling from the handle. She heard Crimson appear next to her, leaning against their dad.

                        “What’s wrong, daddy?” Crimson asked. Crimson looked over at Uncle Qrow. “Why is Uncle Qwow here? Where’s mommy?”

                        Dad trembled, a choked cry coming from him, a hand going to his face. Uncle Qrow shifted the sword, tears welling in Yang’s eyes as she saw the crimson stains in the cloak. Crimson frowned, shaking their dad’s side.

                        “Why are you crying, daddy? What’s wrong?” Uncle Qrow opened his eyes, not looking at them as he unwrapped the bloody cloak and grabbed the rose necklace.

                        “This… this is all I could recover,” Qrow said. Dad’s trembling worsened, his cries turning to sobs. Qrow set the cloak in front of dad, bending down. He wouldn’t look at her, his lip trembling as he looked at Crimson, the necklace dangling from his hand.

                        “Uncle Qwow?” Qrow’s hands were unsteady, tears beginning to drip down his cheeks as he put the necklace around Crimson’s throat. It hanged from his neck, Crimson cocked his head to the side. “This was mama’s? When is she going to be home? She said she’d be home.” Qrow’s chest shook, resting his hands on Crimson’s shoulders.

                        “Mama… mama isn’t coming home.” Crimson blinked, confusion in his silver eyes.

                        “Why? Is she mad at me? Did I do something bad?”

                        Qrow embraced him, his body trembling, tears dripping onto the floor. Yang embraced her brother, feeling the tears run down. She closed her eyes, hearing her Uncle and Dad sobbing, the image of the white and red cloak in her mind.

* * *

                        She hurled him to the ground, mud splashing onto him. The icy rain pelted down; Raven’s lip twitched as he coughed, getting to his knees. She kicked his gut, Qrow crying out as he was thrown to his side. He coughed, grabbing his stomach. She snarled, slamming her boot into his chest, kicking again and again, the warm rain running down her cheeks.

                        “You! You-!”

                        Qrow coughed again, rolling onto his back, grasping his ribs. Raven scowled, her eyes flickering to where Her sword lay.

                        “Do it…” She looked back at her bro- at Qrow. His red eyes were dull, lifeless. He raised his hand, pointing at Midnight Thorn. Raven’s scowl deepened, her foot smashing down on his hand, Qrow hissing. She dug her heel into his hand, burying it in the mud.

                        “You would throw her life away over your stupid loyalty?” She stepped off of his hand, stepping away. She went to the sword, hefting it up, resting it over her shoulder. She looked back at that pathetic creature as he staggered to his feet.

                        “Raven… I… I didn’t have a choice,” he said. Raven sneered.

                        “You had a choice. You chose to follow him.”

                        “Raven, please.”

                        She grabbed her mask off her belt, putting it on, the rain pitter pattering against it, the warm rain still running down her cheeks.

                        “Leave. You and your son are dead to me.”

                        “Crimson has nothing to do with this.” he said. Raven snarled.

                        “You had everything I could have ever wanted with her. And you threw it all away. That pathetic son of yours, he has your blood in his veins. He’s going to turn out exactly like you. A traitorous, backstabbing low life.” She sniffed, her vision blurry, the warm rain falling harder. Her voice broke. “I want nothing to do with him. Now leave.”

                        He opened his mouth before closing it, his empty gaze going to the ground. He turned, and began to limp away, his shoulder’s sagging, his clothes drenched in mud.

* * *

                        Twilight filtered through the green glass of his office, Qrow’s face shrouded in green shadows. Ozpin took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose, exhaling.

                        “You had no other option, correct?” he asked. Qrow didn’t respond, his shoulders sagging, staring at the floor. His voice was quiet, dead, when he spoke.

                        “Yeah.” Ozpin released the bridge of his nose, putting his glasses back on, resting his hands on his desk.

                        “And Salem… she doesn’t suspect you at all?” he asked. Qrow’s head barely moved as he shook it ‘no’. “You and Summer… she had a child, didn’t she? A son named Crimson?” Qrow’s head barely moved; yes. “He is a Silver Eyed Warrior as well, isn’t he?” Qrow looked up, his red eyes dull. “Is he or is he not a Silver Eyed Warrior.” Qrow blinked before looking away, down at the floor.

                        “He is,” he said.

                        Ozpin smiled.

                        “Then that means that this Order has not failed. As long as Crimson lives, we have a chance against Salem.”

                        “What if…” Ozpin cocked an eyebrow. Qrow clenched and unclenched his hand. “What if Crimson doesn’t want to fight? What then?” Ozpin chuckled, Qrow’s hand clenching into a fist.

                        “He is his mother’s son. He was born to fight the Grimm.” He leaned back in his chair. “I won’t force him into joining us, if that’s what you think, Qrow. If he joins us, it will be by his own choice. Just like you, and the others.”

                        Qrow said nothing, his fist unclenching.

                        “Qrow,” he said. Qrow wouldn’t look at him. “Summer’s death will not be in vain. With you in her inner circle, we will be able to stop her. We’ll be able to save countless lives.” Qrow finally looked at him. “We just need to be patient. We have a chance against her now.”

                        Qrow pulled out a flask, Ozpin’s eyebrows raising in surprise as Qrow took a long swig from it. Qrow lowered the flask, whiskey dripping down his chin.

                        “If I tried to help her… if I tried to fight Salem…” he looked at him, the end of his question in his eyes. Ozpin shook his head.

                        “You would have died,” Ozpin said. “Summer i-was a talented Huntress, and a powerful Silver Eyed Warrior, but.” Ozpin adjusted his spectacles. “She would not have been strong enough to defeat her.” Qrow said nothing, taking another drain from his flask. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

                        “I trust ya, Oz.”

                        Ozpin folded his hands together, resting his chin on them, smiling at Qrow.

                        “Thank you, Qrow.”

* * *

                        The whiskey burned, coating his throat in spiced fire. He yanked the bottle free of his lips, coughing, the empty bottle falling from his hand.

                        _summer… summer…._

                        He rested his hand over his face, his cheeks wet, the apartment spinning, blurring. Thunder boomed, the rain pounding at the window.

                        _you’re a failure of a father_

He hiccupped, his other hand fumbling as he tried to find the other bottle.

                        _she deserved better than you_

                        He ripped off the lid, starting to chug, the whiskey running down his chin and chest.

* * *

                        Crimson was crying, holding onto her hand, the umbrella in her other hand. Dad stood next to her, his blue eyes unfocused, starring at the stone marker the priest stood in front of. His suit stuck to him, the rain pouring down, running down his face.

                        Yang looked up, listening to the Priest as he motioned with his hands over the empty grave.

                        “Blessed Brothers, we ask you to accept this young mother’s soul; forgive her for her sins and cherish her virtues. Accept her into your arms, and-”

                        “Why?” Yang mumbled. The Priest stopped, looking over at her, water dripping down the front of his hood.

                        “Did you say something, my child?”

                        Yang let go of her brother’s hand, the hand holding the umbrella turning white as she gripped it. She felt hot; embers falling from her hair.

                        “Why.” She said, staring at the Priest. He fidgeted, swallowing as he looked at her eyes.

                        “Why what, my child?” Yang snarled, hurling the umbrella aside.

                        “If the Gods are real, why is Mom dead!” she screamed. She felt Dad try to grab her arm.

                        “Yang, -” She snatched her arm back, scowling, Crimson’s crying growing louder.

                        “What kind of a god does this?! What kind of god would make Mom a liar!”

                        Dad lowered his hand, looking away. She inhaled, looking behind her, the heat in her dying. Crimson was holding onto her hand, sniffling, looking up at her.

                        Yang’s lip quivered, closing her eyes, and hugging him. She shifted, shielding him from the rain.

* * *

                        The rain. Summer had always liked the rain.

                        Ivory sat in her chair, staring out her apartment window, watching the rain pitter patter against the window, watching it slide down.

                        She looked to her coffee table, at the pictures on it. Of Summer’s ~~terrified~~ smiling face, of how ~~miserable~~ happy she looked. ~~~~

_~~she’s never going to come back to you~~_

                        Ivory shifted in her seat, looking down at her hands. At the wrinkles beginning to form.

                        _She’s raising her son, she’s a full time Hunter, she’s just busy. She’ll visit someday, she said she would._

                        Ivory sighed, looking back out the window. Light flashed through the gray clouds, thunder booming a moment later. Ivory watched the rain, counting the drops sliding down the glass.

                        Summer had loved the rain. It would be so nice to have her visit. At least once.

* * *

                        Qrow stood in front of the altar, looking up at the stained glass depictions of the Brothers of Light and Darkness. He closed his hand, Summer’s cross biting into his palm.

                        “They say that you two forgive us of our deeds, no matter how vile or evil,” Qrow said. His voice echoed through the empty cathedral. He bowed his head, the black and white stone floor looking back at him. “I’m a curse, Brothers. My very existence was a mistake; I bring nothing but misery and heartache to everyone around me.” The flask in his coat pocket was a weight against his chest. “I’m a murderer. I left my own son to be raised by another man.” He lifted his head, light filtering through the windows, illuminating the darkness of the cathedral. “I’ve done things that I know cannot be forgiven by the people here,” he said.

                        Qrow raised the cross, tying it around his neck, feeling it rest against his chest.

                         “Summer always believed in the love and forgiveness you two were capable of.” He ran a finger over the cross. “Maybe you two can be the ones to forgive me.”

* * *

                        The noon sun filtered through his window. He stared at the window, unable to move, his body cold lead. Tai’s eyes flickered to his nightstand, his scroll vibrating. He reached for it, bringing it to his face.

BEACON ACADEMY

                        He swiped the screen, resting it against his ear.

                        “Hello?”

                        “This is Professor Xiao Long, correct?” Tai didn’t recognize the voice.

                        “This is he.”

                        “I’m calling to inform you that Headmaster Ozpin has terminated your position as the Survival Training instructor. Your substitute, Flavescent Bobadilla, has taken the position. The Headmaster wanted me to tell you that he understands you are going through a difficult time but that your months of absence has had a negative impact upon the school. You will be given a severance pay, and that the Headmaster is welcome to providing moral support if you so require it.”

                        “I…Oz is firing me?”

                        “Yes, sir.”

                        The scroll fell from his hands, thudding against his bed.

                        “Mr. Xiao Long? Hello?”

                        He buried his head in his pillow, his body growing colder and colder, heavier and heavier as he heard her voice. She hung up after a moment, the room filled with silence, the cold sunlight falling on him.

* * *

                        The wind blew gently, his cape shifting with the breeze. White butterflies crawled over her grave marker. ‘Thus kindly I scatter’ was etched into the stone, her emblem resting above it. He pulled out his flask, taking a long swig from it. He lowered the flask, pocketing it with a sigh.

                        “Hey there,” he said. The butterflies stopped, their antenna’s shifting, some seeming to look over at him. “It’s been a while. I…” he paused. “I’m sorry for not coming sooner. I figured that I was the last person you would want to have visit.”

                        The breeze blew again, white rose petals drifting past him. He felt arms wrap around him, a chin resting on his shoulder. Qrow turned, tears welling.

                        “Summer-” his voice died. There was no one behind him, the white rose petals having disappeared. He looked at the grave, the white butterflies missing. His legs felt weak, unable to hold him as he fell to his knees, the tears beginning to run down.

* * *

                        She swallowed as she looked in the mirror, gripping the hems of her dress. She took a deep breath, exhaling, smiling at herself. This looked right, this _felt_ right. She gasped, spinning around as she heard a knocking on her door.

                        “Crimson? You there?” She hesitated, playing with her hands.

                        “Y-yeah,” she said. The door to her room opened, her uncle standing in the doorway. He cocked his head to the side as he came in, closing the door.

                        “You wearing a dress?”

                        “Y-yeah.” Her uncle chuckled, she bit her lip, holding back the tears. Of course he’d laugh, she couldn’t expect others to accept it. He shook his head.

                        “Man, that takes me back. I used to wear a skirt back when I went to Beacon.” He smiled at her. “You look good in it.”

                        She looked down, gripping the hem of her skirt, feeling something warm go down her cheeks.

                        “You okay?” he asked.

                        “Uncle Qrow would…. Would you be okay if my name was Ruby?”

                        “Of course. This a nickname?” She shook her head, feeling herself start to tremble. Yang was okay with it. Dad didn’t know yet. Uncle Qrow would… he’d… She took a breath.

                         “Uncle Qrow… would you be okay if… if I wasn’t a boy?” She looked up, sniffing. His lip parted, realization dawning. She gasped as he embraced her. She closed her eyes, hugging him.

                        “Ruby, huh? I like it.”


End file.
